Supervivientes (Hetalia x Lectora)
by nekoJian
Summary: Año 2050, luego de que la raza humana haya llegado al borde de la extinción debido a una terrible infección que afectó a todo el planeta, sólo quedaron unas pocas colonias que comenzaron a levantarse en los distintos continentes. Tú, (tn), habitando en Khelidamitsa, eres demasiado independiente para adherirte a alguna colonia de tu país. (adentro el resumen completo)
1. Prólogo

_**Resumen:**_ Año 2050, luego de que la raza humana haya llegado al borde de la extinción debido a una terrible infección que afectó a todo el planeta, sólo quedaron unas pocas colonias que comenzaron a levantarse en los distintos continentes. Tú, (tn), habitando en Khelidamitsa, un país ubicado en el medio de Sudamérica y conocido por sus calurosas temperaturas; eres demasiado independiente para adherirte a alguna colonia de Khelidamitsa. No son muchas, y cabe destacar que según algunas transmisiones de radio que pudiste escuchar, tu país era el que contaba con menos supervivientes entre todos. Si es que encontrabas gente que le guste tu estilo de vida, podrías formar tu propia colonia.

Inesperadamente, llegas a un pueblo fantasma. En aquel lugar te esperan muchas sorpresas. Una de ellas es que encontrarás personas con el mismo objetivo que tú: sobrevivir. (más detalles en el prólogo)

 _ **############**_

 **Hola! Soy yo de nuevo xD esta vez les traigo una historia que será un poco más larga, ya sé que puede ser muy cliché un mundo postapocalíptico de zombies, pero si no lo escribo no podré seguir durmiendo tranquilamente ;-;**  
 **En esta historia describiré un poco acorde a mi imaginación a la reader, así que espero no les moleste ese detalle, de verdad hará mucho más interesante la historia :3**  
 **Ah, también el país lo describiré más acorde a mi imaginación, y a la historia, así que será como un lugar aparte, pero como me da flojera buscar un nombre para el lugar, será simplemente tu país, transformado de acuerdo a mi parecer xD**  
 **En fin, sin muchas más vueltas que dar, disfruten!**  
 **PD: les adelanto que sólo escribiré con los aliados (incluyendo a Canadá), los del eje (incluyendo a Romano), y España xD son los que más conozco sus personalidades para escribir, así que, eso (tal vez agregue a otros, no sé, eso será sorpresa jiji e.e)**  
 **PD2: no morirá nadie si eso les intriga, ni siquiera Canadá, con eso les digo todo xD**  
 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **tn: tu nombre**  
 **co: color ojos**  
 **cc: color de cabello**

 **§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§**

Al terminar el colegio decidiste dejar a tu familia, amigos, y a la capital de tu país para unirte a la milicia ( _lo sé, tengo un trauma con los militares xD_ ). Querías mucho a tus padres, pero tu vida carecía de sentido, le faltaba algo que la hiciera más interesante, necesitaba acción. El cuartel de la Seguridad Nacional de Khelidamitsa era perfecto.  
Te alistaste allí, sin tener idea de cuánto te serviría el entrenamiento que allí recibirías. Desde un principio te destacaste en todos los entrenamientos; combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, ensamblaje de explosivos, tácticas de espionaje, eras un arma letal. Con los años de entrenamiento, fuiste perfeccionando aún más todas tus habilidades, con lo que lograste ser la mejor de infantería.

En combate cuerpo a cuerpo nadie podía ganarte, ni siquiera los hombres de tu pelotón; en armas ni hablemos, tu puntería era más que perfecta y nadie te superaba; en el espionaje eras una leyenda, hasta tus superiores estaban perplejos por lo fácil que te resultaba infiltrarte en cualquier lugar, donde sea.  
Tu nombre siempre estaba recorriendo el cuartel por la admiración que todos te tenían. Te solían decir "all-in-one", pues, porque eras buena en todo.  
Para tus superiores eras un diamante en bruto que supieron pulir muy bien con los arduos entrenamientos para convertirte en la joya más preciada de la milicia nacional. Y no sólo eras apreciada por tus habilidades, sino también por tu belleza.

Con 22 años de edad, tienes un cuerpo bien formado y bastante dotado para una chica de tu edad. Senos prominentes copa C, abdomen plano por tanto ejercicio, cintura bien delineada con caderas un poco anchas, unos muslos medianos, y largas piernas bien torneadas, no olvidemos el notorio trasero que tenías, como diría cualquiera, una buena carrocería. Para cualquiera, tenías unas curvas infartantes, que con el entrenamiento sólo fueron perfeccionándose.  
Si ya eras bonita antes de alistarte, el ejercicio colaboró en embellecer aún más tu cuerpo. No querías alardear sobre tu figura ni mostrar demasiado, por lo que siempre procurabas usar ropa holgada mientras podías, de verdad que no podías quejarte pues la genética fue muy, pero muy generosa contigo.

Debido a tu belleza nunca te faltaron pretendientes, pero todos fueron rechazados. El amor no era lo tuyo, por lo menos en ese entonces, sólo te gustaba la acción, el combate, la adrenalina, pensar en ser romántica sólo te revolvía el estómago.

A los 20 años, después de haber participado ya de varias misiones que fueron muy exitosas, tu carrera militar iba en ascenso, todo parecía estar bien, todo era genial, hasta que un día de octubre de aquel año, te espantaste al ser convocada a una reunión de emergencia, nunca te hubieras imaginado la noticia que iban a dar allí.

( _lol me inspiré en residente evil, ya qué xD_ ) Un experimento en el laboratorio secreto del pentágono, resultó fatal, y el virus que tenían en cuarentena comenzó a propagarse. Al principio sólo eran los EEUU los afectados, pero pronto, el virus se propagó por todos los continentes. ¿Qué hacía este virus? Pues, técnicamente, mataba a los vivos y los resucitaba, convirtiéndolos en caníbales, los llamaban muertos vivientes.  
Lo peor del virus es que con una sola mordida de un infectado, a las pocas horas, la persona se convertía en un muerto viviente, por ello es que el virus se extendió con una rapidez increíble, tanto así que en menos de un año no había ni un solo pedazo de tierra donde no hubieran infectados. En todas las naciones del mundo se declaró anarquía total, los gobiernos se vinieron abajo, sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes.

A las pocas semanas de haberte enterado de la noticia, ya se reportaban casos de infectados en tu país, intentaron combatirlos en las fronteras, donde abundaban más, pero la rapidez con que se expandían lo hacía imposible, y en poco tiempo llegarían a la capital. Todos los militares fueron enviados de urgencia a la capital, con la esperanza de poder proteger el gobierno de la nación, para que no se venga todo abajo como ya estaba pasando en algunos países.

Tú, más que por tu gobierno fuiste por tu familia, debías protegerlos, debías ayudarlos a salvarse de esta pesadilla. Las demás unidades que formaban parte de la Seguridad Nacional, fueron repartidas en los puntos más importantes de todo el país, juntando la mayor cantidad de personas en los "refugios", lugares designados por el gobierno para que sean habitados por los ciudadanos.

El panorama de la gran ciudad era desastroso, algunos se escondían, otros asaltaban todas las tiendas en busca de víveres, muchos corrían despavoridos por las calles. Aunque se esforzaron por concentrar a la gente en un solo lugar, los infectados estaban creciendo en número cada día que pasaba, apenas un tercio de la gente de la capital estaba a salvo hasta ahora. Y gracias al cielo, entre ellos estaba tu familia.

Los refugiados, y tú entre ellos, estaban viviendo en un gran edificio, de 40 pisos. Allí cada familia registrada tenía su propia habitación, y se les repartía los víveres que necesitaban cada semana, todos los días llegaban gente nueva, y todos eran registrados para evitar una catástrofe. Si alguno estaba infectado, se lo aniquilaba en ese momento.

Muchos soldados cayeron en las líneas de fuego, a la semana ya quedaban pocos, y los muertos vivientes seguían aumentando.  
Un día, pasó lo peor que te pudieras haber imaginado. Todos los refugiados estaban ya dormidos, y unos gritos te despertaron. No sabes en qué momento, pero los pisos nº 20 para arriba, estaban infectados, y se estaba propagando aún más.  
Te derrumbaste por dentro, estabas paralizada, no podías moverte del shock, tus padres estaban en el piso 25.

En medio del desastre las personas optaron por salir corriendo del edificio, daba igual salir afuera que quedarse adentro, en un instante, en el edificio no estaba nadie más que tú, y los muertos vivientes.

No podías dejarlos así, aunque sus almas hayan dejado sus cuerpos, no podías permitir que puedan matar más gente, al menos tenías que acabar con sus cadáveres, no ibas a permitir que ese virus maldito profane los cuerpos de tus padres y familiares.

Te secaste las lágrimas, no había tiempo para llorar, agarraste dos rifles semi automáticos que estaban por ahí, para tu suerte bien cargados, y comenzaste la carnicería.  
Para el amanecer ya no quedaba ningún muerto viviente en pie, les volaste la cabeza a todos. A los últimos que volviste a matar, fueron a tu gente. En ese momento se te rompió el alma, y tu corazón se hizo trizas, una parte de ti murió con ellos.

Año 2050, hace ya dos años de aquel fatídico día. No podías volver a mirar siquiera la capital, debías salir de allí, y desde ese día, te volviste una llanera solitaria. En tu camino por el país fuiste recogiendo armas, explosivos, gasolina para tu vehículo y unos que otros víveres.  
Luego de ese día, todos los días era lo mismo, matar para sobrevivir, todos los días era una lucha incansable contra tantos muertos vivientes que parecían no acabar nunca. No te fue difícil sobrevivir hasta ahora, después de lo que pasó, incluso disfrutabas un poco en exterminar a esos malditos infectados.

Hasta hace un año ya perdías las esperanzas de recuperar algún día la tranquila vida que tenías, pero sucedió algo completamente inesperado, que cambió la vida de muchas personas aún con vida.  
Los muertos vivientes, comenzaron a pudrirse solos con el paso del tiempo, por lo que el número de infectados se redujo notablemente a nivel mundial.

Gracias al calor tropical de Khelidamitsa, en tu país se pudrieron más rápido que en otras zonas. Antes maldecías que hiciera tanto calor en tu país, pero ahora podías verle el lado bueno.

Ahora, luego de dos años, en tu país ya casi desaparecieron por completo los muertos vivientes, y a nivel mundial, el número no pasaba de los miles. Esa cifra es bastante favorable, teniendo en cuenta que en el mundo éramos 8 mil millones de habitantes.

Así también, comenzaron a formarse colonias en todo el mundo, tratando de levantar la civilización que ya parecía perdida. La última vez que estuviste en una colonia, fue hace meses, ya perdiste la cuenta de hace cuánto no hablas con alguien, no abrazas a alguien.  
Entre tantas noches solitarias, ya olvidaste lo que es el calor humano, cómo se siente. Aunque te esforzabas por recordar, no podías.

La formación de colonias parecía bueno al principio, pero como no todo puede ser color de rosa, también hubo muchos conflictos. Unas colonias empezaron a transmitir a través de radio una especie de noticiero semanal, donde informaban su situación actual y su ubicación para que personas cercanas a ellos se unieran. Si había alguna emergencia, también lo comunicaban por radio, con la esperanza de que alguien vaya a ayudarlos, o por lo menos para avisar que no vayan ese lugar, por diferentes motivos. Con el tiempo todas las colonias del mundo adoptaron ese hábito de transmitir los sucesos por radiofrecuencia. Cada pequeña colonia que se formaba era una nueva llama de esperanza que se encendía, pero muchas de esas llamas, fueron apagadas por los infectados, o por la falta de recursos para sobrevivir.  
Esos eran los conflictos que se formaban, y parecían cada vez más frecuentes. A veces unas colonias se enfrentaban con otras ya sea por territorio o por recursos, debido a la escasez de los mismos, y terminaban en una gran matanza. Ya de por sí eran pocos los que quedaban sanos sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿Cómo es que no eran capaces de llevarse bien ni siquiera al borde de la extinción? Nunca lo entenderías. Pero en el fondo, sabías que esa infección se había llevado la humanidad de muchos supervivientes, algunos ya ni siquiera podían llamarse humanos, eran tan sólo animales guiados por su instinto de supervivencia.

¿Cómo sabías todo esto? Tenías un radio contigo y todas las noches tratabas de sincronizar algunas frecuencias para escuchar la situación de las colonias en otros países, o incluso en el tuyo. Si no podías hacer contacto con ellos, por lo menos querías saber cómo les iba a las personas, saber que estaban bien, que estaban progresando, que se estaban levantando poco a poco, que iban creciendo en número porque estaban rescatando gente, eso te hacía sentir feliz, te volvía a llenar de esperanzas, además de que necesitabas escuchar al menos las voces de las personas para no volverte loca con tanta soledad. Así también, varias eran las noches en las que lamentabas el hecho de que les haya ido tan mal a algunos.

Hace meses que recorres el país buscando un lugar donde establecerte. La mayoría de los buenos sitios que encontraste ya estaban ocupados por alguna colonia, por lo que siempre decidiste llevar la fiesta en paz y alejarte. Una vez intentaste unirte a una colonia, pero tantas reglas y exigencias te espantaron, el que estaba a cargo era más bien un dictador que un líder, las pobres personas que estaban a su cargo no podían siquiera protestar. Odiabas ese ambiente, así que en la primera oportunidad te fuiste de allí.

La segunda vez que quisiste convivir en otra colonia, intentaron robarte todo lo que tenías para luego matarte. A esa clase de supervivientes es a los que te referías como animales. Ése fue el detonante por el cual decidiste sobrevivir sola, al menos que encuentres a alguien a quien le guste tu estilo de vida, así tal vez formes una colonia, mientras tanto no, definitivamente no, no te volverías a arriesgar por el sólo hecho de convivir con personas.

Gracias al cielo la naturaleza seguía siendo formidable a pesar de tanto desastre, por lo que siempre encontrabas frutas para comer, algún pozo con agua para beber, y entre tanta residencia abandonada, nunca te faltaba refugio para las noches. Siguiendo tu camino en tu vehículo por la desierta carretera, divisaste a lo lejos un letrero bastante estropeado, el letrero decía: "Bienvenidos a Little Town" ( _lo sé, no tengo imaginación para nombres ;-;_ ).

—Vaya, qué originales —dijiste sarcásticamente.

Pasando un poco aquel letrero, el vehículo quedó sin gasolina. Aún estaba lejos el pueblo que parecía fantasma, completamente alejado de toda la ciudad, encerrado entre los bosques, separados por la carretera de tierra. Como no había forma de recargar de gasolina el vehículo, decidiste tomar todas tus armas, y emprender caminando tu viaje al pueblo. Tal vez éste sí sea el pueblo donde puedas vivir tranquila.

( _imagínense que son Alice de Resident Evil xD_ ) Llevabas puesto un short militar negro, con cinturones que atajaban dos pistolas, una a cada lado de tus muslos. Botas de militar negras, en la cintura tenías otro cinturón, para dos navajas a cada lado. Arriba, encima de tu camisilla blanca, llevabas un chaleco, que sostenía en tu espalda dos machetes bien afilados, por si se te acaben las balas, y a los costados de tu torso habían municiones para tus armas, y unas cuantas granadas en casos de extrema emergencia. También tenías dos rifles pequeños semi automáticos en tu espalda baja, por el cinturón de la cadera. En tu mano llevabas la escopeta, que decidiste dejarla por tu espalda y agarrar una pistola en cada mano.  
Tu cabello (cc) lo habías cortado con una de las navajas hasta la altura de tu cuello, era molesto pelear con el cabello largo, así que lo mantenías en ese largor. Con el clima de Khelidamitsa, no necesitabas más ropa encima, así que te desenvolvías bien de esa forma.

Luego de un largo día de caminar, podías ver el cielo naranja por el atardecer entre las copas de los árboles que casi cubrían por completo la carretera, formando un hermoso túnel de entrada al pueblo. Con tus pistolas mataste unos cuantos infectados, alrededor de 10, que se encontraban deambulando por ahí, de todos modos ya estaban por caerse a pedazos, pero era mejor asegurarse que no iban a buscarte mientras dormías. No ibas a gastar la munición de tu escopeta en ellos, era la que menos tenías, y esos deambulantes no valían la pena.

Al fin llegaste a la entrada del pueblo, después de caminar como tres kilómetros por la carretera. Al llegar a la entrada, te diste cuenta que el pueblo no era tan pequeño como parecía de lejos, más bien, era bastante grande, calculando, te tomaría como mínimo dos semanas recorrerlo todo. Estaba desolado, a simple vista no había ni un alma por los alrededores.  
Como se veía que el sustento de ese pueblo era la agricultura, era perfecto. Aún estaban vivas las plantaciones de la mayoría de las frutas y verduras. Se notaba que ese era un lugar bendecido por la naturaleza. Continuaste caminando por la entrada principal al pueblo, las casas a cada lado de la calle estaban vacías de personas, algunas tenían las puertas abiertas, otras las ventanas, otras ni siquiera tenían puertas o ventanas.  
Algunas casas estaban en buenas condiciones, otras, completamente destrozadas por dentro. La gente de este pueblo intentó luchar, pero lastimosamente no triunfaron.

Las plantaciones tenían su propio sistema de regado, te acercaste a la perilla principal, la giraste, y el agua comenzó a mojar los vegetales. Por el momento volviste a cerrar el sistema de regado, las plantaciones no necesitaban agua aún, además al mirar al cielo, se estaba nublando, tal vez venga una lluvia. Seguiste inspeccionando los alrededores.  
Casi en cada esquina había canillas de agua, lo que quiere decir que el lugar tiene su propio acuífero. Además, el lugar estaba rodeado de bosques, bosques significan animales silvestres, más frutas, hierbas, etc. Simplemente, era perfecto.  
En medio del caos, este pueblo desolado era el oasis. Y aún no estaba ocupado, ¡eso era lo mejor de todo!

Por un momento te pusiste a pensar en ello, y la duda comenzó a intrigarte bastante, ¿cómo es que nadie ha descubierto éste lugar aún? ¿Qué podría significar?

Te detuviste de golpe dando un respingo. Te dio escalofríos pensar en ello, pero no podías descartar la posibilidad.

—¿S-será que...? ¿S-será que los infectados de este lugar... mutaron? —tragaste saliva luego de terminar la pregunta que te hiciste a ti misma.

No sería raro, escuchaste varios casos de esos por la radio, donde advertían que algunas zonas eran inhabitables hasta que se pudran todos los infectados. No se sabía muy bien cómo se originó la mutación, pero algunos expertos en genética que sobrevivieron decían que el virus comenzó a adaptarse, y por ello los portadores de dicho virus comenzaron a mutar, teniendo habilidades que sólo se encontrarían en los animales silvestres.

Por ejemplo, escuchaste que en algunos lugares tenían capacidad de correr muy rápido, con lo que alcanzaban a sus víctimas en segundos, otros tenían la habilidad de escuchar hasta los pequeños ruidos en un radio de kilómetros de distancia, otros tenían una fuerza sorprendente, con lo que era más difícil derrotarlos; y, lo que más te dio escalofríos, es que algunos desarrollaron mucha destreza, y podían parecer hasta humanos vivos, sino fuera por el aspecto horrible que les da la muerte, lo que los convertía en perfectos cazadores. Rogaste para que no te tocara combatir esa clase mutación.

A los primeros les pusieron el apodo de " _ **runners**_ ", a los segundos " _ **listeners**_ ", a los fuertes los llamaron " _ **heavys**_ ", y a los últimos y más temidos, los llamaron " _ **hunters**_ ". ( _yeah, porque en inglés los apodos son más cool, no pueden discutir eso xD_ )

Si en las afueras aún habían unos cuantos deambulando por ahí, si los de éste lugar mutaron, tardarían más en pudrirse, lo que quiere decir que están en perfectas condiciones para devorar gente viva.

De inmediato preparaste tus pistolas en cada mano y te pusiste doblemente alerta para comenzar a investigar cada rincón de este pueblo, era obvio que no había ningún ser humano vivo, pero nada sabías de los muertos. Necesitabas averiguar cuanto antes qué clase de mutación tenían, para acabar con ellos tan pronto como te sea posible, pues así como tenían diferentes habilidades, también tenían debilidades.

Qué bueno que había gente que hablaba sobre eso en las radios, gracias a ello estabas preparada.

Comenzaste a inspeccionar la zona, ésta sería una larga noche, no descansarías hasta encontrar al menos un infectado, y saber qué mutación tenía para prepararte contra los demás, podría haber una horda entera por allí, tenías que estar más alerta que nunca, estos malditos muertos vivientes no te iban a robar el pueblo que ya reclamaste como tuyo.

 **§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§**

 **Bien! Hasta aquí el prólogo! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber en los comentarios! En el próximo capítulo se encontrarán a los primeros hetalianos, ¡¿quiénes serán?! Uuuuuh~ ya lo sabrán xD nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Un par especial 1-2

Ya habías recorrido toda la primera manzana del pueblo, y nada, buscaste en cada rincón de las casas abandonadas, por si se escondían en algún lugar, ningún resultado. Estabas comenzando a hartarte, no te gustaba mucho el suspenso, y éste aumentaba cada vez más. A lo lejos escuchabas algún que otro ruido, pero podía ser cualquier cosa, podía ser algún animal que viene a explorar el pueblo desierto, trataste de mantener la calma a pesar de que te estaba por ganar el estrés de la situación, pero no, no te ibas a permitir flaquear en un momento como éste.  
Todas las casas por dentro estaban llenas de polvo, se notaba que hace mucho tiempo dejaron de ser habitadas por seres humanos normales.  
Volviste a salir a la calle principal de aquel pueblo luego de recorrer la segunda manzana, sin encontrar algún infectado, tal vez esta inspección te dure semanas, más no te darías por vencida, siempre fuiste testaruda cuando querías algo. Estabas más tranquila porque tal vez sean ya pocos los muertos vivientes que queden, por más mutantes que sean, por eso aún no te encontrabas a ninguno.

Comenzaste a caminar por la calle, rumbo a la tercera manzana, la luna llena alumbraba perfectamente el panorama, escuchabas el sonido del fresco viento entre las hojas de los árboles, y sentías al mismo en tu rostro, tratando de jugar con tu corto cabello. Era bastante relajante, por un instante alzaste la mirada para contemplar el hermoso cielo estrellado, te quedaste perpleja por segundos.

Desde aquel pueblo, en medio de los bosques, por la noche podía apreciarse la hermosa Vía Láctea, tan profunda, tan inmensa, tan única. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de admirar un cielo así en vivo, sólo a través de fotos o videos.  
Podías sentir la inmensidad del universo al admirar la Vía Láctea, por un momento te sentiste tan pequeña e insignificante ante tanta majestuosidad.  
Si estabas nerviosa, la naturaleza logró calmarte por completo, llenar tu interior con una paz inexplicable, sólo un panorama así podía desconcentrarte.

Se formó una sonrisa en tus labios, sin que te dieras cuenta, y decidiste continuar con tu misión, es como si las estrellas hubieran reestablecido tu energía, en aquel lugar te sentías viva, te sentías, diferente, como no lograste sentirte nunca desde que emprendiste tu viaje por el país.

El panorama estaba tranquilo hasta que escuchaste un grito que te erizó la piel desde la punta de tus cabellos hasta los pies. El grito venía de varios metros frente tuyo. Los infectados no gritan, tal vez, no, no tal vez, es seguro, ¡es una persona!  
Sin pensarlo dos segundos comenzaste a correr con todas tus fuerzas en dirección al lugar donde venía el grito, hasta que te quedaste estática por lo que oíste.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —sentiste una ráfaga de viento golpear tu cara acompañado de una polvareda provocada por la corrida de esa persona que venía gritando— ¡ESTÁN VINIENDO MÁS! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO! —todo esto pasó en dos segundos.

Te detuviste al escuchar ese grito casi interminable que venía de lejos, y antes de que te dieras cuenta, pasó tan rápido al lado tuyo que ni siquiera pudiste reconocer su figura, apenas viste una forma humanoide pasar como bala a tu lado. Estabas por cuestionarte cómo mierda podía hacer para correr tan rápido una persona, pero recordaste que la adrenalina generada por el terror todo lo puede, sí, eso debe ser. Cuando estabas por reaccionar, escuchaste otro grito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO IDIOTA! ¡NO ME DEJES ATRÁS, MALDICIÓN! —otra ráfaga de viento, volviste a cubrirte la cara con los brazos para evitar que la polvareda nuble tu vista.

Lo mismo que antes, en segundos pasó tan rápido a tu lado que no reconociste su figura.

Por las voces estabas segura que eran hombres, o por lo menos eran muy gruesas para ser de mujer. Si venían corriendo despavoridos del sur, _—tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de tu presencia—_ quiere decir que por allá estaban los infectados.

—Heh, ¡que comience la diversión! —sonreíste y comenzaste a correr en sentido contrario a esos tipos con velocidad sobrehumana.

Al divisar a los primeros infectados te detuviste de golpe, y buscaste un lugar donde esconderte para analizarlos, por un momento tragaste saliva en seco, analizando rápidamente con la mirada, era una horda de por lo menos 40 infectados.

«Son demasiados en un sólo lugar» —pensaste.

Definitivamente no eran _**hunters**_ , diste gracias al cielo por ello. Los analizaste de pies a cabeza, y notaste que sus piernas estaban más desarrolladas que las de los infectados normales, parecían piernas de gacela, eso definitivamente quiere decir que son _**runners**_ , y al parecer, esos tipos corrieron tan rápido que los dejaron despistados. Escuchaste que los _**runners**_ no tienen sentido de audición y su vista es bastante atrofiada, pero tienen altamente desarrollado el sentido del olfato, pueden oler carne humana a kilómetros.

Por un momento se detuvieron, supiste en ese instante que ya te olfatearon a pesar de estar bastantes metros alejados de ellos.

—Mierda, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... —saliste de tu escondite y comenzaste a disparar a los infectados que venían corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ti.

Necesitabas cubrir tu olor de alguna forma, pero ya. Guardaste las pistolas y sacaste una navaja de tu chaleco, arrancaste un pedazo de tu camisilla, te cortaste la palma de la mano con suficiente profundidad como para empañar el trozo de tela con tu sangre, estabas acostumbrada a esa clase de dolor, así que para ti no era nada. Arrojaste el pedazo de tela lo más lejos que pudiste, y para tu suerte cayó en medio de los que ya estaban por alcanzarte. Al detectar el olor de la sangre entre ellos se detuvieron, eso los distrajo por un momento, suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo tu plan.

Arrancaste otro pedazo de tela, volviéndolo a empañar de sangre, y lo volviste a arrojar, lo que los entretuvo más. Rápidamente, arrancaste otro pedazo de tela, éste más largo, dejándote casi desnuda, apenas cubriendo tu pecho. Vendaste tu mano y la ataste fuertemente para atajar el sangrado, sacaste unos guantes de cuero que tenías en un bolsillo de tu chaleco y te pusiste el guante que le correspondía a tu mano herida, que era la izquierda. Debías cubrir tu herida para no infectarte.

Terminado eso, como buena ninja que eras, aprovechaste la distracción que tenían y corriste hacia ellos, cortando con la navaja el cuello de uno de ellos, bañándote por completo con su sangre putrefacta. No te dio náuseas, aunque era la primera vez que te impregnabas con la sangre de un muerto, estabas acostumbrada al olor, por mucho tiempo, ése fue el perfume de todas las mañanas. Cubriste tu mano izquierda todo lo que pudiste durante el acto para que no toque la sangre infectada, y así fue, apenas tenía salpicaduras que no te afectarían.

Ahora eras uno de ellos, por el aroma a muerto que tenías. Cuando los infectados encontraron que era un trapo con sangre y no carne, trataron de olfatear el origen de ese aroma, que era manjar para ellos, pero no lo encontraban. Tú estabas caminando entre ellos, y se veían despistados.

—Perfecto —sonreíste de lado.

Guardaste tu navaja y de nuevo desenfundaste tus pistolas, comenzando la matanza. Uno por uno iban cayendo, te veían pero no podían reconocerte como presa por el olor, por lo que quedaban aturdidos. Recargaste tu pistola, volvías a dispararles, y así fue por unos veinte minutos, hasta que acabaste con todos. Menos mal tus armas tenían silenciador, así no causabas tanto escándalo, no sea que por ahí existan otros infectados con otro tipo de mutación, lo cual sería fatal.

La cacería de esta noche fue un éxito, estabas más que satisfecha por haber acabado con muchos de ellos.

—Calculando el tamaño del pueblo, y teniendo en cuenta que no todos los infectados mutan, yo le pondría que tal vez rebasen un poco los 100 —comentaste para ti misma.

En ese instante recordaste que habías visto personas. Después de meses, que parecieron décadas, volvías a tener contacto con personas, es decir, ¡podías relacionarte con personas! Tu corazón dio un salto precipitado por la emoción que sentiste en un segundo, pero trataste de controlarte, debías ser cuidadosa, no podías confiar mucho en ellos por lo menos hasta conocerlos.  
Estabas un poco cansada, aún así corriste hasta llegar de nuevo a la segunda manzana del pueblo. No los veías por ningún lado, lo más probable es que estén escondidos.

—POR ESTA NOCHE YA PASÓ EL PELIGRO, SEAN QUIENES SEAN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAN EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, NO ME HAGAN BUSCARLOS CASA POR CASA, NO QUERRÁN VERME ENOJADA —gritaste fuerte como para que se escuche en toda la zona.

Uno de ellos salió corriendo de una de las casas que estaba como a cinco metros del lugar en el que estabas parada. Tenía en su mano un palo por el cual estaba atado un pañuelo blanco, parecía una bandera de rendición. Al verte comenzó a agitar frenéticamente aquella bandera mientras se acercaba, aterrorizado.

—¡WAAAHHHH! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! —se acercó a ti en un intento de abrazarte, pero el verte ensangrentada sólo lo asustó más— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó mientras comenzó a llorar más fuerte, aunque parece que quedó petrificado del susto porque no salió corriendo, sino que retrocedió un metro, sentado en el piso, suplicando por su vida como si lo fueras a matar.

Suspiraste profundamente, no estabas acostumbrada a tanto escándalo, tu vida había sido tan solitaria y silenciosa hasta ahora que éste muchacho estaba dándote dolor de cabeza.

—Por favor, cálmate, soy una persona normal, igual que tú. Soy una superviviente, igual que tú. No estoy infectada, pero tuve que bañarme con la sangre de uno de esos _**runners**_ para acabar con ellos. Si pudiera tal vez te abrazaba, pero estoy demasiado asquerosa para eso, así que está bien que no te acerques tanto. Por el momento ya no hay peligro, esa horda está tendida en el suelo por allá —señalaste hacia el sur—, y no volverán a moverse. No voy a matarte, no soy una salvaje, así que por favor, deja de llorar, que no es mi intención hacerte daño —hablaste lo más amorosamente que pudiste para intentar calmar a ese muchacho, mientras le dedicabas una sonrisa. Tal vez con tanta sangre encima te veías tétrica, así que borraste la sonrisa de tu cara.  
—¿Eh? —de golpe paró el llanto— ¿Tú acabaste con los infectados que nos estaban persiguiendo? —por un instante creíste ver un brillo en sus ojos color miel.

De un segundo a otro su expresión cambió por completo, aunque todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, se veía calmado, incluso, feliz.

—Es lo que dije —acotaste.  
—¡WAAAH! ¡GENIAL! ¡Desde ahora eres mi heroína! —dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna, igual a un niño pequeño cuando le dan una caja de dulces.

Desde que empezaste a hablar con el castaño de ojos miel, sentías que alguien te estaba mirando. Alzaste la vista para toparte con unos ojos verde olivo. Era el otro muchacho, es casi idéntico al que estaba frente tuyo en el suelo, y también se veía asustado.

—Ya dije que no muerdo, si quieres puedes acercarte —le hablaste.

El ojimiel al percatarse que le hablabas a alguien más se dio la vuelta haciendo una seña energéticamente con la mano derecha al otro muchacho para que se acerque.

—¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! ¡Ven! ¡Esta _ragazza_ nos salvó! —habló feliz el chico.  
—Y-ya voy... —fue todo lo que dijo "Lovino" hasta llegar junto a su hermano.

Se acercó a él y el menor se levantó para darle un abrazo. Al principio el ojiverde parecía molesto, pero tampoco se resistió al abrazo del más pequeño en estatura.

—Maldición Feli, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, pensé que te perdía, idiota. ¡la próxima vez hazme caso! ¡Por algo soy tu hermano mayor, maldición! —refunfuñó el tal Lovino.

Te enterneciste demasiado ante la escena que casi se te escapan unas lágrimas. Eso es humanidad, esa era la humanidad que hace años dejaste de presenciar ante tanto caos.

—Lo siento _fratello_ , trataré de no volverlo a hacer —se disculpó el ojimiel abrazando más fuerte a su hermano mayor.

El mayor se dio cuenta que los estabas mirando muy enternecida, lo que lo incomodó, logrando un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—¡Ya déjame idiota, nos estás poniendo en vergüenza ante la _ragazza_! —hizo mucho esfuerzo por quitarse a su hermano de encima, hasta que lo logró, al menor no parecía importarle mucho aquello, simplemente seguía sonriendo, muy animado, en tanto el otro se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado aún con un leve sonrojo.

Reíste para tus adentros por aquello, se notaba por Lovino que quería mucho a su hermano, aunque pareciera agresivo, o por lo menos daba esa impresión.

—Ejem... —carraspeó el mayor— G-gracias por salvarnos, y por no matar al idiota de mi hermano —miró al menor frunciendo el ceño, a lo cual éste sólo se encogió de hombros .  
—No te preocupes, no tengo pensado matar a nadie, aparte de esos malditos infectados —sonreíste—. Eso sí, por el momento será mejor que hagan todo lo que yo les diga, porque aún no los conozco bien, y si por ahí tienen intenciones de tomar o mis armas o lo que sea mío, ahí sí será mejor que vuelvan a correr como lo hicieron antes —suficiente miedo dabas con toda esa sangre, por lo que el comentario los heló, dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo.  
—¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Haremos todo lo que quieras! ¡No queremos morir tan jóvenes! —reclamaron al unísono los hermanos. Tú solo reíste por esa reacción.  
—De acuerdo, en primer lugar buscaremos una casa en condiciones para pasar la noche, ah, por cierto, en la tercera casa de la mano derecha, en la primera manzana, dejé una mochila en la que traje más municiones y algunos víveres, ¿podrías ir a traerla? —miraste a "Feli", éste asintió y salió corriendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te trajo la mochila.  
—Vaya que eres rápido —bromeaste—, por el momento cuidarás esa mochila, en lo que buscamos una casa más amplia para dormir los tres  
—De acuerdo —respondieron ambos.

Recorrieron la zona hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, bastante amplia. Era la casa más grande de la zona y estaba en perfectas condiciones, bueno, no le faltaban ventanas o puertas. La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que entraste primero, siguiéndote después los hermanos.

Por dentro todo estaba muy ordenado, no había por ningún lado signos de lucha o algo, por lo que te pareció que fue abandonada. Había mucho polvo por todos lados, eso sí, pero los muebles y demás cosas de la casa estaban en buenas condiciones. En la parte de abajo, al lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba una sala, con un gran sofá que parecía color bordó, pero estaba marrón por la suciedad. Había también una pequeña mesa frente a él, y ésta estaba frente a la chimenea. La habitación contigua a la sala parecía ser un dormitorio. Del lado derecho estaba la cocina, desde la puerta de la misma se veía el mobiliario, la estufa, y demás.

Entraste a la cocina, la habitación a la derecha era el comedor, había una mesa larga con sillas como para 8 personas.

«Fue una familia numerosa» —pensaste.

Saliste de la cocina y subiste las escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta de entrada. El piso de arriba eran todas habitaciones, 4 en total.

Revisaste cada una, en todas ellas habían dos camas separadas, un armario, una mesita de luz, y un baño. Excepto la última habitación, que estaba al final del pasillo, en ésta había una enorme cama matrimonial, dos armarios, una mesita a cada lado de la cama, y el baño también era más grande.

—Fantástico, ésta es la habitación que voy a usar —dijiste.

Los hermanos no dijeron nada, simplemente hacían el tour por la casa detrás de ti.

El segundo piso era el que estaba en mejores condiciones, pues todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas, no había quedado ninguna ventana abierta, por lo que todo estaba intacto, sin polvo, tal como lo dejaron los antiguos dueños de la casa. Revisaste ambas mesitas de luz, en uno de los cajones había un manojo de llaves.

—Éstas deben ser de la habitación —pensaste en voz alta.

Probaste las tres llaves en la puerta de la habitación, y la última era la que hacía girar el mecanismo. Volviste a probar una de las dos llaves sobrantes en la puerta del baño, la primera era la correcta.

—Bien, aquí nos quedaremos —afirmaste y llaveaste la puerta de la habitación con los tres dentro. Los hermanos simplemente tragaron saliva y se sentaron en la cama sin decir una sola palabra— Voy a entrar a bañarme para sacarme esta putrefacción de encima, no tienen forma de salirse corriendo con mis cosas, así que mejor se quedan ahí donde están. Y tampoco intenten entrar al baño —los miraste seriamente.  
—¡Maldición! ¡Ya dijimos que no vamos a huir! ¡¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos?! ¡Nos salvaste la vida! ¡Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es estar agradecidos por eso! ¡No saldremos huyendo de aquí con tus víveres! ¡No somos unos malditos carroñeros! —se exasperó el mayor.  
—He visto cómo este apocalipsis cambia a las personas, al punto de matarse unos a otros por instinto de supervivencia. He visto hombres comportarse peor que esos infectados, así que no me pidas tanta confianza en poco tiempo —tu voz se escuchaba apagada, sólo mirabas el suelo mientras hablabas.  
—D-de acuerdo, lo siento, en eso tienes razón... —contestó más calmado.

Al mirarlo te diste cuenta que estaba un poco avergonzado por la escena que acababa de armar, y simplemente miraba hacia la ventana.

—Vee, no te enojes _ragazza_ , disculpa a mi _fratello_ , de verdad que no saldremos huyendo, ¡estamos muy agradecidos contigo por salvarnos! —dijo muy animado el menor.

Su actitud tan alegre ante la situación te relajaba, y te hacía confiar un poco más en ellos.

—Está bien —sonreíste.

Lovino se recostó en la cama mientras Feli seguía muy animado siguiéndote con la mirada aún con la mochila en sus manos, la estaba cuidando como si fuera un tesoro. Tú revisaste los armarios en busca de ropa limpia, para tu suerte encontraste una camisilla negra que era tu talla, ropa interior de tu talla, y unos shorts que te llegarían hasta las rodillas. Entraste al baño para lavarte las manos, por suerte ahí había suficientes productos de higiene personal, estabas más que salvada. Después de lavarte las manos, volviste al armario para sacar la ropa limpia que ibas a usar.

—Voy a tardar bastante en asearme, así que si quieren, pueden dormir, después los despertaré —sonreíste.

Ellos asintieron, cerraste la puerta del baño con llave.  
En el baño había una gran tina a la derecha, en el centro estaba el lavamanos, y a la izquierda estaba el inodoro. Frente a éste había un mueble de tamaño mediano donde estaban todos los elementos de higiene.

Desodorantes, perfumes, toallas, jabones, papel, etc. Definitivamente fue sacarse la lotería encontrar ese pueblo, y esa casa, no en todos los lugares uno se encontraba tantas cosas.

Después de enjabonarte bien, lavarte la cabeza, enjuagarte por completo, te secaste con una toalla, la envolviste a tu cuerpo y comenzaste a lavar tu ropa, menos el harapo que quedó de tu camisilla, ese simplemente lo arrojaste por la ventanilla del baño hacia afuera. Después de un par de horas, todo lo que tenías puesto durante la carnicería estaba limpio.

Tu chaleco, tu short, tus botas, tus cinturones, aprovechaste y limpiaste también tus armas. Todo estaba limpio. Dejaste tus armas en uno de los compartimientos del mueble, y tu ropa mojada la dejaste sobre el inodoro, luego de salir del baño lo pondrías por el barandal de las escaleras para que se sequen.

Te peinaste luego de secar tu cabello con la toalla, hace varias semanas que no tenías la cabeza tan limpia. Te vestiste y saliste del baño. Los hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos en la cama, así que trataste de no hacer ruido para no despertarlos, abriste la puerta de la habitación, dejaste tus ropas y la toalla por el barandal de las escaleras, y bajaste a trancar la puerta principal con una silla, ya que no tenía cerradura. Te cercioraste de que todas las ventanas estén bien cerradas, y que ninguna puerta haya quedado abierta, así no hay posibilidades de que algún infectado los detecte.  
Volviste a subir a la habitación, seguían durmiendo profundamente.

Se veían tan tiernos durmiendo, que no querías despertarlos, te acercaste lentamente, como para sentarte en el borde de la cama, pero apenas pusiste tu peso encima de la cama el mayor de los hermanos se levantó de golpe, y quedó estático por varios segundos al verte.

—Demonios... —se tapó la boca luego de lo que dijo mientras se sonrojaba, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras se levantaba de la cama para darte la espalda.

Tú no entendías para nada por qué tenía esa reacción. El menor ni se inmutó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntaste intrigada.  
—N-nada, es sólo que te ves, muy diferente, ahora que estás limpia —rió y volvió a mirarte, acercándose se sentó en la cama.

Ya no estaba sonrojado, pero aún parecía un poco nervioso.

—Entiendo... —también reíste.

Con la conversación el menor despertó y se sentó también en la cama, frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

—Vee, ¿Ya amaneció? —te miró y se sorprendió— ¡Waaaah! ¡Eres _bellissima_! ¡Una _ragazza molto bella_! —exclamó tan animado y se abalanzó sobre ti para darte un abrazo— ¡Veeee! ¡Ahora sí puedo abrazarte para agradecerte por habernos salvado! ¡ _Grazie,_ _bella, grazie_! —no pensaba soltarte en un buen rato.

Estabas paralizada. No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que abrazaste a alguien. No pudiste reaccionar, te gustaba sentir el calor humano, te gustaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, te gustaba sentir su calor en tu mejilla, eso era lo que anhelabas hace tantas noches solitarias. Te conmovió tanto que no pudiste atajar dos lágrimas que resbalaron por tus mejillas, aún sin poder hacer nada. Cuando el menor estaba por separarse de ti, reaccionaste, y lo abrazaste.

Escondiste tu cara en su hombro para que no te viera, y te quedaste así por unos minutos. Tal vez no olía bien por el poco aseo que podía tener, pero no importaba, no querías que se acabe ese abrazo, nunca. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, volvías a tener compañía, volvías a sentirte cercana a alguien. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarte en ese momento.

El menor no sabía qué hacer, estaba aturdido, no esperó que reaccionaras de esa forma ante su abrazo, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, a su hermano siempre lo abrazaba, así que era normal para él, ¿por qué para ti parecía ser algo tan extraño? Aunque ya se sentía incómodo, trató de no demostrarlo y simplemente se quedó allí, hasta que decidieras reaccionar, después de todo, podía comprender que tal vez, la vida que llevaste hasta ahora no fue nada fácil.

Pasados los minutos, te diste cuenta de la vergonzosa situación y del incómodo ambiente que creaste. Te separaste del ojimiel de inmediato, levantándote de la cama, dándoles la espalda, cerca de la puerta.

—Y-yo lo siento... N-no que—

Esta vez quedaste perpleja ante un abrazo inesperado para ti. Éste abrazo era distinto al de Feli, era más protector. Podías sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón en el pecho de quien te abrazaba. Tu cabeza estaba apoyada ahí mientras dos brazos te rodeaban por completo, sin esperar que correspondieras la acción. Sentiste un peso sobre tu cabeza, era el mentón del mayor que se apoyaba en ella. Sí, definitivamente era Lovino.

—No seas tonta, no tienes por qué disculparte —fue todo lo que le escuchaste decir.

Una vez más trataste de no quebrarte, esta vez el esfuerzo fue mucho mayor, debido a la enorme sensación de protección que sentías de parte del mayor. Él pudo sentir que su chaqueta se humedecía un poco, por las silenciosas lágrimas que estaban cayendo por tus mejillas. Te acarició la cabeza, sin soltarte, y así estuvo hasta que te calmaste.

—G-gracias... —musitaste.  
—Ni lo menciones —respondió.

Cuando te separaste un poco de él y levantaste tu rostro para mirarlo, te dedicó una sonrisa de lado, mientras soltaba el agarre. En tu interior le agradeciste profundamente que haya hecho eso. Feli simplemente se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, pero cuando te separaste de su hermano, se acercó a ti para volver a abrazarte.

 _ **##############################**_

 _ **Por cierto, para no hacer más extenso de lo que ya es el capítulo, aclaro que la ropa que visten los hermanos, pues son sus uniformes, el de Italia es el uniforme azul, y el de Lovino es su uniforme kaki, es más acorde al ambiente esas ropas, así que se los dejo**_ _ **xD**_


	3. Un par especial 2-2

_**-continuación-**_

—Nee, ya no tienes por qué estar triste, ¡si quieres podemos ser buenos amigos! —te animó.  
—Claro, sólo si quieres —agregó el mayor.  
—De acuerdo —respondiste con una sonrisa.  
—Nee, Lovi, ¿Verdad que es muy tierna? —preguntó el menor.  
—¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, MALDICIÓN! —le reprochó el ojiverde.  
—¡Uwa! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó escondiéndose detrás de ti para usarte como escudo humano.  
—Hmph... y sí, la _ragazza_ es muy tierna —respondió cruzándose de brazos al no poder golpear a su hermano por tenerte como defensa.

No podías creer que pelearan por cualquier cosa, pero aún así, hasta ahora han sobrevivido juntos. Te pareció todavía más tierna la relación de estos hermanos que acababas de conocer. Reíste ante la escena que hicieron.

—Así que no te gusta que se te diga Lovi, ¿eh? ¡LO-VI! —bromeaste.  
—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO EMPIECES TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡TONTA! —se sonrojó por tu broma— ¡ARGH! ¡Y TODO ESTO POR TU CULPA, FELICIANO! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ALCANCE! —se abalanzó sobre el menor, éste, escurridizo, se escapó y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación mientras lo perseguía su hermano.  
—¡HYAAAA! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTOOOOOO! —sabía que cuando su hermano lo llamaba "Feliciano" es porque ya estaba realmente enojado.

De un momento a otro comenzaste a reír a carcajadas. Te parecía tan divertido aquello, que no podías parar de reír, ya te estabas quedando sin aire, y te dolía el abdomen por tanta risa. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de tu felicidad y olvidaron el asunto, al menos juntos habían logrado hacerte reír. Y a los dos les parecías hermosa así.  
Te sentaste en la cama recuperando el aliento.

—Vaya, creo que la última vez que reí así fue cuando tenía 16, o 17... —recordaste.

Los hermanos se sentaron uno a cada lado tuyo, el menor a tu derecha, y el mayor a tu izquierda.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡No pareces de más de 20! —comentó el menor.  
—Ah qué bueno, esta larga batalla no me ha puesto tantos años encima entonces —bromeaste—. Tengo 22, ah, y por cierto, me llamo (nombre completo), pueden decirme (tn), me disculpo por no haberme presentado antes.  
—(tn) es un hermoso nombre, ¿no crees, _fratello_? —te halagó el menor.  
—Sí, es bonito —respondió.  
—Gracias muchachos, ahora deben presentarse ustedes.  
—¡Yo soy Feliciano Vargas! Y tengo tu misma edad, ¡vee! —respondió alegremente.  
—Lovino Vargas, 25 años —contestó el mayor.  
—Ya veo, pues un gusto Feli, y Lovino —les pasaste una mano a cada uno para saludarlos.  
—¡Un _piacere_! —contestaron al unísono.  
—Por el acento veo que no son de aquí, como yo; son italianos, ¿verdad?  
—Sí —asintieron al mismo tiempo.  
—Puedo saber, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntaste temiendo haber tocado alguna herida.  
—Claro, te puedo contar sin problema —contestó el mayor—. Vivíamos en Italia, en Venecia para ser específicos, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente cuando éramos pequeños, así que quedamos a cargo de nuestro abuelo, él nos crió... Fue un gran hombre... —comentó con la voz apagada, te reprendiste mentalmente por haber hecho la pregunta, después de una pausa, continuó— Cuando empezó todo este infierno, siempre fue nuestro abuelo quien nos protegió. Pasando el tiempo, nuestro país fue uno de los primeros en declarar anarquía total, así que salimos de ahí, en nuestra tierra ya no teníamos esperanzas de sobrevivir. Fuimos de los últimos en tomar un avión de rescate rumbo a Sudamérica, pues decían que por el calor del continente era una de las zonas más seguras. Vivíamos como nómadas, moviéndonos de un lugar a otro, por meses, hasta que escuchamos en la radio que Khelidamitsa era uno de los lugares donde más rápido se estaban pudriendo los infectados por el clima tropical. En aquella época aún no sabíamos que los muertos vivientes comenzaron a mutar. Íbamos a tomar un tren que venía a una ciudad aledaña a la capital, éramos muchos los que teníamos la esperanza de encontrar una vida más tranquila aquí. Pero, pasó algo que no estaba en nuestros planes —tragó saliva, haciendo una larga pausa, al mirar a Feli, éste miraba al suelo, triste—. Una horda de _**hunters**_ , ahora sé que así se les llama; estaban esperando la aglomeración de personas para atacar. Abuelo fue el primero en darse cuenta que en los campos habían movimientos extraños, y al mirar atentamente se percató que eran infectados, pero no eran igual a todos los que había matado antes, éstos eran diferentes, éstos, estaban esperando sigilosamente el momento perfecto para atacar. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas alertando a todos sobre la horda, por lo que todos corrieron despavoridos a subirse al tren mientras éste ya estaba en movimiento. Nos ordenó que subiéramos, y que no miremos atrás. Sabíamos que esa sería la última vez que lo íbamos a ver. Aquel día murieron muchos padres de familia tratando de evitar que sus familias fueran devoradas por esos monstruos. Nuestro abuelo luchó hasta el final, hasta agotar todas sus fuerzas, lo veíamos desde lejos, cada vez más lejos —unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos—, lo último que pudimos ver, antes de que el tren esté lo suficientemente lejos, fue que corrió en dirección contraria al tren para atraer a los _**hunters**_ , hasta que se abalanzaron sobre él para devorarlo. Se sacrificó por nosotros, por nuestro bienestar —te sentías fatal, pues le entendías, tú también perdiste a tus seres queridos—. Desde ese día nos desenvolvimos solos hasta el día de hoy.  
—Vee, _fratello_ siempre cuidó de mí cuando Abuelo ya no estaba —musitó triste el menor—. Muchas veces arriesgó su vida por mí, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir por protegerme... —ahora quien tenía los ojos llorosos era Feli.  
—Sí, seguimos viviendo como nómadas, robando todos los víveres que necesitáramos para vivir, lo que más me costó conseguir siempre fueron las armas, pero gracias al cielo siempre conseguimos, ¿Verdad, Feli? —el mayor se restregó los ojos para evitar llorar, ya sufrieron mucho, y todo eso ya pasó, no tenía nada que lamentar, seguían vivos, después de todo.  
—Vee, así es —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
—Nunca pudimos adherirnos a alguna colonia, en ninguna les gustaba tener extranjeros entre ellos, así que estuvimos buscando un lugar donde establecernos solos, aunque seamos una colonia de dos personas, no íbamos a perder la esperanza de tener algún día una vida tranquila, otra vez. Y así fue que llegamos hasta este pueblo, y todo parecía genial, nos olvidamos por completo que podía estar desolado por los mutantes. Fui un idiota al no pensar en eso, puse en riesgo la vida de mi hermano por un descuido mío —Lovino cerró fuertemente uno de sus puños, frunciendo el ceño—. Llegamos ayer, y parecía el paraíso, hasta que nos topamos con esos _**runners**_. Maté a todos los que pude, hasta donde me alcanzaron las municiones, y fue ahí que comenzamos a correr por nuestras vidas.  
—¡Y llegó (tn) para salvarnos! —comentó el ojimiel muy entusiasmado.  
—Es verdad, fuiste nuestra salvación cuando teníamos todas las esperanzas perdidas, la única forma que conocemos para agradecerte es permanecer a tu lado, luchar contigo hombro a hombro para formar juntos nuestra propia colonia... C-claro, si eso quieres, s-si no, lo entenderemos... —terminó nervioso su frase el mayor.  
—Claro que quiero, somos los primeros tres de ésta colonia que vamos a formar —dijiste firmemente, y abrazaste a los dos, formando un perfecto círculo.

Ambos te correspondieron el abrazo agradecidos de que los dejaras ser parte de la nueva vida que les estaba por tocar vivir.

—Nee, ¿Y tú, (tn), cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Feli.  
—Pues, yo estaba en la milicia, pertenecía a Seguridad Nacional, hasta que nos mandaron a la capital a luchar contra los infectados. Allí se creó un refugio para los que estaban sanos, y entre ellos estaba mi familia, por un tiempo todo parecía estar perfecto. Hasta que una noche... —te detuviste al recordar lo que pasó aquel día— Hasta que, una noche, aún no sé cómo, se infiltraron unos infectados, cuando nos dimos cuenta de la situación, la mitad del edificio de cuarenta pisos para arriba ya estaba en caos total, las demás personas salieron corriendo despavoridas, buscando su propia salvación, m-mis padres, f-familiares —titubeaste—, todos estaban en el piso 25, no se salvó ninguno. Esa noche en el edificio sólo quedamos los infectados y yo, acabé con todos, hasta con mis familiares... —tu voz se iba quebrando cada vez más, por lo que los hermanos volvieron abrazarte— Desde aquella noche, he viajado sola por el país, buscando mi propio lugar para establecerme, así fue que hoy llegué aquí, yo tampoco he podido quedarme en alguna colonia, así que decidí formar la mía.  
—Sentimos mucho lo que te pasó —dijeron en coro.  
—No lo sientan, ustedes no tienen la culpa de aquello, además, todos hemos perdido a alguien ¿no? Esto es así desde el día en que se esparció ese maldito virus. Pero lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes —finalizaste con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron asombrados ante tus palabras, y te volvieron a abrazar. Después de unos minutos, te separaste de ellos.

—Bueno, pues, en el baño tienen todo lo que necesitan para asearse, incluso para lavar sus ropas si quieren, con este calor, para el mediodía ya estarán todas secas las prendas, ¿les parece? Pueden revisar en los armarios para sus ropas, debe haber mucha ropa de hombre por ahí, es cuestión de buscar.  
—¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡BAAAAÑOOOOOO! —Feli se levantó de golpe de la cama y salió corriendo en busca de ropa de cambio, dejándote sola con Lovino en la habitación.  
—Yo también iré un rato a la cocina, tal vez me prepare un té —dijiste.  
—Espera, _bella_ —agarró suavemente tu muñeca derecha, atrayéndote delicadamente hacia él, mirándote profundamente.  
—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionaste.  
—Sólo quiero que sepas, que de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por nosotros... —te sonrió.  
—Está bien, no fue nada, además, no iba dejar que una maldita horda se apropie de MI pueblo —le sonreíste burlona.  
—¡JA! Esa actitud me gusta —sonrió de lado— Pues bueno, también iré a buscar para mi ropa, nos vemos luego —soltó tu muñeca y salió de la habitación.

Después de rebuscarte en la mochila por algo que esté acorde a tu antojo, encontraste una cajita con bolsas de té negro.

—Perfecto, sabía que estaban en algún lado.

Bajaste a la cocina con la caja de té, probaste si la estufa funcionaba, ¡Eureka! Aún tenía gas, de verdad que esa casa era de ensueño. Buscaste un recipiente en el cual calentar el agua, lo enjuagaste, y después de cargar el agua lo pusiste sobre el fuego, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo el té. Lo pusiste en una taza y te recostaste por el mobiliario mientras le dabas sorbos a tu taza, ningún asiento ahí abajo estaba limpio y no tenías ganas de ensuciarte tan pronto.  
Pasados unos veinte minutos, comenzaste a recorrer la parte de abajo, ya te estaba dando sueño y parecía que aún no salían del baño. Justo al pensar eso viste que se abría la puerta mientras le dabas un sorbo a tu té, que aún estaba tibio por el calor. Lo que viste te hizo escupir todo el sorbo de té que tenías en la boca. Feliciano salió felizmente de la habitación a colocar sus ropas por el barandal en calzoncillos, EN CALZONCILLOS.

—¡¿Qué cuernos haces desnudo?! —le preguntaste sonrojada hasta más no poder, te tapaste la cara con una mano.  
—¡¿Veee?! No estoy desnudo, ¡tengo calzoncillos! Sólo no me puse ropa, ¡sin ella se duerme mejor! —exclamó como si fuera lo más normal del planeta.  
—No es cierto... —suspiraste— ¿Entonces quiere decir que siempre duermes con Lovino sin ropa? —preguntaste curiosa.  
—¡Vee! Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? —contestó alegre.  
—No, por nada —morías de risa por dentro, pobre de Lovino, hasta las manías de su hermano tenía que aguantar. Y hablando del Rey de Roma.  
—¡AAAAH! ¡I-I-IDIOTAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES SIN ROPA FRENTE A UNA _RAGAZZA_?! —pudiste ver que se puso rojo de la vergüenza— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡VE A PONERTE ALGO ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE! —gritó más fuerte.  
—¡WAAH! ¡LO SIENTO! —entró corriendo a la habitación.  
—L-lamento lo de mi hermano, es un poco especial, t-tiene su lado, n-no creas que es un pervertido ni nada por el estilo sólo que—  
—No te preocupes, está bien —le sonreíste.

Un poco incómodo Lovino también colocó sus ropas por el barandal, y bajó junto a ti. Cuando estaba bien aseado es que pudiste notar mejor sus características. Tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro, con un rulo antigravedad hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, a tu parecer le quedaba muy tierno. Ojos verde olivo, con los que sentías que podía traspasarte el alma.  
Llevaba puesto una camisilla negra, que le quedaba bastante ajustada, marcando su figura, y un short azul un poco flojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
La camisilla dejaba ver su físico, ni muy robusto, ni muy esbelto, estaba en el medio, pero sí, tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado, tenía los músculos bien marcados. Claro, después de tanta lucha cualquiera termina así.  
—E-es lo más cómodo que encontré para dormir —se excusó notando que lo mirabas.  
—No te preocupes, no estaba juzgándote, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente estoy viendo, tus cicatrices —notaste que las tenía en los brazos, pero más en la espalda, de seguro por tanto proteger a su hermano.  
—Ah, eso... Me gusta decirles marcas de batalla, pues son eso, después de todo —sonrió orgulloso de ellas.  
—Sí, tienes toda la razón —contestaste sonriente— Todos las tenemos —con una mano levantaste un poco tu blusa para mostrarle las cicatrices que tenías por tu espalda.  
—Has sido muy valiente... —comentó él.  
—Ustedes también, no cualquiera llega hasta donde lo hicieron ustedes —llevaste a dejar la taza de tu té en la cocina, cuando volviste Lovino notó tu mano vendada, se acercó a ti y agarró tu mano delicadamente.  
—¿Qué te pasó? ¡¿Te hiciste esa herida hoy?! —se preguntó internamente cómo es que no lo notó antes.  
—Ah, esa cortada, no me duele, no te preocupes, me la hice yo misma —contestaste como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado.  
—Los _**runners**_ necesitaban una carnada para distraerse, empañé trozos de mi camisilla con mi sangre para que se entretuvieran con eso.  
—¿Te usaste tú misma como carnada?  
—No había de otra, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Al de ojos verdes le costaba creer lo lejos que podías llegar por tus sueños, y por salvarlos, pues tenías razón, si no hubieras hecho eso no estarían ahora hablando.

—Bueno —bostezaste—, creo que ya es hora de que descansemos, ¿no crees? —le dedicaste una sonrisa.  
—Tienes razón, yo también tengo mucho sueño —le contagiaste el bostezo.

En ese momento salió Feli de la habitación con una remera holgada color naranja y unos shorts blancos.

—¡Veee, ya me puse ropa!  
—Ahora sí —reíste.

Subieron junto a Feli y entraste a la habitación para acostarte, ambos entraron detrás de tuyo.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —les preguntaste extrañada.  
—¿Qué? ¡Pues dormir! —contestó el menor de los Vargas.  
—¡¿Aquí?! —te exaltaste.  
—¡Vee, sí! ¿Tiene algo de malo? —cuestionó el ojimiel.  
—¿Qué no piensan dormir otro lado? ¡Somos tres y aquí hay cuatro habitaciones! —contestaste.  
—¡Waaah! ¡No! ¡No quiero dormir lejos de (tn)! ¡¿Y si después vienen los muertos vivientes y nos atacan?! ¡Waaah! ¡Noo! ¡Yo me quiero quedar aquí! —chilló Feli.

Ahora que lo mirabas bien podías notar que también tenía un rulo antigravedad como su hermano, pero en el lado derecho. Es unos centímetros más bajo que Lovino, y tiene la piel un poco más clara que el mayor, también su cabello es castaño claro. Te dio un poco de pena querer echarle de la habitación después de lo que dijo.

—¿Y-y tú Lovino, no vas a decir nada? —quisite reclamarle.  
—Pues _fratello_ tiene razón —cruzó los brazos— ¡ni de broma iré a dormir solo! N-no es que tenga miedo, pero ¡Nadie sabe! ¡Puede pasar cualquier cosa! Y si pasa algo, es mejor que estemos juntos, a que estemos dispersos por toda la casa.

En eso tenía razón, pero no iba a pasar nada si no los detectaban. Llevaste tu mano a la frente en signo de resignación.

—Aunque puedes tener razón, pueden dormir juntos en la otra habitación...  
—¡No queremos! —respondieron en coro.  
—¡No me muevo de aquí! —refunfuñó el mayor.  
—Argh, está bien, pero si quieren pasarse de listos les irá muy pero muy mal, y Feli, te juro que te cuelgo de la ventana si te quitas la ropa para dormir —contestaste derrotada.  
—¡Hyaaa! —dio un respingo— No me sacaré la ropa, ¡lo prometo!  
—¡No me mires así, tonta! ¡Yo no haré nada! —contestó el mayor ante tu mirada inquisidora.  
—De acuerdo, entonces, acomodémonos... —dijiste incómoda.

Tomaste la mochila y la pusiste en el suelo, al lado de la mesita de luz del lado derecho. Esperaste que se muevan para acomodarse pero ninguno se movía.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntaste poniendo tus brazos en forma de jarra.  
—(tn) debe dormir en el medio, para que sea justo —dijo animado Feli.  
—Diablos, ustedes sí que me van a sacar de quicio —refunfuñaste después de un largo suspiro—. Está bien, yo voy en el medio, pero ya están advertidos, ¡¿eh?! —te acomodaste en el medio de la gigantesca cama, de sobra iban a entrar allí, así que ya no te quejaste.

Lovino se acomodó a tu izquierda y Feliciano a tu derecha, ambos mirando hacia ti, te sentiste como en un sándwich y jamás en tu maldita vida te sentiste tan incómoda. Los miraste a ambos un poco sonrojada, y ellos simplemente no se daban por aludidos. Decidiste rendirte y dejarlo ahí, te recostaste por completo sobre la almohada tapando tu rostro con un brazo, para no ver nada, así sería menos incómodo.

— _Buonanotte_ , (tn)! —te dijo Feli dulcemente.  
—Buenas noches Feli... —sacaste tu brazo para mirarlo, éste te dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de quedar profundamente dormido.  
—Vaya, tu hermano sí que tiene habilidad para dormir —bromeaste mirando hacia Lovino.  
—Tch, lo sé, es una especie de don que tiene —rió, luego volvió a mirarte seriamente—. _Buonanotte_ , _ragazza_... —se acomodó mejor para dormir.  
—Buenas noches Lovi...no, que descansen —recordaste que no le gustaba ese apodo, así que preferiste evitarlo.

Te acomodaste también para dormir, y el sueño vino antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Como ya durmieron cuando estaba por amanecer, recién al mediodía comenzaban a tener conciencia de que ya era hora de levantarse. Despertaste despacio, mirando por la ventana, por la posición del Sol estabas segura que eran la una de la tarde, aproximadamente. Mientras tratabas de volver a la vida luego del largo sueño, ya que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo descansaste muy bien, comenzaste a sentir un peso encima de tu cuerpo. Extrañada miraste hacia abajo, y Lovino estaba usando tus pechos como almohadas. Quisiste moverte y sentiste más peso, te esforzaste en levantar la cabeza, y Feli estaba usando tu abdomen como almohada, mientras abrazaba una pierna tuya.

«Qué demonios...» —pensaste.

Lovino estaba rodeando tus costillas con un brazo mientras dormía plácidamente sobre tus cómodos pechos, y Feli abrazaba tu pierna como si de un peluche se tratase.

Bien, definitivamente este par era muy especial. Estabas por mandarlos al demonio cuando te fijaste que dormían tan tranquilos, tenían una expresión angelical mientras descansaban, y tú ahí en el medio parecías la madre de estos dos pequeños.

Dormidos parecían los seres más inocentes de la tierra, como si nunca en la vida hubieran tenido momentos difíciles. Vayas a saber hace cuántos años no descansan así, sintiéndose tan seguros, protegidos, acobijados. Tú misma, después de incontables noches en alerta, por primera vez después de mucho, descansaste bien, sin preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar, porque ya no estabas sola. Ellos de seguro se sienten de la misma manera.  
Te sentiste un poco mal por querer cortar sus descansos abruptamente, así que optaste por la amabilidad.

—Lovino, despierta, ya es un poco tarde —le hablaste despacio.  
—Mmhmmh... Todavía no Abuelo, más tarde... zzzzz... —se volvió a acomodar sobre su "almohada" sonrojándote por completo debido al movimiento, y te abrazó más fuerte.

Escuchaste bien, dijo "abuelo", de seguro estaba soñando con él. No podías ser tan cruel y despertarlo en ese momento, así que decidiste dejarlos dormir. Acariciaste suavemente la cabeza de Lovino, viendo cómo se formaba una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Desde que lo conoces jamás viste esa expresión en él. Con tu otro brazo hiciste lo mismo, acariciando la cabeza de Feli, la misma sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro. Aunque tuvieran el carácter muy distinto, en el fondo eran casi iguales.

Sonriente te volviste a acomodar, hasta quedarte dormida sin darte cuenta. Después de todo, ahora ya no había tanto apuro por exterminar infectados.

Cuando despertaste otra vez, el Sol ya estaba camino a su escondite, calculaste que serían las cuatro de la tarde, miraste en la cama y ya no estaba nadie. Te sentaste bostezando mientras estirabas tu cuerpo. Parecía que hace décadas que no descansabas bien. Te levantaste de la cama luego de un rato, y escuchaste ruidos abajo. Abriste sigilosamente la puerta para ver qué estaba pasando. Feli y Lovino estaban de aquí a allá en la cocina, parecía que estaban cocinando algo.

—Apúrate Feli, ¡la cena debe estar lista antes de que la _bella_ _ragazza_ despierte!  
—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —asintió enérgicamente el menor.

Al parecer estaban preparándote una cena sorpresa. Te causó una gran sonrisa aquello. Miraste a los alrededores de la cocina, y todo lo que estaba lleno de polvo ayer, ahora estaba completamente limpio. Supusiste que se despertaron poco después que tú y se esmeraron en limpiar la casa. Saliste sigilosamente de la habitación y recogiste tu ropa que ya estaba seca del barandal. Volviste a la habitación y te cambiaste de ropa, excepto por la camisilla, pues ya no tenías otra. Estabas toda de negro, y de verdad que te quedaba espectacular. Lo comprobaste al mirarte en el espejo del baño.  
Revisaste el mueble donde habías dejado tus armas, estaban intactas, ni siquiera se movieron de lugar, no faltaba nada. Si no tocaron tus armas, significa que de verdad podías confiar en ellos.

Pusiste también ahí tu chaleco, pues ahora no lo ibas a usar. Te quedaste con la camisilla, el short, los cinturones y las botas. Volviste a mirar por la puerta, y parecía que ya estaban por servir la cena, así que decidiste bajar.

—Buenos días chicos, mejor dicho, tardes —les saludaste con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina.

Los dos tuvieron un sobresalto y después del susto te saludaron.

—¡ _Buonasera_ (tn)! ¿Cómo dormiste? ¡Te veías tan tierna durmiendo que no quisimos molestarte! —te dijo Feli muy animado, como siempre.

El mayor le dio un codazo.

—¡Aprende a ser menos sincero, maldición! —le reprochó.

Tú sólo reíste.

— _Buonasera_ , —dijo el mayor— ¿descansaste bien? —preguntó, aún un poco avergonzado.  
—Sí, dormí bien, gracias por preocuparse.  
—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó el menor.  
—¿Tienes hambre? Hicimos pasta para la cena —comentó entusiasmado el ojiverde.  
—¿Pasta? —preguntaste— ¿De dónde sacaron los ingredientes para la pasta?  
—Pregúntaselo a Feli, él fue el de la idea —comentó el mayor.

Miraste a Feli esperando una respuesta.

—¡Sólo los encontré por ahí, vee! ¡Me gusta mucho la pastaaa! —canturreó más feliz que de costumbre.

De acuerdo, no sabías de dónde demonios sacó la pasta, ni cómo consiguió los demás ingredientes, aunque supusiste que de las plantaciones, pero ¿y la pasta?, será uno de los misterios más grandes del universo.

—¿Quieres que te sirvamos? —preguntaron al unísono.  
—Está bien, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, los esperaré en el comedor —les sonreíste mientras caminabas hacia el lugar mencionado.

Feli acomodaba los cubiertos, los manteles, todo, mientras Lovino traía los platos con la pasta. Se sentaron los tres para comer, y una vez acomodados, cada uno comenzó a atacar ferozmente su plato. Te quedaste mirando con cuánta emoción comían, se veían tan felices, que no podías evitar enternecerte con ellos, tanto que sentías que tu corazón se derretiría en cualquier momento. Comenzaste a probar la comida y te asombraste por lo deliciosa que estaba.

—E-está delicioso... —musitaste con un brillo en los ojos que sólo notaron los Vargas.  
—¡Qué bueno que te guste, (tn)! ¡Nos esmeramos mucho para preparar la cena! —comentó muy alegre Feli.  
—Tendrías que tener un gusto pésimo para que no te guste nuestra comida —mencionó el mayor con tono fanfarrón— ¡Era obvio que iba a gustarte! —terminó la frase con una expresión triunfante, como si hubiera ganado un premio porque le dijiste que estaba deliciosa la comida.

Simplemente reíste ante ésa reacción tan peculiar del mayor.

Y así pasó la tarde, reían sobre cualquier cosa luego de terminar la cena y levantar la mesa. Recordaban anécdotas de sus infancias, lo que provocaba constantemente graciosas discusiones entre los hermanos. Después de mucho tiempo, volvías a sentir esa calidez, esa sensación de compañía, que sólo llenan las personas.  
Luego de la charla, cada uno se dio un buen baño, se pusieron las ropas de dormir y volvieron a acostarse para dormir, ésta vez temprano, mañana sería otro día, y necesitarían energías para seguir con la tarea de limpiar el pueblo de infectados.


	4. Se unen dos hermanos más 2-1

_**Bueno, antes quiero aclarar unas cosas. Sé que hago el fic lo más realista posible, pero obviamente tendrá los toques fantásticos que le caracterizan a Hetalia, o sino no será divertido, y ese es el punto, que esos toques fantásticos son "anormales" pero aceptables, entenderán mejor a lo que me refiero a medida que vayan leyendo jajaja**_  
 _ **También puede que haya un poco de drama, pero al final la idea es que se diviertan leyendo.**_ __  
 _ **Y les tengo una gran noticia, los chicos que aparecerán en el fic serán 20. ¡SÍ! ¡VEINTEEEEE! Más de eso no puedo agregar, con ellos será bastante sacrificio tratar de integrarlos a todos en un mismo lugar xD**_ __  
 _ **Otra cosa, les adelanto que ésta historia tendrá un final alternativo con cada chico, así que tendrá veinte finales ¡WUUUUUUUUUU! Moriré para cuando llegue a eso jajaja xD**_ __  
 _ **Estadísticamente hablando, es más lógico que sobrevivan grupos de hombres en un apocalipsis zombie que mujeres, así que no es tan raro que la reader se encuentre rodeada de hombres que van llegando al lugar xD además, como dije, el fin de ésta historia es divertirlas, si buscamos demasiada lógica, esto terminaría en que todo era un experimento con el subconsciente de la reader y ella está siendo utilizada como conejillo de indias en algún laboratorio secreto, no quieren eso, lo sé xD**_ __  
 _ **Yo no quiero eso ;_;**_  
 _ **Bien, con todas las noticias sobre la historia ya comentadas, les dejo para que lean! Disfruten~**_

 _ **###################**_

El sonido estruendoso de un rayo cayendo a unos kilómetros del lugar te despertó. Abriste los ojos de golpe por el pequeño susto que te provocó aquello, levantando un poco la cabeza para encontrarte con la misma escena de ayer, el mayor de los Vargas usando tus pechos como almohadas, y el menor tu abdomen mientras tenía tu pierna derecha como peluche.  
Sonreíste por tanta ternura al verlos en esa posición, después de todo no era tan malo que durmieran juntos. Tal vez ahora comiences a acostumbrarte a la compañía de éstos dos, y puede que sea difícil superarlo si les llega a pasar algo, por eso tú debías protegerlos, especialmente a Feli, por ser el más indefenso.

Miraste hacia la ventana, se veían muchos rayos caer a lo lejos, después de mucho tiempo vuelven a haber demasiadas descargas eléctricas, cosa que no te molestaba debido a que no eran cerca, aunque los sonoros truenos te daban un poco de escalofrío, nunca te gustaron mucho las tormentas. No podías saber la hora debido a que no había sol, estaba todo oscuro, el panorama era borroso debido a la intensa lluvia, al menos las plantaciones no necesitarán agua en unos días.

Trataste de levantarte sin despertar a los hermanos, cosa que lograste sin problemas, ambos tenían el sueño bastante pesado desde que entraron en confianza. Te pusiste tu ropa de siempre y te armaste, como si fuera un día de caza más, después de todo, los infectados no descansan por lluvia. Buscaste en tu mochila un reloj que llevabas siempre para saber la hora en estos casos. Marcaban las 4:45 AM, era bastante temprano, como ya no tenías sueño, decidiste bajar a tomar un poco del té negro que tenías en la mochila.  
Estabas preparando el agua para hervirla cuando cayó otro rayo, esta vez más cerca, lo que te provocó un respingo, y luego escuchaste un sonido que no pudiste identificar bien por el rayo, pero te parecía conocido.

«¿Acaso eso fue un disparo?» —te preguntaste para tus adentros.

No tardó otro segundo en escucharse un segundo disparo. Por lo débil del sonido debía ser a unas 10 cuadras se donde te encontrabas.  
¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ha llegado más gente al pueblo? ¡¿Y si estaban en problemas?! Debías ir junto a ellos cuanto antes, los disparos eran cada vez más frecuentes, sabías perfectamente por el sonido, aunque sean débiles, que eran pistolas, con esa frecuencia de disparos a la persona se le acabarían las balas en cualquier momento, tenías que hacer algo por aquellas personas, o aquella persona, en realidad eso no importaba ahora. De seguro estaban enfrentando infectados, y quién sabe si no es una horda como lo fue hace dos días. Mejor reducir aún más el número de esos malditos muertos vivientes cuanto antes.

—Maldición, ¡debo apresurarme o no llegaré a tiempo! —en segundos sacaste la silla de la puerta y saliste corriendo hacia el sur, por lo menos el área donde ustedes estaban ya se encontraba limpia de muertos vivientes, por lo que no te preocupaste por los italianos.

Corriste bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que te permitían tus piernas, no era problema para ti, solías correr 10 km en 28 minutos si era necesario, si ponías todo tu esfuerzo, recorrer un kilómetro no te llevaría más de dos minutos.

Seguías corriendo a todo pulmón, sintiendo que tus piernas ya podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento por el sobre esfuerzo que estabas haciendo por llegar rápido.  
Al llegar al lugar donde provenían los disparos, cerca de 20 _runners_ estaban rodeando a alguien.

— _Damn_ _it_! Se me están acabando las _fuckings_ balas ¡y ya no tengo más para recargar! —maldijo enojado un tipo que por su acento podías identificar que era gringo.  
—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Vamos a morir! —dijo otro muchacho entre sollozos, tenía la voz más aguda que el primero, con un acento diferente, no pudiste identificar bien su nacionalidad.  
— _¡For Heaven's Sake!_ ¡Cálmate Matthew! ¡Alguna forma encontraré para salir de este embrollo! —contestó alterado el gringo.

Luego de unos segundos de tu llegada los infectados comenzaron a notar tu presencia, sabías que con la lluvia se les dificultaba más identificar a sus presas por el agua que se interponía entre su olfato y el aroma a carne humana. Sacaste tus rifles semiautomáticos y comenzaste a volarles la cabeza uno por uno, mientras corrías de espalda pues se estaban acercando a ti a una velocidad peligrosa.

— _What the hell is happenning?!_ —preguntó intrigado el gringo al ver que varios infectados les estaban dando la espalda mientras caían al suelo por quedarse sin sesos.  
—¡Hey! ¿Se encuentran bien? —interrogaste en voz alta para que pudieran oírte mientras te seguías alejando, reduciendo rápidamente el número de _runners._  
— _Are you a girl?_ _—_ se intrigó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero trató de no desviarse del tema— _Y-yeah_ , ¡estamos bien! —contestó.  
—¿Aún tienes balas?  
— _Yes_  
—¡Entonces ayúdame y sigue disparando! ¿Por qué te detuviste? —cuestionaste un poco molesta.  
— _S-sorry_ , no me di cuenta... —el gringo acató tus órdenes en seguida.

La sorpresa de tu aparición en escena lo había descolocado bastante, fue por eso que no siguió disparando, aunque sus dos pistolas aún tenían unas pocas balas. Pero en el fondo agradecía al cielo que hubieras llegado, si tuviera que acabar él solo con un tubo de metal como arma con los _runners_ hubiera sido demasiado cansador. Pero lo hubiera hecho, después de todo, los sucesos que cambiaron la historia de la humanidad lo entrenaron bastante para pelear hasta morir, al final, tenía alguien a quien proteger.

Pocos segundos después de volver a disparar, al gringo se le acabaron las balas, por suerte ya quedaron muy pocos _runners_ de pie, a quienes exterminaste en otros segundos más. Para cuando terminaste estabas a unos 20 metros de los dos nuevos forasteros.  
Guardaste tus rifles y trataste de caminar a hacia ellos, pero en ese momento tus piernas colapsaron del esfuerzo, por lo que caíste al suelo antes que pudieras hacer algo al respecto.  
Los nuevos extraños se acercaron corriendo a ti.

— _Hey girl,_ ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en gringo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

No despegabas tu vista del suelo, tenías tus manos apoyadas en el suelo tratando de incorporarte, pero tus extremidades inferiores no reaccionaban aún, deberías esperar unos minutos ahí bajo la lluvia antes que puedas volver a moverte, después de todo eras humana.

El muchacho se acercó a ti alzando tu rostro con su mano derecha para que lo miraras a los ojos, encontrándote con unos ojos azul cielo escondidos tras unas gafas un poco empañadas por la humedad mirándote fijamente. A pesar de los cristales empañados, podías ver perfectamente lo profunda que podía ser su mirada.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Parece que no puedes levantarte... —volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de preocupación.  
—Ah, estoy bien, sólo necesito unos minutos... —contestaste.  
—Nada de eso, si seguimos aquí bajo esta lluvia pescaremos una neumonía, y tú y yo sabemos bien que hoy en día es difícil conseguir medicamentos para una enfermedad con esa gravedad, será mejor que busquemos un refugio cuanto antes —dijo bastante serio.  
—Mi hermano tiene razón —lo apoyó el otro muchacho, apenas pudiste oír lo que dijo.

En ese momento recordaste que dejaste solos a los Vargas, y que si despertaban y no te encontraban se preocuparían muchísimo y serían capaces de salir a buscarte aunque no tuvieran armas para defenderse. Rayos, debiste haberles dejado aunque sea una pistola. Ahora debías volver junto a ellos lo más pronto posible, antes que se les ocurra hacer alguna locura.

—Estoy quedándome en una casa hacia el norte, a unas 10 cuadras de aquí, allí hay suficientes alimentos y elementos de higiene personal como para ocho personas... —mencionaste tratando inútilmente de levantarte, al parecer tus piernas se estaban empeñando en quedarse paralizadas.

Sin contestarte nada, el gringo te alzó en brazos al estilo princesa y comenzó a trotar hacia el lugar que le indicaste.

—Entonces allá vamos, será mejor apresurarnos antes que nos caiga un rayo encima ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Vamos Matthew! ¡No te quedes atrás! —dijo el muchacho muy animado.  
—S-sí —contestó el otro chico.

Tu corazón casi dio un vuelco en tu interior por la sorpresa de su acción, más no te opusiste pues no estabas en condiciones, el gringo era bastante centrado y racional, no podías refutar a lo que dijo. Sentías que tu corazón latía muy aceleradamente, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría volando de tu pecho, se notaba que el muchacho de ojos azul cielo era bastante robusto y fornido, también se veía que era bastante fuerte pues te cargaba como si fueras un gato, o una muñeca, sin ningún problema. Comenzó a ser más intensa la lluvia, si es que eso era posible.

— _Girl_ , atájate bien, pues voy a empezar a correr, debemos acelerar el paso.

Te quedaste con una cara de "¿eh?" pero acataste su orden, rodeando fuertemente su cuello con tus brazos mientras sentías más fuerte el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de tu espalda y tus piernas, a lo que el gringo comenzó a correr mucho más rápido contigo en brazos.

Soltaste un pequeño gritito por la velocidad que llevaba. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, su hermano le estaba siguiendo el paso detrás. Era un chico de cabello rubio claro en el comienzo de su melena, la cual le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las orejas, y se iba oscureciendo, llegando a ser rubio oscuro en las puntas. Sus ojos eran color violeta, también escondidos tras unas gafas idénticas a las de su hermano. Al mirarlo bien, tenía la misma estatura que su hermano, así como la misma complexión física. ¿Será que también es igual de fuerte que su hermano? Lo que más te llamó la atención es un pelo que se le caía suelto hacia delante formando unos bucles. ¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de hoy en día? ¿Su cabellera ha evolucionado? No recuerdas haber visto antes a personas con rulos que desafíen las leyes de la física, hasta ahora, claro.

Llevaba puesto un jersey rojo y unos pantalones marrón claro y unas botas marrón oscuro. En sus brazos llevaba un oso polar de peluche, que parecía impermeable pues no estaba tan mojado con semejante lluvia. El muchacho se percató que lo estabas mirando bastante por lo que te dedicó una tímida sonrisa, la cual correspondiste por inercia.  
Después, el oso que a tu parecer era un peluche, levantó la cabeza y te saludó con una pata.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿ESE ES UN OSO POLAR DE VERDAD?! —gritaste casi dejando sordo al muchacho que te cargaba.  
—S-Sí —contestó un poco apenado el de ojos violeta—, e-es mi mascota...

De acuerdo, cómo rayos ha hecho, no tienes idea, pero luego lo averiguarías.

— _Aw girl_ , casi me dejas sordo —se quejó el de ojos azul cielo.  
—E-eh... Lo siento, es que no pensé que el oso fuera un ser viviente... —contestaste aún intrigada, volviendo la vista hacia el gringo que te llevaba en brazos.

Él sólo te sonrió ampliamente, miraste hacia delante, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa donde se estaban hospedando. Volviste a mirar sus ojos, fuiste subiendo la vista hasta su cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de su hermano, tendiendo al castaño, en donde destacaba un mechón antigravedad que se curvaba hacia la derecha. ¿Cómo puede ser que ni la lluvia inmute ese mechón tan rebelde? Bueno, después de todo, son hermanos, debían tener el mismo gen de cabello evolucionado, o algo por el estilo. Volviste a bajar tu vista, siguiendo con tu trabajo de analizar al hombre que te estaba cargando. Llevaba encima una chaqueta café oscuro, bajo la cual vestía un uniforme militar de color verde musgo.  
Pasados unos minutos ya estaban por alcanzar la casa.

—Es esa —señalaste tu nuevo hogar.  
—¡OK! —contestó animado, y detuvo la carrera frente a la puerta, que había quedado abierta.

Por suerte la entrada tenía un techo bastante ancho, como para sentarse allí delante, por lo que el agua no entró a la casa. Entraron rápidamente a la casa y el rubio de ojos violetas bajó a su oso polar para volver a trancar la puerta con la silla.

Al parecer los Vargas seguían durmiendo plácidamente, o sino ya hubieran bajado, y se hubieran escandalizado por verte con dos "extraños" más. En el fondo estabas más tranquila de que siguieran durmiendo, al menos necesitabas reincorporarte para poder explicarles los eventos, en estos momentos no tenías ganas de eso.  
El de ojos violeta comenzó a poner unas cuantas leñas en la chimenea para calentar el ambiente, los tres estaban empapados y el agua de la lluvia era realmente helada, si no fuera porque estuvieras acostumbrada a la radicalidad del clima en todas sus facetas, estarías temblando de frío.

—¿Ya puedes caminar? —preguntó el dueño del oso polar.

Trataste de mover tus piernas y no, aún no recuperaste el movimiento de las mismas, al menos no el cien por ciento.

—Puedo moverlas un poco, pero no creo que pueda sostenerme aún —contestaste.  
—Ok, te pondré en el sofá —mencionó el del mechón rebelde, acto seguido te recostó en el sofá, y él se sentó a tus pies.

Ya no tenían tanto frío debido al calor de la chimenea, el oso intentó sacudirse el agua de encima, a lo que su dueño le regañó.

—¡Aquí dentro no, Kumanataro! Te sacaré afuera para que te sacudas, luego vuelves a entrar.  
—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el oso polar, más le hizo caso y salió afuera a sacudirse cuando el chico le abrió la puerta.  
—Argh, cuántas veces debo decírtelo, soy Matthew, tu dueño —se quejó con una cara de decepción.  
—¡HAHAHAHAHA! —rió su hermano.

El oso volvió a entrar y el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
Tú estabas atónita. ¿Un oso polar que habla? ¡¿HABLA?! ¡ESO NO ES DE DIOS! ¡¿Cómo puede un animal hablar?! Sentiste que te ibas a desmayar por la sorpresa, pero trataste de componerte.

—¿Tu... oso... habla? —preguntaste esforzándote para que las palabras salieran de tu boca.

Definitivamente los genes de la especie humana y animal han evolucionado y tú ni te diste cuenta, sí, eso debe ser.

—S-sí, no sé cómo, pero conviviendo con nosotros aprendió a hablar —contestó muy orgulloso de su mascota el muchacho de ojos violetas.

El mencionado animal se acostó haciéndose bolita cerca del fuego para ganar calor y secarse de paso. Definitivamente parecía más un perro doméstico que un oso polar, lo más sorprendente de todo es que está acostumbrado a este clima tropical.

Bueno, ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, había otro asunto más importante que dejar en claro. En primer lugar, definitivamente estos chicos no eran de esos animales que habías mencionado antes. Si lo eran, lo que hubieran hecho cuando colapsaste hubiera sido intentar violarte o tratar de robarte un arma para robarte todo lo que tuvieras en tu poder, no, definitivamente no eran de esa clase de basura humana. Se notaba que era buenos muchachos, pues te ayudaron a llegar a tu nuevo hogar, y se han quedado a tu lado prudentemente. ¿Qué hacían por aquí? ¿Venían a quedarse o estaban de paso? Eso tampoco era momento de preguntar, primero debían cambiarse esas ropas antes que del agarre un resfriado.

—En el segundo piso hay tres habitaciones, cada una tiene un baño, en ellas pueden encontrar ropas para cambiarse, al parecer aquí habitaban más hombres que mujeres, así que no debe ser problema, sólo no entren a la habitación del fondo, allí están durmiendo unos italianos, de seguro se asustarán si los ven, así que por favor evitemos tanto escándalo —dijiste con una sonrisa.  
—¿En serio podemos asearnos y cambiarnos? _¡THAT'S GREAT!_ —comentó muy animado y con su gran sonrisa el gringo, levantándose de golpe del sofá.  
—Ah, qué alegría, después de muchos días podré darme un baño decente —agregó el de ojos violeta con su tímida e inocente sonrisa.  
—Por cierto, yo soy (nombre completo), un gusto conocerlos —sonreíste— yo me quedaré aquí hasta que recupere por completo la movilidad, ahora al menos ya puedo mover un poco más mis piernas —reíste.  
—Alfred F. Jones, ¡a tu servicio! —se presentó el gringo con mucha energía, parecía que su batería nunca estaba baja.  
—Yo soy Matthew, Matthew Williams, un gusto señorita (apellido) —dijo el de jersey rojo.  
—No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes decirme (tn) —volteaste hacia el muchacho que estaba parado cerca de la puerta para sonreírle—, es un placer conocerlos, Matthew —hiciste un ademán con la cabeza saludando al chico— Alfred... —volteaste hacia el nombrado haciendo el mismo gesto.  
—¡Mucho gusto (tn)! —respondió enérgico Alfred— ¡HAHAHA! ¡SÍ! ¡ME DARÉ UN BAÑO! —festejó alzando la voz.

Acto seguido subió las escaleras corriendo y podías escuchar que recorría las habitaciones hasta que "festejó" por encontrar ropa de su talla. Ese muchacho que parecía muy serio, estaba siendo muy ruidoso, lo más probable era que los Vargas despierten en cualquier momento, pero no, definitivamente ellos tenían el sueño muy pesado.

Matthew se despidió de ti cordialmente y subió las escaleras tranquilamente, sin mucho apuro, como si tuviera toda una vida por delante para darse un baño. Definitivamente las personalidades de ambos contrastaban bastante.  
Como ya podías mover más tus piernas, te sentaste en el sofá, y trataste de ponerte en pie, al menos ya podías pararte, aunque te costaba todavía un poco caminar tranquilamente.  
El oso polar te miró por un momento.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, mi dueño se ve muy feliz —comentó como si hablar con un ser humano fuera lo más normal sobre la faz de la tierra.  
—Uhm, no fue nada la verdad, supuse que podrían estar en peligro, por eso fui —contestaste un poco nerviosa, te costaría un poquito acostumbrarte a hablarle al oso.  
—Aún así te arriesgaste, podríamos haber sido unos buitres en busca de recursos —respondió.  
—Sí, bueno, estaba mentalmente preparada para eso, el hecho de que no podía moverme mucho no significa que no podía defenderme —comentaste con un tono fanfarrón, provocando en el oso lo que te pareció una sonrisa.  
—Tú eres Kumanataro, ¿verdad? —preguntaste acercándote un poco al oso para sentarte más cerca del fuego, ya que no podías ir a bañarte todavía, al menos ibas a mantenerte calentita.  
—No, me llamo Kumajiro —respondió.

Ah, así que Matthew no recuerda bien el nombre del oso, y por eso el oso tampoco puede recordar bien a su dueño, tiene sentido.

—Jajaja, ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerte, Kumajiro —le sonreíste— ¿puedo acariciarte?  
—Está bien —se levantó y se acercó más a ti para que lo pudieras acariciar.

Su pelaje ya estaba seco, se nota que la lluvia le dio un buen baño, pues ahora estaba blanco como la nieve todo su cuerpo. Le acariciaste suavemente la cabeza, su pelaje estaba un poco esponjado pero aún así era como acariciar seda, una seda bastante tibia, por alguna razón te dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

—Eres muy tierno Kumajiro —le diste un abrazo sin pensar en la reacción del animal, para tu suerte se dejó abrazar sin problema alguno.

Al despegarte del oso bajó las escaleras corriendo quien supusiste que era Alfred, sólo él sería tan enérgico.

—¡Ah~! ¡ME SIENTO GENIAL DESPUÉS DE DARME UN BAÑO! ¡HAHAHAHA! —tendrías que acostumbrarte a tanta euforia, tarde o temprano.

Reíste mientras volteabas a verlo. Espera, ¿acababas de pensar que tendrías que acostumbrarte a estos nuevos hermanos? Si ni siquiera sabías si iban a quedarse. Sacudiste la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso en ese momento, así que trataste de hacer conversación con Alfred.

Al voltear pudiste ver que llevaba puesta una camisilla blanca bastante ajustada y un poco transparente, que marcaba bastante sus músculos. Debajo tenía puesto un short de dormir beige, al parecer así estaba más cómodo que con una ropa casual, son hombres, después de todo, y estabas acostumbrada a ello, al fin y al cabo estuviste conviviendo mucho tiempo con muchos hombres en la milicia, para ti no era problema, excepto el que anduvieran en calzoncillos, claro.

—Te sientes renovado ¿verdad? —bromeaste.  
—Haha _yeah_ , un buen baño siempre renueva las energías —contestó mucho más relajado, sentándose en la parte seca del sofá.  
—Y, ehm... ¿qué hacían por aquí? —preguntaste tratando de no hacer incómodo el ambiente.  
— _Well_ , pues veníamos del sureste en busca de alimentos y armas, ya casi no teníamos municiones, y pues, _you know_ , en estos días no podemos estar sin ellas —comentaba mientras hacía gestos con las manos acorde a su narración—. Dejamos nuestro vehículo en esa entrada del pueblo y nos estuvimos adentrando en busca de víveres, después de la nada apareció esa horda de _runners_ , por lo que empecé a dispararles, un poco después tú apareciste, nos sacaste de un apuro _girl_ , _thanks_ —su gran sonrisa volvió a hacer aparición.

Así que este pueblo también tenía una entrada al sureste, interesante.

—En tiempos como estos lo mínimo que podemos hacer como raza humana es ayudarnos unos a otros, ¿no crees? —comentaste con una gran sonrisa, extrañamente estos dos hermanos te transmitían una gran calidez.  
—Haha, es verdad, es una lástima que existan personas que no piensen como nosotros —comentó mientras su rostro se tornaba un poco serio.  
—Y, ¿entonces no pensaban quedarse? —volviste a preguntar  
—No, pensamos que estaba desolado este lugar, así que estábamos de paso para recoger víveres, luego íbamos a seguir nuestro rumbo —su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  
—¿Rumbo hacia dónde? —cuestionaste curiosa.  
—Ah, _I don't know_ , Matthew y yo estábamos pensando unirnos a alguna colonia, pero no tuvimos éxito hasta ahora.


	5. Se unen dos hermanos más 2-2

_**-continuación-**_

—Eso es porque eres demasiado problemático para acatar las órdenes de gente superior a ti, a cada lugar que vamos quieres ser el líder, ¡es obvio que con esa actitud nos van a echar de cualquier lado! —refunfuñó Matthew, con un leve tono de enojo en su voz, ya estaba cerca del sofá y ni te habías dado cuenta de su presencia anteriormente.  
—¡HAHAHA! ¡Eso no es cierto! —rió el de ojos azul cielo.  
—¡Claro que es cierto!  
— _¡Of course not!_ ¡Sólo he tratado de ayudar! ¡Sólo que nadie tiene en cuenta mis geniales recomendaciones! —refutó ofendido el gringo.  
—¡Porque no son geniales! ¡Algunas ideas que tienes son demasiado descabelladas!  
—¿Ah? ¡ _Shut up_ Matthew! ¡No es cierto! —al parecer se ofendió más.  
—C-claro que es cierto... —recalcó Matthew con un poco de miedo en su voz.  
—Ahm... Sean o no sean descabelladas las ideas, las colonias de por aquí se caracterizan mucho por ser casi dictatoriales, así que será muy difícil que acepten alguna idea de alguien que acaba de llegar a la colonia, especialmente si son extranjeros, lo sé porque me ha pasado, por eso estoy aquí. He recorrido casi todo el país tratando de unirme a una colonia, pero definitivamente eso no es lo mío, soy muy testaruda para seguir al rebaño como si nada —comentaste divertida.  
—¡HAHA! ¿Lo ves Matthew? —dijo mirando al nombrado— ¡No soy el único con problemas para adaptarse! —te extendió su pulgar en señal de aprobación, a lo que reíste.  
— _Bon_ , eso es cierto... —reflexionó el de ojos violeta sobre lo que habías dicho.  
—Ah, así que eres canadiense ¿verdad? Por eso no podía identificar bien tu nacionalidad, por tu acento, pero veo que tu francés es distinto al europeo, por lo que supongo que eres canadiense... —comentaste tratando de no parecer un extraterrestre por lo que acababas de decir.  
— _¡Amazing!_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó emocionado Alfred.  
—Bueno, estuve unos años en la milicia, me enseñaron a identificar casi 30 idiomas, no los hablo, pero cuando los escucho puedo saber de qué nacionalidad es alguna persona —respondiste bastante orgullosa por tu gran capacidad de destreza en lo que a idiomas se refiere.  
—¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! —contestó.  
—Sí, bastante sorprendente —respondió el canadiense.  
—Pero, ¿ustedes son hermanos, verdad? ¿Cómo es que tienen distintos acentos? —interrogaste intrigada.  
— _Well_ , esa es una larga historia que podemos dejar para más tarde, ahora... ¡TENGO HAMBRE! —dijo Alfred.  
—Es verdad, ya deben ser las 5:30 aproximadamente —dijiste llevando una mano a tu mentón calculando la cantidad de minutos que habían pasado desde que viste el reloj por última vez.  
—¿Hay algo para comer? _¡I'M REALLY HUNGRYYYYYYYY!_ —se volvió a quejar el gringo.  
—Pues no sé, hasta ahora sólo tenemos la comida no perecedera que tengo yo, con esta lluvia ni siquiera podemos ir al bosque en busca de frutas... —suspiraste.  
—Lo que sea, no importa, ¡con tal que sea comida! —te respondió.  
—Bueno, iré a ver, pero antes debo preguntarles algo... —los miraste seriamente a ambos desde tu punto cerca del oso y de la chimenea— Después de que pase la lluvia, ¿qué harán?  
—Seguiremos nuestro camino —contestó Alfred.  
—No tenemos mejor idea... —completó Matthew mientras miraba al suelo, jugando con sus dedos.  
—P-pues, aquí yo soy la líder de la colonia, así que si quieren, pueden quedarse con nosotros, más personas no nos vendría mal —dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios.  
—¿En serio? —preguntaron en coro, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron en un instante.  
—¡Claro que es en serio! —respondiste mientras te levantabas del suelo, ya habías recuperado por completo la movilidad de tus piernas.  
— _¡OH GOD! ¡THAT'S SO GREAT!_ —exclamó muy alegre Alfred mientras te alzaba del piso al abrazarte, dándote vueltas— ¡HAHAHA! _¡I'M SO HAPPY!_ ¡YA PODEMOS QUEDARNOS EN UN SOLO LUGAR! —gritaba de emoción mientras te seguía dando vueltas.  
—A-alfred, me estoy mareando —fue todo lo que pudiste articular.

El muchacho te bajó en seguida y fue a dar un abrazo a su hermano.

—¿Ves Matthew? ¡Sí fue buena idea venir por aquí! —el canadiense correspondió el abrazo fraternal.  
—Es verdad —sonrió muy alegre.

Luego de soltar el abrazo, el dueño de Kumajiro se acercó a darte un cálido abrazo. Después de tu encuentro con los italianos, ya estabas acostumbrada a la calidez humana, así que correspondiste el abrazo sin problema.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí, (tn), ¡eres muy amable! —dijo alegre.  
—No es nada, además me caen bien —bromeaste.

El canadiense soltó el abrazo y ahí te percataste que llevaba puesta una remera roja un poco ajustada, con unos shorts azul marino, de verdad que tenía la misma complexión física que su hermano, sólo que era un poco menos robusto que Alfred.

—Esperen aquí iré a ver qué podemos desayunar —dijiste.  
— _¡Sure!_ —respondieron al unísono.

«Entonces Matthew es bilingüe» —pensaste.

Subiste a la habitación en busca de tu mochila, los Vargas seguían durmiendo sin problema. En realidad no querías despertarlos, así que sacaste de tu mochila una caja de leche en polvo, y unas cuantas galletas que habías encontrado en el supermercado abandonado la semana pasada.  
Bajaste con los alimentos para prepararlos y desayunar los tres.  
Alfred parecía un niño pequeño apunto de recibir unas golosinas de regalo, Matthew en cambio sólo sonreía tímidamente, no era tan "expresivo" como su hermano.

Les dijiste que esperaran en el comedor y fueron allá mientras tú te quedaste en la cocina a preparar el desayuno, preparaste cantidad de leche suficiente como para cinco personas, y repartiste las galletas en cinco pequeños bowls que encontraste en uno de los muebles de la cocina. Tapaste con un trapo de cocina la parte que les correspondía a los italianos y serviste el desayuno a los nuevos chicos. Apenas serviste la mesa, Alfred devoró toda la porción de galletas que le correspondía y luego se bebió toda la leche de una vez. Te asombraste al ver la rapidez con que pudo tragarlo todo.

Matthew en cambio desayunaba tranquilamente, sin ningún apuro, tú tenías una velocidad promedio, dentro de lo normal.

Cuando estaban por desayunar todo, volvió a caer un gran rayo, ésta vez muy cerca de ustedes, pudieron sentir la tierra temblar por el gran impacto. Te asustaste bastante por lo que casi saltas de tu silla, pero trataste de controlarte. Matthew también se asustó bastante, y su oso, porque el mencionado corrió hasta encontrar a su dueño y se subió en su regazo, Matthew lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse, el único que parecía no inmutarse era Alfred.

—¡WAAAAAAH! ¡(TN)!¡(TN)! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo miedo! —escuchaste los pedidos de auxilio del menor de los Vargas, que bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente en tu búsqueda.

—¡Estoy en el comedor Feli, no te desesperes! —te paraste para ir en su búsqueda, más él llegó más rápido de lo que esperabas y se abalanzó sobre ti para abrazarte, enterrando su cara en tu cuello, sin siquiera percatarse de que habían nuevos integrantes en la casa.

—Tranquilo Feli, estamos bien, con todos los árboles con los que estamos rodeados es prácticamente imposible que nos caiga un rayo encima, no debes asustarte —trataste de calmar al menor, aunque a ti también te ponía nerviosa el clima.

Unos segundos después el mayor de los Vargas apareció en el comedor.

—N-no es que tenga miedo, pero este clima me pone nervioso, maldición —dijo sin darse cuenta que no estaban sólo los tres, hasta que se acercó a ti— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON ESTOS IDIOTAS Y QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?! —exclamó asustado Lovino.  
—¿Eh? —Feli levantó la vista hacia ti, luego recorrió el lugar con la mirada encontrándose con los nuevos integrantes de la colonia— ¡WAH! ¡Gente nueva! —se acercó a ellos y los abrazó haciéndoles miles de preguntas.  
—¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Los italianos son muy graciosos! —rió Alfred  
—¡¿Qué dices, maldición?! —le replicó Lovino.  
—E-eh, Lovino, deberías ser un poco más amable —le dijiste con una sonrisa amable, a lo que el susodicho sólo frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada— Y tú, Feli, ¡Deja de bombardearlos con tantas preguntas! ¡Hasta a mí me desesperas! —dijiste un poco molesta pero divertida, a lo que Feli decidió dejar de hacer tantas preguntas.

Matthew sólo reía nerviosamente, y Alfred estaba siendo escandaloso, típico de él, al parecer.  
Carraspeaste para que te prestaran atención y dejaran de armar tanto barullo. Los cuatro muchachos te miraron atentamente.

—Bien, ustedes dos —dijiste señalando a los Vargas—, si quieren desayunar, la parte que les corresponde a ustedes ya está lista, sólo deben sentarse a comer, si quieren les traigo el desayuno.  
— _Va bene —_ respondieron ambos, uno no tan feliz, y el otro muy animado.  
—Ok, siéntense por favor donde mejor les parezca, ya vengo —sentenciaste.

El castaño de ojos miel se sentó al lado de Matthew, y su hermano mayor a su lado, por alguna razón no querían estar cerca de Alfred, les daba un poco de miedo. Volviste con el desayuno para ambos y se dispusieron a comer una vez servido el alimento. Tú y Matthew trataron de terminarse lo que les quedaba, aunque el susto les revolvió un poco el estómago, pero debían alimentarse bien para tener energías.  
Después de que terminaste, te siguió Matthew y luego los Vargas, que comieron todo casi a la misma velocidad que Alfred.

Una vez que todos estaban bien desayunados, te ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y lavar los cubiertos, les pediste que te siguieran a la sala. Los italianos te hacían caso sin decir una sola palabra, sabían que no te gustaba demasiado los pleitos, por lo que decidieron mantener la compostura y no generar una pelea con los nuevos integrantes de la casa.  
En la sala había unas cuantas sillas más aparte del sofá, te sentaste en una de ellas y les pediste amablemente a todos que se sentaran, y así lo hicieron. Aunque les pudiera parecer incómodo seguir las órdenes de una chica, que por cierto era menor que ellos, no tenían problema en hacerlo, pues sabían que eras muy prudente, además, los norteamericanos te debían un favor y los italianos te debían la vida.

—De acuerdo, ahora que ya estamos más calmados, les presento a los nuevos integrantes de esta colonia, Alfred F. Jones —señalaste al mencionado— y Matthew Williams, —lo señalaste— ambos son hermanos, igual que ustedes, les pido que por favor traten de llevarse bien, no quiero peleas aquí —dijiste como si fueras la madre de cuatro pequeños.  
— _Bene_ , como sea, yo soy Lovino Vargas —dijo intentando ser amable, pero con una cara de pocos amigos.  
—¡Ve~! Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, ¡pueden decirme Feli! —dijo el menor muy animado.

La verdad es que estaba muy contento por conocer más personas, le gustaba la calidez del ambiente familiar que tenía la casa.

-—Un gusto Lovino, Feli —dijo Matthew tímidamente, tratando de esconderse tras su oso polar.  
—¡HAHAHA! ¡Es bueno conocer nuevas personas! Aunque Lovino no me cae muy bien, es bastante grosero —dijo aquello con la mayor normalidad del mundo, su sinceridad puede ser un poco espeluznante.  
—¡Argh! ¡Tú tampoco me caes bien, maldito gringo! —se defendió Lovino, bastante ofendido por el comentario del norteamericano.  
—¡HAHAHA! Tal vez debamos arreglar esto al estilo antigüo —dijo un poco molesto por el comentario "racista" del italiano, levantándose de su asiento, ya sabías a dónde iba a parar esto si se lo permitías.

Las caras de Matthew y de Feli se ensombrecieron un poco, tenían miedo por lo que estaba por pasar, en cambio Lovino se levantó de su asiento aceptando la oferta de Alfred.  
De inmediato te interpusiste entre ellos con una cara no muy feliz.

—Dije que no quiero peleas aquí, no se los voy a permitir, ni a ustedes, ni a nadie. Si vamos a vivir todos bajo el mismo techo, lo mínimo que espero de ustedes es que se traten con respeto, ¡no les estoy pidiendo que se comporten como pareja! ¿Tanto cuesta ser civilizados? —pusiste tus brazos en forma de jarra mirándolos a ambos bastante molesta.  
—Aw, ¡pero él empezó! —dijo Alfred señalando infantilmente a Lovino.  
—Lo sé... Lovino, le debes una disculpa a Alfred —dijiste volteando a ver al castaño de ojos verdes.  
—¡Ni hablar! —respondió nervioso el castaño  
—Por favor, no estuvo bien lo que dijiste, y lo sabes... —insististe.

De verdad no querías que haya un ambiente tenso en la casa, después de todo, tendrían que aprender a convivir juntos, esto debía ser como una fraternidad, para no llamarle familia, o sino las cosas no resultarían.

Si fuera su hermano el que le pidiera que se disculpe, no lo haría ni de broma. Pero no era su hermano, eras tú, y te lo debía. Sabía que sólo querías que se lleven relativamente bien, por lo menos sin discordias. Su boca siempre lo ha metido en problemas, ésta vez lo volvió a hacer, así que por ti tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo y tratar de hacer las paces con el norteamericano.

— _Va bene_ , es verdad, l-lamento lo que dije... —se disculpó.

— _It's ok_ , acepto tu disculpa, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir —respondió Alfred bastante serio.

—Mientras no se estrechen las manos, como mínimo, no me moveré de aquí —dijiste intentando ser seria, pero con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

A Alfred no le gustaba que lo traten despectivamente, ante esas actitudes podía perder fácilmente la paciencia, por ello era difícil que conviva en un lugar donde no le caía bien a la gente. Y a pesar de que lo conoces poco, lo aceptaste a él y a su hermano sin ningún problema, les ofreciste un hogar, un ambiente amigable donde podían quedarse a vivir por el resto de sus vidas, sin siquiera conocerlos mucho. Eso te lo agradecía de corazón, por lo que haría su mejor esfuerzo para agradarte y hacerte feliz, después de todo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por la chica que les estaba ofreciendo una nueva vida estable, no más una vida de nómadas. Al verte preocupada por que se lleven bien, se le olvidó en seguida el hecho de que Lovino le caía mal, después de todo, si tú lo aceptabas, él tenía que aceptarlo, para que el italiano se llevara bien contigo no debía ser una mala persona, pues según Alfred, tú eras muy tierna y dulce, con un gran corazón, por lo que pensó que tal vez al italiano hay que encontrarle el lado para comprenderlo.

Lovino también entendió que si quería agradecerte y agradarte, debía tratar de llevarse bien con las personas que acababas de rescatar, después de todo sabía que ése era tu sueño, formar una nueva colonia con aquellos que fueron rechazados de otros lugares, con aquellos que no serían fácilmente aceptados en una colonia normal, con aquellos que aún no han encontrado su lugar, y que tú les estabas ofreciendo uno.

— _Sure_ , por mí no hay problema —Alfred le extendió la mano al castaño de ojos verdes.  
— _Bene_ , yo tampoco tengo problema... —Lovino aceptó la mano de Alfred y ambos la estrecharon unos segundos, hasta que entraron en confianza, y decidieron por ti hacer el esfuerzo de llevarse bien, aunque se caigan mal.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamaste contenta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Ya saben, no les pido que se amen, sólo respeto —volviste a hacer énfasis en eso.  
— _No problem!_ —dijo animado el rubio de ojos azules.  
—Está bien —contestó el mayor de los Vargas un poco más calmado.

Instintivamente le diste un largo abrazo a Lovino, quien tardó en corresponderlo por la sorpresa. Luego te separaste de él para abrazar a Alfred, quien correspondió sin problemas aquella acción. Desde que redescubriste lo hermoso que era abrazar, comenzaste a hacerlo inconscientemente.  
Los invitaste a que volvieran a tomar asiento para seguir conversando. Le contaste tu historia a los norteamericanos, y cómo habías llegado allí, ahora ya no dolía contar aquello, pues ya tenías el consuelo de que no estabas sola, cuatro muchachos estaban allí si los necesitabas, especialmente los italianos con los que tienes más confianza por el momento.  
Los Vargas también contaron su experiencia, y cómo tú los habías salvado de ser devorados por los _runners._

En ese ambiente, ambos norteamericanos se sentían más en confianza, cada uno de ustedes tres les abrieron su corazón, por lo que podían sentirse cómodos en ese lugar, y comenzar a relacionarse mejor.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntaste.  
—Dejaré que mi hermano cuente, está acostumbrado a eso —dijo Matthew escondiendo su rostro tras Kumajiro.  
— _Well_ , somos hermanos pero crecimos en diferentes países, yo crecí en Estados Unidos, y Matthew creció en Canadá, por eso tenemos diferentes acentos. Nos llevamos un año, yo tengo 26 y él 25 —señaló a su hermano—. Nuestros padres estaban viviendo en Estados Unidos cuando yo nací, luego de que nació Matthew, se separaron, y como mi madre tenía sus parientes en Canadá, se lo llevó allá a vivir, mientras que yo me quedé en Estados Unidos con mi padre. Y así crecimos los dos en distintos países, nos veíamos en cada época de verano, pues eran vacaciones. A veces él venía a visitarme, otras veces iba yo a visitarlo, pero nuestros padres nunca más quisieron volver a verse, por lo que no tuvimos nunca la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos juntos, sino por épocas, _you know_... —contaba bastante tranquilo, pero serio.  
—Sí, entiendo... —comentaste.  
—Y así fuimos creciendo —continuó— y estábamos relativamente bien, hasta el día en que la noticia de que un virus estaba reviviendo a los muertos se esparció por todo el país, como pólvora. Mi padre entró en pánico, ya se imaginaba que era terrible, pues era funcionario del Estado, específicamente en el ministerio de control de plagas y epidemias. Normalmente el país de origen de la epidemia es el más afectado, así que ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo terrible que podía llegar a ser el esparcimiento de ese virus, totalmente desconocido para la ciencia actual de aquellos años. A Canadá tampoco le iría muy bien, por estar "encerrado" arriba de Estados Unidos, la única solución sería evacuar a los habitantes hacia los países debajo de Estados Unidos, pero no habrían suficientes aviones ni barcos para transportar a todo un país a otro lugar, el gobierno canadiense sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y aunque hicieron todo lo posible para evacuar la mayor cantidad de gente, no fue suficiente, el virus se extendió de manera precipitada, como nunca nadie lo hubiera imaginado. Por ello, apenas mi padre se enteró que el virus comenzaba a esparcirse, llamó a nuestra madre para que vinieran a Estados Unidos, y de allí ir a México. Ella mandó a Matthew, pero no quería abandonar el país, su nuevo esposo era uno de los miembros del parlamento —hizo una pequeña pausa—, así que cuando Matthew llegó al aeropuerto, mi padre y yo fuimos a recibirlo, y los tres tomamos en ese mismo momento un vuelo a México, al Distrito Federal. Fue cuestión de meses para que se declare la anarquía total en Estados Unidos, luego le siguió Canadá, y más de la mitad de México ya se estaba infectando, así que seguimos viajando de un país a otro, hasta que un día también nosotros escuchamos por el radio que el clima caluroso ayuda a que los infectados se pudran más rápido, por lo que decidimos venir a Khelidamitsa, pues teníamos entendido que era el país más caluroso de América, y es verdad, ¡por aquí hace mucho calor! —por un momento cambió su semblante serio por uno infantil al quejarse del calor— Cuando llegamos ya no quedaba nada de la antigua civilización que conocíamos, sólo colonias en algunos que otros puntos del país, o eso fue lo que escuchamos. Una noche que estábamos descansando del largo viaje, fuimos rodeados por una horda de _listeners_ , sabíamos que los infectados ya habían comenzado a mutar, y por su aspecto los identificamos, fui el primero en despertar, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, desperté a Matthew indicándole con señas que estábamos siendo rodeados por los _listeners_ , hice lo mismo con mi padre, pero el pánico fue más fuerte que él y no pudo contenerse, se levantó y salió corriendo horrorizado, con suficiente ruido para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo alcanzaran y lo devoraran, nos quedamos en completo silencio, paralizados de miedo, hasta que la horda se fue alejando —pudiste notar que Matthew escondía aun más su rostro tras su oso, mientras que el semblante de Alfred se tornó aún más serio—. Después de ese día nos estuvimos trasladando por todo el país por nuestra propia cuenta, hasta llegar aquí. A unos 20 kilómetros antes de llegar aquí encontramos una estación de servicio abandonada, por lo que llenamos el tanque de nuestro Jeep, además llenamos cuatro galones de 25 litros, para tener de reserva, por lo que por el momento tenemos combustible suficiente para dar un tour por el país, ¡haha! —comentó animado, no quería recordar sucesos del pasado que no hacían ningún bien.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Cuánta capacidad tiene el tanque de tu Jeep? —preguntaste atónita.  
—¡77.7 litros! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡ESO ES GENIAL! —exclamaste más que emocionada.  
— _¡I KNOW!_ ¡HAHAHAHA! Es un jeep Commander SUV, se lo robamos a unos vándalos ¡HAHAHA! —respondió orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.


	6. ¿El cielo en la Tierra?

_**-continuación-**_

—Wow, ¿ahora qué haremos con tanto combustible? —preguntaste intrigada.

En realidad ya no lo necesitaban, pero nunca está demás tener combustible de reserva.

—Pues no sé, pero algún uso podremos darle —contestó Alfred.  
—Tenemos que traer el Jeep hacia aquí cuanto antes, semejante cantidad de combustible es como una mina de oro en estos días —comentaste seriamente.

Si alguien encontraba el vehículo ustedes no se iban a percatar de ello, y se llevarían todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Alfred, ¿Tienes las llaves del vehículo? —preguntaste levantándote rápidamente de tu asiento.  
— _Y-yeah_ , pero no creo que sea buena idea ir a traerlo ahora, sigue lloviendo bastante —dijo un poco preocupado.  
—El clima es lo de menos, Alfred, sabes bien cuánto vale ese vehículo y la cantidad de combustible, si unos buitres lo encuentran no dudarán en apropiarse de él, y no sólo eso, sabrán que aquí hay personas, pues nadie deja un vehículo con tanto combustible así como así, y si eso pasa, vendrán tras nosotros para llevarse todo lo que puedan, y no sabemos cuántos salvajes tendremos que enfrentar, en estos momentos no tenemos suficiente armamento para enfrentar una gran pandilla, dame las llaves, iré a buscar el vehículo y veré dónde lo escondo, después de todo, soy la única que aún no se ha bañado, así que es mejor que yo vaya.

Alfred no tuvo más remedio que darte las llaves, al fin y al cabo tenías razón.

—Lovino, te dejo mis pistolas, cualquier cosa, sabes qué hacer, sólo te pido que no mates a Alfred —lo miraste con cara fea, mientras le entregabas las armas.  
—¿Y a mí no me dejas nada? —cuestionó Alfred haciendo un puchero.  
—Claro que no, ¡eres demasiado nuevo aquí para estar usando mis armas! —te justificaste.

En realidad podría ser peligroso, aún no eran del todo confiables. Pudiste ver la increíble sonrisa de triunfo que Lovino le dedicó a Alfred al tener las pistolas en sus manos.

—Bien, cierren bien la puerta cuando salga y no dejen entrar a nadie, tocaré cinco veces para que me identifiquen, de verdad espero que se porten bien —dicho eso prácticamente hiciste volar la silla que atajaba la puerta y saliste volando.

Trataste de ir a una velocidad humana en tu recorrido para no colapsar otra vez. En cinco minutos llegaste al lugar donde estaban los cadáveres de los _runners_ esparcidos por el asfalto. Comenzaste a caminar despacio tratando de regular tu respiración, dirigiéndote al sureste del pueblo. Recién durante tu caminata te pusiste a observar esa parte del pueblo que aún no habías llegado a recorrer. Esa parte era más comercial que cualquier otra cosa, había tienda de zapatos, ropas, panadería, joyería, una especie de minimarket, en fin, de todo, aunque todo estaba abandonado, pero al menos parecía que no había sido abandonado hace mucho, unos meses, como máximo. Parecía que cerraron bien todos sus locales y evacuaron la zona, no como en la entrada norte del pueblo, que había rastros de peleas en algunas casas.  
Aceleraste el paso y llegaste a la entrada sureste. El camino que conducía al pueblo desde esa dirección era bastante angosto, apenas entraba el Jeep por el camino de tierra entre los árboles. Alfred es bastante inteligente, sólo alguien con experiencia en exploración sabría que un camino así podría conducir a algún pueblo, por más pequeño que sea. La mayoría de la gente común prefiere seguir las grandes carreteras.  
Subiste al Jeep y encendiste el motor, revisaste el interior del vehículo, y efectivamente se estaban quedando sin alimentos. Condujiste el Jeep hasta situarlo en la carretera principal del pueblo, con dirección al norte. Lo dejaste en marcha y comenzaste a "asaltar" la tienda de ropas. En una bolsa cargaste toda la ropa de mujer que encontrabas en tu camino y que creías sería de tu talla, en otra bolsa cargaste ropa que sabías le quedaría a Feli, en otra pusiste ropa para Lovino, tenías muy buen ojo para las tallas de las personas, por lo que estabas segura que no fallarías. Y lo mismo hiciste con dos bolsas más para Alfred y Matthew. Chaquetas, gabardinas, camperas, remeras, pantalones al estilo de caza, jeans, shorts, unas cuantas bufandas por si acaso, botas, medias, ehm, sí, también calzoncillos, siempre hacen falta. Es verdad que tu país era el más caluroso del continente, pero los pocos días que solían haber de frío, eran casi insoportables.

Prácticamente llenaste la parte trasera del jeep con ropa. Luego fuiste al minimarket a ver si había algo rescatable. Muchos productos ya estaban vencidos, a otros les faltaban bastante tiempo para vencer, por lo que agarraste una bolsa más y llenaste con todo lo que aún podía comerse. Frituras, galletas de todas las marcas y sabores, cajas de leche en polvo, cajas de té de todos los sabores, había también paquetes de chocolate en polvo aún en buenas condiciones, café, enlatados, atunes, sardinas, carne enlatada, también había mucha variedad de bebidas alcohólicas, desde vinos, cervezas, hasta vodka, tequila, smirnoff, etc.

Por un instante pensaste que sería divertido compartir unas cervezas con los chicos, por lo que cargaste también un pack de cervezas en el vehículo. También encontraste muchísimos productos de higiene personal, por lo que cargaste todo lo que podías en otras bolsas más. Después de muchos meses volviste a encontrar toallas higiénicas, te servirían demás para tu próximo periodo. La verdad era bastante incómodo utilizar un paño de algodón y tener que cambiarlo constantemente, pero no había de otra, la situación obligaba a adaptarse. Tres bolsas más eran exclusivamente toallas higiénicas.  
Prácticamente cargaste el minimarket en bolsas y lo cargaste todo dentro del jeep. Ahora sí ya podías volver a la casa. Estabas por irte cuando viste una herrería, donde fabricaban armas de caza y también tenían a la venta unos cuantos artículos de pesca.

«¿Pesca? Quiere decir que no muy lejos de aquí hay un lago, ¡eso es maravilloso!» —pensaste.

Entraste al lugar y y lo que más llamó tu atención fue un arco.

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ARCO NORMAL! —agarraste el arma con cuidado, para observarla detenidamente, el arco te hacía recordar al del protagonista de Crysis 3, era idéntico, hasta en los colores—. Esta no es una herrería, esta es una armería ilegal camuflada de herrería, estas cosas sólo las consigues en el mercado negro, bueno, en la época en que dichos mercados existían —hiciste un monólogo.

Si esto es una armería ilegal, algún pasadizo secreto debe llevar al depósito. Examinaste el lugar detenidamente, con el arco en tu mano, para tratar de encontrar alguna cosa que no encajase con el lugar. ¡Eureka! En el fondo del salón había un estante vacío, ¿Qué carajos hace un estante de libros en una herrería? Es obvio, tras ese estante debe estar la entrada secreta.

Dejaste el arco donde lo encontraste y fuiste corriendo a apagar el motor del jeep antes que gaste más combustible innecesariamente y volviste al lugar a mover el estante, sin mucho esfuerzo lo lograste, dejando ver una puerta bastante pequeña en la pared.

Volviste a agarrar el arco en una mano, era demasiado precioso para dejarlo tirado ahí. La puerta estaba protegida con un sistema de desbloqueo facial, por lo que te sería imposible abrirla si no supieras hackear esas cosas. Abriste la caja y cortaste los cables que administraban energía al aparato, haciendo que se desactive el sistema y la puerta se abriera sola.  
Bajaste las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano, encontrándote con el paraíso de las armas. ¿Cómo demonios murieron todos los habitantes de éste lugar con semejante arsenal? No tenías idea, pero lo que sí sabías es que este pueblo, es una verdadera mina de oro.

Subiste y cerraste la puerta, volviste a mover el estante tratando de dejarlo todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Analizaste los alrededores, no había nadie, bien, subiste al Jeep que estaba abarrotado de cosas, y apretaste a fondo el acelerador para llegar cuanto antes a la casa.  
Bajaste apresuradamente golpeando de manera eufórica cinco veces la puerta.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Apúrense! ¡Descubrí algo que nos puede ayudar bastante a sobrevivir por cinco años más como mínimo! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! —estabas tan emocionada que en momentos como esos la paciencia no era uno de tus fuertes.  
—¡Y-ya vamos! —dijeron asustados los cuatro.

Abrieron la puerta y les apresuraste a que bajaran del jeep las quinientas bolsas con todo lo que juntaste, les ayudaste para acelerar el proceso y en un minuto el suelo de la sala estaba repleto de bolsas.

—¡Alfred! Sube al Jeep, ¡es urgente! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! !Y no me hagas ninguna pregunta! —el mencionado obedeció un poco asustado, te veía muy alterada, pero si estabas en ese estado debía ser algo realmente importante, así que no perdió tiempo—. ¡Lovino! ¡Tú que quedas a cargo! Cierra bien la puerta y cuida a los muchachos, _¡¿Va bene?!_ _—_ le ordenaste.  
— _Sì signora!_ _—_ contestó haciendo el saludo militar, de inmediato cerró la puerta con la silla.

Subiste al jeep, diste la vuelta el vehículo violentamente y volviste a pisar a fondo el acelerador. A Alfred casi le da un paro cardíaco por la manera en que maniobrabas, realmente no confiaba mucho en las habilidades de una mujer al volante, pero tú eras muy buena, y debía admitirlo.

—Me lleva la fregada, con todo lo que tenemos ahora una simple silla por la puerta no es nada seguro —pensaste en voz alta.  
—¿(tn)? _What's the matter?_ —preguntó bastante intrigado el rubio.  
—Ah, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás —los segundos en silencio que pasaron en la cabina se hicieron eternidad para Alfred por la incomodidad que sentía— Atájate —Alfred pensaba muy rápido, como no lo hacía cualquiera, por lo que en milisegundos reaccionó ante tu orden, atajándose de su asiento. En eso frenaste bruscamente frente a la "herrería", haciendo que el rubio casi chocara contra el vidrio.  
— _Damn it, ¡you're crazy!_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! _¡I LIKE THAT!_ _—_ rió el de ojos azul cielo. Otra persona normal ya te tendría miedo, él comenzaba a admirarte.  
—No hay tiempo para bromas Alfred, baja de una vez y entra a la herrería —le ordenaste bastante seria.

Él lo hizo de inmediato. Apagaste el motor del jeep, guardaste las llaves y lo seguiste. Moviste el estante y abriste la puerta, invitando con la mano al norteamericano para que entre.  
Bajó primero él, luego tú le seguiste, Alfred quedó asombrado ante el paraíso de armas que tenían enfrente.

—Ah, el arco lo tiré aquí, no me di cuenta —recogiste tu hermoso y preciado arco con delicadeza.  
— _¡HOLY SHIT!- —_ tapaste la boca del rubio para que no hiciera tanto escándalo.  
—Rayos, Alfred, no es momento de hacer tanto escándalo, acabamos de descubrir algo por lo cual muchos matarían sin piedad, y lo sabes —dijiste bastante seria.

El rubio se calmó asintiendo a lo que dijiste.

—Wow, nunca me esperé que hubiera algo así en este lugar —comentó recuperando la seriedad que requería la situación.  
—Yo mucho menos, y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, hay que vaciar éste lugar, y debemos buscar un lugar más seguro para hospedarnos.  
—Tienes razón...

Se quedaron en silencio por minutos, mientras cada uno recorría por su cuenta el arsenal. Allí había de todo, pero primero te concentraste en buscar flechas para el arco. Llegaste hasta el rincón donde estaban las mismas. Estaban ordenadas en cinco diferentes divisiones, y en cada división el color de las puntas de las flechas era diferente.  
"Normales" eran de color negro, "explosivas" eran de color rojo, "electrificantes" eran de color azul, "envenenadas" de color púrpura y "paralizantes" eran amarillas.  
— _Hell yeah_ _—_ susurraste.

Al lado del estante estaban las aljabas para las flechas, colocaste cuidadosamente todas las flechas por colores, en cada una de las aljabas, obteniendo así cinco aljabas bastante cargadas, y pesadas.

—¡Alfred! Ayúdame a cargar esto en el jeep —llamaste al gringo.  
— _¡Holy Shit!_ ¿Piensas llevarlas todas? —dijo un poco preocupado.  
—¿Tú qué crees? Éste arco es mi nuevo novio, así que será mi arma predilecta —dijiste en broma.  
—¡Hahaha! _Sure_ , te ayudo a llevarlas —agarró todas las aljabas en ambas manos y las cargó tranquilamente como si fueran de lo más livianas. Realmente era muy fuerte este chico.

Mientras Alfred cargaba las flechas en el jeep, paseaste rápidamente tu mirada por todo el lugar. Había realmente de todo. Snipers, metralletas, rifles, escopetas, pistolas de todas las gamas que jamás en tu vida pensaste ver todas juntas en un sólo lugar, también habían como 10 cajas de granadas.  
Cuando Alfred volvió lo miraste consternada.

—C-creo que no podremos llevar todo de una sola vez —dijiste.  
—Ah, es verdad, es demasiado, ¿Dónde guardaremos todo esto?  
—Por eso no hay problema, la casa donde nos estamos quedando tiene un sótano gigantesco, allí hay bastante lugar para guardarlo todo, sólo que debemos apresurarnos para poder acomodar todo antes de que anochezca —volviste a hacer tu cálculo del tiempo, serían como las 11 de la mañana.  
—¡Ok! ¡Entonces empecemos! —contestó animado.  
—¡Bien dicho! —respondiste animada.

Las que más te gustaban eran las pistolas automáticas de 9 mm, esas eran geniales para masacrar infectados. En ese lugar había como cincuenta, con municiones para recargar 10 veces cada una.

— _Aw men, ¡this is fucking awesome!_ _—_ no podías controlar la alegría que sentías por haber encontrado suficiente armamento como para matar a casi todos los infectados que aún existen en el planeta. _(quien haya leído cantando tiene punto extra xD)_

Alfred sólo se dedicó a observarte, sonriendo inconscientemente, le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho el verte feliz.  
Primero subieron todas las pistolas y municiones en el jeep, luego los majestuosos rifles de asalto que sólo conocías por fotos, y algún que otro prototipo de muestra, pues eran ilegales, acompañados de sus municiones.

—¿Entran más cosas? —preguntaste.  
—Sí, aún podemos llevar las escopetas automáticas Beretta, y las metralletas de asalto, recién en la próxima vuelta podremos llevar los snipers, las otras pistolas, y las granadas, en ese viaje debemos tener un poco de cuidado, o volaremos en pedazos —rió un poco nervioso.  
—Disculpa, ¿estás dudando de mis habilidades para conducir? —preguntaste en forma de broma.  
—C-claro que no, sólo lo recalco, nunca están demás esas advertencias —trataba de justificarse negando con las manos el hecho de que te estaba subestimando, no quería ofenderte.  
—Descuida, es broma —reíste, a lo que su expresión volvió a suavizarse.

Cargaron el jeep lo más que pudieron, cerraron la puerta y trataron de dejar todo como estaba antes, Alfred se encargaba de vigilar que nadie estuviera merodeando por ahí, lo que menos importaba ahora es si estaban mojados o no.  
Volvieron al lugar a una velocidad decente, volviste a tocar la puerta y le comentaste a los chicos lo que habían encontrado, mostrándoles el interior del jeep, los tres quedaron más que asombrados.

—Guardaremos todo en el sótano, por el momento —le dijiste a Lovino.

A Matthew y Feli simplemente les ordenaste que se queden sentados en un lugar.  
El que parecía un dormitorio al lado de la sala era en realidad una habitación que camuflaba el sótano, eso lo descubriste el día anterior antes de irse a dormir.  
Entraron a la habitación, moviste el estante que estaba al lado de la cama, del lado derecho, y abriste la puerta que conducía al sótano. Realmente era más amplio que el arsenal, y estaba casi vacío, por lo que era perfecto.  
Entre Alfred, Lovino y tú se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron y en diez minutos descargaron todas las armas del jeep.

Con Alfred volvieron a la "herrería" y una vez más llenaron el jeep de armamentos, no fue suficiente.  
Tuvieron que hacer tres viajes en total para vaciar el arsenal de la herrería. Dejaron dicho lugar como si nada hubiera pasado y volvieron a la casa.  
Después de acomodar las últimas armas del último viaje, el sótano estaba casi lleno, y calculabas que eran las seis de la tarde, y la lluvia no cesaba.

Los tres admiraron su gran trabajo acomodando las armas, el arsenal estaba bien ordenado, era hermoso, una gran exposición de toda variedad de armas que uno se pueda imaginar, estaban exhaustos, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena.  
Los otros dos chicos bajaron cuidadosamente a mirar el gran trabajo que ustedes tres hicieron, a lo que quedaron asombrados.

—¡Ve ~! Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por falta de municiones en un buen tiempo —dijo alegre Feliciano.  
—Woah, es verdad, por bastante tiempo tendremos con qué defendernos —mencionó Matthew muy contento.

Tú miraste a Lovino, Lovino te miró, le sonreíste, te sonrió, luego miraste a Alfred, también te miró, te sonrió, le sonreíste, luego Alfred y Lovino se miraron como buenos amigos, en ese momento estaban muy felices como para dejar atrás las pequeñas diferencias.

—¡A esto llamo yo trabajo en equipo! —exclamaste muy feliz— ¡Denme esos cinco! —les dijiste levantando ambas manos, ambos muchachos chocaron sus palmas con las tuyas al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte ese sótano tenía llave, también el dormitorio. Salieron del sótano, llaveaste la puerta, y volvieron a acomodar el estante frente a la puerta. Buscaste en los cajones del lugar una especie de collar para poner por ella las llaves, de ahora en adelante llevarías dichas llaves por tu cuello todo el tiempo. Encontraste una cadena de plata bastante larga, no muy fina, aguantaría bien el pequeño peso de ambas llaves. Pusiste las llaves por él y en seguida te pusiste la cadena por el cuello.  
Nadie reclamó ni se quejó, sabían que eras una buena líder, confiaban en ti.

«Así que esto es seguir órdenes, creo que me gusta» —pensó un norteamericano, mientras te observaba sin que te dieras cuenta.

Aunque pareciera demasiado independiente como para establecerse en un lugar, en el fondo le gustaba la calidez de un hogar, y eso es lo que podía tener de ahora en adelante, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Estaban tan cansados que sólo querían ir a dormir, pero aún habían muchas cosas que acomodar.

—Si encontramos un mejor lugar para quedarnos, subir y bajar las cosas sería un trabajo extra que deberíamos ahorrarnos —comentaste pensativa.  
—Es verdad, será mejor que dejemos aquí las cosas más necesarias —te apoyó Lovino.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Alfred.  
—Bien, aquí guardaremos las comidas, los elementos de higiene y otras cosas... —dijiste un poco incómoda refiriéndote a tu reserva de toallitas higiénicas.

Salieron de la habitación a la sala, comenzaste a revisar las bolsas diciéndoles a los muchachos que se quedaran ahí parados sin molestar. Matthew y Feli se sentaron en el sofá siguiendo tus órdenes de no molestar por el momento, Kumajiro se aburrió de estar en los brazos de su dueño, y bajó para acostarse a dormir cerca de la chimenea, que ya se estaba extinguiendo. Alfred se acercó a poner un poco más de leña, mientras Lovino miraba el clima a través de las ventanas, parecía que por hoy no pararía la lluvia ni de broma.  
Buscaste primero las bolsas de ropa que habías conseguido a los chicos.

—Matthew, ésta es para ti —le pasaste una de las bolsas.  
—Feli... —hiciste lo mismo.  
—Lovino  
—Y ésta es para ti, Alfred —le pasaste la última bolsa.

Los cuatro comenzaron a revisar dichas bolsas, para encontrarse con un montón de ropas de todas las estaciones que les quedarían bien.

—Eh, si uso esto con este clima me voy a derretir... —dijo Alfred sacando las ropas que serían de invierno.  
—Algún día te adaptarás al clima y me lo vas a agradecer —dijiste bromeando—. Además también hay días en los que nos congelamos aquí, aunque sean pocos.  
—¡ _Thanks_ (tn)! ¡Todo lo que pusiste aquí me queda! —agradeció Matthew muy feliz y sorprendido por tu buen ojo.

En realidad no era la gran cosa, fue cuestión de ver la talla de las ropas que dejaron por el barandal de las escaleras, y claro, "memorizarse" el tamaño para saber cuáles ropas les irían a cada uno. Eso tampoco era problema, tenías muy buena memoria para muchas cosas.

—¡Ve~! ¡Gracias _bella_! ¡Ahora tenemos bastante ropa de cambio! —se acercó para darte un abrazo de agradecimiento— ¿verdad, _fratello_? —miró a su hermano esperando su respuesta.  
—S-sí, _molto grazie, bella_ —dijo el castaño de ojos verdes sin mirarte directamente, con el seño levemente fruncido, y con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Estaba muy feliz aunque no quisiera demostrarlo y lo sabías.  
—¡HAHAHA! _¡Thanks girl!_ Es increíble que supieras de memoria nuestras tallas, _¡You're amazing!_ _—_ te miró con los ojos iluminados al igual que cuando un niño pequeño recibe un dulce.

Como todos estaban agradeciéndote y halagándote, él no se tenía que quedar atrás.

—No es para tanto —hiciste gestos con tu mano para no darle importancia a aquello, aunque tus mejillas levemente rojas te delataban, estabas feliz por recibir los cumplidos de los chicos.

Seguiste buscando las bolsas donde tenías lo más importante para ti, hasta que las encontraste, tres bolsas repletas de toallas higiénicas, tenías suficiente como para dos años. ¡Eso sí que es genial! No tener que preocuparse por vivir como en la Edad Media durante esos días, durante dos años, ¡DOS AÑOS! Suficiente tiempo para buscar en otros lugares más reservas.  
Tomaste las bolsas en tus manos y las metiste en la habitación, dejándolas cerca de la cama.

—¿Qué tienen esas bolsas? —preguntó Feli inocentemente, la curiosidad le pudo más.  
—Mejor ni preguntes —musitó Lovino tratando de que tú no escuches. Él y Alfred fulminaron con la mirada a Feli, pobrecito.  
—¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento! ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó nervioso el castaño de ojos miel.  
—Olvídalo Feli, sólo olvida el asunto —le contestó nervioso su hermano.

A Feli aún le faltaba conocer "mejor" a las mujeres.  
En eso saliste del cuarto, Feli se volvió a acercar a ti para abrazarte.


	7. ¿Siempre serán tan escandalosos?

_**-continuación-**_

—Nee, nee, (tn)~ ¿Qué trajiste en esas bolsas? —te preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su hermano.  
— _STUPIDO FRATELLO!_ ¡TE DIJE QUE OLVIDARAS EL ASUNTO, MALDICIÓN! —Lovino le gritó a Feli completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

Escuchaste un sonoro facepalm y al mirar, fue Alfred. Matthew simplemente sonreía nervioso queriendo esconder su cara bajo la tierra. Feliciano no se dio cuenta de la gran incomodidad que generó su inocente pregunta.

—Hmm.. S-son cosas de mujeres... —comentaste bastante apenada.

En realidad nunca tuviste que hablar sobre "tus días" frente a tantos hombres, era muy vergonzoso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas? —insistió Feli.  
—¡AHORA SÍ TE ESTRANGULO! ¡VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO! —Lovino salió corriendo tras su hermano menor, quien gritaba suplicando por su vida.

Llevaste una mano a la frente en signo de resignación dejando salir un gran suspiro, al tocar tu frente te diste cuenta que estaba muy caliente, palpaste toda tu cara, sintiendo bastante calor en ella. Estabas completamente roja de la vergüenza. Instintivamente entraste a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

Es cierto que habías convivido con muchos hombres en tu época de militar, pero nunca a tanto nivel de confianza. Ahora tendrías que vivir con estos chicos como si fueran tu propia familia, y eso implica pasar MUCHAS cosas que para un extraño serían vergonzosas, pero es normal en una familia.

¿Estabas realmente preparada para eso? ¿Podías ser capaz de confiar en ellos hasta en esos detalles que no quieres que el mundo exterior se entere? Tal vez no, tal vez sí, lo cierto era que si tenías que arriesgar ciertas cosas íntimas tuyas, a estar sola, preferías lo primero. Después de todo los seres humanos no fueron hechos para vivir solos, sino en manadas, mejor conocidas como familias, y si no había familias, siempre debía haber amigos, compañeros, gente con quien compartir aunque sea unos momentos del día.  
Seguías sumergida en tus pensamientos hasta escuchar más gritos en la sala.

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTOOOO! —gritaba Feli mientras su hermano lo estrangulaba.  
—¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN IMPRUDENTE?! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Ahora la _bella ragazza_ está encerrada en la habitación por tu culpa! —parecía que no iba dejar de ahorcarlo nunca.  
— _¡Dude!_ ¿Qué nunca tuviste clases de educación sexual en la escuela? —le preguntó Alfred con cara de pocos amigos a Feli.  
—¿Eh? Yo sólo recuerdo que las mujeres tienen- —Lovino le tapó la boca con su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
—¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡El gringo no se refiere a eso, maldición! —le gritó mas enojado el castaño de ojos verdes.  
— _What the hell, dude!_ ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? —le regañó el gringo al menor de los Vargas.  
—Pasta, eso es todo lo que tiene en su cabeza —comentó aún enojado el mayor de los italianos, sin destapar la boca de su hermano.  
—Uhm, para explicarlo de forma sencilla, podríamos decir que las mujeres tienen una época de fertilidad, una vez al mes, y antes de esos días, bueno, no encuentro las palabras... —habló el canadiense tratando de suavizar el ambiente.  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las bolsas? —preguntó Feli bastante curioso, de alguna manera se zafó del agarre de su hermano.

Los tres suspiraron resignados ante la pregunta del menor.

—Hay ciertas cosas en esta vida que tú sólo debes ignorar, las mujeres son un misterio en muchas cosas, y así es como son bellas, así que ya deja tanta curiosidad —comentó Alfred.  
—En eso estoy de acuerdo con el gringo —agregó Lovino— Además ya te lo expliqué muchas veces, ¡¿por qué es que tienes una memoria tan deficiente para ciertas cosas?! —le volvió a cuestionar.  
—¡Ve~! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Cuando hablan de "esos días" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos— se refieren a- —Lovino le volvió a tapar la boca.  
—Sí, sí, eso, ¡hasta que por fin recuerdas! —los ojos del mayor rodaron hacia un lado en signo de exasperación.

Matthew sólo volvió a reír nervioso y Alfred miraba a Feli compadeciéndolo.

—Pero, ¿por qué estuvo mal que preguntara? Es normal, ¿no? —se volvió a zafar del agarre de su hermano.  
—De verdad Feli, te falta mucho por aprender... —ahora quien se daba un facepalm tremendo era Lovino.  
— _Dude_ , hay temas con los cuales las mujeres son muy sensibles, y digo MUY SENSIBLES, especialmente cuando se toca el tema de "sus días" —lo último dijo con bastante seriedad en su voz, como si se tratase de algún cuento de terror.  
—Ah, ¿entonces no debo mencionar el tema? —insistió el italiano menor.  
—¡ARGH! ¡Hasta que por fin entiendes! —le contestó el italiano mayor.  
—Ya veo, entonces, lo que hay en la bolsa es- —por tercera vez su hermano le tapa la boca.  
—De verdad Feli, ¿Dónde mierda estabas cuando Dios estaba repartiendo la prudencia? ¡No tienes ni una pizca! —Lovino le volvió a regañar.  
—¡Veeee! ¿Pero por qué tantas? —insistió Feliciano. (volviéndose a zafar)

—Eso lo preguntas porque no eres tú quien se desangra una vez al mes —hiciste tu aparición en escena luego de salir de la habitación, después de escuchar a los chicos discutir por minutos ya te estaban dando dolor de cabeza, además ya te colmaron la paciencia hablando de más sobre tu fisiología femenina.  
—(tn) —dijeron los muchachos al unísono al voltear hacia tu voz.  
—¿Podemos dejar de lado de una buena vez por todas ese tema? —preguntaste con cara de pocos amigos, hace varios minutos que la comodidad saltó por la ventana y se perdió en el bosque.

Seguiste guardando las bolsas de alimentos sin esperar a las respuestas de los chicos.  
Cuando volviste a entrar al cuarto los tres mayores, una vez más, fulminaron con la mirada al menor imprudente.  
Después de eso te ayudaron a seguir guardando los alimentos, luego de sacar algunas cosas para la cena, llaveaste la habitación. Con ellos no podías estar enojada mucho tiempo, en pocos segundos volviste a tener el semblante que tanto les agradaba ver a los muchachos.

—Bien, podemos cenar primero, y luego se vuelven a bañar, pues siguen mojados por la lluvia, o viceversa —les dijiste, acto seguido bostezaste por el cansancio.  
—Creo que mejor nos bañamos y cambiamos de ropa —comentó Alfred.  
—Es verdad, y tú, _bella_ , deberías ir a bañarte también, estuviste todo el día con la misma ropa mojada —dijo Lovino mostrando un poco de preocupación por ti.  
—Eso es cierto, bueno, iré a bañarme, ustedes hagan lo mismo, y acomoden las ropas que les traje en las habitaciones donde van a quedarse.  
—En la del fondo entonces —dijo Lovino cruzando los brazos.  
—Hmph, hablaremos de eso después de la cena, por el momento deberán buscar otra habitación donde quedarse —dijiste mientras subías las escaleras con la bolsa que correspondía a tus ropas nuevas.  
—¡Eso por qué! —te reclamó el mayor de los Vargas.  
—Ya me fui~ —cerraste la puerta de TU habitación y te preparaste para bañarte.

Por suerte ese pueblo contaba con energía eléctrica bastante estable, aunque aún no sabías de dónde provenía, por lo que podías darte un buen baño con agua caliente.  
Ahora que habían más personas en la casa, ya no podían dormir contigo, no sería justo. Además, ¿Qué pensarían los norteamericanos de ti si seguías durmiendo con los italianos? Nada bueno, aunque no hubiera nada de malo en ello, pero no querías dar una mala impresión. Aparte de eso, no dormirías en esa habitación, alguien debía cuidar el Jeep, tendrían que hacer turnos entre tú, Alfred y Lovino para vigilar, teniendo tantas cosas valiosas en un solo lugar ya era bastante peligroso.  
Te bañaste y lavaste la cabeza bastante rápido, te secaste con la toalla, y después de peinar bien tu corto cabello (rubio/castaño/etc) saliste del baño para vestirte.

De la bolsa sacaste unos jeans negros, que te quedaban bastante ajustados, pero cómodos, muy buenos para moverte en caso de que hubiera necesidad de pelear. Te pusiste unas medias y unas nuevas botas de caza marrón oscuro que te llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. Encima te pusiste una polera mangas cortas de color (color favorito), después de limpiar tus armas y secar tus cinturones con la toalla, los acomodaste alrededor de tu cintura y cadera.

Una vez que estabas bien limpia y armada, saliste de la habitación, colocaste tus ropas por el infinito barandal de las escaleras y bajaste a la sala, el único presente era Kumajiro. Te acercaste al pequeño oso polar para acariciarlo. Aunque te producía escalofríos el hecho de que pudiera hablar, el animal era demasiado tierno como para tener en cuenta aquel factor.  
Un rato después bajó Alfred con una camisilla negra ( _me encanta que usen camisillas estos chicos xD_ ) y unos pantalones deportivos color beige. Se sentó en el sofá admirándote mientras tú seguías "asesinando" con ternura al pequeño animal.

Otro rato después bajó Matthew, al voltear a verlo, llevaba puesto una camisilla blanca y unos shorts del mismo color, se sentó cerca de su hermano esperando que los otros dos integrantes de la casa bajaran para poder cenar.  
En un rato más, salieron de la tercera habitación, contando la tuya como primera, los Vargas. Ambos llevaban puesto unas camisillas, el mayor de color negro, y el menor de color naranja ( _iba a ponerle rosa, pero no, no puedo xD_ ). Ambos tenían puestos unos shorts verdes.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, vamos a cenar —dijiste con una gran sonrisa yendo hacia la cocina, donde ya estaban los alimentos.

Te lavaste las manos y a ti se te antojaba comer una lata de atún, así que sacaste la navaja suiza que tenías guardada en uno de los bolsillos de tu chaleco para abrir la lata. Alfred se conformó con tres bolsas de frituras para él solo, Matthew tomó un paquete de galletas y y se dispuso a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para acompañar, a los Vargas se les antojó lo mismo que al canadiense.

Entre los tres prepararon para sus cenas, mientras tú y Alfred ya fueron a sentarse en el comedor, la verdad que el clima era propicio para un chocolate caliente, pero tu antojo de atún fue más fuerte, y una lata no fue suficiente, así que fuiste a buscar dos latas más, con eso sí ya te conformabas.  
Cuando volviste a la mesa con las dos latas más, los tres chicos ya estaban sentados comiendo. Hiciste lo mismo hasta devorar por completo las latas de atún, después de meses volvías a probar aquel pescado que tanto te gustaba.

La cena fue bastante tranquila y en silencio, pues todos estaban más concentrados en comer que en socializar, especialmente Alfred, que parecía un barril sin fondo la forma que comía.

Una vez terminada la cena, recogieron todo, lavaron los cubiertos, tiraron las basuras, y fueron a la sala, en una esquina cerca de la puerta de entrada viste la caja de cervezas, se te había olvidado que las trajiste. Te acercaste a la misma y las botellas estaban calientes, así que las metiste al refrigerador vacío, que por circunstancias del destino, funcionó cuando lo enchufaste. Perfecto.

Cuando volviste a la sala estaban todos sentados, esperando tu explicación a cierto asunto con la habitación.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Lovino mirándote levemente molesto.

Te sentaste en una de las sillas para comenzar a hablar.

—Mi apocento de ahora en adelante es sagrado, nadie entra —dijiste como si fueras la reina y ellos tus súbditos, claro, con el buen humor que te caracteriza.  
—¡Ve~! ¡No es justo! —se quejó Feli.  
—Y todo por culpa de estos extranjeros —Lovino se cruzó de brazos.  
—Hey, tú también eres extranjero, _¡idiot!_ —le contestó Alfred "ofendido".  
—¡No me llames idiota! ¡Idiota! —reclamó enfadado.  
—¡Oye! ¡Tú empezaste! —se defendió Alfred.  
—Vee~ yo quiero dormir con (tn) otra vez, no quiero dormir sólo con _fratello_... —se quejó de nuevo Feli, como si nadie lo iba a escuchar.  
— _WHAT?!_ ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Alfred cruzando los brazos y mirándote con ojos de corderito degollado.

Simplemente te diste un facepalm, por alguna razón ya sabías que algo así pasaría.

—¿De verdad ellos estaban durmiendo contigo? —preguntó el canadiense, con un poco de temor.  
—¡Claro! ¡Y seguiríamos así si ustedes no hubieran llegado! —levantó la voz el mayor de los Vargas, parecía que estaba celoso de los nuevos muchachos.  
—¡¿EEEH?! ¿Acaso eso es una especie de bienvenida? ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Exijo mi bienvenida! —exclamó Alfred parándose de su asiento, como si el asunto se tratara de alguna revolución.  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Idiota! ¡Sólo nosotros podemos, llegamos primero que ustedes, maldición! ¡Y no es una cuestión de bienvenida, es cuestión de antigüedad! —se defendió Lovino.

Como si llegar dos días antes al lugar fuera ganarse una membresía.

—¡Eso no es justoooooo! —Alfred comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

Rayos, estos muchachos eran un verdadero escándalo juntos.

—¿Ya terminaron de chillar? —preguntaste mirándolos como si fueras una madre regañando a sus hijos por estar peleándose todo el tiempo.

—Exijo mi bienvenida —dijo Alfred mirándote ofendido por no darle "su bienvenida".  
—Pff... —no pudiste aguantar la risa que te causaba la reacción de los chicos, especialmente de Lovino y de Alfred.  
—Hey, ¡no es gracioso! ¡Exijo mi bienvenida! —volvió a repetir el gringo mientras tú seguías muriendo de risa.

Por un momento se olvidó del asunto y decidió observarte mientras reías, le parecías muy bonita siendo seria y dando órdenes, pero eras más bonita a los ojos de todos cuando estabas en plan informal, dejándote llevar por tus emociones.  
Cuando acabaste de reírte tomaste aire para seguir hablando.

—Eso no es un rito de bienvenida, lo que pasa es que esos chicos —señalando a los Vargas— son bastante miedosos para dormir solos, no me quedó remedio que dejarlos dormir conmigo —comentaste tratando de contener la risa por la cara de enojo que puso Lovino, a Feli en cambio, no le ofendía para nada tu sinceridad.  
—¡No es cierto! ¿Recuerdas lo de estar juntos por si algo pasa? ¡Es sólo eso, maldición! —refunfuñó el castaño de ojos verdes mientras fruncía aún más su seño.  
—Sí, sí, claro, entonces ustedes cuatro deberían dormir todos juntos —bromeaste.  
—¡NI HABLAR! ¡ESO NUNCA! —gritaron Alfred y Lovino al unísono. Al darse cuenta de ello se miraron con un odio infantil.

Volviste a reír por eso.

—¿En dónde entraremos los cinco? —dijo Feli muy animado, aceptando la idea que diste.

Cuando los hermanos mayores se percataron que aún podían dormir contigo, aunque tuvieran que tener una no tan agradable compañía con ellos, se tranquilizaron.

—Yo no dormiré en la casa, voy a dormir en el jeep, es demasiado peligroso dejarlo afuera, así como así, y aunque vigilemos desde dentro, podría ser tarde para cuando nos demos cuenta que se están llevando el vehículo —los cuatro te miraron un poco preocupados, aunque dos te miraban más enojados que preocupados.

—¡No puedes estar tú sola en el vehículo! ¡Deja que el _hero_ te acompañe! —exclamó Alfred haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

Bien, ese complejo de héroe es nuevo para ti.

—De ninguna manera, ustedes se quedan aquí dentro y yo en el jeep, ya lo dije, así que no hay objeciones. Lovino, ten en un lugar cerca tuyo las pistolas que te di por cualquier cosa, por hoy Matthew dormirá con ustedes, Alfred dormirá aquí abajo, necesito un respaldo desde dentro si llega a pasar algo, y te necesito a ti cuidando a los chicos —le dijiste al de ojos verdes seriamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él entendió por qué lo hacías, así que aunque no le agradaba tanto la idea, aceptó sin quejarse.

—¡OK! —Alfred aprobó el plan con su pulgar, aunque te diste cuenta que miró de una manera extraña a su hermano menor.  
—Toma, te dejo mis rifles, yo iré a buscar unas pistolas del sótano —le pasaste a Alfred tus armas.

No estabas muy segura aún de dejarle armas al gringo, pero no te quedaba de otra, estando Lovino con su hermano, no pensabas que fuera a hacer alguna estupidez, además parecía muy confiable aunque lo conocieras muy poco.  
Fuiste a desllavear la habitación, moviste el estante, abriste el sótano, y agarraste dos pistolas automáticas de 9 mm y las pusiste en sus respectivos lugares a cada lado de tu muslo, tomaste unas cuantas municiones de las mismas y las guardaste en tu chaleco.  
Volviste a llavear todo y saliste de la habitación, Alfred abrió la puerta de entrada y cuando fuiste afuera la volvió a trancar con la silla desde dentro.

—Cualquier cosa, sólo grita, estaré atento —te dijo el gringo con una sonrisa que te pareció encantadora.  
—Está bien... —le sonreíste y subiste a la parte trasera del jeep, pues era la más amplia.

Revisaste el interior del vehículo para asegurarte que todo estuviera bien, y viste que habías dejado las llaves puestas. Te reprendiste mentalmente por eso, no podías ser tan descuidada, para tu suerte no pasó nada. Sacaste la llave y la guardaste en uno de los bolsillos de tu jeans, y abriste un poco las ventanillas traseras del vehículo para que circule el aire. Te acomodaste en el gran asiento trasero del jeep, y sentías que te dormirías en unos segundos, de verdad estabas muy cansada, el día estaba bastante agitado. Al menos ya dejó de llover y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Antes que te dieras cuenta, ya estabas en tu tercer sueño.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose te despertó de golpe, en segundos agarraste tu pistola con la mano derecha y apuntaste al intruso, a punto de dispararle.

— _Easy girl_ , soy yo —dijo Alfred alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.  
—Sigh... —bajaste el arma— maldita sea Alfred, casi te vuelo la cabeza —dijiste molesta. El chico se subió a la camioneta como si nada y cerró la puerta.  
—¿Qué? —estabas intrigada.  
—Dejaste las puertas abiertas —dijo él trancando las puertas de su lado.

¿No trancaste las puertas? ¡Qué rayos te estaba pasando! ¡Eso sí que fue descuidado de tu parte!

—¿No te dije que te quedaras dentro? ¿Por qué estas aquí? —le cuestionaste al rubio guardando la pistola en su lugar.  
—No puedo quedarme tranquilamente adentro mientras tú estás aquí arriesgando tu vida por todos nosotros —contestó seriamente, acomodándose en el extremo izquierdo del vehículo para dormir.  
—¿Cómo saliste? ¿Está asegurada la puerta?  
—Matthew me echó una mano —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Así que de eso se trataba la mirada extraña de antes.

—De acuerdo, sólo por hoy, y porque estoy cansada —bostezaste—, pasaré por alto el hecho de que desacataste mi orden —dijiste a punto de quedarte dormida de nuevo.  
—(tn), tú nos ofreciste quedarnos aquí, y aceptamos, pero no aceptamos para que nos trates como niños pequeños a quienes debes cuidar, aceptamos porque queremos también apoyarte, no tienes por qué cargar todo el peso de la situación sobre tus hombros, la carga es más ligera si se comparte, por eso estoy aquí, si tenemos que luchar, para que lo hagamos juntos —contestó bastante serio Alfred, acercándose más a ti.

Te tomó por sorpresa lo que dijo, cosa que te sacó un poco el sueño. Te sentaste en el asiento para mirar mejor al rubio de ojos azul cielo. En algún momento se acercó hasta quedar a tu lado.

—No es que los vea como niños, ni que los subestime, es sólo que—  
—Te preocupas demasiado, lo sé, y lo entiendo —te interrumpió el rubio mirándote fijamente a los ojos sin perder su seriedad—, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, desde ahora somos un equipo, y debemos actuar como tal —te dedicó una sonrisa mientras revolvía un poco tu cabello.  
—Hey, ¡no hagas eso! —sonreíste mientras apartabas su mano de tu cabeza.

Es verdad, tal vez estabas sacrificándote demasiado tú sola por el bienestar de estos chicos, sí que podía ser muy racional este estadounidense cuando se lo proponía. Ahora ya tenías apoyo, aunque tal vez Matthew y Feli no estén muy capacitados mentalmente para defenderse solos en estos tiempos, tenías de apoyo a Lovino y a Alfred, especialmente a éste último por ser bastante testarudo.

—Además de me debes mi bienvenida ¡HAHAHA!  
—Tenías que arruinarlo, ¿no? —dijiste riendo.  
—¿Eh? ¿Arruinar qué? —preguntó confundido.  
—Nada, olvídalo —era increíble como podía pasar de adulto razonable a niño de cinco años en segundos.

El chico hizo un puchero al no entender muy bien a lo que te referías.

—Mejor descansemos, mañana será un largo día —comentaste, ahora tú le revolvías el cabello al chico para animarlo. En seguida volvió a tener su característica expresión alegre.

Te acomodaste otra vez hacia el lado derecho del asiento para recostarte por la puerta, nuevamente en segundos te quedaste dormida. No sentiste que alguien te estiró hacia su lado recostándote en su hombro.

— _Good night_ (tn), descansa —el gringo besó tu frente y se acomodó para dormir.


	8. Sidestory I

Yendo por la desierta carretera internacional que conectaba muchos puntos importantes del país, dos muchachos se detuvieron al encontrar una estación de servicio abandonada. El norteamericano de ojos celestes, como el cielo despejado, frenó casi de golpe, aún sin poder creer lo que acababan de encontrar. El canadiense que lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto, por suerte llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, conocía perfectamente a su hermano. A veces, el mencionado reacciona sin pensar y el canadiense debe pagar las consecuencias. Ésta vez ya previó algo por el estilo, por lo que decidió tomar las medidas de precaución necesarias.

Kilómetros atrás los muchachos dejaron una colonia, debido a que el mayor de los hermanos; era un desastre tratando de adaptarse a las reglas del lugar, sólo duraron tres días allí, todo un récord.  
Al rubio de ojos violeta le preocupaba un poco el futuro. ¿Qué harían el resto de sus vidas? ¿Vagar por todo Khelidamitsa? Eso no era vida, al menos no de la forma en que él deseaba. Después de un par de años vagando por todo el continente americano, estaba harto de seguir con esa vida de viajero, más no podía remediarlo. Debía aceptar a su hermano tal como era, después de todo, ese carácter, a veces insoportable, es el que los ayudó a mantenerse vivos hasta el momento. El estadounidense podía ser bastante rebelde, metiche, testarudo, pero cuando era necesario, podía ser el ser más racional y centrado que pueda existir sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Aunque el canadiense no podía comprender cómo es que su hermano tenía facetas tan diferentes en algunas situaciones, lo apreciaba, y le agradecía profundamente el hecho que hasta hoy día cuide de él. No es que no pudiera defenderse, es sólo que, no estaba mentalmente preparado para todo lo que tendría que enfrentar solo si se separa de su hermano, no, definitivamente era mejor seguir a su hermano aunque a veces fuera un verdadero idiota.

El de ojos azul cielo, por su parte, se había acostumbrado a quedar al frente, sea cual sea la situación que tuviese que enfrentar. No estaba muy conforme recorriendo el mundo, sin rumbo fijo, pero era muy optimista, no perdía la esperanza de que en Khelidamitsa podrían encontrar un lugar, y si no lo conseguían allí, podrían ir a otro país a probar suerte, a él no le molestaba eso, sólo le preocupaba un poco su hermano menor, pues aunque el susodicho nunca dijese lo que le molestaba, el mayor podía saber perfectamente lo que no le agradaba, aunque pareciera un despistado total, podía leer un poco la preocupación de su hermano menor en sus ojos. Pero como Alfred no es adivino, cada vez que su hermano se quedaba dormido, aprovechaba para tener una buena charla de horas con la mascota del menor, el pequeño oso polar, él era quien siempre le mantenía al tanto de los sentimientos del canadiense. Por eso mismo es que se empeñaba tanto en encontrar un lugar donde realmente puedan encajar, no sólo por él, sino por su hermano, quería que Matthew tuviera una vida feliz, tranquila y segura en algún lado, y que de alguna forma pudiera dejar atrás el pasado, olvidar todo este asunto de los muertos vivientes, y vivir en paz lo que le reste de vida, eso era lo que Alfred realmente quería, aunque nunca demostraba sus preocupaciones, sólo esa gran sonrisa que al menor a veces ya le parecía molesta.

—¡WOW! Matthew, _this is fantastic_ , esperemos que haya suficiente combustible para llevar —exclamó asombrado el mayor.  
—Sí, es bastante sorprendente, con suerte tal vez aquí sí consigamos algo —contestó.  
— _I really hope that_ , a la última estación de servicios que encontramos, llegamos tarde, ya no quedaba nada... —comentó bastante serio.  
—Ajá... —agregó el menor, simplemente para no quedarse completamente callado.

El mayor apagó el motor, bajó del vehículo y le pidió a su hermano que no se moviera de su lugar, orden que fue acatada sin problema por el menor. Se acercó a uno de los surtidores de combustible, agarró la manguera y apretó el mango de la misma para abrir la válvula. Para su sorpresa y alegría, el líquido derivado del petróleo salió por él.

—¡HAHAHA! ¡MATT! ¡AQUÍ SÍ HAY COMBUSTIBLE! —gritó de felicidad.  
—¡Qué bueno! —respondió el menor bastante contento desde su lugar.

Alfred acercó la manguera al orificio de entrada de combustible de su vehículo, y lo llenó hasta más no poder. Los antiguos dueños del vehículo, unos vándalos que no sabían con quién se metían cuando quisieron saquearlos, llevaban unos galones en la parte trasera del Jeep.  
Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor, recordar que le dio una paliza bien merecida a esos idiotas lo reconfortaba, le encantaba ser el héroe que pone en su lugar a los malos.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Días atrás, iban caminando al lado de la carretera sin rumbo fijo, tratando de soportar el calor, para ellos infernal, de ese lugar. A lo lejos divisaron una camioneta acercarse, a gran velocidad, tal vez ellos serían la ayuda que les estaba haciendo falta, eso fue lo que pensaron.

La camioneta se detuvo, pero no con el fin que ellos esperaban. Alfred se acercó amablemente a la ventanilla del vehículo, para pedirles un aventón, y si podían, un poco de agua, estaban sedientos. Su hermano esperaba tras él, un poco más alejado del vehículo.  
Alfred esperaba que bajaran la ventanilla para conversar, más lo que recibió fue un portazo con la puerta ( _valga la redundancia e.e_ ) del vehículo, tirándolo al suelo por unos instantes, ya que nunca fue de los que reaccionaban tarde.

— _STAY BACK, MATTHEW! I WILL HANDLE THIS SHIT!_ —gritó molesto mirando al menor, éste se alejó aún más de aquel vehículo.  
—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que encontramos, unos malditos gringos ¡JAJAJA! —se burló, el hombre que bajó de la camioneta luego de tumbar a Alfred— ¿Saben? —preguntó irónico mirando a sus demás acompañantes, quienes comenzaban a rodear a los hermanos luego de bajar del Jeep; volviendo luego la mirada al mayor de los "gringos"— Odio a estos malditos extranjeros de mierda, desde que empezó toda esta basura del apocalipsis, aquí no dejan de venir más que extranjeros; ¡hasta de Asia vienen los malditos! Estos bastardos están invadiendo nuestra patria, y de verdad me jode, mucho... —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mirando con odio sobrenatural a los hermanos extranjeros.

Alfred estaba muy, muy, muy enojado, aunque trataba de disimularlo para no tensar más el ambiente, si es que eso era posible. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que quisieran sobrevivir, ¿o sí? ¿Qué mierda importaba ahora "la patria"? Todas las naciones ya estaban jodidas, desaparecieron, todos los malditos gobiernos se vinieron abajo, nada de eso importaba ahora... ¡¿Qué carajos importaba el pedazo de tierra en el cual intentaban vivir?! Ya nadie era dueño de ningún lugar, toda la maldita Tierra se había convertido, en tierra de nadie. Estos tipos sí que estaban zafados para hablar de "patria".

—¿Eh? ¿No dices nada, gringo idiota? ¿o es que no hablas nuestro dialecto? —comenzó a reír de una manera tan molesta para el rubio de ojos azul cielo, que tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus puños para no crear un desastre.

Los cinco hombres comenzaron a sacar sus armas, y a apuntarlos, hecho que sólo aumentó su furia.

—A lo mejor sí entiende el idioma de las armas, putos extranjeros, uno debe estar adivinando lo que quieren decir, ¡nadie los entiende, pedazos de imbéciles! —por una extraña razón el hombre se enfureció mas.

Matthew comenzó a sollozar más fuerte de la desesperación, aunque trataba de controlarse, a lo que el mayor volteó por unos milisegundos a mirarlo, diciéndole: « _it's okay, just stay back»_ , el canadiense no podía creer la calma con la que estaba tratando de manejar la situación el mayor, pero sin hacer caso a eso, trató con todas sus fuerzas de tranquilizarse, aunque el pánico se hubiera apropiado de cada una de las células de su cuerpo, sólo esperaba ser capaz de no hacer alguna estupidez en semejante estado.

Alfred se dio cuenta que no era nada buena la situación, y que debía actuar en cualquier segundo. Decidió no decir ni una sola palabra, ya sabía que su acento al hablar sólo enojaría aún más al hombre que estaba frente suyo.

—Veo que te comió la lengua el ratón, pero no me importa, es mejor. Ahora dame todo lo útil que tengas y después veré si te perdono la vida JAJAJAJA —se burló otra vez.

Suficiente. Ya escuchó suficiente, y no tenía por qué soportarlo. Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus botas negras, apretando fuertemente sus puños, señal que los vándalos interpretaron como impotencia, a lo que se relajaron, creyeron que ese día volverían a tener un motín más. Respiró profundamente, y habló por última vez.

—Matt, _to the ground, NOW! —_ su hermano se soprendió por la reacción del mayor, más acató la orden, tirándose al suelo con su mascota, cubriéndose lo más que podía, cuando su hermano reaccionaba así, mucha gente salía herida.

Segundos luego de gritar aquello, el rubio con el uniforme verde musgo alzó la cabeza, y de una patada noqueó al hombre tan insoportable para él. Nadie se esperaba aquello, quedaron perplejos, por lo que aprovechó que aquel hombre soltó el arma gracias al impacto que recibió en su estómago, y mientras ésta caía, la agarró con su derecha.

Uno de ellos se acercó por detrás para golpearlo, en menos tiempo de lo esperado recibió un codazo en el pecho, y un puño certero en el mentón, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Con la izquierda tomó el arma de quien lo atacó por detrás, se levantó de inmediato, apuntando a los tres que quedaban en pie.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas... —dijo bastante serio, estaba muy enojado y sus receptores lo notaron, más hicieron caso omiso a su advertencia, apuntándolo como para matarlo.

Dos disparos. Alfred no dudó en reaccionar, apuntando a las piernas de dos de los hombres, dejándolos inválidos, cayendo al asfalto, quejándose del dolor mientras sangraban.  
El último hombre en pie quedó tan estupefacto que no pudo reaccionar cuando Alfred se acercó, lo tomó del brazo con el cual estaba apuntándolo, lo colocó sobre su hombro derecho, y lo alzó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo, al puro estilo de lucha libre.  
Tres hombres inconscientes y dos suplicando por sus vidas.

—Matt, ya es seguro, _come here_ —dijo el mayor, a lo que el canadiense levantó la cabeza del suelo, viendo que, efectivamente, todo estaba bajo control.

Escuchó los golpes, pero no quería mirar, aunque en el fondo sabía que era su hermano dándole una paliza a esos tipos. Se levantó en seguida del suelo, con el oso en sus manos, y subió al jeep, cosa que Alfred le indicó con señas.  
Los saqueados fueron otros, pues el gringo les sacó todas las armas, las llaves del vehículo, y alguna que otra cosa que podría ser útil. Subió al jeep, encendió el motor y siguieron su camino, dejando atrás a esos desgraciados, si se mueren, el mundo será un lugar mejor.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Abrió la puerta trasera del jeep, bajó los cuatro galones que había y los llenó de combustible. Una vez llenos hasta el tope, los alzó de nuevo en la parte de atrás, aunque pareciera débil, era tan fuerte como un toro, o más.  
Volvió a subir al vehículo para proseguir con el viaje por la carretera.

Todo lo que quedaba del día, y la noche, recorrieron el asfalto, solamente divisando desiertos a los lados de la avenida, ningún lugar interesante donde quedarse. Además comenzó a llover torrencialmente, y no sólo lluvia, sino también truenos, relámpagos y varios rayos en el lejano horizonte. Se vino una gran tormenta, de la nada, y no tenían ni siquiera dónde refugiarse. No podían quejarse, al menos tenían el jeep, lleno de combustible. El cielo gris, lleno de nubes, comenzó a aclararse más, por lo que entendió que había amanecido. Al ir avanzando más, divisó un camino de tierra, que se adentraba en los bosques.  
Se detuvo un momento a inspeccionar la zona.

—Hmm... —llevó una mano a su mentón— ése camino debe conducir a alguna ciudad, o pueblo... —pensó en voz alta.  
—O a alguna granja abandonada a la cual no nos sirve de nada ir —agregó el canadiense, dudoso de la decisión que quería tomar su hermano mayor.  
—Sí, pero de cualquier forma, alguna cosa podríamos conseguir, además estamos en quiebra, ya tomamos toda el agua de reserva que traían esos tipos —se quejó con una expresión infantil.  
—¡Pero también podría ser el refugio de más buitres! —se volvió a quejar el dueño del oso.  
\- Lo sé Matt, pero en el riesgo está la ganancia... —sonrió triunfante y comenzó a mover el vehículo hacia aquel angosto camino.

Sólo recibió como respuesta un suspiro de resignación de su hermano, no estaba del todo convencido de aquello, y le consternaba bastante el hecho de que el rubio de ojos azules arriesgara su vida como si nada, aunque a él siempre lo protegía.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un pueblo. Bajaron del jeep para comenzar a revisar el lugar, parecía estar todo tan desolado, el ruido del Jeep no atrajo a ninguna persona, al menos no a personas vivas.  
El jeep quedó en la entrada del pueblo, mientras los hermanos comenzaron a investigar la zona, bajo la gran lluvia.

—Parece que por aquí no hay ni un alma en pena —comentó el mayor, preparando sus armas en ambas manos.  
—Alfred, tengo un mal presentimiento, vámonos de aquí —dijo bastante asustado el menor.  
—Ay Matthew, ¡tú siempre tienes malos presentimientos! —se quejó mientras seguían avanzando por la desolada calle de aquel pueblo, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano.  
—E-esta vez es diferente, algo está mal, muy mal... —insistió.  
—No te haré caso, si lo dices por la lluvia, en un lugar tan grande como éste de seguro encontraremos ropa que ponernos —contestó un poco burlón.  
—No es eso Alfred, es...

Unos gruñidos que ambos conocían muy bien comenzaron a acercarse precipitadamente, eran muertos vivientes, una gran horda de alrdededor de cincuenta, y cuando se acercaron más, se dieron cuenta que no eran infectados comunes y corrientes, eran _**runners**_.

— _¡Fucking shit!_ ¡Por primera vez tenías razón! —exclamó Alfred mientras comenzaba a disparar a las cabezas de los _**runners**_ , sus reflejos eran impresionantes, por ello podía hacerle frente a esos come cerebros.  
—¡Casi siempre la tengo! ¡Sólo que tú nunca me haces caso! —contestó nervioso el menor.  
— _Stay behind me, and watch out!_ Será mejor que te agarres de mí, no sea que te pierdas o te ataquen por no prestarte atención —ordenó con seriedad.  
—O-ok.. —fue lo que contestó, acto seguido se pegó a su hermano, espalda con espalda, mientras su oso trepaba a su cabeza.

Alfred seguía retrocediendo hasta quedar casi acorralados contra una casa, al menos desde ese punto no los atacarían por detrás. Recargó una pistola, siguió disparando, recargó la otra, continuó disparando, más parecía que esos malditos infectados no se acabarían jamás.

— _Damn it!_ Se me están acabando las _fuckings_ balas ¡y ya no tengo más para recargar! —maldijo enojado el mayor.  
—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Vamos a morir! —sollozó el canadiense.  
— _¡For Heaven's Sake!_ ¡Cálmate Matthew! ¡Alguna forma encontraré para salir de este embrollo! —Alfred contestó alterado.

Menos mal ya divisó una vieja tubería, le serviría como arma cuando se le acaben las balas, después de todo, sea como sea saldrían de ésta, siempre lo han hecho.  
Mientras seguía pensando en las posibles salidas escuchó más disparos, provenientes del lado derecho del lugar donde ellos estaban acorralados. Los _**runners**_ comenzaron a dejar de prestarles atención a ellos para concentrarse en otro ser humano, cuya identidad aún era desconocida para ellos.

— _What the hell is happening?!_ —Alfred se preguntó intrigado.

¿Alguien vino a ayudarlos? ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿De dónde venía esa persona? Éste pueblo estaba desierto, o eso parecía.

—¡Hey! ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó a lo lejos una voz ¿femenina? ¿Era una mujer quien los estaba ayudando? ¡¿Es eso posible?!  
— _Are you a girl? —_ involuntariamente salió esa pregunta de los labios de Alfred, estaba tan sorprendido que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía cómo reaccionar, más no quería desviarse del asunto— _Y-yeah_ ¡estamos bien! —contestó aún con mucha sorpresa en su ser.

Los sollozos de Matthew cesaron, se dio cuenta que no estaban tan perdidos como creía.

—¿Aún tienes balas? —preguntó la mujer.  
— _Yes_ —contestó el hermano mayor.  
—¡Entonces ayúdame y sigue disparando! ¿Por qué te detuviste? —reclamó un poco molesta la muchacha  
— _S-sorry_ , no me di cuenta... —Alfred acató la orden de inmediato.

Ese pequeño diálogo hizo que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra, aunque seguía muy intrigado. ¿Cómo sería la chica que los estaba ayudando? ¿Sería bonita? ¿O sería una completa marimacho con ansias de convertirse en hombre? Esperaba que fuera lo primero, lo segundo mataría todas las bonitas expectativas que podría tener en ella.  
En poco tiempo se le acabaron las balas al rubio de ojos azul cielo, por lo que tiró las armas al suelo, ya no le servirían.

Unos segundos más pasaron y el panorama entre los hermanos y aquella extraña se aclaró por completo, ya no existía ni un _**runner**_ que estropeara la vista entre ellos, podían verse claramente.

—Woah... —pronunciaron ambos hermanos casi en susurro.

La chica era bastante bonita, más de lo que el mayor se imaginaba. Parecía una heroína salida de una de esas películas que a él tanto le gustaba ver.

Era fantástico, ellos estaban en apuros y fueron rescatados por una _hero_. Aunque no le agradaba mucho el hecho de ser en estos momentos la damisela en peligro, si aquella chica era la heroína, podía pasar por alto ese detalle.

Cuando la muchacha trató de acercarse a los hermanos, colapsó, cayendo al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ésta es la oportunidad de Alfred de ser el héroe.

Ambos corrieron en dirección de aquella chica, y Alfred se agachó para ayudarla, y mirarla más de cerca.

— _Hey girl_ , ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado el mayor.

El cabello (cc) mojado por la lluvia caía sobre su rostro, no podía ver sus facciones de cerca, pues ella no dejaba de mirar al suelo. Más de cerca podía ver que tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo.

«Qué te pasa Alfred, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas» —el rubio se reprendió mentalmente al no concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

Se acercó a ella, quedando a su altura, y tomó su mentón en su mano, obligando a la muchacha a mirarlo a los ojos. El azul cielo de su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos (co), que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga. Era hermosa, aún empapada, era realmente bella, desde la poca distancia que había entre ambos, el mayor pudo admirar perfectamente las facciones de aquella misteriosa chica que había acudido a ayudarlos.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Parece que no puedes levantarte... —volvió a preguntar preocupado, tratando de no hacer contacto visual por demasiado tiempo, ¿podía confiar en ella?

Aunque los haya ayudado, eso no significa que pueda ser de confianza, pero le debían un favor a esta muchacha.

—Ah, estoy bien, sólo necesito unos minutos... —contestó la chica.  
—Nada de eso, si seguimos aquí bajo esta lluvia pescaremos una neumonía, y tú y yo sabemos bien que hoy en día es difícil conseguir medicamentos para una enfermedad con esa gravedad, será mejor que busquemos un refugio cuanto antes —Alfred dijo bastante serio.  
—Mi hermano tiene razón —lo apoyó su hermano menor.

La chica dudó unos segundos, pero luego les respondió dónde se estaba quedando, y les dijo que allí podrían refugiarse, mientras trataba de levantarse, sin éxito.

Como antes lo mencionó, ésta era la oportunidad de Alfred de ser el héroe. La tomó entre sus brazos, de cual princesa se tratase, y comenzó a trotar con ella. Al parecer una nueva aventura les esperaba a estos chicos, que acababan de conocer a una gran chica.

Al llegar a la casa, ella se presentó, diciendo que se llamaba (tn), un nombre que según Alfred, le quedaba perfecto, con su carácter y su personalidad, aunque aún no la conocía muy bien. Les ofreció refugio, comida, y ropa limpia, los trató tan amablemente que los hermanos no pudieron creer que aún existiesen personas como ella. De todos los lugares que visitaron, era el primer lugar donde sin tener que pasar por un gran interrogatorio, podían recibir todo lo que en ese momento estaban necesitando.

Y no sólo eso hizo ella, también, luego de una gran plática con ella, les ofreció que se quedaran allí, les ofreció una especie de hogar, todo lo que ellos querían y no habían podido conseguir hasta ahora.  
Matthew estaba muy feliz de haber seguido a su hermano, después de todo no estarían donde están si no fuera por él.  
Alfred, por su parte, aún le costaba creer que pudiera haber tanta bondad en una sola persona, era la primera vez que los aceptaban sin ser discriminados, sin que a alguien le importe de dónde vienen, sino que los acepten por lo que son en realidad, personas buscando una vida mejor después de tanto desastre.

Los hermanos estaban seguros que podrían ser buenos amigos de (tn), y estaban felices por eso.

Definitivamente, una gran aventura aún les esperaba en aquel pueblo.


	9. Sidestory II: La salvación de los Vargas

Luego de bajar de aquel tren, aún estaban muy consternados por lo ocurrido. ¿Qué les quedaba hacer ahora? ¿Qué sería de ellos de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo sobrevivirían sin el apoyo de su abuelo?

Los hermanos italianos pasaron esa noche en lo que alguna vez fue una gran estación de trenes, no tenían a dónde ir, no tenían idea ni siquiera si seguirían vivos para el amanecer.  
Durmieron en los ajados asientos de espera de aquella estación, el mayor instó al menor que durmiera tranquilo, mientras él hacía guardia. El menor, aunque podría hacer turnos con su hermano, no quería contradecirlo, se ponía bastante agresivo cuando no le hacían caso, y en momentos como éstos, en los que ambos estaban frágiles emocionalmente, no quería complicar más las cosas, por lo que asintió sin decir nada, y trató con todas sus fuerzas borrar aquella escena de su cabeza, donde vio por última vez a su abuelo, sacrificándose por ellos.

Aunque le costó un mundo, logró conciliar el sueño.  
Nunca pensó que sus vidas cambiarían tan drásticamente por culpa de un virus. Nunca pensó que olvidaría cómo se sentía recorrer los tranquilos canales de Venecia, bajo el cálido sol, relajado, mientras halagaba a alguna que otra chica que veía, y luego de un día vacacional, cenar una deliciosa pasta en su hogar. Antes hacía eso a menudo, ahora había olvidado hasta a qué sabe la deliciosa pasta. ¿Algún día volverá a probarla? ¿Algún día podrían estar tranquilos, sin tener que huir de un lugar a otro?

El mayor de los Vargas no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, aunque no había dormido la noche anterior. Lo sucedido con su abuelo lo hizo reflexionar aquella noche, bastante. Estaba pasando por una crisis existencial y no tenía el apoyo de nadie para poder sentirse consolado. Estaba solo.

¿Por qué decía que estaba solo? Tenía a su hermano, quien siempre fue el orgullo de su abuelo, y he ahí el problema. Lovino siempre fue dejado de lado cuando se trataba del abuelo, sabía que lo quería, a su manera, pero era obvio que amaba más a Feliciano, era su nieto preferido.

Y cómo no, Feliciano siempre fue mejor en todo. Sabía cocinar mejor, tenía más talento que él en todo, hasta en el arte de la seducción, pues incluso las chicas preferían a su hermano, decían que era simplemente adorable, mientras que a él la mayoría lo evitaba, por tener cara de mafioso. Claro, cuando se esforzaba no tenía problema en conseguirse alguna _ragazza_ , pero a simple vista siempre era su hermano el predilecto.  
Lo quería, pero estaba harto de ser su sombra. ¿Alguien sabe lo que se siente ser el mayor, y ser la sombra del menor? Es horrible.

Feliciano siempre fue muy amable con él, demostraba que lo quería, pero más parecía que lo hacía por lástima que por verdadero amor, al menos así lo interpretaba el castaño de ojos verdes.

«Si alguien merece vivir, es Feliciano, después de todo es lo que el abuelo hubiera deseado...» —pensaba profundamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío.

Para algo debe de servir. Si nunca fue bueno en algo, éste era su momento de demostrar lo contrario. Ya no sería el cobarde que se encierra en un rincón a llorar, se pondría los pantalones como se debe y enfrentaría las situaciones que la vida le presenten. Si en algo era bueno, era en ser un completo vándalo, y eso le serviría bastante en estos días.  
Tal vez hasta ahora no pudo destacar lo suficiente, pero de ahora en adelante podría ser que las cosas cambien. Nunca pudo poner en práctica sus talentos como delincuente, debido a que hasta hoy día lo habían subestimado. Eso ya no pasaría, ahora él estaba al frente, su hermano menor dependía de él, sabía perfectamente que Feliciano no tenía los nervios suficientes para afrontar todo este maldito asunto de la supervivencia, era demasiado inocente para saber desenvolverse.

Él en cambio, sabía lo que era la maldad del mundo, conocía perfectamente la clase de basura humana que habitaba allí afuera aparte de los infectados, aparte de aquellos que trataban de reconstruir su vida, alguna vez perdida entre tanto caos. Lovino podía hacerle frente a esos imbéciles sin problema, si era necesario, una de sus especialidades era odiar.

Él no era una mala persona, simplemente desarrolló ese carácter en autodefensa ante las diversas situaciones que tuvo que soportar a lo largo de su vida. Por dentro podría llegar a sentirse frágil e indefenso, pero no demostraría eso jamás, no desde que creció y se convirtió en un hombre, pues ahora era eso, un hombre, y como tal, sólo le quedaba tomar en sus manos las riendas del asunto.  
Ya no tenía ganas ni ánimos de seguir siendo aquél a quien dejaban de lado, si existía alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, éste era su momento.

Desde aquel día las cosas cambiaron bastante entre los hermanos. Al amanecer partieron rumbo al norte, sin un destino fijo, caminando a la deriva. En el camino encontraron un supermercado abandonado, entraron a saquearlo, para la suerte de ambos, había en aquel lugar armas de caza, los rifles les servirían bastante.

—Ah, peor es nada, podré desenvolverme bien con los rifles, ¿y tú, Feliciano? —preguntó el mayor en tanto recargaba el rifle y guardaba las municiones del mismo en todos los bolsillos que tenía.  
—Uhm, estoy más acostumbrado a las pistolas, pero no creo que haya problema... —contestó dudoso el menor.  
—No hay problema, yo te enseño a manejarlo —contestó sonriente el ojiverde, algo bastante atípico de él, desde que lo conocía.  
—¿Eh? Ah... De acuerdo... —balbuceó el ojimiel.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa amabilidad, sabía que su hermano lo quería, pero normalmente no lo demostraba.

Salieron de aquel lugar con los rifles, y unas mochilas cargadas de víveres necesarios para el día a día, no había agua, pero al menos tenían jugos, sodas, y otras cosas bebibles, después de todo al menos tenían líquido que consumir.  
Caminando bajo el sol ardiente, seguían su camino hacia al norte. Aquel clima no les molestaba, estaban acostumbrados al calor, aún más el mayor.  
Mientras avanzaban, a lo lejos divisaron una gran horda de infectados, para la suerte de ambos, no eran mutantes.

—Bien Feliciano, éste es el momento en que pondrás en práctica los consejos que te daré, _Va bene?_ _—_ el mayor miró a su hermano esperando su aprobación.  
— _Sì..._ —contestó.  
—Primero debes sujetar el rifle firmemente, así —le mostró cómo lo hacía él—, aunque debes buscar la posición que te sea más cómoda, ¿entendido?  
—Entiendo... —posicionó el arma de acuerdo a cómo se sentía más cómodo, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda para apretar el gatillo con la derecha.  
—Aún no pongas los dedos en el gatillo —indicó el mayor.  
—De acuerdo... —sacó su índice del gatillo, tratando de apuntar el arma hacia los infectados que se acercaban a paso de tortuga.  
—¿Estás seguro que lo estás agarrando firmemente?  
— _Sì_ —contestó un poco nervioso el menor.  
—Veremos eso... —sin esperar la reacción del menor, golpeó el cañón del arma con su puño izquierdo, haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo.  
—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! —reclamó nervioso el ojimiel.  
—Tu agarre es muy débil, debes ser capaz de sostener el arma aunque se cayera un martillo encima del cañón, sino saldrás volando cada vez que dispares el arma, lo que también afectará gravemente tu puntería —contestó calmado y serio—. Imagina la siguiente situación: un mutante está corriendo tras de mí, a punto de alcanzarme y mi única salvación es tu puntería, si no tienes buen agarre, podrías matarme, bueno, sé que eso no te importa mucho, pero sólo es un escenario, mejor cambiemos de persona, piensa que podría ser una _bella_ _ragazza_ la que estuviera en ese lugar, si no sostienes con fuerza el rifle la puedes matar... —continuó hablando fríamente.  
—No digas eso _fratello_ , sabes que te quiero... —musitó un poco dolido el menor.  
—¿Decir qué? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho antes.  
—Lo de que no me importaría si te llegara a pasar algo... Ya fue suficiente con el abuelo, no podría soportar perderte a ti también... —unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Por un momento el mayor se sintió culpable por aquello que dijo involuntariamente, más no era momento de cursilerías.

—De acuerdo, dejemos eso de lado y vuelve a agarrar el rifle —respondió un poco nervioso, mientras disparaba a los infectados que ya estaban más cerca.  
—Ya lo estoy sosteniendo... —comentó el menor.  
—Bien, debes concentrar tu fuerza en los brazos —volvió a golpear el arma con todas sus fuerzas, más apenas logró moverla—. ¡Muy bien Feliciano! ¡Así se sostiene un rifle! —lo felicitó, a lo que el menor sonrió— Ahora debes agarrar esta parte del rifle así —tomó la mano del menor y la colocó correctamente sobre el rifle—. Mantén también firme tu mano, no aprietes el cañón, pero sostenlo de manera que no se mueva, o podrías perder la mano, ¿entendido?  
—Entendido...  
—Ahora aprieta fuertemente la culata bajo tu hombro izquierdo, para que tu cuerpo entero absorba los impactos de los disparos, o sino no podrás hacer más de dos disparos.  
—De acuerdo —hizo lo que su hermano mayor le dijo, apuntando a los muertos vivientes.  
—Ahora prueba tu puntería —continuó mientras seguía disparando a los infectados que estaban más cerca.  
— _B-bene_... —inhaló y exhaló el aire profundamente para comenzar a disparar.

Primer tiro. Fallido. Segundo tiro, fallido. Tercer tiro, acertado.

—¡Muy bien Feliciano, lo estás haciendo bien! —lo halagó el mayor.  
— _Grazie fratello_... —contestó.

Una vez acabaron con todos los infectados, continuaron su camino. Pasaron días recorriendo el país, durmiendo en alguna que otra casa abandonada, siempre el mayor haciendo guardia por cualquier cosa. Era muy bueno peleando, y el menor debía admitir eso.  
Poco a poco con el paso de los días la relación entre ellos se fue suavizando, volviéndose más fraternal. El menor apreciaba aún más a su hermano, por enseñarle muchas cosas y velar por él, mientras que el castaño de ojos verdes estaba feliz de al fin ser verdaderamente útil, eso era lo que quería, después de todo. Muchas cosas pasaron, muchos problemas enfrentaron, pero el mayor siempre fue capaz de dar la cara a los inconvenientes, por lo que lograron sobrevivir todo ese tiempo.

Trataron de unirse a todas las colonias que les quedaron de paso en el camino, sin éxito. Por ser extranjeros buscaban aprovecharse de ellos, como si tuvieran que ser esclavos para conseguir comida o un poco de agua para asearse. No, de ninguna manera Lovino iba a conformarse con eso, y tampoco iba a permitir que su hermano lo hiciera.  
En la última colonia a la que intentaron unirse, los trataron muy despectivamente, por lo que al mayor se le ocurrió una idea genial para vengarse.

Mientras "dormían", el mayor aprovechó para salir de la tienda donde los habían puesto en vigilancia, estaban "a prueba". A la mierda su maldito periodo de prueba, podía metérselo allá donde no entra el Sol.

Sigilosamente se acercó al único guardia que les pusieron, ya que ambos hermanos fingieron ser unos completos inútiles para pasar más desapercibidos. Ellos podían ser cualquier cosa menos eso, al menos cuando la situación lo requiera.  
Le tapó la boca y rodeó su cuello con el brazo izquierdo, presionando fuerte hasta dejar sin aire e inconsciente al hombre. Salieron de allí sigilosamente, con la metralleta y pistolas que tenía el ahora inconsciente y fueron a donde estaban los vehículos. En aquel lugar estaban dos guardias más.  
Feliciano fingió haber tenido una pesadilla, y estaba llorando aludiendo que no sabía dónde quedaba su carpa, para llamar la atención de los hombres. Ellos se acercaron al castaño de ojos miel para ayudarlo, de alguna forma el italiano les infundía bastante ternura, suficiente para distraerlos.  
Lovino se acercó cautelosamente por detrás, noqueando a ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, al golpearlos en la nuca con la culata de las armas.

Subieron a una de las camionetas, el menor se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, y el mayor se agachó bajo el volante a sacar unos cables y conectarlos entre sí, hasta encender el motor. Apenas la máquina comenzó a rugir, salieron a flote las maravillosas habilidades que tenía el mayor para conducir, moviendo el vehículo rápidamente para salir del campamento, huyendo antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos.  
Perseguirlos sería desperdiciar combustible, y armas, y no estaban en condiciones para eso. El líder del lugar se limitó a maldecir a los italianos con todas las injurias que conocía en su vida.

—JÁ! Eso les pasa por hijos de perra! ¡Espero que en estos momentos se estén muriendo de la rabia! ¡Imbéciles! —el mayor estaba feliz de haber logrado su objetivo de conseguir móvil, más aún por vengarse de aquél hijo de su madre.  
—Vee... Eso no estuvo bien, pero al menos ya tenemos vehículo —agregó el ojimiel.  
—Tampoco estuvo bien que esos idiotas nos tratasen de esa forma, somos seres humanos, no mascotas, ¡el hecho que no seamos de por aquí no les otorga ninguna autoridad sobre nosotros! ¡Las personas de este país me tienen harto hasta las pelotas! ¡¿Qué se creen?! ¡Son todos unos hijos de puta, de verdad que no los soporto! —el mayor siguió diciendo muchas más injurias que no pueden ser pronunciadas.

El menor decidió admirar el paisaje a través del vidrio del vehículo, su hermano tenía razón, aunque podría dejar de ser tan injurioso de vez en cuando, lo ponía un poco nervioso cada vez que se ponía así. Viajaron por la carretera un día entero, sin descansar, hasta que el vehículo tuvo que detenerse por falta de gasolina, al menos a lo lejos veían un cartel de bienvenida. Estaban cerca de un pueblo, eso era un poco reconfortante.

—¡ARGH! ¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA INSERVIBLE! ¡¿Por qué demonios justo ahora se le acaba el combustible?! ¡Maldición! —maldecía el mayor de los Vargas mientras golpeaba el volante con sus manos.  
— _F-fratello_ , cálmate... Si se acabó no podemos hacer nada, tal vez en aquel pueblo haya alguna reserva de combustible... —Feliciano intentaba calmar a su hermano de aquella histeria.  
—¡Bien! ¡Y si no lo conseguimos, al demonio con esta hojalata! —sentenció enojado.

Bajaron del vehículo con algunos víveres, no les quedaban muchas municiones para las armas. Caminaron unos kilómetros hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar, matando unos que otros infectados que deambulaban por ahí.  
Se adentraron a aquel pueblo, caminaron varias cuadras desde la entrada, analizando todo el lugar. No había nada, ni un alma, nada. Estaba completamente desierto.  
Se relajaron al ver que podrían pasar la noche allí, e hidratarse bien, pues aquel lugar tenía suficiente agua. ¡Era maravilloso!

Entraron a dormir en una de las casas, y allí descansaron hasta el día siguiente. El día pasó mientras buscaban cosas para comer, pero no había combustible por ningún lado, estaban varados en aquel lugar. ¿Qué harían ellos solos en un lugar desierto? Pues, no les quedaba de otra, rebuscarse para seguir viviendo.  
Cayó la noche mientras seguían por las calles, hasta que se dieron cuenta que los estaban persiguiendo unos infectados, era una horda enorme.  
El ruido que hicieron en todo el día más el aroma a carne humana que emitían los hermanos los atrajo, hace días no comían y estaban muy hambrientos.

Comenzaron a correr mientras el mayor disparaba de espaldas, por más que hizo caer a muchos, muchos más aún estaban de pie. Las balas se acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Maldición! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA FELI! —le gritó el mayor, a lo que el menor comenzó a correr más desesperadamente.  
—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó espantado con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento de que alguien, quien sea, los escuchara— ¡ESTÁN VINIENDO MÁS! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO! —creyó ver un fantasma, más no le dio importancia en aquel momento, sólo quería refugiarse de los infectados.  
—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO IDIOTA! ¡NO ME DEJES ATRÁS, MALDICIÓN! —el mayor no esperó que Feliciano tuviera tanta velocidad como para dejarlo tan atrás.

También creyó ver algo, pero su vida era más importante en esos momentos.

Lovino buscó exasperado con la vista un lugar que sería seguro, donde pudieran esconderse, al parecer corrieron tan rápido que los perdieron de vista, pero no tardarían en ir tras ellos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? Estaban completamente perdidos. No, el castaño de ojos verde olivo no podía aceptar eso, algo debía hacer, algo tendría que suceder, algo, lo que sea, que los salve de aquello.

Encontró una casa que parecía bastante segura, entraron allí y se refugiaron en uno de los armarios, tal vez allí dentro los mutantes esos no detecten su olor.  
Feliciano estaba asustado, aterrado, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos ahora? ¿Acaso han llegado tan lejos para, al final morir, devorados por unos monstruos? No quería aceptar eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarse, mientras su hermano mayor lo abrazaba y trataba de cubrirlo para que los sollozos del menor no salgan de las paredes del armario, podría ser peligroso.

Lovino por su parte, quería ser optimista, pero la situación no se los permitía. Sabía que, aunque no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así, éste era el fin de ambos. Se maldijo mil veces por conducirlos a la perdición, pero, después de todo, no tenían muchas opciones. O era esperar que se los coman en la carretera, o entrar a ese lugar maldito a buscar alguna cosa que les sirviera para seguir su camino. Al menos, el última día de sus vidas fue el mejor, pudieron descansar en una cama, luego de meses de dormir en los suelos o asientos, o carpas. Pudieron tomar mucha agua, luego de semanas tratando de aplacar la sed con cualquier cosa que se pareciere al líquido vital que escaseaba en las afueras. Al menos morirían tranquilos, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, aunque no fue suficiente.  
Mientras seguían resignándose al odioso destino que les tocaba, escucharon varios disparos no tan lejos de ellos.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Otra persona estaba allí? ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No estaban tan perdidos como pensaban! Por un segundo se miraron estupefactos, inundados por una alegría que no podían explicar.

Lovino trató de calmarse, podrían ser uno de esos grupos de buitres que si los encuentran, les darían la sentencia final sin compasión. Pensando en eso se le borró la sonrisa del rostro en un segundo.  
Miró muy serio a su hermano menor, haciéndole señas de que se quedara quieto, que no hiciera ni un sólo ruido, y que si era posible, ni respirara fuerte. Necesitaban pasar desapercibidos, sea quien sea que estuviera allá afuera.

A Feliciano se le fue la alegría al instante, al comprender que podría ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Volvió a sentirse aterrado, no sabía que hacer, el miedo estaba nublando por completo su razonamiento, si su hermano no estuviera a su lado, enloquecería en cualquier momento.

Los disparos cesaron, minutos después escucharon un grito.

—POR ESTA NOCHE YA PASÓ EL PELIGRO, SEAN QUIENES SEAN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAN EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, NO ME HAGAN BUSCARLOS CASA POR CASA, NO QUERRÁN VERME ENOJADA —la voz de la chica los estremeció.

Un momento, ¿era una mujer? ¿una _ragazza_ fue quien los sacó del apuro en el que estaban? Vaya, cuando pensó que no podían ser peor las cosas, resulta que ahora estaban en manos de una psicópata que los estaba amenazando, al menos eso fue lo que pensó el mayor.  
Mientras trataba de pensar en alguna alternativa, el pánico le ganó a Feliciano, por lo que salió corriendo del armario para salir al encuentro de aquella mujer.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó en susurros el mayor, estaba estático.

Su hermano había salido para que lo mataran. Él no podía moverse de su lugar, no sabía qué hacer. Si su hermano no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, podría haber encontrado una solución al problema. Pues bien, si iban a morir, morirían juntos. Salió del armario dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, cuando escuchó más gritos de su hermano menor.

—¡WAAAHHHH! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! —lo único que se le ocurrió a Feliciano en ese momento, fue lanzarse a los pies de aquella persona, abrazarla, tal vez así le tendría compasión, se apiadaba de él y de su hermano— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —la imagen de aquella mujer sólo lo asustó más.

Era un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno que venía a hacerlos añicos de la manera más cruel que alguien pudiera imaginarse.

No, ya no tenía salvación. Estaba más que muerto. A unos metros de él, el mayor quedó petrificado ante la vista que tenía. Una mujer bañada en sangre, a punto de matar a su hermano, eso no podría soportarlo, más el miedo que le provocaba aquella escena no lo dejaban moverse. No, no iba a permitir eso, aunque fuera una _ragazza_ , la mataría si era necesario, o moriría en el intento. Cuando se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto, escuchó hablar a la mujer

—Por favor, cálmate, soy una persona normal, igual que tú. Soy una superviviente, igual que tú. No estoy infectada, pero tuve que bañarme con la sangre de uno de esos runners para acabar con ellos. Si pudiera tal vez te abrazaba, pero estoy demasiado asquerosa para eso, así que está bien que no te acerques tanto. Por el momento ya no hay peligro, esa horda está tendida en el suelo por allá, y no volverán a moverse. No voy a matarte, no soy una salvaje, así que por favor, deja de llorar, que no es mi intención hacerte daño —la voz tan calmada y melodiosa de aquella chica reconfortó su alma de una manera inexplicable.

Hablaba tan amorosamente, que pudo sentir ese cariño en lo más hondo de su corazón.

De alguna manera, Feliciano estaba aliviado, muy aliviado. Aquella muchacha, aunque tuviera una apariencia espantosa en esos momentos, estaba tratando de calmarlo, de reconfortarlo, y le hablaba de una manera muy cariñosa, como hace años no lo ha hecho ni una sola persona.

Lovino por su parte, quedó aún más asombrado. No esperaba para nada que la chica dijera eso, no esperaba que reaccione de esa forma, no esperaba que su voz fuera tan cálida, aunque su apariencia fuera espeluznante. Estaba atónito, y confundido, aunque en el fondo lo alivió bastante saber que ninguno de ellos moriría hoy.

—¿Eh? —el llanto del menor se detuvo— ¿Tú acabaste con los infectados que nos estaban persiguiendo? —aún no podía procesar muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar.  
—Es lo que dije —contestó calmada la muchacha.

De vuelta, y con más fuerza, la alegría volvió al menor, esta _ragazza_ los había salvado, y no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño. Estaba feliz, como no lo había estado en años.

—¡WAAAH! ¡GENIAL! ¡Desde ahora eres mi heroína! —exclamó con toda la alegría de su ser.

En un momento dado, los ojos de esa chica se posaron en él. Lo estaba mirando, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Trató de mantenerse calmado, sin demostrar ninguna expresión de miedo, por lo que endureció su rostro, manteniendo el contacto visual con aquella _ragazza_ , pese a que le costara.  
A pesar de su esfuerzo, la muchacha notó que estaba asustado, por lo que le habló tranquila.

—Ya dije que no muerdo, puedes acercarte.

Feliciano volteó hacia el mayor haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

—¡Lovino! ¡Lovino! ¡Ven! ¡Esta _ragazza_ nos salvó! —estaba tan feliz, que le había tomado mucha confianza a esa _ragazza_ , aunque no sabía siquiera quién era.

Los había salvado de ser la cena de aquellos infectados, y eso debía agradecerlo.

—Y-ya voy... —fue todo lo que el mayor pudo articular.

Aún no estaba seguro si la chica podía ser de fiar, tal vez resultaba ser alguna sádica que disfrutaba torturar a sus víctimas hasta que el aliento de la vida saliera de ellos, no podía pensar nada bueno de ella con aquella apariencia. Pero, les acababa de salvar la vida, no podía ser tan mala, ¿o sí?

Cuando se acercó a su hermano menor, éste se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Odiaba los abrazos de su hermano, o eso es lo que demostraba, más no se opuso a la acción. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía haber perdido para siempre a su hermano, por su impulso de salir corriendo de la casa.

—Maldición Feli, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, pensé que te perdía, idiota. ¡la próxima vez hazme caso! ¡Por algo soy tu hermano mayor, maldición! —refunfuñó bastante molesto.

Esa era su forma de demostrar su preocupación, qué se le podía hacer.

—Lo siento _fratello_ , trataré de no volverlo a hacer —se disculpó el ojimiel abrazando más fuerte a su hermano.

Es verdad que hizo una estupidez, y es normal que su hermano mayor esté enojado con él por eso. No pudo evitar que sus impulsos le ganaran.

El mayor regañó a su hermano al percatarse que la muchacha los miraba con ternura, no le gustaba parecer "tierno" ante nadie, menos frente a una muchacha que ni conocía. Una vez que se despegó de Feliciano, agradeció a la extraña mujer que los haya salvado, y también agradeció que no haya matado a su hermano menor.  
Se aliviaron más al oír que ella dijo que no mataría a nadie, no a un ser humano normal, más firmemente les ordenó que ellos hicieran lo que ella les diga, o esto no sería un final feliz.

En coro respondieron que harían lo que ella les dijera, después de todo, no les quedaba de otra. Lovino no estaba aún muy seguro de confiar en ella, pero no tenía remedio, en estos momentos estaban en sus manos, no les quedaba de otra que obedecer a aquella muchacha.  
Juntos buscaron un lugar donde quedarse, hasta encontrar una casa bastante amplia, y segura, era la única de la zona a la que no le faltaba puertas ni ventanas.

Entraron a aquella casa, siguiendo de cerca a la muchacha. Entraron en la habitación del fondo, y la chica los encerró allí. A Lovino no le gustó la desconfianza con la que los trataba, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que reclamar, pues él tampoco estaba seguro de su vida en esos momentos, más su boca actuó más rápido que su cerebro, reclamándole a la chica.

Ella simplemente contestó tranquila y racional, sin molestarse, de verdad que no tenía ganas de matarlos, o ya lo hubiera hecho luego de la insensatez del mayor. Se reprendió mentalmente, luego de disculparse, por ser tan imprudente.  
Feliciano también se disculpó por él, tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente, cosa que el mayor, en el fondo, agradeció.

Aunque estuviera llena de sangre, la sonrisa de la chica era muy bonita.  
Ellos se recostaron en la cama mientras la muchacha preparaba las cosas para darse un buen baño, lo necesitaba urgentemente.  
La mujer les dijo que podían dormir si querían, pues tardaría bastante en el baño. A ambos les pareció una buena idea.

La cama era muy cómoda, tanto que Feliciano se quedó dormido en segundos, todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche lo dejó exhausto. Lovino se recostó, la comodidad de la cama era demasiada para él, no podría estar alerta si se dejaba llevar, y si lo hacía, dormiría una semana entera, no, debía estar en alerta, no podía dejarse vencer por aquella estúpida y sensual cama. Estaba durmiendo, mentalmente esforzándose por no quedar profundamente dormido.

Un leve peso en la esquina de la cama despertó al mayor de golpe, levantádose a mirar de qué se trataba. En toda su vida jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba viendo.

Aquella muchacha que se veía tenebrosa, que parecía una asesina en serie, luego de darse un baño, era una persona completamente diferente. Sus ojos (co) lo miraban con un poco de intriga. Lovino no pudo dejar de hacer contacto visual por unos segundos que le parecieron eternidades.

La _ragazza_ era muy bella, demasiado bella para ser verdad. Su cabello (cc) y (lacio/ondulado/etc) le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las orejas, le quedaba espléndido aquel peinado. De verdad no podía creer que la _ragazza_ que los salvó fuera un ángel caído del cielo. En milisegundos más, recorrió con su mirada las facciones de la muchacha, cada parte de su rostro le parecía perfecto. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, notando algo que antes no había notado; la chica tenía un cuerpo infartante.

—D-demonios... —se tapó la boca por lo que dijo, eso salió sin que él lo quisiera.

Se sonrojó levemente al notar que la chica lo miraba aún más confundida, desvió la mirada tratando de disimularlo. ¡Y todo porque era muy linda!

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la _ragazza_.  
—N-nada, es sólo que te ves, muy diferente, ahora que estás limpia —dijo nervioso tratando de mantener la compostura, se acercó a sentarse cerca de ella, para admirarla mejor.  
—Entiendo... —respondió ella riendo.

De verdad que su sonrisa era mucho más preciosa ahora.

Feliciano escuchó personas hablando, por lo que se inquietó y despertó, desperezándose, tratando de adaptarse al ambiente. Durmió tan profundamente que aún no sabía si seguía siendo de noche o si ya había amanecido. Mientras despertaba preguntó si ya había amanecido, poco a poco volvió a ser consciente de sus alrededores, notando al borde de la cama a una chica muy bella, él también pensó que era un ángel que vino desde lo más alto del cielo.

—¡Waaaah! ¡Eres _bellissima_! ¡Una _ragazza molto bella!_ —exclamó tan animado y no controló las ganas que tuvo de abrazar a aquella hermosa _ragazza_ que los había salvado, abalanzándose sobre ella— ¡Veeee! ¡Ahora sí puedo abrazarte para agradecerte por habernos salvado! _¡Grazie, bella, grazie!_ —no pensaba soltarla en un buen rato.

Lovino se dio cuenta de la gran expresión de conmoción que invadió a la _ragazza_. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No le gustaban los abrazos? También notó que unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la muchacha. ¿Tan turbada estaba por un abrazo? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso hace tanto que no recibe uno? Si llegó aquí sola, era lo más probable.

Feliciano no supo qué hacer, se dio cuenta que la acción que para él era tan normal, para la chica era algo muy desconcertante, no entendía muy bien la razón, así que simplemente esperó allí a que ella reaccionara, a pesar de que le podría parecer incómodo aquello.  
Luego de unos minutos, la _ragazza_ reaccionó, Lovino se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante incómoda por lo que había pasado.

—Y-yo lo siento... No que—

El mayor no dudó ni unos milisegundos en reaccionar, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la _ragazza_ a abrazarla, de la manera más protectora que podía hacerlo. Verla así, tan frágil, tan indefensa, lo conmovió bastante. Ella no era de las que se derrumbaba fácilmente, ¿verdad? Cuando hablaron con ella por primera vez, era tan decidida, parecía indestructible, no podía permitir que esta bella muchacha se quebrara sin que él hiciera algo al respecto.

La abrazó fuerte, queriendo recomponer en aquel acto todas las partes rotas que la chica pudiera tener. Quiso transmitirle todos los cálidos sentimientos que tenía en su interior, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda con ellos, aunque la conociera muy poco, no quería verla triste. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Notó que su chaqueta comenzaba a humedecerse, lo que significaba que la _ragazza_ estaba llorando, él quería estar ahí para consolarla, por lo que comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, dándole permiso para que siga llorando, si era eso lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Era la primera vez que Feliciano veía a su hermano siendo tan cariñoso con un extraño, por más que fuera una muchacha, nunca lo vio tan protector como ahora. De alguna manera, le gustaba saber que su hermano podía demostrar su lado bueno de vez en cuando, eso le haría bien también a él. En el fondo sabía que no era malo.

Lovino no demostraba con besos ni abrazos su amor por el menor, lo demostraba protegiéndolo y luchando por ambos para sobrevivir, eso, para el menor, era más que suficiente.

Más minutos pasaron, hasta que la muchacha se recompuso. Agradeció al mayor que la ayudara.

—Ni lo menciones —contestó él.

No era necesario que la chica agradeciera nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en retribución a lo que ella hizo por los hermanos.

Cuando la chica alzó su rostro para mirar al mayor, éste le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, cosa que también era nueva para el menor.  
Luego de que la chica se separara de Lovino, el menor se acercó a darle nuevamente un abrazo, él también quería consolarla, era su manera de agradecerle.

Después de un pequeño diálogo entre ellos, bastante gracioso para la muchacha, los tres decidieron que serían, de ahora en adelante, muy buenos amigos.

Mientras seguían hablando (y los hermanos peleando), se presentó, diciendo que se llamaba (tn). El mayor pensó que mejor nombre no podía tener aquella _ragazza_ , le quedaba genial; lo mismo pensó el menor.

Durante más charla, los tres contaron sus historias, y cómo habían llegado a aquel pueblo fantasma. En varios minutos de conversación, sintieron que se hicieron muy amigos, como si se conocieran hace años. Eso le agradaba a ambos, al final, parecía que por fin tenían un lugar donde encajar, lo que aliviaba especialmente al mayor.

Después de más charla, la noche pasó fugaz, a punto de dar paso al amanecer. Todos estaban muy cansados, decidieron que era hora de dormir.

Aunque a Lovino no le importaba ir a dormir a otro lugar, quería pasar más tiempo con (tn), la _bella ragazza_ que los había ayudado, quería conocerla mejor, quería ser, de alguna manera, más cercano a ella. Feliciano pensaba lo mismo, sólo que a él sí le daba miedo dormir lejos de la heroína que los sacó de un gran apuro.

Se acomodaron para dormir a cada lado de ella, y por primera vez luego de años, durmieron plácidamente, sin preocuparse por nada, sin preocuparse por lo que podría pasar después.  
Estaban muy felices, y cada uno lo demostraba a su manera.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

Lovino despertó luego de varias horas de sueño, no recordaba que la almohada fuera tan cómoda. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que "esas" no eran almohadas, sino los pechos de (tn). Se sonrojó por unos momentos al pensar en aquello, a él no le molestaba para nada, por el contrario, pero no sabía si a la chica le molestaría aquello.

Dejó de pensar en el momento en que alzó su vista hacia el rostro durmiente de (tn).

«Se ve tan tierna durmiendo, tiene una expresión tan pacífica» —pensó mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

No, no iba a hacer alguna estupidez, al menos no por el momento, no quería arruinar las cosas que estaban comenzando a marchar viento en popa. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, y se acercó a su hermano para que se levantara, se le ocurrió una idea genial.  
Feliciano despertó, y también con cuidado se levantó para no despertar a la _ragazza_. Ésta se volvió a acomodar en la cama, suavizándose aún más su rostro.

—Ve, se ve tan celestial durmiendo... —susurró el menor.  
—S-sí... —contestó el mayor.

Luego le comentó la idea de cocinarle a (tn), aprovechando que el día estaba bonito y podrían salir afuera a buscar los ingredientes, a Feliciano se le ocurrió hacer pasta, idea que fue aceptada por el mayor. Luego de contemplar a la muchacha durmiendo por unos minutos más, salieron de la habitación para comenzar con la labor de limpieza y cocina.

Estaban bastante contentos por poder quedarse a formar una colonia al lado de (tn), al fin podrían estar en un sólo lugar, sin tener que preocuparse por movilizarse de un lugar a otro, sin tener que pensar qué sería de ellos el día de mañana. Estaban agradecidos con ella, y sabían que a su lado vivirían muchos momentos inolvidables.


	10. Un cuarteto

_**Bueno, otra cosa que quería aclarar, es que los personajes están conociéndose recién, aún no hay suficiente confianza. Por eso Romano aún no ha intentado seducir a la reader, pues la conoce recién, es amable a su manera con ella, pero siempre es un grosero con los hombres xD**_  
 _ **No es que lo esté haciendo OOC, sino que lo estoy adecuando a la situación del fic. Espero que puedan entender eso, más adelante, como mencioné antes, sí ya serán diferentes las cosas.**_  
 _ **(a mí no me engañan, yo sé que quieren violarlos a todos, pero será a su debido tiempo e.e)**_

 _ **Bueno, dicho eso las dejo leer tranquilas c:**_

 _ **###################**_

El canto de los pajarillos que anunciaban un nuevo día llegó hasta tus oídos haciendo que abras los ojos. Despertaste pesarosamente, poco a poco percatándote de tu entorno. Todo a tu alrededor parecía normal, hasta que sentiste que "el asiento" emanaba calor propio, y no era tan duro como lo recordabas. Miraste sobre lo que estabas acostada para darte cuenta que era el torso de Alfred.

Levantaste un poco la cabeza para recorrer con tu mirada el asiento del jeep y entender qué estaba pasando. Alfred dormía como un tronco, o eso parecía, y era prácticamente tu colchón, no, LITERALMENTE era tu colchón, estabas durmiendo encima de él, usando sus pectorales como almohadas.

«Hmph... Después de todo tiene sentido...» —pensaste recordando que a ciertos italianos les gustaba usarte como almohada, al fin y al cabo, la verdad es que era más cómodo una almohada humana.

¡Pero ese no era el punto! Sacudiste tu cabeza tratando de concentrarte. ¿Cómo mierda habían llegado a tal posición? Bueno, tampoco eran tan amplios los asientos traseros como para que pudieran dormir a sus anchas, ¡de nuevo, ese no es el punto!

Te levantaste inmediatamente tratando de calmar el gran sonrojo que apareció en tu rostro ante la situación. Una vez que ya asimilaste mejor lo sucedido, observaste el paisaje a través del vidrio de la ventana, por la posición del Sol estabas segura que apenas eran las seis de la mañana.  
Estabas por darle una patada al rubio para que se despertara, pero dormía tan tranquilamente que no tuviste el valor para hacerlo. Suspiraste resignada, después de todo debías agradecerle que descansaste bien por ser tu colchón, aunque eso podría ser incómodo, mejor que no se entere.

—Hey Alfred, despierta, ya amaneció —sacudiste un poco su pierna derecha para despertarlo.  
—Hmnh... ¿Ya amaneció? —abrió los ojos en seguida al sentir la sacudida, se sentó y estiró los brazos, acompañado de un gran bostezo, para desperezarse.

Frotó sus ojos tratando de esclarecer su vista, se acomodó el cabello todo revuelto y buscó sus lentes en el suelo del vehículo, hasta encontrarlos, los limpió con su camisilla y se los puso.

— _Good morning,_ (tn), ¿cómo dormiste? —te saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.  
—B-bien, ¿y tú? —contestaste tratando de mantener la compostura.  
—¡Ah! ¡Dormí genial! Gracias por la bienvenida, ¡es genial volver a dormir con una chica después de tanto tiempo! ¡HAHA! —bromeó.

Tu respuesta fue un codazo contundente directo a su abdomen.

—O-ouch... E-eso dolió, e-era broma... —se quejó tratando de componerse por el dolor de tu ataque.  
—¡Ay, lo siento! El codazo también fue de broma —le dijiste mirándolo mal.  
—HAHAHA, ¡no lo tomes tan en serio! —volvió a recuperar la compostura en segundos.  
—De acuerdo, te perdono —bromeaste, a lo que te dedicó una sonrisa.  
—El día está precioso, aunque aún haya bastante barro por la lluvia de ayer... —comentaste mientras volvías tu vista a la ventanilla del vehículo.  
—Es verdad —agregó con una serena sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Bien, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer —abriste la puerta del jeep de tu lado para bajar del vehículo.  
— _All right!_ _—_ el estadounidense hizo lo mismo.

Te estiraste un poco para recuperar por completo la movilidad, después de todo dormir en un jeep no es lo mejor, aunque hayas tenido un buen colchón. Alfred esperaba en la puerta. Te acercaste a mirar por la ventana, al parecer los muchachos seguían durmiendo allí dentro.

—¡Hey, despierten! —dijiste alzando bastante la voz como para que te escucharan desde dentro.

De inmediato escuchaste una puerta abrirse, Lovino salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras. Destrancó la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con ustedes dos afuera. Su cara de enfado volvió a hacer aparición.

—¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces afuera?! ¡¿No que harías guardia desde dentro?! —luego de reclamar al estadounidense te miró con el ceño fruncido, como reclamándote algo.  
—¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver —dijiste alzando los brazos.  
—Haha, me pareció mejor idea ser su apoyo en el jeep, si hubiera llegado a pasar algo reaccionaría más rápido —contestó Alfred como si nada.

Lovino seguía ¿enojado? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Ehm, ¿cómo están los otros? ¿Descansaste bien? Tienes unas pequeñas ojeras —preguntaste al italiano dirigiendo tu atención a él.  
—A-ah... Están bien, Matthew ya se levantó, Feli sigue durmiendo. Y no dormí muy bien, estaba haciendo guardia... —contestó desviando la mirada, parecía sorprendido por tu comentario.  
—¿Y qué haremos hoy? —preguntó alegre el norteamericano.  
—Debemos revisar la mayor parte del pueblo que podamos, si había un arsenal ilegal por aquí, podemos tener esperanza de que algún refugio mejor que esta casa encontraremos —contestaste animada—. Por el momento, aprovechando el día despejado, iremos a buscar frutas o lo que sea comestible en el bosque —añadiste.  
—¡OK! —respondió Alfred.

Lovino se mantuvo callado en la puerta.

—Bien, voy con Lovino, tú quédate aquí, me harás un gran favor si cuidas la casa mientras tanto —dirigiste tu mirada al de ojos azul cielo.

Alfred, al darse cuenta que estabas contando con él, apoyándote en él, y que te sería de gran ayuda si hacía lo que le pedías, aceptó gustoso hacerte el favor.

— _¡Sure!_ Iré a cambiarme mientras tanto —contestó con su amplia sonrisa.

Era agradable verlo sonreír.

—Vamos —le indicaste al italiano con señas para que te acompañara. Él te siguió sin decir nada.

Llegar al bosque era tarea fácil, pues estaban rodeados por él. Caminaron unos metros hasta adentrarse en el follaje. Luego de unos metros más, llenos de árboles, encontraron un gran claro, donde había muchos arbustos y plantas frutales. De vez en cuando mientras caminaban mirabas a tu acompañante, en su rostro podías notar perfectamente que algo le molestaba, aunque no tenías muy claro qué. Nunca fuiste de las que se quedaban calladas ante esas cosas, así que decidiste averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

—Lovino —llamaste la atención del chico—, ¿hay algo que te moleste? Te noto un poco distante desde ayer, desde que llegaron Alfred y Matthew parece que andas enojado. ¿Te incomoda la presencia de los norteamericanos? ¿O es otra cosa? Me doy cuenta que quien más te molesta es Alfred... Recuerda que somos amigos, desde el día en que nos encontramos, así que si hay algo que no te gusta, sólo debes decírmelo, no me voy a molestar, sea lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? —le dedicaste una tierna sonrisa.

Lovino estaba bastante asombrado, no pudo reaccionar en seguida, pensó que no ibas a notar sus sentimientos. Después de todo, nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, ¿por qué tú serías la excepción? Eso fue lo que pensó, estaba comenzando a sentir, una vez más, que quedaba a un lado de las cosas, y eso lo molestaba bastante. Por eso el gringo lo hacía enojar aún más, pues era obvio que estaba buscando acaparar toda la atención, y no podía competir contra él.

—¿Lovino? —tu voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—Eh? A-ah, no, no es nada, e-es sólo que... —quedó dudando unos segundos.

¿Qué iba a decir exactamente? ¿Que se sentía menos que Alfred y que eso lo molestaba? De ninguna manera diría eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que porque llegaron ellos voy a dejarte de lado? Si eso es lo que está pasando por tu cerebro en estos momentos, mejor dile a tu cabeza que se saque esas ideas, eso no va a pasar, tú eres importante para mí, como lo son ellos, no podría hacerte eso. Por eso no quiero que te sientas de esa manera, aunque nos conozcamos hace unos días, te aprecio tal cual eres —lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos, notando aún más la sorpresa en su rostro, en el cual aparecía un fuerte sonrojo, le volviste a dedicar una tierna sonrisa.  
—¿C-cómo? —preguntó confundido.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que acerté? —tu sonrisa creció— No te sorprendas tanto, recuerda que fui la mejor espía de la milicia, analizar a las personas, sus reacciones, y encontrar las causas de ello es una de mis mejores habilidades —hablabas calmada, por dentro estabas muy contenta de haber acertado.

Es fácil saber que el italiano no se abriría tan sencillamente, pero si le "leías la mente" tal vez fuese distinto.

—E-es sólo que... P-pues como Alfred es... Ya sabes... Y-yo pensé que... —en segundos su cara estaba completamente roja— ¡AL DEMONIO! ¡NO PUEDO CON ESTO! ¡SÍ, ERA ESO! ¡FIN! —notaste que los nervios de la situación le ganaron.

Trataste de contener la risa que te causó su reacción, es una manera bastante peculiar de admitir lo que le estaba molestando.

—No tienes motivos para sentirte de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que puede ser difícil para ti, así que hagamos algo —posó toda su atención en ti, suavizando más su expresión—. Cuando te sientas inferior a alguien, o sientas que te dejo de lado, aunque no sea así —hiciste énfasis en la última frase sin dejar de mirarlo—, sólo dime: tomate. Entonces en ese momento te recordaré, una vez más, que eres especial, y que eres mi amigo, no importa cuanta gente más llegue a haber, ¿te parece? —lo miraste esperando su respuesta.

El castaño de ojos verdes estaba realmente sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estabas diciendo. ¿Cada vez que sentía alguna inquietud podía acudir a ti? ¿Era eso lo que quisiste decir?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —te preguntó asombrado, el rubor bajó de tono, pero seguía presente.  
—¡Claro! —contestaste animada.

Lovino se acercó a ti y te dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondiste.

— _Bene_ , tendré en cuenta tu propuesta para la próxima —comentó mientras te abrazaba.  
—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —respondiste.

Él murmuró algo que no pudiste entender, pero no le diste importancia. Ahora lo importante era que aclaraste con él el asunto que lo incomodaba.

 _«Si sigues siendo tan linda, uno de estos días voy a besarte.»_

Luego de un buen rato rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a buscar frutas comestibles. Recorriendo los arbustos recogieron frutillas, cerezas, moras, piñas. Suficientes para un buen desayuno.

—Ah, debí haber traído algo en qué juntar las frutas, no podemos llevarlas sólo en nuestras manos —te quejaste por olvidar aquel detalle.  
—No te preocupes, iré a traer algo —contestó el italiano con una sonrisa.  
—De acuerdo.

Volvió por el mismo camino por el cual entraron al bosque, y después de unos minutos regresó con una canasta para las frutas. En ella pusieron una buena cantidad de las frutas mencionadas antes, y regresaron a la casa.  
Entraron y los tres chicos estaban esperando sentados en el sofá.

—¡Aquí trajimos para el desayuno! —dijiste animada mientras ibas a la cocina a lavar los alimentos.

Los chicos festejaron levantándose de sus asientos, dirigiéndose al comedor. Los uniformes de los norteamericanos ya se habían secado, por lo que los llevaban puestos, al igual que los demás muchachos.  
Fuiste al comedor con las frutas y cada uno escogió la que más le gustaba para comer. Pasaron unos diez minutos más, y ya todos estaban satisfechos. Guardaron las pocas frutas que quedaron en el refrigerador.

—Ahora que ya estamos con el estómago lleno, aprovechemos la energía para salir a inspeccionar el pueblo —propuso el estadounidense con su gran sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieras decir algo, escuchaste disparos a lo lejos.

—¡¿Y eso?! —se preguntaron los cinco al unísono.

Inmediatamente salieron de la casa y corrieron las tres cuadras necesarias para llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Muchos kilómetros antes, donde aún no empezaba el bosque, sólo campos de pasto a ambos lados de la carretera, divisaron un vehículo que se acercaba con bastante velocidad.

 _-en ese mismo momento, a kilómetros del pueblo-_

—¡KSE, WEST! ¡Mantén tu puntería! —insistió el hombre.  
—Eso intento, no es fácil apuntarle a estos _hunters_ , son muy hábiles —seguía disparando lo mejor que podía a la horda que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al vehículo.  
—¡Pisa más el acelerador! —volvió a quejarse aquel hombre mientras apuntaba la bazooka a los _hunters_.  
—¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, idiota! —contestó alterado el conductor del vehículo.  
—¡¿Podrías disparar de una buena vez?! —una cuarta voz, quien era el copiloto, insistió al que sostenía la bazooka.  
—Aún no, deben juntarse más —mantenía expectante su puntería.  
—¡Pero ya estamos por alcanzar ese pueblo! —se volvió a quejar nervioso el copiloto del conductor.  
—¡Ya déjalo que se concentre, no lo alteres más! —el conductor regañó al copiloto.  
—¿Ahora? —preguntó el hombre que seguía disparando a los hunters con su metralleta.  
—Un poco más... —respondió. Unos segundos más pasaron— ¡AHORA! ¡KSESE! —disparó el proyectil que acabó con la horda en una gran explosión.

Afortunadamente el cráter que quedó fue al lado de la carretera.

 _-volviendo al pueblo-_

—¡KABOOOM! —todo lo que vieron fue una gran explosión y el humo elevarse al cielo, se les había perdido de vista la camioneta.  
—¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?! —te preguntaste nerviosa.  
—Será mejor que vayamos a la casa y nos armemos, así como estamos no le podemos hacer frente a nadie —dijo Alfred bastante serio.  
—Tienes razón —contestaste.

Corriendo volvieron a la casa, abriste el sótano y bajaron para tomar las mejores armas. Tú agarraste el arco y colocaste por tu espalda la aljaba con todos los tipos de flechas que habías preparado la noche anterior.  
Lovino tomó un rifle automático calibre 22, Alfred una escopeta automática striker, Feli unas pistolas, al igual que Matthew.  
Salieron del sótano con las armas y municiones correspondientes, y lo llaveaste para salir de la casa.

Volvieron a la entrada del pueblo y decidieron esconderse en una de las casas abandonadas para saber quiénes eran los que acababan de llegar.  
Pasaron los minutos y escucharon el ruido del vehículo quedándose en la entrada.

—¡KSESESE! ¡Eso fue _awesome!_ ¡Soy tan genial! —escuchaste una voz.  
—Fue muy arriesgado, pero al menos estamos vivos —contestó una segunda voz, bastante seria.  
—¡Ah, qué dices West! ¡Si el asombroso yo lo tenía todo bajo control! —dijo la misma voz del principio.  
—¡Casi muero de los nervios! ¡Tonto! —una tercera voz enfadada apareció.  
—¿Alguien puede recordarle al señorito de quién fue la culpa que los _hunters_ nos estuvieran persiguiendo? —contestó la primera voz, un poco molesto.

Por un momento hubo un silencio, luego escuchaste unos suspiros.

—Fue la mejor táctica que teníamos para salir de eso —dijo seriamente una cuarta voz.  
—¡Este chico sí que es bueno conduciendo! ¡Gracias a eso tuvimos éxito! —exclamó la primera voz.  
—Es verdad —contestó la segunda voz.

Al parecer no tenían prisa por saquear el lugar ni nada por el estilo, así que sigilosamente te acercaste a una de las ventanas para visualizar a los hombres.

Un rubio de ojos celestes, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás de manera perfecta, demasiado fornido, el más alto entre todos. Portaba una metralleta en las manos. Su uniforme militar era verde musgo, parecido al de Alfred. Destacaba en su cuello la "Cruz de Hierro".

Quien le seguía en estatura, dos centímetros menos, aproximadamente, era un hombre de cabello plateado, un poco revuelto, con flequillos iguales a ambos lados de su rostro y ojos color rubí. Las facciones de su rostro le daban una apariencia de pandillero, que aumentaba con la sonrisa que le acompañaba. Se notaba que tenía un físico bastante marcado, muy trabajado, aunque no era tan robusto como el más alto. A un costado sostenía la bazooka. Su uniforme militar era azul prusia, y al igual que el más alto, por su cuello colgaba la Cruz de Hierro.

Al lado de él se encontraba otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con un mechón antigravedad, parecido al de Alfred, sólo que más elegante. También usaba lentes y sus ojos son violeta oscuro. En su rostro, bajo su labio en la parte derecha, posee un lunar, que lo hace ver más atractivo, por cierto. El hombre lucía demasiado elegante para ser verdad. Sus ropas moradas parecían sacadas de la época de la aristocracia.

A su lado se encontraba un chico con cabellos rubios bastantes agitados (revueltos), de largor hasta la barbilla, y ojos color verde menta, en la cabeza tenía una boina blanca. Su expresión era la más seria entre todos, le daba una apariencia de ser un poco huraño. Es el más bajo de estatura entre los cuatro. Tenía un rifle en sus manos. Su uniforme militar verde tenía una cruz blanca en ambos brazos.

—Ah, espero que podamos encontrar cosas interesantes aquí, si hay revistas porno, ¡MEJOR! —exclamó el albino de ojos rojos.  
—Pervertido, si no fuera porque eres un excelente francotirador ya te hubiera matado —respondió enojado el de ojos verde menta.  
—No sé cómo es que lo soportamos aún —comentó cruzándose de brazos el castaño de ojos morados.  
—¡¿Ah?! ¡Si el único aquí que no hace nada productivo eres tú! —se quejó el albino— ¡No sé por qué seguimos cuidando de ti! ¡No podemos dejar que vayas ni a la esquina porque te pierdes! ¡Tu sentido de la orientación apesta!  
—No tengo la culpa de eso —se defendió molesto el castaño.  
—¡Pero si tienes la culpa de incendiar las casas cuando se te ocurre cocinar! —bufó el de ojos rojos— ¡Si no fuera porque cocinas bien, aunque hagas explotar la cocina, ya te hubiera abandonado en la carretera! Además eres lo más cercano a una mujer que tenemos, no me puedo quejar... —comentó con decepción.

Ese comentario hizo que te taparas la boca para no soltar carcajadas.

—Ugh, ¡maldito pervertido! —gritó el de menor estatura— No sé cómo sigo con ustedes, me iría mejor solo —espetó.  
—¿Ah? Pero si te llevas muy bien con Lud —agregó el castaño.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Creo que ya deberíamos comenzar a buscar víveres —habló el más alto.  
—Estoy de acuerdo, espero que en una de estas casas haya una buena colección de Playboy, tanto tiempo sin ver mujeres está haciendo que ya vea al señorito como mujer, ¡eso es muy triste! —se quejó el albino.  
—¡Deja de decir vulgaridades! —refutó el castaño, molesto por el comentario del albino.  
—Lo repito, sino fuera un buen francotirador ya estaría muerto ¡No soporto a los pervertidos! —se quejó el de menor estatura.

Qué equipo tan peculiar. En fin, era hora de hacer aparición.

—Chicos, vamos —le indicaste con la mano al par de hermanos para salir del escondite.

Salieron de la casa impidiéndoles el paso al cuarteto. Los chicos detuvieron la caminata cuando los vieron.

— _MEIN GOTT! Was für ein schöne mädchen!_ (¡Qué hermosa chica!) —exclamó el albino mientras te miraba con emoción y asombro.

Al parecer no ha visto un espécimen femenino en mucho tiempo. Los demás chicos los miraron seriamente, estando alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco.

—Buenos días, este es MI pueblo, ¿qué quieren y qué hacen aquí? —dijiste mientras los apuntabas con el arco.

Los cinco formaban un equipo espléndido. Desde la derecha, Matthew, Alfred, tú, Lovino y Feliciano. Todos con sus uniformes, apuntando con sus armas a los desconocidos. Más geniales que los vengadores.


	11. Conociendo al cuarteto

_**-continuación-**_

—Creo que podemos hablar pacíficamente, sin necesidad de usar las armas —dijo seriamente el rubio de ojos celestes—. Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, sólo pasamos por este pueblo en busca de víveres, no queremos molestar.  
—¿Ludwig Beilschmidt? ¿El comadante Ludwig Beilschmidt? —dijiste sorprendida.  
— _Ja_... —respondió un poco confundido. No esperaba que lo conocieras.  
—No es cierto... —bajaste tu arco de inmediato— ¿Entonces tú eres Gilbert, verdad? —miraste al albino.

Ya sabías que de algún lado te eran un poco conocidos estos hombres.

—¡Así es! _Ein vergnügen!_ (¡un placer!) —exclamó el albino.  
—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamaste emocionada.

Todos los presentes te miraban confundidos.

—¿Acaso los conoces? —preguntó Alfred intrigado.  
—Es la primera vez que los veo, pero escuché mucho hablar de ellos ¡Son una leyenda de la milicia alemana! Los mejores comandantes que ha tenido esa nación en los últimos tiempos... ¡Las hazañas que hicieron juntos son increíbles! —no podías creer que tenías frente tuyo a los hombres que para ti eran un gran ejemplo a seguir.  
—¡Ksese! ¿Ya viste _West_? Tenemos una fan, muy hermosa, por cierto —rió el albino codeando a su hermano.  
—Los hermanos del orden y la destrucción —comentaste emocionada, de verdad parecías una fan que acababa de conocer a sus ídolos.

—¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? —le susurró Alfred a su hermano.  
—No tengo idea...  
—Ve~ ¡Siempre es bueno conocer más personas! —comentó Feli.  
—Agh, ¡cállate _fratello_! —le regañó el mayor.

En realidad detestaba el hecho de que más hombres hicieran aparición, y a quien más detestaba era al tal Ludwig, era demasiado fornido y guapo para su gusto.

— _Ja!_ ¡Hasta se sabe nuestro apodo! —sonrió Gilbert.  
—¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros? —preguntó Ludwig, aunque estaba serio, se veía muy feliz por los halagos que les estabas haciendo a ambos, incluso un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.  
—¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales? —te acercaste a ellos saludando como lo hacen los militares— Soy (nombre completo), es un gusto conocerlos en persona.

Los italianos y norteamericanos estaban en shock, no podían creer que estos tipos se hayan ganado toda tu admiración en segundos.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú eres (tn)? —preguntó Gilbert aún sin creérselo.  
—Sí, soy yo —contestaste feliz, descansaste del saludo.  
— _Mein Gott!_ Es un gusto conocerte, _"all-in-one"_! —contestó Gilbert saludándote como lo hacen los militares.

Te sonrojaste por lo que dijo, ¡te conocían! ¡Por todos los cielos, sabían quién eras!

—Un gusto, soldado —te saludó también Ludwig, con admiración en su rostro—. Nosotros también hemos escuchado bastante sobre ti.  
—¡Es verdad! ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Podría dejarte ser mi compañera! ¡Seremos un dúo _AWESOME_! ¡Ksesese! —exclamó emocionado el mayor de los alemanes.

—Ah, no es justo, ella los admira demasiado... —se quejó Alfred.  
—Además la están halagando bastante —complementó Feli un poco triste.  
—Hasta se le olvidó el interrogatorio —agregó Lovino, más molesto.

Matthew sólo soltó un suspiro.

Sabías que Gilbert era el mayor, y le seguía su hermano con dos años menos. Gilbert tenía 28 y su hermano 26, aunque pareciera que Ludwig es el mayor por la estatura. De verdad que en tus años de militar escuchaste muchas cosas asombrosas sobre ellos dos. Ambos eran bastante rigurosos y llevaban a cabo las misiones de una manera espectacular. Toda misión que se les encomendaba, por más riesgosa que fuera, la completaban con éxito. Eran famosos por hacer añicos a sus enemigos, de allí el apodo.  
No había mucho más que decir, juntos eran dinamita a la hora de actuar, pelear o dirigir al ejército. Y ahora estaban frente a ti.

—Woah... Los mejores comandantes de la milicia alemana están frente a mí... —murmuraste para ti misma, aunque todos lo escucharon— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntaste intrigada.  
—Se declaró anarquía total en Alemania, como en todo el mundo, y ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Cada quien debía seguir su camino para sobrevivir, y por eso llegamos hasta aquí —contestó Ludwig bastante serio.  
—Entiendo, así que siguieron por su cuenta.  
—Exacto, _schön_ —sonrió el albino.  
—No quiero interrumpir, pero estoy cansado de caminar —dijo el castaño.  
—¡Si apenas caminamos unos metros! —se quejó Gilbert.  
—Es que... —ante todos el castaño cayó al suelo desmayado.  
—¡AAH! ¿Y ahora qué le pasó? —preguntó nervioso el rubio de ojos verde menta.

De inmediato de acercaste al castaño y controlaste sus signos vitales. Estaban bien. Tocaste su frente, su temperatura era normal, aunque respiraba un poco agitado.

—Se descompensó por el calor —sentenciaste— ¿Ha bebido suficiente agua en estos días? —preguntaste mirando un poco preocupada a los alemanes.  
—Agua es lo que más escasea en estos días, aunque nos hemos rebuscado bastante, no conseguimos mucha, así que últimamente nuestra hidratación es bastante mala —comentó el albino.  
—Sí, tampoco hemos comido muy bien en las últimas dos semanas —agregó Ludwig.  
—Y aún no se acostumbra a este clima —dijo serio el de boina blanca.  
—Ya veo, debe ser por eso —agregaste—. De acuerdo, que alguien lo cargue, vamos a llevarlo a la cas —dijiste mirando a los cuatro chicos a tus espaldas.

Ellos no estaban tan de acuerdo, pero no podían negarse en ayudar a alguien que lo estaba necesitando.

—Por motivos de seguridad, será mejor que dejen sus armas —dijiste a los alemanes y al chico de menor estatura.  
— _Gut_... (bien...) —contestaron los hermanos entregando sus armas.

El rubio más pequeño no dijo nada pero hizo lo mismo.

Alfred tomó la bazooka mientras que Lovino tomó la metralleta y el rifle. Ludwig cargó al castaño y comenzaron a caminar guiados por ti.  
Estar cerca de los mejores militares de tu época era simplemente genial, aún no lo podías creer. Estabas muy feliz, no sólo por eso, sino también por el hecho de que tu colonia podría agrandarse.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa, le pediste a Matthew y Feli que te acompañen adentro, mientras Lovino y Alfred custodiaban en la entrada al albino y al chico de la boina blanca.

Con Ludwig subieron al segundo piso de la casa para recostar al castaño en una de las camas de las habitaciones. Entraron en la primera habitación, desde la escalera, y Ludwig lo recostó en una de las camas.  
Te acercaste para mirarlo de cerca, se veía un poco pálido. Y estaba comenzando a sudar.

—Será mejor sacarle esa ropa y ponerle algo más cómodo —dijiste rebuscando en el armario alguna ropa que le quedara.

Sacaste una polera blanca y unos shorts del armario.

—No creo que esté de acuerdo con eso —agregó Ludwig con mala cara, conociendo la elegancia del castaño.  
—Que se queje cuando despierte, por el momento su salud es más importante —acotaste.  
—Nosotros esperaremos afuera —indicaste a Feli y Matthew—, esperaremos que salgas cuando lo cambies de ropa, ¿de acuerdo? —se dirigieron a la puerta para salir.  
— _Ja_... —contestó el rubio de ojos celestes.

Ustedes salieron afuera a esperar.

El alemán suspiró pesadamente, ser la niñera del castaño era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, aunque no era de su agrado.

Ludwig dejó la ropa del castaño a un lado de la cama y le puso la ropa que tú encontraste. Unos minutos después salió de la habitación.

—Feli, Matthew, ustedes van a cuidar a... —no sabías su nombre.  
—Roderich —completó el alemán.  
—Ah! Así se llama, de acuerdo, ustedes van a cuidar a Roderich, ¿sí? ¡Cuento con ustedes! —les dijiste a los chicos muy animada.  
—Ve~! ¡No hay problema! —exclamó el italiano.  
—Nosotros nos encargaremos —sonrió Matthew, su oso apareció de alguna parte y en estos momentos lo estaba cargando.  
—¡Gracias chicos! Yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con los nuevos, ya saben —agregaste.  
—No hay problema, ve tranquila —volvió a sonreír Matthew.  
—¡Sí! ¡Ve~!  
—De acuerdo, se los encargo —te despediste de ellos bajando con Ludwig por las escaleras hasta llegar junto a los demás chicos.

Matthew y Feli entraron a la habitación para estar pendientes de Roderich. Por el momento estaba descansando tranquilo.

—Bueno, entremos a hablar mejor en la sala —dijiste a los chicos.

Todos entraron, los alemanes y el chico de la boina se acomodaron en el sofá. Alfred y Lovino no dejaban de apuntarlos.

—Pueden bajar sus armas, no son una amenaza —les dijiste mirándolos tiernamente, para que aceptaran tu orden. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y bajaron las armas.  
—En primer lugar, la presentación, ya saben quién soy —comenzaste a hablar a los chicos nuevos. Miraste a Alfred y a Lovino, diciéndoles con la mirada para que se presenten.  
—Soy Alfred F. Jones —dijo el estadounidense, bastante sereno.  
—Lovino Vargas —agregó el italiano, con cara de pocos amigos.  
—El hermano de Alfred es Matthew Williams, y de Lovino es Feliciano Vargas, ellos están cuidando a Roderich —agregaste, los nuevos ya sabían a quiénes te referías, era fácil distinguir a ambos.  
—Soy Vash Zwingli, soy de Suiza —se presentó serio el chico.  
—Y es el más pequeño del grupo ¡ksesese! —rió el albino.  
—¡Qué pequeño ni qué nada! ¡Tengo 25! Además puedo valerme por mí mismo, no como Roderich —contestó un poco molesto por la broma del alemán.  
—Ah, ¡No te esponjes Vash! ¡Sólo es una broma! —agregó Gilbert.

Recién en ese momento te diste cuenta que el albino tenía una bolita amarilla en su hombro derecho. Por curiosidad te acercaste hasta la cosa amarilla que había llamado tu atención para ver qué era. Lo tomaste en tus manos, era un pollito. Te encantaban los animales, por lo que comenzaste a acariciarlo, recordaste que aún no le diste a Kumajiro su dosis diaria de amor.

—¡Pio, pio! —te habló el pollito, se veía feliz.  
—Ah, notaste a Gilbird, ¡se ve que le agradas mucho! —exclamó sonriente el albino.

Alzaste la mirada hacia Gilbert, desde cerca era tremendamente guapo, más con aquel uniforme azul prusia que le quedaba tan bien.

—A-ah, así que se llama Gilbird, ¿tú no hablas, verdad, pequeñín? —volviste tu mirada al pollito para distraerte de su dueño. Gilbird sólo respondió piando.  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestionó extrañado el dueño del ave.  
—Jajajaja —reíste nerviosa— en su momento lo entenderás —respondiste a la pregunta.  
—Bien, volvamos al tema —dijiste recuperando la seriedad y dejando a Gilbird en el hombro de su dueño.  
—¿Qué más quieres saber, _schön_? —preguntó Gilbert entusiasmado.

Al muchacho le encantaba hablar, y más si era con una chica.

—Bueno, pues me gustaría saber un poco de su historia, de cómo llegaron a éste lugar... —comentaste mirándolos con brillo en los ojos.

De verdad querías conocer mejor a los chicos.

— _Klar!_ (¡claro!) ¡Deja que el asombroso yo te cuente! —exclamó el albino— Nací en Prusia, un estado independiente dentro de Alemania.  
—¿Así como el Vaticano en Italia? —preguntaste.  
— _Ja!_ ¡Exacto! —sonrió.  
—Entonces eres prusiano, ¿verdad? Eso es genial —sonreíste.  
—¡Así es, _schön_! —volvió a sonreír— Con nuestros padres vivimos dos años en Prusia, luego nos mudamos a Berlín, poco tiempo después nació _mein bruder_ (mi hermano) —señaló a Ludwig con una sonrisa—, _unsere Mutter_ (nuestra madre) murió en el parto, por lo que crecimos sólo con nuestro padre. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me uní a la milicia, y _mein bruder_ me siguió los pasos después ¡ksese! —el prusiano codeó al mencionado.  
— _Ja_ , en la milicia nos especializamos en armas, combate, tácticas, puntería y espionaje —agregó el alemán de ojos celestes.  
—Ya veo —igual que tú, estos tipos eran armas humanas.  
—¡Ksese! Tuvimos muchas misiones exitosas en los años que estuvimos en la milicia, fueron buenos tiempos... —recordó un poco nostálgico el prusiano.  
—Sé lo que se siente —agregaste nostálgica—. En poco tiempo se volvieron leyenda, son increíbles —les sonreíste a ambos.

Pudiste notar de nuevo el rubor en las mejillas de Lud.

— _Ja_ , eso pasa cuando te agrada lo que haces —sonrió Gilbert—, luego de esos años de gloria recibimos la noticia sobre el virus. Fue inevitable el desastre, aunque peleamos casi hasta la muerte por defender nuestra nación, en poco tiempo todo se vino abajo. Nuestro padre tampoco se salvó —su expresión se volvió un poco seria—. Supimos que el calor entorpece bastante a los infectados, así que de Berlín tomamos un helicóptero a Austria, era el país más cercano con aeropuertos aún funcionales, en Alemania no había forma de tomar un vuelo. Allí conocimos a Roderich y a Vash, y los cuatro vinimos aquí —volvió a tener la expresión jocosa de siempre—. El señorito Roderich Edelstein nació en Viena, tiene 27 años. Nos contó que sus padres ya habían muerto antes del desastre, así que no sufrió ningún trauma —el prusiano parecía disfrutar al burlarse del austriaco—, era profesor de piano antes del desastre mundial. Aún no entiendo cómo conserva tanta elegancia en estos tiempos... —reflexionó pensativo el albino.  
—Eso es porque nosotros siempre estamos cuidándolo, especialmente Ludwig —agregó serio el suizo.  
—Es verdad —suspiró el de ojos celestes.  
—En momentos como éstos es donde me pregunto qué rayos hago con ustedes —agregó Vash.  
—Te llevas bien con _mein bruder_ , por eso ¡ksesese! —rió Gilbert. Vash se limitó a mirar otro lado, bastante serio— ¡Y cómo no! ¡Vash es el mejor experto en armas que puedas conocer! —agregó el prusiano.  
—¿En serio? ¡Impresionante! —dijiste emocionada.

Creíste ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Vash.

—Sí, sus habilidades nos han ayudado bastante hasta ahora —agregó Ludwig.  
—¿También estabas en la milicia? —preguntaste a Vash.  
— _Ja_ , me especialicé en armas y puntería —contestó un poco más relajado.  
—¡Wow! ¡Son un equipo espectacular! —exclamaste contenta por los chicos.  
—Excepto por Roderich —comentó Gilbert en forma de burla.  
—Bueno, siempre tiene que haber alguien a quien cuidar, ¿no? O sino sería aburrido —reíste.  
—¡Ksese! ¡Eso es cierto! —contestó el prusiano.

Sentiste que Vash estaba un poco más relajado que al principio, sin embargo se notaba bastante que le incomodaba tocar el tema. También te percatabas que no iba a hablar sobre el tema, mirándolo detenidamente, percibiste que le causaba dolor el asunto. ¿Cuál sería su historia?

—(tn), recuerda lo de inspeccionar la zona —te recordó Alfred.  
—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —volviste a pisar tierra en ese momento— Gracias Alfred por recordármelo —le sonreíste.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron los hermanos alemanes.  
—Pues necesitamos un lugar más grande y seguro para quedarnos, en su momento sabrán el porqué —contestaste— No podemos dejar a Feli y Matthew solos. Alfred y Lovino, ¿me acompañan un momento al comedor? —los miraste, asintieron con la cabeza y fueron tras de ti.

Los otros chicos se quedaron esperando en la sala.

—Creo que ya no necesito las revistas porno —susurró Gilbert mientras reía  
—Idiota —lo regañó Vash.

Ludwig sólo suspiró.

— _Glaubst du nicht, es ist schön?_ (¿No crees que es hermosa?) —preguntó el albino al suizo.  
— _Ja ich denke..._ (sí lo creo...) —murmuró el suizo.  
—¡Ksesese! ¡Lo sabía!  
—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un idiota —completó Vash.  
—Ugh, siempre tan cortante —se quejó Gilbert.  
— _Und du, Bruder? Was denken Sie? Ist es nicht schön?_ (¿y tú, hermano? ¿Qué piensas? ¿No es preciosa?) —dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor.  
— _Ja_... —contestó éste, levemente sonrojado.  
—¡Ksesesese! —Gilbert le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al menor.

Entraron al comedor, Alfred y Lovino te miraban seriamente.

—Chicos, necesito que ustedes se queden aquí, no puedo dejarlos a ellos a cargo de la casa, sólo ustedes conocen bien los secretos que guardamos —comentaste mirándolos tiernamente. No parecían convencerse.  
—Con ellos iré a inspeccionar la zona, veremos si encontramos algo, así de paso los analizo mejor —agregaste.  
—¿Y si se les ocurre hacerte algo? —preguntó el italiano cruzándose de brazos, había dejado las armas sobre la mesa.  
—Eso no va a pasar, he oído mucho sobre los hermanos, son igual que yo, no van a hacerme nada —contestaste tranquila.

Aún parecían no convencerse.

—Alfred, Lovino, de verdad los necesito aquí, estoy contando con ustedes —agregaste un poco apenada ya.  
— _¡Bene!_ Sólo tengo algo que decir... —contestó el italiano, desviando la mirada hacia la pared del comedor.  
—¿Qué? —preguntaste.  
—T-tomate... —murmuró nervioso.

Reíste ante aquello y lo abrazaste.

—Gracias por apoyarme, sabes que te aprecio —le dijiste al oído.

Luego del abrazo el italiano se veía más calmado. Te separaste de él para mirar a Alfred, quien te reclamaba con los ojos.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo —se quejó.

Accediste a su pedido y fuiste a abrazarlo. Un rato después te separaste.

—Bueno, me voy antes que se nos haga más tarde, por favor, confío en ustedes —les dedicaste una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina.

Con tanta amabilidad los chicos no podían negarse al pedido. Volvieron a tomar sus armas y regresaron a la sala, para cuidar la casa. Subiste las escaleras y fuiste a tu habitación, a medida que salía el sol hacía más calor, por lo que quisiste ponerte ropa más cómoda antes de salir a hacer el recorrido. Te sacaste todo lo que tenías encima, y en la bolsa que trajiste el día anterior buscaste una camisilla ajustada color blanco, y unos shorts militares negros, bastantes cortos y ajustados, esos eran los más cómodos. Volviste a ponerte tus botas militares negras, pues ya se habían secado, te pusiste encima tu chaleco, guardando en los bolsillos de la misma las municiones de las automáticas de 9mm que habías sacado del sótano. Te pusiste todos tus cinturones, acomodando en ellos tus armas.

Alfred te devolvió tus rifles automáticos al quedarse él con la striker. Lovino conservaba tus antiguas pistolas más el rifle calibre 22.

Todo estaba en su lugar. Tus rifles, las pistolas, los machetes, las granadas, las navajas, las municiones, la escopeta, el arco, la aljaba. Dejaste sobre la cama tu escopeta, por el momento no ibas a usarla. Te pusiste de nuevo la aljaba. Tomaste las llaves del jeep y la guardaste en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco. Tomaste la llave de tu habitación del cajón de la mesita de luz del lado izquierdo de la cama, saliste de la habitación y la llaveaste. Guardaste la llave con las del jeep. Bajaste las escaleras para ir junto a los nuevos. Todos los presentes te miraban asombrados

— _Oh Mein Gott!_ —susurró Gilbert.

Los demás se limitaron a admirarte.

—De acuerdo, Vash, Gilbert y Ludwig, vamos a dar un paseo —tomaste tu arco y salieron de la casa.  
—¿No nos darás nuestras armas? —preguntó el albino.  
—Es verdad, vamos a necesitarlas —fuiste a tomar las armas de los chicos y se las entregaste, menos la bazooka—. Lo siento Gil, no puedes llevar eso —le dijiste riendo—. Si llegas a necesitar un arma, te prestaré —sonreíste.  
— _Gemacht!_ (¡de acuerdo!) —contestó con una sonrisa.  
—Ah, el vehículo de ustedes, ¿aún tiene combustible? —preguntaste mirando a los tres.  
—No, le queda muy poco, con suerte llegamos hasta aquí —contestó Vash, quien era el conductor.  
—Ya veo, aún así, pueden dejarlo aquí, frente a la casa, si les parece.  
—Estoy de acuerdo, es mejor tener todos los armamentos en un sólo lugar —agregó Vash y se fue a traer el vehículo.

En unos minutos regresó con la camioneta y la dejó detrás del jeep de Alfred.

—¿Quieres que te deje las llaves? —preguntó el suizo, ya se dio cuenta que si querían conseguir algo de ese pueblo debían someterse a tu autoridad.  
—De acuerdo —sonreíste y tomaste las llaves para guardarlas en tu bolsillo.  
—¡Nos vemos! —te despediste con la mano de los chicos que quedaron en la casa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el sur.  
— _¡Good luck!_ _—_ te gritó Alfred con su sonrisa mientras agitaba su brazo.  
— _Buona fortuna, state attenti..._ (buena suerte, ten cuidado...) —dijo el italiano, dedicándote una pequeña sonrisa.

Emprendieron su camino hacia la búsqueda de un nuevo refugio.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión? —preguntaste recordando lo que había pasado varios minutos atrás.  
—Ah, eso, nos estaban persiguiendo una horda de _hunters_ —contestó serio el alemán.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ _Hunters_?! Pero... ¿cómo han llegado hasta aquí? —preguntaste con mucha preocupación en tu rostro.  
—Aún no sabemos muy bien, _madchën_ , al parecer ellos también van viajando en busca de alimento, ¡Pero yo los hice volar en pedazos! ¡Soy tan awesome, ksesese! —bromeó el prusiano.  
—Con más razón debemos rebuscarnos por un nuevo lugar, algo me dice que lo encontraremos —comentaste seria— ¿Y por qué dijiste que fue culpa de Roderich? —preguntaste otra vez tratando de aclarar todas las dudas del momento.  
—Lo dejamos en el vehículo para que nos alerte de cualquier cosa, mientras nosotros buscábamos armas, aunque no tuvimos éxito... —comentó el prusiano.  
—Grave error... —dijeron en coro Ludwig y Vash.  
—Es bastante despistado —se quejó Gilbert—. Así que cuando volvimos al vehículo, esas cosas ya estaban prácticamente encima nuestro, ¡eran casi sesenta! Tuvimos que usar nuestro plan de emergencia para acabar con ellos —comentó.  
—Ah, así que el plan de emergencia era la bazooka, bastante inteligente... —agregaste con una sonrisa.  
—¡Claro, si fue mi idea! —exclamó Gilbert.  
—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —volviste a preguntar.  
—Hace unos meses saqueamos una armería, allí la encontramos, la teníamos de reserva para estos casos —completó el alemán.  
—Ya veo.


	12. Un gran descubrimiento

_**-continuación-**_

Siguieron caminando más metros. Pasaron la entrada suroeste, revisaron las casas para cerciorarse que no hubieran visitantes indeseados, todo estaba en orden. La mañana pasó, llegó el mediodía, y avanzaron tres kilómetros más por aquel pueblo, hasta el momento ninguna novedad.  
Luego de la parte comercial del pueblo sólo eran casa residenciales, la mayoría abandonadas.  
La tarde iba pasando, y parecía que recién recorrieron un tercio del pueblo, era realmente extenso. Estaban por suspender la búsqueda por el momento, hasta que, a treinta y cinco cuadras de la entrada suroeste (tres kilómetros y medio). Al lado izquierdo de la carretera principal del pueblo, tras varias casas, viste unos carteles que te llamaron la atención.

 _«Propiedad privada»_  
 _«Prohibida la entrada a desconocidos»_  
 _«Seguridad Satelital»_  
 _«Cerca electrificada»_  
 _«Zona peligrosa»_  
 _«¡Fuera de aquí!»_

Los carteles eran al puro estilo Biohazard, como si hubiera algún arma letal tras aquella gran cerca, que impedía el paso hacia un angosto camino asfaltado, el cual conducía a lo que parecía ser una colina.  
Te acercaste a la cerca para intentar divisar qué se escondía tras esos numerosos carteles, no pudiste ver nada, y la claridad del atardecer tampoco ayudaba mucho, el sol ya estaba por esconderse.

—Chicos, creo que luego de tanto recorrido encontramos algo interesante —comentaste llamando la atención de los muchachos, quienes te siguieron hasta quedar todos frente a la cerca.  
—¿Y esto? —se preguntó Gilbert.  
—Tendremos que averiguarlo —agregó su hermano.  
—Necesitamos algún metal para saber si aún sigue electrificada la cerca, pues a este lugar llega la corriente —comentaste buscando una de tus navajas.

La lanzaste quedando incrustada en la cerca, no lanzó ninguna chispa, ni nada, lo que quiere decir que a lo mejor los carteles sólo estaban para asustar. Tomaste una de tus pistolas con la mano derecha para romper el candado con un disparo, provocando que las cercas se abrieran solas.

—Vamos a ver qué esconden aquí —dijiste decidida, comenzaron a caminar en ascenso.

Después de unos kilómetros de caminata, el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, llegaron a la cima de aquella colina que al principio parecía interminable. Tus ojos se abrieron como platos, te encontrabas frente a algo que jamás en tu vida pensaste encontrar en un lugar así. Por alguna razón, esta colina estaba oculta a simple vista, la naturaleza es maravillosa, tal vez por eso mismo escogieron ese lugar para construir aquello.

Una gran mansión se mostraba imponente y majestuosa ante ustedes. La pintura beige destacaba entre el verde follaje que rodeaba el lugar. Era gigantesca, aunque con el anochecer, y aquella infraestructura sin ninguna luz, daba una sensación un poco tétrica. Tenía dos pisos, con casi treinta ventanales en cada piso, totalmente oscuros, parecían los ojos sin vida de ese edificio.

La mansión casi ocupaba toda la cima de la colina. Más antes de llegar a ella, un gran patio los separaba desde la entrada a aquel lugar, al centro de la entrada, las rejas negras al estilo gótico, eran de tres metros de ancho, y dos metros de alto, te concentraste tanto en la mansión que ni siquiera habías notado las rejas. Eran una preciosa obra de arte, ese estilo sólo se veía en las antiguas catedrales. A ambos lados de las rejas, unas murallas rodeaban la propiedad.

Todos estaban tan estupefactos ante la mansión que no podían hablar. Te acercaste más a las rejas, la cerradura era electromagnética, sólo se abriría desde dentro, pero al parecer la corriente no estaba activada en aquel lugar, por lo que entraron sin problema a la propiedad.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuraste aún atónita por el hallazgo.  
— _Ich auch nicht..._ (yo tampoco...) —agregaron los chicos.

Al avanzar un poco más encontraron frente a ustedes unas especies de armas, rodeaban por completo la mansión. Para ti era una tecnología poco conocida, así que se acercaron a investigar.

—¿Son armas automáticas? —preguntaste mirando a Vash, ya que él era el experto en armas.

Se acercó a las armas para mirarlas más de cerca, palpándolas.

—Son armas de rayo láser robotizados, tienen sensores de movimiento y temperatura, aunque sabría mejor cómo funcionan cuando la energía esté activa —contestó mientras seguía analizando las armas.  
—Sensores de movimiento y temperatura... También tienen una especie de ojos, pequeñas cámaras de alta definición —agregaste revisando junto a él las armas.  
—Esta parte del arma tiene articulaciones, lo que quiere decir que puede moverse, para apuntar mejor al objetivo, es como un francotirador eléctrico —comentó sorprendido Vash.  
—¿Cómo consiguieron esta clase de tecnología? Sólo las fuerzas armadas suelen utilizar este nivel de tecnología —comentó seriamente Gilbert.  
—La pregunta sería, ¿Para qué consiguieron estas armas? Están formando prácticamente un escudo ante la mansión —agregó Ludwig.

El silencio se apropió del lugar unos momentos.

—El cuerpo humano posee una temperatura normal entre 36 y 38 grados Celsius, un cadáver no pasa de los 30 grados, los sensores de movimiento detectan al intruso, pero sólo sabrán si es un infectado con el sensor de temperatura, y para que las armas sean más precisas, les incorporaron las cámaras, que funcionarían como scánners, que me supongo tienen una base de datos sobre los animales y personas, dudo que tenga información sobre los muertos vivientes, pero comparando la forma que captan las cámaras con la base de datos, en micro segundos puede saber si es una persona, un animal, o un infectado... ¡Por la galaxia de Andrómeda! Es el arma más eficaz contra infectados que conozco... —comentaste bastante seria, llevando una mano a tu barbilla de manera pensativa.  
—Es verdad, esa explicación tiene mucho sentido —comentó Vash mirándote bastante sorprendido.

No se esperaba que fueras tan inteligente en cuanto a armas se refiere.

—Esta gente tenía contacto con el gobierno, eso es seguro, nunca había escuchado sobre esta tecnología, al menos no que fuera tan específica para atacar muertos vivientes. ¿Cómo supieron lo que el virus hacía para construirlas en tan poco tiempo? —se preguntó Ludwig.  
—Ah _West_ , cuando los adinerados quieren algo, no tardan en conseguirlo, y menos si tienen contactos políticos, desde que salió la noticia, pasaron meses hasta extenderse por todo el planeta, tiempo suficiente para diseñar estas cosas, lo más probable es que hasta tengan información sobre las mutaciones de los infectados —contestó Gilbert.  
—Eso es cierto —agregaste.  
—Debemos entrar a revisar la mansión, de seguro hay alguna habitación desde donde se controlan estas cosas —comentó Vash, mirándote fijamente.  
—Sí, entremos —dijiste seria.

Caminaron más metros, llegando a la gran puerta central, que los dejaría invadir aquel edificio majestuoso. Para tu sorpresa, al girar la manilla de la puerta, se abrió sola, estaba abierta, la habían dejado sin llave. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cordial invitación a invadir la propiedad? ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja las puertas abiertas de semejante casa? Y no sólo eso, con tanta tecnología, ¿por qué estaba deshabitada esa mansión? ¿Qué significaba eso? Algo no cuadraba, para nada.

—Completamente oscuro, apenas puedo ver —dijiste mientras se adentraban en el lugar.

—Tal vez esto sirva —Gilbert sacó una linterna que tenía guardada en su chaqueta.  
—Perfecto, avancemos —agregaste, comenzaron a estudiar la casa.

El hall de la mansión era muy amplio. Una gigantesca lámpara de cristales colgante adornaba el centro, bajo ella estaba la sala de estar, donde al parecer se reciben a las visitas. Una mesa redonda de roble con seis sillas alrededor. A ambos lados de la sala de estar estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y se interconectaban con el pasillo de arriba. Al fondo de la sala de estar estaba un baño bastante elegante, para las visitas, y para cualquier habitante de la casa, no tenía ducha.

Al lado derecho de la sala de estar, estaba una habitación cerrada, entraron allí para encontrarse con una biblioteca gigantesca. Varios estantes pegados a la pared, llenos de libros. Tenía varias lámparas en el techo, para una buena iluminación a la hora de la lectura. Al costado izquierdo de la puerta, estaban distribuidos perfectamente seis sillones individuales, bastante acolchados y elegantes, para sentarse a leer tranquilamente, incluso cada silla tenía un taburete para descansar los pies.  
Salieron de allí para ir a la habitación que quedaba del lado derecho de la sala de estar, no tenía puerta pero las habitaciones quedaban separadas por la pared, blanca como la nieve.

Esa habitación era una sala de estar bastante lujosa y elegante que estaba al costado de la entrada.  
Varios sofás, parecían muy caros, ordenados alrededor de la gran chimenea, al lado de la cual se encontraba incrustada en la pared una tv plasma, 120 pulgadas, última generación, por lo menos para disfrutar de canales no les serviría de nada, ya no existían los canales de cable ni las noticias.  
Bajo la gigantesca pantalla se encontraba un mueble del mismo largo que la tv, de un metro y medio de altura, dividido en seis grandes compartimientos.

En ellos pudiste notar consolas PS40, Xbox 35, Wii 20, con una colección enorme de juegos para cada plataforma. Recordaste que el último lanzamiento de consolas incluían realidad virtual integrada, en donde podías vivir el juego, literalmente. Obviamente si te mataban simplemente se apagaban los controles, nada de qué asustarse. También pudiste notar los lentes 6D para las películas, además había una enorme colección de ellas, todas en resolución 8K.

Más al fondo de la sala estaba una mesa de villar, una de futbolito, de ping pong, y otra mesa que parecía servir para los juegos de cartas. Todas distribuidas perfectamente en aquella enorme sala que al parecer, era el lugar de entretenimiento de la mansión.

Al fondo de esa habitación había una entrada al lado derecho, conducía al comedor. Todos los muebles de roble, la mesa rectangular, casi infinita, era como para treinta personas. En ciertas partes de la mesa estaban adornos de flores artificiales muy bonitos.

Del lado derecho del comedor, otra entrada, con dos puertas bastante amplias. Abrieron las puertas para encontrarse con la cocina, era gigantesca, al igual que todas las otras partes de esa mansión, con todos los electrodomésticos de última generación.  
Hornos, microondas, heladeras, un freezer, estufas. Todo lo que a un chef haría desmayar de la emoción.

Al lado derecho de la cocina, cruzando otra puerta, estaba otra sala de entretenimiento, con la misma estructura que la primera, sólo que ésta tenía una puerta al fondo que conducía al patio trasero de la mansión.  
Es una esquina de esa habitación, estaba una puerta, bastante peculiar, normalmente una puerta no estaría entre las paredes. Se acercaron a esa puerta, temerosos por lo que pudiera haber tras ella.

Una vez más, acercaste tu mano a la manilla, la giraste, se abrió, dejando ver unas escaleras que bajaban. Era un sótano.  
Bajaron las escaleras diez veces más alertas que antes. El pasillo de cinco metros de ancho terminaba diez metros adelante, el aspecto del lugar daba la sensación de ser una base militar secreta.

Sólo habían cinco puertas. Una del lado derecho y las otras cuatro del lado izquierdo. Sólo estaba abierta la del lado derecho. Entraron, más sorprendidos que antes.

—Es la base de control de la mansión —habló Vash, asombrado.

Al lado de la puerta, estaban las cajas eléctricas de todas las partes de la mansión, y al lado de éstas, una palanca.

—Rsta debe ser la palanca que activa la energía —comentó el suizo, alzando la misma.

En unos segundos, las luces parpadearon, hasta que llegó la electricidad a todo el lugar. Toda la mansión contaba con cámaras de seguridad alrededor de ella, para vigilar el movimiento del exterior. A través de ellas pudieron visualizar que las armas robotizadas se activaron, el gran portón se cerró, ya que comenzó a funcionar con la energía eléctrica, lo que quiere decir que también se electrificó la cerca.

—Tras la puerta principal noté unos controles en la pared, me supuse que eran los que permitían activar o desactivar tanto la cerca como el portón electromagnético, desde aquí puedo configurarlos estableciendo una contraseña —comentó Vash mientras se sentaba en uno de los dos sillones que estaban ahí, frente a la gran consola y las pantallas que transmitían el vídeo de las cámaras.  
—Te lo encargo —dijiste posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Vash, estabas parada a su lado admirando la gran tecnología que poseía la mansión.  
—Sigo sin creer que estemos aquí dentro, y que podamos acceder al lugar sin problema. ¿No les parece muy raro? —preguntó Gilbert mirando a cada uno de los presentes, bastante serio.  
—Sí, es demasiado raro —agregó Ludwig.  
—Eso lo averiguaremos después, por el momento nos concentraremos en activar la seguridad de la mansión, definitivamente éste será nuestro nuevo refugio —dijiste con una sonrisa.

Vash siguió manipulando la consola, hasta poder controlar todos los aparatos de la mansión. Hizo más cosas que para ti parecía magia, hasta que en la pantalla principal del sistema de seguridad apareció el mensaje para introducir la nueva contraseña.

—¿Cuál será la contraseña? —te preguntó mirándote a los ojos.  
—Hmm... Pues, creo que la fecha de mi nacimiento está bien, es lo que mejor puedo recordar —dijiste pensativa—. Es (dd/mm/2028) —agregaste.  
—De acuerdo, esa será la contraseña —escribió tu fecha de nacimiento en el teclado.

 _«Bienvenidos al Sistema de Seguridad de la mansión BlackRose»_ —habló la voz virtual del sistema.

—Así que le pusieron nombre a este lugar —murmuraste.  
—Eso parece —agregó Gilbert.  
—Con la contraseña acabo de activar el sistema de seguridad satelital, que nos permitirá monitorear la mansión, activando las alarmas en caso de que aparezca algún intruso que no esté en las condiciones especificadas del láser como objetivo para disparar —por primera vez veías hablar muy emocionado al suizo—. Hablando de los lásers, están activados y todos en perfectas condiciones, como dijiste —te miró sonriendo—, tienen una base de datos con los animales más comunes de la zona, con datos sobre un ser humano promedio, y también datos sobre los infectados, para compararlos en microsegundos con lo que están enfocando con las cámaras. Los sensores de movimiento pueden detectar hasta a un colibrí, y los sensores de temperatura están configurados para atacar a 30 grados Celcius, ¡no hay forma alguna que una horda traspase hasta la casa! —exclamó contento.  
—¡Awesome! —dijo Gilbert.  
—Sí, de verdad es genial, y ahora que todo está configurado, podemos estar más que tranquilos, nadie invadirá nuestra propiedad, ¡desde este momento esta es nuestra mansión! —exclamaste.

Por un momento se miraron unos a otros a los ojos, sonrientes. Chocaste los cinco con ellos.

—Además, todas las puertas de este sótano necesitan la introducción de la nueva contraseña para abrirse —agregó el suizo.

Observaste desde la entrada, que, efectivamente, todas las puertas tenían al lado un teclado para introducir las contraseñas.

—Las otras puertas aparte de esta, estaban configuradas para mantenerse cerradas aún sin energía, por eso no pudimos abrirlas —Vash realmente era buenísimo con esto de la tecnología.  
—Entiendo —dijiste—, entonces es hora de ver qué hay tras esas puertas.

Salieron de la sala de control, Vash bloqueó la puerta con la contraseña, y te dirigiste a la primera puerta del lado izquierdo. Introdujiste la contraseña, abriéndose de inmediato.  
La extensa habitación contenía unos estantes llenos de alimentos no perecederos, todos organizados de acuerdo a su clase.  
Estabas boquiabierta, tenían una reserva de alimentos para treinta personas como para diez años. La tecnología había avanzado tanto que los alimentos podían conservarse por tanto tiempo.

—A-al menos no moriremos de hambre... —comentaste nerviosa.

Era demasiado para un sólo lugar, ¿qué pasaba con ésta mansión?

—Es cierto, _schön_ , al menos eso —agregó Gilbert también nervioso.

Salieron de esa habitación, y abriste la siguiente. Contenía todo tipo de elementos de higienes, como para treinta años, y para alrededor de treinta personas.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba —comentó el alemán.  
—Yo menos... —completaste.

Volvieron a salir de aquel gran depósito, pues más que habitaciones, esos eran unos depósitos enormes. Te dirigiste a la tercera puerta, ¿Qué te encontrarías?

Era el depósito más grande, a un lado estaban los elementos de limpieza, una reserva como para treinta años también, y al otro lado, mucha ropa, tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

—Esto comienza a asustarme. ¿Pensaban morir en este lugar? —cuestionaste más nerviosa que antes.  
—E-eso parece... —contestó Vash.  
—Bien, revisemos el último depósito y salgamos de una vez, debemos revisar el resto de la mansión —aconsejó Gilbert.

Tenía razón, lo mejor era apresurarse y dejar las preguntas para más tarde.  
Con la contraseña abriste el último depósito, estaba completamente vacío.

—Perfecto —dijiste.

El depósito era perfecto para dejar allí todo el arsenal que tenían.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Ludwig.  
—Supongo que hubiera sido el arsenal, me pregunto por qué no hay nada —contestaste.  
—Debemos seguir revisando para encontrar esas respuestas, todo aquí es muy raro —agregó el suizo.

Salieron del depósito vacío, subieron de nuevo a la sala de estar, y también bloqueaste el sótano con la contraseña. Todo el lugar se veía tan diferente al estar alumbrado, la sala de estar era de un tono amarillo pastel, daba una gran sensación de calidez.

La cocina por su parte era de un color champagne bastante bonito, le dejaba un aspecto muy pulcro al lugar.  
El comedor era color naranja, también pastel, combinaba perfecto con los muebles color caoba.

La primera sala de estar era de color amarillo también, mientras que el hall sí era blanco, aquel lugar era de ensueño con todas las luces encendidas.

Volviste con el grupo a la biblioteca, era de un color verde pastel, combinando con los estantes y sillones, de color rojo.

Salieron de allí, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. El segundo piso eran puras habitaciones. Desde donde estaban, el segundo piso se dividía en dos pabellones por la mitad con un pasillo central, formando una T perfecta. Miraste las habitaciones del pasillo central, contando con la vista, 17 a cada lado, en total 34.  
Desde la posición en la que ustedes se encontraban, habían dos habitaciones en los extremos finales del pasillo, una a tu izquierda y otra a tu derecha.

—Vamos a dividirnos, cada uno revise la mayor cantidad de habitaciones que pueda para terminar más rápido —ordenaste y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.  
— _Ja! —_ respondieron los tres en coro y se esparcieron por el pasillo para revisar las habitaciones.

Entraste a cinco habitaciones, todas eran normales, no había nada fuera de lugar. Una cama inmensa, como para cuatro personas, llenas de almohadas; en cada habitación, un armario enorme, lleno de ropa, hasta ahora sólo viste ropa de hombre. Mesitas de luz a ambos lados de la cama, lámparas iguales en cada una de ellas, los cajones de las mesas contenían las llaves de las respectivas habitaciones, nada más.

En todas las habitaciones, frente a la cama, había un estante y al lado de éste, un mueble, al parecer para las cosas personales del propietario de la habitación, y todas tenían un baño. Los baños eran todos iguales, con tina, en el centro el lavabo con espejo, al lado un mueble para guardar cosas, y frente al mueble, al extremo izquierdo del baño, el water. Todos de color beige. Las habitaciones variaban de color, suponiendo que de acuerdo a los gustos de los que habitaban allí.  
También tenían todas un pequeño balcón que se ubicaba a los costados de la mansión, desde donde se podía apreciar el hermoso panorama.

Desde la cima podía verse el pueblo completo, la verdad que les faltaba bastante por recorrer, pero definitivamente lo lograrían esa semana, ya sea lo último que hagan.

Por un instante te distrajiste por el hermoso paisaje. El viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, formando con ellas una melodía relajante, acompañados de algunos ruidos del bosque. La luna llena se veía mucho más cerca desde esa colina.  
Brillante, blanca, solemne. Alumbraba con su tenue luz todo el balcón, y en el extenso cielo la preciosa Vía Láctea le hacía compañía. La vista era tan hermosa que casi te distrajiste de tu tarea.

Volviste a cerrar la puerta después de salir de la quinta habitación, entraste a otras tres más. Nada fuera de lo normal, es más, todas estaban vacías de pertenencias, no había nada más que las ropas en los armarios, unos cuantos zapatos y las toallas limpias en los baños.  
En minutos más, terminaron de revisar todas las habitaciones de ese pasillo.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntaste cuando volvieron a juntarse en la entrada a los pabellones.  
—Nada —contestaron al unísono.  
—Bien, ahora nos toca revisar esas dos habitaciones, es todo lo que nos queda para poder entender qué sucede aquí... —dijiste seria, se dirigieron primero a la habitación de la derecha.


	13. La verdad

_**Les recomiendo que durante todo el capítulo escuchen Orchard of Mines de Globus, si ven la letra entenderán por qué la recomiendo.**_  
 _ **Pondré la música con soundcloud, espero que funcione, también agregaré el link del video por si acaso.**_  
 _ **En el texto pondré dónde exactamente deberían comenzar a escucharla. (si consiguen la música y la ponen en modo repetitivo, mejor)**_

 _ **-continuación-**_

Entraron a la habitación, era una igual a las demás sólo que el color era champagne. La cama era más amplia que en las otras habitaciones, las mesitas de luces más elegantes y amplias.  
El lugar tenía dos estantes, un mueble más ancho que en las otras habitaciones. La habitación era muy femenina, cálida; los colores pasteles del cubrecama con las almohadas combinaban perfectamente.  
El baño también era mucho más amplio.  
Al igual que en las otras habitaciones, no había nada que pudiera brindarles alguna respuesta. El armario era el doble de grande que en las otras habitaciones, tenía muchas ropas bastantes femeninas a un lado, y al otro ropa de hombre. Lo mismo pasaba con los compartimientos para los zapatos. Al parecer esa era la habitación matrimonial.  
El gran ventanal dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y las estrellas a través de las finas cortinas blancas de seda.

Notaste que las paredes eran de un material distinto que en las otras habitaciones, las puertas también eran más pesadas comparando con las otras.  
Ibas palpando la pared con tus manos, dando pequeños golpes en ella.

—Al parecer esta habitación está hecha para que no se escuche nada desde fuera —comentaste mirando a los chicos—. Salgan afuera, haremos la prueba —acto seguido ellos salieron afuera y tú te encerraste en esa gran habitación.

—¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME? —gritaste a todo pulmón sin recibir respuesta.

Golpeaste con bastante fuerza las paredes, también sin respuesta. Esa habitación contenía bastante bien los sonidos adentro. ¿Para qué? Te preguntaste por un momento.

—A-ah... claro... privacidad... —la respuesta vino sola a tu mente.

Abriste la puerta para salir de allí, dejando todo en orden.

—¿En verdad no escucharon nada? —volviste a preguntar.  
— _Nein_ —contestaron los tres.

Bien, al parecer las paredes cumplían la función para la cual fueron hechas.

Se dirigieron a la última habitación del lugar, la última esperanza, el último rincón donde podrían encontrar las respuestas que estaban buscando. Dudosa abriste la puerta, algo en tu interior te decía que no te gustaría lo que verías. Por alguna extraña razón, un nudo se formó en tu estómago. Suspiraste profundamente, comenzaste a tensarte sin darte cuenta, comenzaste a dudar. ¿Realmente querías saber el motivo por el cual toda esta situación era tan extraña? Sí, tenías que saberlo, aunque te cayera encima como balde de agua fría.

— _Schön?_ ¿Estás bien? —te preguntó Gilbert al notarte paralizada en la entrada a aquel lugar.  
—¿Eh? —reaccionaste— Ah, sí, estoy bien... —contestaste. Inmediatamente abriste la puerta.

Era un estudio. El gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación, estaba frente a los enormes ventanales que daban al patio del costado de la mansión. Ya casi parecía una pared de vidrio tras el escritorio. La vista era sencillamente majestuosa. Volviste a concentrarte en lo importante.

Dos libreros a cada lado del escritorio, con más libros, y un gran sillón negro tras el escritorio. Esos eran todos los muebles que habían en esa sala. Muchos papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio, bastante desordenados.

 _(aquí comienza la música)_

Empezaron a buscar entre los libros, algo, lo que fuere. No encontraron nada. Te dirigiste al escritorio, comenzaste a revisar los papeles del escritorio.  
Expedientes que hablaban sobre algo que no entendías muy bien. Proseguiste a revisar los cajones, encontraste unas carpetas con muchos recibos de compras.  
Víveres, ropas, cámaras, en fin, todo lo que había en la mansión estaba registrado en esas carpetas. Buscaste más cosas en los cajones. Sólo encontraste una especie de agenda. La revisaste, era un diario. Pero no era un diario cualquiera, eran registros diarios sobre alguna cosa llamada Virus X.

Decidiste comenzar a revisar los expedientes.

 _«Nueva arma biológica en proceso. Estudiando las probabilidades de utilizarla en Iraq, y en otras naciones consideradas potentes amenazas.»_

 _«27 de Agosto de 2044._

 _Los científicos del laboratorio secreto del pentágono, en conjunto con los científicos de las bases militares secretas de Rusia, China, Japón, Suiza y Alemania han estado trabajando secretamente en las bases del pentágono buscando desarrollar un arma biológica eficaz y letal a la vez para poder utilizarla en las guerras._  
 _La tercera guerra mundial por el agua se aproxima y las grandes potencias mundiales han decidido unirse para alcanzar un objetivo: Apropiarse de todas las fuentes que agua potable que puedan estar a su alcance. Los mandatarios de todos los países involucrados en este proyecto ya han firmado un tratado entre ellos, distribuyéndose las reservas de agua que le corresponderían a cada nación._  
 _El desarrollo del arma biológica está en proceso, aún falta mejor diseño para desarrollarlo.»_

Eso decía uno de los papeles. Estabas perpleja, anonadada, confundida, estupefacta.  
¿Secretamente, hace seis años, ya estaban planeando saquear los recursos de la Tierra? ¿Y con un arma biológica? Sabías que el poder y el dinero corrompían a todo ser humano, pero no podías creer hasta qué punto serían capaz de llegar por sus propios intereses.  
Te tensaste por completo, tu cuerpo estaba inmóvil, releíste aquella carta diez veces más, seguías sin creerlo.

Con tus dedos temblorosos por los nervios, rozaste cada frase de aquella carta. Era real, no era un sueño.  
Aún si querer creerlo, revisaste otra hoja, tal vez aquello era un grave error, o una mala broma.

 _«16 de Setiembre de 2044._

 _Luego de varios días de intenso trabajo entre los mejores genéticos del mundo, se han desarrollado un total de 70 muestras del virus. Aún no son muy estables, y el riesgo biológico con los mismos es bastante alto. Se siguen desarrollando muestras hasta poder alcanzar el objetivo de utilizarlo como arma biológica.»_

Esta hoja de papel sólo confirmaba aún más lo que leíste anteriormente.

—¿(tn)? _Sie fühlen sich gut?_ (¿Te sientes bien?) De repente estás muy pálida, ¿Qué encontraste? —Gilbert te tomó de los hombros para que le prestaras atención, en sus ojos color rubí podías ver gran preocupación.

Los demás chicos se acercaron también, rodeándote, con miradas preocupadas sobre ti.

Lo miraste con espanto. Ellos son de Alemania y de Suiza, ¿podrían tener algo que ver con esto? ¿Estarían al tanto del tema? Apartaste bruscamente sus brazos con tu mano izquierda, mientras seguías sosteniendo aquellos papeles en tu derecha.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó aún más preocupado el rubio de ojos celestes.

No, trata de pensar racionalmente, no te dejes llevar por el estrés del momento. Si ellos tuvieran algo que ver, no estarían aquí, tal vez ni siquiera estarían vivos. Sabes perfectamente que a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, siempre han hecho atrocidades. Y normalmente las personas "normales", aunque formaran parte de alguna organización del estado, no estaban al tanto de las macabras ideas que trataban de sintetizar en un sinfín de lugares ocultos sobre el globo terráqueo.  
Sólo los personales involucrados, en estos casos, doctores en genética, otros agentes encargados de ocultar esta información a la humanidad, y los mandatarios más altos de los gobiernos estarían al tanto de esto. ¿Así funcionaba, verdad?

—¡¿(tn)?! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡Estás llorando! —quien te tomaba de los hombros ahora era Vash, te miraba más preocupado y asustado que antes.

Tocaste tus mejillas, efectivamente estabas llorando. El pánico, la rabia, el horror, el asco, el espanto, la tristeza, la decepción, la desesperanza; hacían una mezcla terrible en tu interior, a punto de llevarte al colapso.

Tu corazón estaba muy agitado por los nervios, respirabas con dificultad, te temblaban las manos y sentías débiles tus piernas. Tu cara sólo reflejaba espanto, mezclado con enojo. Los chicos no sabían qué demonios estaba ocurriendo contigo, pero se veían muy preocupados.

Habías sido entrenada para enfrentar los peores horrores que un ser humano pudiera enfrentar. Habías sido entrenada para tener los nervios de acero y un carácter de titanio. Te habían preparado mentalmente para pelear hasta la muerte, no importaba cuán desventajosa pudiera ser la situación. Te entrenaron para dar la vida por tu país, te prepararon para matar a sangre fría a tus enemigos.  
Te prepararon para resistir las mayores torturas que podían hacerle a un soldado para que hablara. Todo eso lo podías resistir sin demostrar un ápice de miedo en tu rostro. Estabas preparada, para morir valientemente, sin decir una sola palabra, si las fuerzas enemigas llegaban a capturarte algún día.

Para todo eso estabas preparada, pero no para esto. Si esos expedientes estaban hablando sobre el virus que revivía a los muertos, y que incluso mutó para matar más seres humanos, no podías creer lo lejos que habían llegado por sus ambiciones.  
¡Casi acaban con todo el planeta! ¿Qué clase de maldita mente enferma puede llegar a pensar en un virus como ese como arma biológica?

Miles de millones de personas han muerto a causa de ello. Familias, naciones enteras quedaron devastadas por culpa de ese virus, ¿y dónde se encontraban ahora esos malditos hijos de perra?

Muchos soldados, a quienes considerabas tus amigos, casi hermanos, murieron en combate contra esta maldita infección. Viste morir en plena batalla a muchos de ellos, sacrificándose por salvar otras vidas, vidas inocentes que nunca imaginaron llegar a vivir esta atrocidad.

Eso es lo que más rabia te daba. Se suponía que estabas sirviendo a tu país, se suponía que estabas del lado de los buenos, defendiendo a los inocentes, y lo peor de todo, completamente ajena a la verdadera realidad que estaba desenvolviéndose años antes del caos.  
Para eso se suponía que eran las organizaciones de cada potencia mundial, para proteger a su pueblo, no para reducirlo a cadáveres deambulantes.

Y lo peor de todo, ¿Quién demonios era la persona que estaba recibiendo estos expedientes? ¿Cómo es que estaba al tanto de lo que estaban haciendo las demás naciones?

Antes de hacerte más preguntas, miraste a cada uno de los chicos que te rodeaban, encontrando en sus rostros bastante preocupación. Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por tus mejillas, eso ya no te importaba. Le entregaste a Gilbert las dos hojas que ya habías leído, para que esté al tanto del por qué de tu espanto.

Buscaste en aquella agenda un nombre, que te de una pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _«A. De Irala»_ —la firma bajo aquel nombre era imposible que no la reconocieras. Era la firma del presidente cuando tu país aún tenía un gobierno soberano.

Así que el presidente de Khelidamitsa era el dueño de este lugar, y como estaba al tanto de lo que podría ocurrir se estaba preparando para el desastre.

«Malditos gobernantes, espero que se estén pudriendo en el infierno» —pensaste con un odio indescriptible.

Apretaste fuertemente la agenda que tenías en tu mano.

Y tú que casi pierdes la vida por defender el gobierno hace un año, cuando el virus comenzaba a invadir estas tierras. En ese momento algo hizo clic en tu cabeza.  
Aquellos días estabas muy concentrada en defender refugios, matar infectados, que no le diste importancia al asunto.  
Pero en ese momento, leyendo aquellas hojas, recordaste que el presidente y toda su familia, con algunos otros gobernantes, habían desaparecido. Los dieron por muertos pensando que a lo mejor los _hunters_ o _heavys_ se los habían devorado.

¿Será...? No, si estaba al tanto de todo eso obviamente no iba a pasar. Necesitabas urgentemente saber qué más estaban escondiendo aquellos papeles.  
Leíste la tercera hoja.

 _«23 de Marzo de 2047._

 _Luego de años de investigación, con más de mil muestras fallidas del arma, los genéticos han desarrollado el arma biológica definitiva. Lo han llamado Virus X._

 _Este virus ha sido probado exitosamente en humanos y en cadáveres recientes. Los resultados han sido los esperados._  
 _El virus X funciona de la siguiente manera:_  
 _En los cadáveres de prueba, reactiva el sistema neurológico del muerto, siendo el cerebro el controlador principal del cuerpo, aunque sólo se activa una parte del mismo. Los campos del cerebro que obligan al muerto a alimentarse, guiándose por los instintos animales básicos, y parte del campo lógico, para recibir órdenes._  
 _Los infectados han reaccionado favorablemente a las órdenes, atacando sólo a los objetivos que se les indicaba._

 _El Virus X se esparce de inmediato por el torrente sanguíneo, contaminando todas las células del cuerpo a una velocidad mínima, por lo que una mordida o rasguño de los infectados hará posible el esparcimiento del virus en otros seres humanos._

 _En los seres humanos de prueba, el Virus X funciona de la misma manera que en los cadáveres, una vez que el virus se haya esparcido por todo el cuerpo._  
 _También han demostrado acatar las órdenes que se les daban._

 _El Virus X parece presentar algunas anomalías en ciertos momentos, pero todo está bajo control. Los científicos siguen buscando la manera de estabilizarlo más, pero los gobernantes al ver que el resultado era el esperado, han decidido que ya no era necesario._  
 _Por lo tanto, la primera fase del proyecto está cerrada, ahora procederán a producir más cepas del Virus X para utilizarlo como arma biológica.»_

Miraste a los chicos por unos segundos, luego de leer las hojas que les pasaste, estaban igual de espantados que tú, era obvio que no estaban al tanto de lo que sus gobernantes estaban tramando. Así que tu suposición era cierta, el arma biológica que estaban diseñando es el virus que casi acaba con toda la raza humana. Quien se veía más enojado, frustrado, dolido; entre todos ustedes, era Vash.

Más impotencia se apoderó de todo tu cuerpo, temblabas más fuerte, estabas a punto de explotar. Necesitabas descargar esa rabia en algún lugar o no sabías lo que iba a pasar con tu cuerpo. Tu cerebro estaba procesando rápidamente toda la información que le brindaba aquellos papeles, una y otra vez se repetían en tu memoria todas las tragedias que habías vivido a causa del Virus X, ahora al menos ya sabías el nombre, y con qué fin se había originado.

—Necesito pelear... —fue todo lo que articulaste.

Bajaste los papeles y la agenda en el escritorio, necesitabas destrozar cosas antes que la situación te destroce a ti.

— _Was?_ (¿Qué?) —fue la pregunta en coro que te hicieron.  
—¡LO QUE DIJE! —gritaste, abalanzándote sobre Gilbert, quien era el que más cerca estaba de ti, para darle un golpe.

Sabías que estaba preparado para reaccionar, así que no te preocupaste de ser cuidadosa con no lastimarlo.

— _Ich verstehe, schön_ (ya veo, preciosa) —contestó agarrando tu puño con la mano izquierda—. Esa es una excelente manera de descargarse, ¡Ksesese! —por un instante cambió la preocupación y seriedad en su rostro cambió por una sonrisa— Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme, ¡Ja! —no dudó en intentar golpear tu estómago con la derecha.

Con tu brazo derecho esquivaste su puño, te zafaste del agarre de su mano izquierda para ponerte en posición de combate. Lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa, en sus orbes rubíes podías ver reflejados los mismos sentimientos que te embargaban en ese momento.

Ira, rabia, decepción, frustración, temor, y por sobre todo, repugnancia. Odio hacia aquellas personas que por sus propios intereses habían arruinado la vida de todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

Trataste de golpearlo, una y otra, y otra vez. El albino era bastante rápido defendiéndose, bueno, después de todo era también un militar, como tú.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba liberando toda la adrenalina que tenía de reserva tu organismo, produciendo en él más mezclas químicas, haciendo que poco a poco se liberara la tensión de tu cuerpo. Aquellos sentimientos, iban disminuyendo de a poco en la pelea.

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas gallina! ¡Pelea como hombre! —exclamaste, con una sonrisa que apareció en tu rostro sin que te percataras de ello, al darte cuenta que el prusiano sólo se defendía.  
—Si eso quieres, _schön_ , ten cuidado porque te voy a dejar inconsciente ¡ksesese! —se burló Gilbert.  
—¡HA! Eso lo veremos...

Se movió tan rápido que no pudiste esquivar el certero puño que impactó contra tu estómago, tirándote por uno de los libreros, cayendo al piso con varios libros encima. Tu abdomen dolía bastante, y también tu espalda por chocar con aquel librero.

—¡Te lo dije! —rió el albino.

No se veía para nada culpable por haber golpeado a una mujer.

Perfecto, eso era lo que necesitabas, acción. Aquel golpe te dejó sin aire por unos segundos. Fue bastante fuerte, pero no como para dejarte fuera de combate, es más, ese era el detonante que estabas necesitando, para que _"all-in-one"_ volviera a la acción.

Tanto tiempo sólo matando infectados, no era lo mismo que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, luego de años volvías a tener un digno oponente de combate.  
En segundos te reiconrporaste para atacar con más fuerza que antes al prusiano, a quien ya se le dificultaba un poco defenderse de tus ataques.

— _Verdammt!_ (¡Maldita sea!) ¡Sí que eres rápida, _schön!_ ¡Ksesese! —rió mientras se defendía y contraatacaba, ahora ya estabas en forma otra vez, por lo que no te costó nada esquivar sus ataques.

Así estuvieron por minutos más, hasta que el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en ambos, aunque más en ti que en el albino.

—¿Ha? ¿Ya te cansaste, _schön?_ ¡Qué poca resistencia tienes! ¡KSESESESE! —no tomabas en serio lo que decía, sabías que te estaba provocando para que descargues en él toda tu ira.

Sólo creció tu sonrisa, volviste a atacar. Entre tantos puños y patadas, se movieron hasta estar cerca de la puerta, donde te acorraló un momento. Con tu rodilla golpeaste sus costillas, escapando del prusiano. Volvió a atacarte con todo lo que tenía, estuviste defendiéndote y contraatacando por varios minutos más.

En un momento dado, mientras esquivaba tu puño aprovechaste para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que se desequilibrara, con una patada a su estómago con tu pierna izquierda, lo hiciste impactar contra la pared, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Quien ahora estaba en el suelo, era él.  
Estabas cansada, pero no lo suficiente, aún necesitabas descargar más rabia.

—Kse, me rindo... —se quejó el albino tratando de incorporarse.  
—Es la primera vez que veo que te vence una mujer —agregó Ludwig.  
—Será porque ya está fuera de forma —comentó Vash, se veía un poco más tranquilo, estaba más distraído con la pelea, pero aún notabas en sus facciones gran dolor que intentaba ocultar.

Al parecer disfrutaba de la paliza que acababas de dar al prusiano. Entre los tres, quien mejor estaba manejando la situación era Ludwig. Analizaste por un momento a Vash, podías darte cuenta que el suizo estaba bastante enojado, como si aquel descubrimiento hubiera abierto una antigua herida, o tal vez no tan antigua.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Sólo la dejé ganar porque es mujer! —Gilbert se incorporó del suelo, notaste que ya estaba más calmado.

Estabas segura que cada uno de ellos estaba sintiendo lo mismo que tú.

—Vash... Es tu turno —dirigiste tu mirada hacia él retándolo al combate.  
—No lo haré, no tengo necesidad de eso —contestó muy serio.  
—¿Seguro? Yo creo que sí, ¿Por qué no me hablas de la persona o personas que perdiste? —preguntaste.

No era necesario analizarlo demasiado para saber que de eso se trataba.

—Ojalá nunca hubieras mencionado eso —dijo Ludwig con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Miraste a Gilbert por unos segundos, también se veía asustado porque tocaste un tema delicado.

—¿Qué... fue... lo que dijiste? —el rostro de Vash cambió por completo, podías ver la rabia en cada una de sus facciones.  
—Tú también perdiste a alguien ¿no? ¡No me jodas con eso de que tienes la situación bajo control! ¡Si es así entonces demuéstralo! —le gritaste, tratabas de provocarlo para que te saltara encima.

Si conocías alguna forma en que los hombres descargaban su furia, especialmente los militares, era peleando.

—¡Y a ti qué mierda te importa! ¡Ese no es tu asunto! ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! —contestó muy enfadado.  
—¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Mucho menos sé quién se te murió! —tu forma despectiva de contestarle sólo aumentó su enojo.  
—Será mejor que ya te calles... —te dijo, apenas pudiéndose contener.

Muy bien, estabas por lograr tu objetivo de quebrarlo.

—¿Quién era? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tu novia? ¿Tus primos? ¿Tu hermano? ¿O... Hermana? —insististe.

Cuando escuchó la palabra "hermana", se quebró su paciencia, no había vuelta atrás.

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! —saltó sobre el escritorio para llegar hasta ti, convencido de descargar su furia en ti.

Esquivaste su ataque, y la batalla comenzó. Era más fácil esquivarlo y atacarlo, no tenía la misma fuerza que Gilbert, por lo que eso era una ventaja para ti.

—Así que era tu hermana, ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿aún era pequeña? —volviste a quebrar su corazón con aquella pregunta.

Atacó con más rabia, podías ver que unas lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos, estaba dejando salir todas sus emociones. Un golpe certero a su mejilla, cayó al suelo.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Levántate y demuéstrame que eres mejor que eso —le ordenaste.  
—Tsk, maldita —en seguida se levantó.

Siguieron peleando, tratabas de esquivarlo y no pegarle tan fuerte, lo que querías era que él se descargue contigo. Por lo que también de vez en cuando lo golpeabas fuerte para que reaccionara. Ludwig y Gilbert miraban asombrados a Vash, por primera vez desde que lo conocían veían que se estaba desahogando, al estilo militar.

—¡Suficiente tuve que soportar en mi país y luego para llegar aquí! ¡Y todo por culpa de esos malditos! —gritó colérico el suizo— ¡Todo lo que sufrí, a causa de imbéciles que trataron de jugar a ser dioses! ¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno! —se notaba que estaba dejando salir todo lo que estaba asfixiando su alma.

Tú no dijiste nada, simplemente seguías peleando, peleando e intentando descargar así todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban invadiéndote.  
Pasaron más minutos, el suizo estaba exhausto, ya no podía seguir peleando, respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio, pero te diste cuenta que su mirada estaba más calmada. Tú también estabas ya en tu límite.

Aprovechando la debilidad del suizo, te acercaste a abrazarlo fuerte, tan fuerte, como para que se unieran todas sus partes rotas. Lovino había hecho lo mismo por ti, y luego de eso tu vida, tú misma, ya no eras igual, una parte de tu corazón revivió. Querías hacer lo mismo por Vash, devolverle la alegría, que parecía perdida.

El suizo estaba tan impactado por tu acción que no pudo reaccionar, estaba paralizado por el asombro. Los hermanos también veían atónitos la escena. Aunque en seguida comprendieron lo que estabas haciendo.

—De verdad que es genial, ¿No crees? Sabe perfectamente cómo hacer para ayudar a alguien que sufre, como Vash —susurró el albino a su hermano.  
— _Ja_ , nunca me imaginé que Vash tenía tanta ira acumulada, al menos ahora, está libre de esa carga —agregó Ludwig.  
—Es verdad, eso le hará bien —comentó Gilbert— ¿Y tú, _bruder_ , cómo estás? —preguntó mirando a su hermano menor.  
—Estoy bien —suspiró—, ya asimilé la información que encontramos, y no me sorprende, después de todo lo que Europa y Asia han vivido como continentes, todas las atrocidades que han ocurrido a lo largo de la historia, sinceramente no me sorprende —comentó mientras endurecía su expresión—. Además lo que pasó, ya pasó, no podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, lamentarnos no sirve de nada, sólo nos queda seguir adelante, mirar hacia el frente, y dejar el pasado a donde pertenece; en el pasado. Lo que ahora verdaderamente importa es que estamos vivos, sobrevivimos entre tanto desastre, y la humanidad de a poco está saliendo adelante, recuperándose del caos. Eso es todo lo que ahora importa —sentenció seriamente.  
—Kse, _West_ , ¡siempre has sido tan racional! Pero después de todo, tienes razón, el origen de este desastre no importa ahora —agregó el mayor.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿Por qué...? —murmuró el suizo aún atónito.  
—Todos hemos perdido a alguien Vash, en todos nosotros una parte ha muerto con nuestros seres queridos, pero tú sigues vivo, y no estás solo. Gilbert, Ludwig y Roderich han estado contigo todo este tiempo, aunque no quisiste notarlos —tu voz era cálida y suave—. Ellos han estado allí para apoyarte, hombro con hombro han superado tantas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí. Ellos son tus amigos, al igual que yo puedo serlo si deseas, no tienes por qué guardarte todo tú solo —de alguna manera tratabas de consolar el dolor que sabías estaba sintiendo.  
—Yo-  
—No tienes por qué decir nada, no es necesario que hables, sólo reflexiona sobre lo que te dije —lo interrumpiste.

En momentos como éstos, sólo el silencio es necesario.  
Unos minutos más pasaron, hasta que sentiste que Vash te rodeó con sus brazos, fuertemente.

—Gracias (tn), lo que hiciste fue de gran ayuda para mí... —hablaba despacio pero bastante más calmado— Y... Lamento si fui grosero... —notaste nervios en su voz.  
—No te preocupes por eso, no tienes por qué disculparte, es comprensible —se separaron del abrazo y le dedicaste una tierna sonrisa.

Él te miraba sorprendido, levemente sonrojado, pero feliz. Podías ver en sus ojos verde menta que estaba ya tranquilo, como si se le hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

— _D-danke..._ (G-gracias...) _—_ murmuró desviando la mirada— Por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta, se llamaba Lili, tenía 16 años cuando murió, por así decirlo... —comentó cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordarla cuando estaba viva, alegre, feliz.  
—Se infectó, ¿verdad? —preguntaste.  
—Sí, el refugio donde se encontraba mientras yo estaba peleando fue atacado por varias hordas de todas las mutaciones que se conocen, los que sobrevivieron a aquel ataque pueden contarse con los dedos de la mano —contestó serio, pero tranquilo.  
—A mí me paso lo mismo, así perdí a mis padres, hermanos, y parientes —comentaste un poco nostálgica—. Lo bueno es que ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor, al igual que Lili, ellos ya están descansando de este infierno, somos nosotros quienes quedamos aquí a luchar, y por ellos, en su memoria, debemos vivir, salir adelante, y matar todos los infectados que podamos, o sino el sacrificio de nuestra gente no tendría sentido, ¿no crees? —le sonreíste.  
—Es verdad —contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

Aquella pelea le había servido bastante para que su corazón descanse del dolor y la angustia que lo estaban carcomiendo. Por primera vez, Vash se dio cuenta que tenías razón, él no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos a su lado, que lo apoyarían cuando sea que lo necesite.

—Bien, lleguemos al fondo del asunto de una vez por todas —dijiste yendo de nuevo hacia el escritorio, para continuar leyendo los expedientes.

Los chicos nuevamente se acercaron a ti rodeándote, les pasaste la tercera hoja para que la leyeran.  
Tomaste otra hoja para leerla.

 _«13 de Mayo de 2047._

 _El Virus X se ha producido en masa de manera exitosa, dentro de pocas semanas más podría ser utilizado en combate.»_

Cambiaste de hoja para leer la siguiente, mientras ésa se la pasabas a los chicos.

 _«27 de Octubre de 2047._

 _La anomalía con el virus X ha empeorado, hay una grave falla con él. Al principio los niveles de inestabilidad estaban dentro de los rangos normales, pero luego de producir más cantidades del virus, la anomalía empeoró bastante, se ha vuelto muy inestable. No sabemos muy bien la causa de ello, pero el arma biológica ya no es segura._

 _Volvió a ser probada en humanos, más sólo activaba la parte del cerebro que se guía por los instintos básicos de alimentación, ya no eran capaces de seguir las órdenes que se les daba._  
 _Los sujetos de prueba fueron aniquilados, los científicos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar la anomalía.»_

Pasaste de hoja una vez más.

 _«30 de Octubre de 2047._

 _En pocos días el virus se volvió tan volátil que escapó del laboratorio del pentágono. No hay forma de revertir los daños, porque extrañamente, el virus X parece evolucionar solo, ya no podemos estudiarlo como al principio. Ahora ha comenzado a esparcirse y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar el desastre._

 _Te enterarás de esto en pocas horas, las noticias sobre el suceso llegarán a nivel mundial._

 _El Virus X es muy peligroso, parece tener inteligencia propia, por lo que los expertos que quedan vivos y manejan el proyecto, han asegurado que causará estragos a nivel mundial._  
 _Será mejor que te prepares para vivir en un búnquer por lo menos durante cinco años._

 _En una semana a más tardar estaremos de vuelta con más noticias, en estos momentos estamos dejando Estados Unidos, nos dirigimos a Alaska, donde tenemos otra base militar secreta, y varios laboratorios con la tecnología suficiente para seguir con las investigaciones pendientes.»_

Así que eso fue lo que pasó, sabían que el virus X se esparciría por todo el planeta, por lo que el presidente equipó su casa para vivir allí hasta que los infectados desaparezcan.  
Seguiste con la última hoja que te faltaba leer.

 _«10 de Noviembre de 2047._

 _Los mayores adinerados del mundo han invertido su capital para construir un refugio en Alaska, comprando un lugar allí para ellos y para su familia._

 _Las construcciones estarán listas en tres semanas, aunque no lo creas._

 _Este refugio en Alaska es el mejor lugar que podremos conseguir para seguir vivos hasta que pase el caos, a lo mejor seremos los únicos seres humanos que quedan vivos._

 _Tendrá todos los recursos necesarios para vivir allí durante diez años._  
 _Estará equipado con la mejor tecnología que hemos desarrollado para combatir a los infectados si el virus llega hasta aquí._

 _Aunque eso es difícil que pase, la base subterránea que tenemos es impenetrable, morirán de hambre o de putrefacción antes que puedan detectar que estamos bajo la tierra de Alaska._

 _Si quieres reservar un lugar antes que se acaben, será mejor que envíes diez mil dólares por persona a la cuenta bancaria nro. XXXX-XXXX-XXXXX._  
 _Ésta es la mejor opción que tenemos, y sólo es para algunos privilegiados.»_

Después de leer todas las hojas, se las entregaste a los muchachos para que estuvieran al tanto. Suspiraste profundamente, ya no había nada qué hacer, ya usaste todas tus energías peleando con Gilbert y Vash, ya no estabas en condiciones de enfurecerte, es más, ya no tenías ganas de enfurecerte.  
Era obvio, el dinero fue siempre lo que hizo girar al mundo, era de esperarse que los más adinerados del planeta se hayan aliado para hacer algo, para proteger sus propios intereses.

Mientras ustedes estaban luchando diariamente contra las adversidades para seguir vivos, ellos están allá, bajo Alaska, viviendo tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por nadie.  
Así eran los ricos, cuidándose sólo entre ellos, y que los demás se pudran en el infierno.

Pero como dijiste antes, eso ya no importaba. Ahora todo estaba claro, el presidente compró su lugar en aquel búnker gigantesco, y se mandó mudar con toda su familia, y con varios colegas de seguro. Por eso había abandonado la mansión, así sin más, porque tenía un lugar mejor para vivir.

 _«Normalmente, quienes se sacrifican mucho por su patria, tienen finales trágicos»_

Era verdad, sólo debían ver las historias de ustedes, especialmente, que sirvieron a la nación, creyendo que estaban haciéndole un bien al mundo.

 _«Cuanto más mires hacia atrás, más verás hacia delante»_

Tu cuerpo estaba cansado, pero en paz. Tu respiración y tus latidos se normalizaron, ya no tenías temblores. Ya habías procesado la información que recibió tu cerebro de manera tranquila y racional. Varias veces suspiraste profundamente, con la mirada serena sobre aquellos documentos.

Aunque fuera atroz la verdad, ahora sentías consuelo. Al fin pudiste encontrarle respuestas a aquellas preguntas que desde años atrás rondaban por tu mente.  
A veces, y sólo a veces, y sólo para ciertas personas, era bueno revisar el pasado, para entender mejor los sucesos del presente, y prepararse para el futuro que les aguarda.

Revisaste la agenda donde estaban sus anotaciones. La mayoría de las hojas eran sus reflexiones personales sobre el asunto del Virus X, al parecer el presidente era muy buen amigo de uno de los expertos en genética que estaba trabajando en el proyecto, por eso lo mantenía al tanto de la situación.  
Según lo que escribía no parecía mala persona, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo, por eso calló aquel asunto. Hizo lo que cualquiera haría, proteger a su familia, si hablaba era seguro que los matarían a todos. No podías culparlo por eso.  
La última hoja de su diario fue lo que verdaderamente llamó tu atención.

 _«10 de Noviembre de 2047._

 _Recibí una carta de mi amigo, informándome sobre un lugar muy seguro para ir a vivir en Alaska, lejos de todo éste caos. Apenas leí toda la carta me dispuse a enviar el dinero que me pedían para reservar el lugar, después de todo, en situaciones como estas, el dinero ya no sirve, este es el último fin útil que puedo darle a mi fortuna. Pagué los 100.000 dólares que pedían, por cada miembro de mi familia._

 _No puedo evitar sentirme una escoria por callar semejante asunto, pero si hablo, mi familia está muerta. Mi único interés en estos momentos es protegerla, ya no me interesa el país, nada. De verdad lo lamento por todos los habitantes de Khelidamitsa, pero mi mayor obligación es velar por mi familia._  
 _También conseguí un jet privado para viajar hasta Alaska._

 _Mañana a primera hora nos vamos de aquí, entre tanto desastre pensarán que nos comieron los infectados, además que nadie sabe de quién es esta mansión, está prácticamente oculta en esta colina, será fácil salir de aquí en el jet, nadie sospechará, y aunque lo hagan, ya será tarde para que puedan hacer algo al respecto._

 _Avisaré a mi esposa y a mis hijos para que se preparen de inmediato, una nueva vida lejos del caos nos espera._

 _Tratando de hacer algo por la gente de este lugar, hice que uno de mis agentes, disfrazado, fuera a esparcir por el pueblo el rumor sobre los refugios en los distintos puntos del país. No es una mentira, después de todo, si se van de este lugar a los refugios, tal vez estén más a salvo._

 _Muchos han optado por abandonar el pueblo y buscar los refugios, otros pocos han decidido quedarse a pelear, o mejor dicho, esperar su muerte, no hay forma que puedan combatir esas cosas, nadie sabe siquiera aún hasta dónde son capaces de llegar._

 _Estas líneas serán lo último que escribo. No guardaré los documentos ni esconderé esta agenda. Si alguien llega a encontrarla, al menos sabrá la verdad, sabrá por qué su vida se vino abajo en tan poco tiempo._  
 _Sólo espero que alguien realmente encuentre este lugar, unos años más adelante, y que puedan empezar una vida nueva, si es posible._

 _A. De Irala. »_

El presidente no era un mal hombre después de todo, en su lugar tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu familia. Al menos dejó la mansión de forma que se pudiera ingresar a ella, eso fue bastante noble de su parte.

En el fondo agradeciste su acto de caridad con quienes no tenían la misma suerte que él, de saber realmente lo que estaba pasando, y tener el dinero suficiente para hacer algo.  
También les pasaste la agenda a los chicos, para que les cuadre mejor todo el asunto de la mansión abandonada.

Luego de que cada uno leyera la página que les indicaste, se veían tranquilos. Les aliviaba saber la verdad de todo este asunto, aunque fuera horrenda, les daba mucha paz entender al fin qué fue lo que en realidad había pasado con el planeta. Y estaban felices por la mansión, es como un regalo del presidente.


	14. Un secreto

_**-continuación-**_

—Me siento mejor, ahora que entiendo todo lo que ha pasado —comentaste a los chicos.  
—Nosotros también —dijeron ellos.  
—Pero esto, debe quedar entre nosotros, hay cosas que los demás deben ignorar, como esto —tomaste los papeles en tus manos—. Nosotros somos militares, fuimos entrenados para la guerra, para el combate, por eso podemos procesar esta información de manera diferente. Personas como Lovino, Matthew, Feliciano y Roderich no lo soportarían. Es... demasiada maldad para que puedan tomarlo tranquilamente —comentaste seria.  
—Estoy de acuerdo. No hay necesidad que otros se enteren de esto. Además estoy seguro que son más felices ignorando estas cosas —agregó Vash.  
— _Ja_ , es verdad —acotó Ludwig.  
—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es deshacernos de eso. Sólo el día en que pregunten qué sucedió, y realmente tengan ganas de saber, podemos contarles —dijo el prusiano bastante serio.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —agregaste—. Será mejor que quememos estos archivos. Vamos a la cocina, luego de ordenar el desastre que dejamos —dijiste tomando los papeles y la agenda en una mano, con la otra comenzaste a ayudar a los chicos a acomodar los libreros y los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Luego de dejar todo ordenado como estaba, rebuscaste en los cajones, debía haber en alguno de ellos la llave de la habitación, sólo querías cerciorarte que podrías llavearla, si por ahí no podían quemar los papeles.

Efectivamente, la llave estaba en uno de los cajones. Más tranquila, salieron del estudio, cerrando la puerta.  
Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron las salas hasta llegar a la cocina, resplandeciente por tanta iluminación.

Buscaste allí en los muebles algún encendedor, lo encontraste cerca de la estufa. Pusiste los papeles en el basurero de metal que se encontraba a un lado de la mesada donde se preparan los alimentos para cocinarlos, y les prendiste fuego.  
En un minuto, toda aquella información escalofriante quedó reducido a cenizas negras. Si no era necesario, nadie más sería perturbado con la atrocidad que aquella noche acababan de conocer.

—Ahora sólo nos falta ver el patio trasero de la mansión —miraste a los chicos para que te siguieran en la inspección.

Salieron por la puerta que conducía al patio, encontrándose con un jardín gigantesco. Había muchas sillas en el patio para descansar en ellas. Una piscina enorme, que estaba vacía.

Más al fondo, algo estaba tapado con una carpa negra. Se acercaron a aquello, destapándolo, vieron que era un piano de roble, color caoba, bastante elegante. Al parecer a alguien le gustaba practicar el piano en el patio.

Miraste al frente, admirando en hermoso paisaje. En el firmamento la vía láctea, y más lejos, hacia el sur, la gran luna llena. Y en el horizonte, podían contemplar la naturaleza desde aquella altura.  
Muy a lo lejos divisaste la hidroeléctrica que proporcionaba energía a la zona. Así que era por eso que en esa región había electricidad. Con el avance de la tecnología, las hidroeléctricas actuales podían funcionar perfectamente, sin mantenimiento y sin necesidad de mano de obra humana, por unos mil años.

—Y a quién no le gustaría tocar el piano con semejante vista —murmuraste.  
—Ksese, al señorito le va a encantar esto, todos los días se queja de que extraña tocar el piano —comentó Gilbert.  
— _Ja_ , ya tendrá con qué distraerse y dejará de molestarme tanto —agregó Ludwig suspirando.

Reíste por ese comentario. Volvieron a tapar el piano, y entraron de nuevo a la mansión, ya era de noche y debían volver juntos a los chicos, a comentarles la gran noticia, de que ya tenían un nuevo hogar.

—¿Saben? No está demás que se los diga, creo que ya era obvio, pero pueden quedarse aquí, si les parece, después de todo, no hay ser humano al que no le guste establecerse en una parte luego de tanto desastre —hablaste seria sin mirar a los chicos, ibas frente a ellos, caminando hacia la entrada del patio a la mansión.  
—Me parece una asombrosa idea —comentó Gilbert bastante animado.  
—Es hora de retirarnos, después de todo —agregó relajado el suizo.  
— _Ja_ , estoy de acuerdo —complementó Ludwig.

Volteaste a verlos, se veían felices, les dedicaste una gran sonrisa por unos instantes, antes de volver a hablarles.

—No podemos dejar completamente abandonada la mansión, al menos dos deben quedarse aquí, por supuesto, Vash no es una opción, pues tú controlas muy bien la tecnología, por cualquier emergencia que pueda ocurrir —dirigiste tu mirada al nombrado.  
—De acuerdo, volveré a la sala de control a realizar un control del perímetro, para asegurarnos que no hay nada en los alrededores de la colina.  
—¡Yo me quedo como su refuerzo! —agregó el prusiano.  
—Bien, Ludwig y yo volveremos a la casa —ahora mirabas al alemán.

Mientras seguías concentrada pensando en cómo mover todas las cosas a la mansión, Vash ya había ingresado a la sala de control.

—¡Hey! ¡Será mejor que bajen a ver esto! —gritó el suizo desde el sótano.

Rápidamente bajaron al lugar, encontrando dentro de la sala de control una puerta abierta. Era una habitación bastante amplia, casi como las demás, pero con artefactos tecnológicos bastante avanzados.

—¡Wow! —exclamaron ustedes tres.  
—¿Y este lugar? —preguntaste al suizo, quien ya estaba revisando los aparatos.  
—Es un cuarto secreto, no lo había notado antes porque estábamos concentrados en otra cosa, pero ahora que volvimos, pude notar que no era simplemente una pared, sino una puerta secreta —contestó relajado.  
—¿Y qué son todas estas cosas? —preguntó Gilbert asombrado.  
—Estos son drones de limpieza —comentó mostrando uno de los aparatos, tenía la forma de una pequeña nave espacial—, solían utilizarse bastante en los campos y estancias, para deshacerse de los cadáveres de los animales muertos. Su función es desintegrar la materia hasta convertirla en abono para la tierra, acelerando el proceso de descomposición natural cien mil veces. Aquí dentro hay como setenta de estos —al finalizar la explicación, el suizo volvió a dejar el drone en su lugar.  
—Supongo que los adquirió para la limipeza de los cadáveres —agregaste volviendo a tu expresión seria—, pues los cadáveres de los _runners_ que he matado ya están comenzando a oler mal. ¿Puedes activarlos y mandarlos a hacer la limpieza? Si tenemos esta tecnología, no hay motivo para soportar la putrefacción.  
—Claro, en un minuto los activo, debo configurar el área donde deben trabajar, así no irán tan lejos.  
—Perfecto —recorriste el lugar con tu mirada, esperando encontrar otra cosa interesante.

Los drones estaban perfectamente alineados en los grandes estantes del lugar, era un mini ejército de robots. Vash se dirigió a una consola táctil que se encontraba al lado de los estantes, cerca de la puerta hacia la sala de control. Comenzó a configurar los drones, en minutos más, todos estaban activados, te diste cuenta por las luces celestes que se encendieron en las espaldas de los drones.

Estos comenzaron a salir ordenadamente de sus puestos hacia la salida. Subiste tras ellos, habían llenado la sala de entretenimiento, esperando que se les abra la puerta trasera, con salida al patio, para emprender su misión. De inmediato te dirigiste a la puerta para abrirla, y comenzaron a salir uno tras otro.

Volviste presurosa a la sala de control, a través de las cámaras querías ver cómo se iban esparciendo por el pueblo. Las cámaras sólo tenían alcance hasta el principio de la colina, así que no pudiste ver como funcionaban, pero con unos escáners como ojos, iban detectando por el camino si habían cadáveres, se dispersaron por el área hasta que ya no divisaste a ninguno.

De nuevo ingresaste a aquella habitación, estaba casi vacía con todos los drones fuera. Los chicos siguieron el trabajo de investigar los artefactos que quedaban.

—Mira, encontramos intercomunicadores, un total de cincuenta —comentó Ludwig llamando la atención de todos.  
—Supongo que estaba preparando un ejército personal, por ello consiguió tantos —agregó el prusiano.  
—Genial, nos será de mucha ayuda, pónganse uno cada uno, llevaré cinco más para los demás chicos, así estaremos todos en contacto —dijiste emocionada.  
— _Ja_ _—_ contestaron ellos.

Tomaste el pequeño aparato, y lo pusiste en tu oído, calzaba perfectamente y ni sentías que estaba allí. Guardaste en uno de tus bolsillos vacíos cinco intercomunicadores más. Estaban listos para volver a la casa.

—¿Y esas cosas sirven para algo? —preguntaste por los objetos sobrantes.  
—No, están descompuestos, no sirven de nada —contestó Vash, ya había revisado dichos aparatos.  
—Bien, entonces es hora de irnos —dirigiste tu mirada al rubio de ojos celestes.  
— _Ja_ —respondió el alemán.  
—Se quedan a cargo, nos vamos —miraste a Vash y a Gilbert, saludándolos como militar.  
— _Ja!_ _—_ contestaron ellos devolviendo el saludo.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, fueron hasta la entrada principal de la mansión, abriste la puerta con la contraseña y salieron. Vash desde dentro desactivó el portón electromagnético para que pudieran salir. Apenas cruzaron la fila de rayos lásers, estos los escanearon en segundos. Por un momento sentiste un escalofrío, pero estabas segura que no te harían daño, sólo que, se siente raro, luego de mucho tiempo, volver a sentir esa sensación de estar en peligro, de ser descubierta por aquellos sensores cuando estabas en acción en tu época de militar, realizando las misiones de espionaje.

Pasaron el portón negro, y éste se cerró al instante. Comenzaron a bajar la colina lo más rápido que podían. El camino fue bastante silencioso, sabías que Ludwig no era de mucho hablar, cuando no era necesario, se lo conocía por eso. Bastantes minutos pasaron, y varios drones comenzaron a sobrevolar la colina, estaban volviendo a su puesto de control, lo que quiere decir que ya habían terminado su trabajo. Caminabas mirando hacia arriba para admirar aquellos seres de metal, era genial saber que podían contar con toda esa tecnología aún en estos tiempos, luego de todo lo que ya estaba pasando.

Según la posición de la luna, estabas segura que eran las nueve de la noche, aún no era muy tarde, pero estabas muy cansada, hoy habías gastado bastante energía, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer, con lo cual te cansarías aún más. Suspiraste ante ese pensamiento.  
Lo bueno era que ya tenían un lugar seguro, fantástico, majestuoso, y no necesitarían mudarse nunca más.

Luego de una hora de caminata, ya faltaban tan sólo unos metros para llegar a la casa. Todo el trayecto estaba despejado de cadáveres, ni siquiera había rastros de ellos, ni el olor había quedado en el ambiente. Los drones sí que funcionan perfectamente.

Llegaste a la entrada, estabas por tocar la puerta cuando se abrió, quien te recibió fue Lovino, tras él, Alfred, en el sofá, estaban sentados Matthew y Feli, no veías al austriaco por ningún lado.

—Hola chicos, regresamos —comentaste con la voz apagada, pero con una gran sonrisa, el cansancio era bastante.  
— _Bella_ , te ves muy cansada —Lovino se acercó a ti para sacarte la aljaba, era bastante peso menos para tu cuerpo.  
— _Yeah girl_ , ¿Estás bien? —agregó Alfred.  
—Sí, fue un día bastante largo, pero tuvimos éxito —volviste a sonreír mirándolo a los ojos.  
—¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que encontraron algo interesante? —preguntó Alfred emocionado.  
—Así es, ya lo sabrán —le sonreíste— por el momento, descansaré un rato antes de desmayarme —te dirigiste al sofá, Matthew y Feli hicieron espacio entre ellos para que te sentaras, así lo hiciste.

Ludwig entró tras de ti, y se sentó en una silla, percibía una mirada bastante molesta encima suyo, era Lovino quien parecía desearle la muerte con los ojos.

—¡Ve~! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, _bella_! ¡Te extrañamos mucho el día de hoy! —Feliciano, muy contento como siempre, te dio un fuerte abrazo.  
—¿En serio? Yo también los extrañé —reíste devolviendole el abrazo.

Pasar un rato con ellos era suficientemente reconfortante para recuperar tus energías. Al soltarte revolviste los cabellos de Matthew para demostrarle tu atención.

—¿Y dónde está Kumajiro? Hoy lo extrañé bastante, quiero abrazarlo —comentaste de manera tierna al canadiense. Él sonrió alegre.  
—¿Kumajiro? No es Kumajiro, es Kumagoro... —contestó con su sonrisa.  
—Ah claro —reíste nerviosa.

Olvidaste que nunca recordaba el nombre de su oso, por eso el animal tampoco recordaba el nombre de su dueño.  
El oso se levantó del suelo al lado izquierdo del sofá, y se acercó a ti.

—Ah, aquí ya vino Kumanataro —comentó el canadiense.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el oso mirando a su dueño.  
—Soy Matthew, tu dueño —contestó alicaído.  
—¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESA COSA HABLA! —gritó Lovino.  
—¡Waaaaaah! ¡Qué miedo! —chilló Feliciano.

Habías olvidado (también) que el oso nunca habló frente a los italianos. Miraste a Ludwig, tenía una expresión de espanto, que apenas se notaba, por unos segundos, luego de procesar el suceso volvió a tener la expresión seria de siempre, aunque se seguía viendo sorprendido.

—Así que por eso preguntaste si Gilbird hablaba —comentó nervioso el alemán.  
—Ah, sí —reíste nerviosa.  
—¡HAHAHA! —rió Alfred.  
—No se espanten, no hace daño —dijiste mirando a los italianos para que se tranquilicen, luego alzaste a Kumajiro en tu regazo para darle muuuuucho apapacho—. Aww te extrañé mucho, osito polar —comentaste mientras lo abrazabas y acariciabas.  
—También te extrañé —comentó el oso.  
—¡QUÉ TERNURA! —exclamaste y volviste a abrazarlo.

Los presentes te observaban conmovidos. Verte dándole tanto amor y cariño a la mascota del canadiense tocó sus corazones, y cómo no, desde sus ojos, te veías demasiado tierna de esa manera. Por un momento, cuatro de ellos desearon ser el oso, aunque el militar podría estar pensando en otras cosas.

Después de empalagar al oso con tanto amor, lo dejaste en el suelo para que se fuera a dormir, otra vez. Luego de eso ya te sentías mejor, aparte de pelear, no había mejor forma de desestresarse que apapachando mascotas.  
Recordaste que aún no aparecía Roderich.

—Hey, ¿y qué tal está Roderich? —preguntaste a los chicos que lo estaban cuidando.  
—¡Veee! —Feliciano se estremeció por un momento con sólo escuchar su nombre— ¡Cuando despertó y vio que estaba en pijamas se puso de muy mal humor! —comentó el italiano chillando.  
—Nos golpeó a los dos... —se quejó Matthew sobando su cabeza, en memoria del golpe que recibió allí.  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —te paraste de golpe de tu asiento— ¡Ni siquiera yo los he golpeado! ¡Ese tipo me va a escuchar! —exclamaste un poco molesta.  
—Te dije que se enojaría, no lo hizo por maldad, más bien, por vergüenza... —comentó apenado el alemán, quien conocía perfectamente al austriaco.  
—Hmph, de acuerdo, aún así lo voy a regañar, ¡aprovecharse de Matthew y Feli es imperdonable! —ellos dos te causaban tanta ternura que no podías soportar el hecho de que sufrieran por culpa de otra persona— Además se ve que está recuperado, por eso reaccionó así —agregaste.

Matthew se sintió bastante importante por primera vez en su vida. Un poco de confusión invadía su ser, ver que te preocupabas mucho por él y hasta lo sobreprotegías; era algo nuevo para él. Normalmente toda su vida había pasado inadvertido, hasta el día del apocalipsis, recién allí su hermano comenzó a tenerlo más en cuenta. Pero, antes de eso, siempre fue invisible para todo el mundo.  
Y ahora, tú te preocupas mucho por él, incluso lo proteges, y se da cuenta que te molestó mucho que un extraño lo haya golpeado.  
Se sentía extraño, cálido. Se sentía, muy feliz, tanto que la sonrisa en su rostro creció bastante al escuchar tus palabras.

—¡Ve~! ¡Ahora (tn) nos va a proteger! —exclamó alegre Feli.  
—Sí, además que sigue de muy mal humor —agregó preocupado el canadiense.  
—Es verdad, todo el día se estuvo quejando que necesitaba tomar café —comentó molesto el mayor de los italianos.  
— _It's true,_ fue difícil soportarlo todo un día, le hubiera dado un depósito entero de café si no estuviera en la habitación, por eso no pudimos hacer nada —se quejó también Alfred.

Miraste a Ludwig con cara de: ¿Really? ¿Así de problemático es? ¿Cómo mierda lo soportan?

Él se veía bastante avergonzado por el comportamiento del castaño, simplemente quería que la tierra lo trague.

—¿Dónde está ahora? Tengo que hablar con él, pero ya —comentaste más molesta.  
—Está en el comedor —contestó Matthew.  
—Bien —fuiste de inmediato al comedor para encontrarte con un castaño que te miraba muy enojado.  
—¡Hasta que por fin apareces! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar! ¡Estuve esperando toda la tarde! ¡Esos hombres no dejaban de decirme que si quería quejarme debía hablar contigo, porque eres la que está a cargo! —tenía puesta la ropa violeta oscuro con la que lo encontraron, se levantó de su lugar cruzándose de brazos, estaba bastante molesto.

Lo hubieras golpeado en ese momento, si no fuera porque la última frase que dijo, quedó resonando en tu cabeza.

 _«Dijeron que tú estás a cargo»_ —eso te pareció muy tierno por parte de ellos, tanto que te hizo esbozar una sonrisa, por lo que, por un instante, olvidaste que estabas muy enojada con el señorito, como dice Gilbert.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? —se molestó más el castaño de ojos violeta oscuro.

Aquel comentario volvió a estrellarte con la realidad, si no fuera porque controlas muy bien tu temperamento, ya lo hubieras hecho volar.

—¿Y de qué más te quieres quejar? —preguntaste sarcástica, si tenía algo que decir, que lo diga todo de una vez, para no regañarlo por partes.  
—Si me vas a tener como tu rehén, ¡por lo menos hazlo en condiciones decentes! ¡Ni siquiera dejaste café aquí! Sólo he comido frutas en todo el día, se rehusaron en cocinarme algo. ¡Además me prohibieron hacer algo en la cocina! Y no podía quejarme debidamente porque tenía que hablar contigo, ¿se puede saber qué fue lo que les hizo tardar tanto? —un tic nervioso comenzó a molestarte en el ojo derecho, estabas perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenías.  
—Está así de malhumorado desde hace unos días, no ha tomado café en semanas —comentó Ludwig en la puerta, volteaste a verlo, se veía un poco asustado, tenía miedo que hicieras añicos al austriaco, y con justa razón.

Con la mano le hiciste seña para que se quedara allí, que no interviniera. Volviste tu mirada al castaño.

—¿Cómo respondes a mis quejas? —preguntó enfadado el castaño.

Te acercaste a él, y con la palma inferior de tu mano, golpeaste su frente con toda la fuerza que pudiste, dejando bastante roja su frente, y provocando que el castaño quedara sentado en la silla por la fuerza del golpe.


	15. Un nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo

_**-continuación-**_

—¡¿Qué-  
—SHHT —lo callaste mostrando tu dedo índice derecho sobre tus labios—. Usted ya ha dicho todo lo que le molestaba, ahora, Señor Aristocracia, es mi turno de hablar, respondiendo a sus preguntas, así que por favor, guarde silencio —hablaste muy educadamente en tono de burla, por lo que escuchaste muchas risas intentando contenerse a tus espaldas. Volteaste para ver que todos los chicos estaban escondidos tras la puerta observando la escena—. No es muy cortés que estén espiando conversaciones privadas, niños —seguías con el tono de burla—. Así que por favor, tomen asiento y escuchen claramante lo que diré ahora —ellos hicieron caso, aún tratando de contener la risa, y se sentaron en las sillas.

El único que no reía, ni nada, era el alemán. Tan serio como siempre.

Roderich te miraba sorprendido y molesto, sobándose la frente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No podía creer que lo habías golpeado, no podía creer que estabas actuando como si fueras su madre. No podía creer que reaccionaras "educadamente", aunque te estuvieras burlando.

—En primer lugar —volviste a hablar normalmente—, ese golpe fue por haber hecho tú lo mismo con Matthew y Feliciano. ¡Ellos te estaban cuidando! Deberías ser más agradecido, Señor Elegancia, y no tratar mal a quienes estuvieron pendientes de ti toda una mañana, preocupados, porque te desmayaste a causa del calor. ¡Eso no es nada educado de tu parte! —hiciste una pequeña pausa ordenando tus ideas, ahora el castaño te miraba con un leve sentimiento de culpa por su acción— En segundo lugar, no eres mi rehén, eres el amigo de Ludwig, Gilbert y Vash, y por ello te traje aquí para que te cuiden cuando te descompensaste. Todos nosotros hemos comido lo que encontramos a nuestro alrededor: frutas, enlatados, y mucha agua. Nadie aquí aún ha comido un gourmet, EN AÑOS, nadie ha comido algo por el estilo, así que no tiene sentido que reclames porque no te cocinan nada. Tercero, no lo hicieron porque YO tengo las llaves de la habitación donde estamos guardando los alimentos, ¿y eso por qué? Sencillo, por supervivencia, para proteger nuestras fuentes de energía de algunos idiotas que podrían aparecer por aquí. Supongo que de eso estás consciente —en estos momentos se veía más culpable que antes—. Nadie en este lugar está viviendo en condiciones muy decentes que digamos, estamos haciendo lo que mejor podemos. Cuarto, no te dejaron entrar a la cocina porque tienes fama de hacer explotar casas por ello, no podemos arriesgarnos, ¡volarías el pueblo entero!  
—¡Tampoco exageres! —se defendió el austriaco.  
—¡Silencio! ¡Yo sé perfectamente por qué digo lo que digo! Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones en estos momentos, aún no he terminado de hablar —interrumpiste su queja para seguir con tu discurso, más largo que de políticos en campaña—. En quinto lugar, tardamos mucho porque estábamos buscando un lugar mejor donde todos, incluyéndote, podamos estar más seguros. ¡Este pueblo es más grande de lo que parece, apenas hemos recorrido un tercio! No tenemos superpoderes para sobrevolar la zona y acabar la inspección en horas. ¡Es obvio que íbamos a tardar! Además, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco era tan importante el asunto, para que requieras mi presencia con urgencia —suspiraste profundamente cruzando los brazos, estabas menos molesta, decir todo lo que pensabas en ese momento estaba calmándote, además Kumajiro vino a acostarse a tus pies, dándote mucho consuelo desde allí, definitivamente los animales son adorables—. Y por último, tus modales apestan —diciendo eso te ganaste una expresión de gran asombro por parte del castaño—. Te di casa, comida, comodidad, te dejé reposar, dejé a Feli y a Matt para que estuvieran al pendiente de ti, y como agradecimiento, al primer momento que trato contigo, sólo escucho reclamos, ¡encima golpeaste a los que te estaban cuidando! Deberías controlar ese malhumor, ¡no es para nada elegante! —al fin terminaste tu discurso.  
—Yo... —el castaño estaba por hablar.  
—No es necesario que digas nada, sólo responde lo siguiente, ¿entendiste todo lo que acabo de decir?  
— _Ja..._ _—_ contestó un poco apenado.  
—De acuerdo, si entiendes, todo está aclarado —te tranquilizaste, y el austriaco se levantó de su asiento.  
—Me disculpo por mi actitud, es verdad que he actuado mal, debí agradecer que me hayan atendido. De verdad lo siento —dirigió su mirada a Matt y Feli.  
—No hay problema... —contestó el canadiense.  
—¡Ve! ¡Yo nunca estuve enojado! —contestó alegre el italiano.  
—Yo sí, pero si se disculpa me parece bien —agregó Lovino.  
— _Yeah_ , con la disculpa es suficiente —sonrió Alfred.  
—Muy bien, ya tomarás el café que tanto te hace falta cuando estemos en la mansión —le dijiste a Roderich mirándolo a los ojos, mientras te acercabas a darle unas palmadas en el hombro derecho.  
— _What?!_ —Alfred se levantó de su lugar por la sorpresa, los otros tres te miraban atónitos.  
—Así es, tal como lo escucharon, hemos encontrado un nuevo hogar, es una gran mansión en las colinas, y ¡no van a creerlo! ¡Está equipada con la última tecnología, de punta a punta! ¡Podemos vivir allí con todos los recursos necesarios para treinta años! —estabas súper emocionada por darles la gran noticia a los chicos.  
—¡Eso es fantástico! —por primera vez en tu vida viste que a Lovino se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras te miraba, asombrado, con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Ve! ¡Es genial! —festejó Feli.  
— _¡YEAH! ¡THAT'S INCREDIBLE! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_ _—_ rió Alfred.  
—Sí, ¡es genial! —Matthew es tan suave, que apenas escuchaste lo que dijo entre tanto ruido que estaban haciendo los demás.  
—Sí, es lo mejor que pudo pasarnos hoy, así que tenemos una misión por completar, llevar el arsenal, los alimentos, y todo lo demás, si quieren, a la mansión _BlackRose_ —sonreíste triunfante.  
—Woah, ¡hasta tiene nombre! —exclamó el estadounidense.  
—Yep, uno muy bonito, por cierto, aunque la mansión de negra no tiene nada, sólo los depósitos... —comentaste distrayéndote de lo más importante.  
—¿Arsenal? —preguntaron atónitos, en coro, los nuevos chicos.  
—Ah, sí, tenemos un gran arsenal, había una armería ilegal en este lugar —comentaste con la mayor normalidad del mundo.  
—Interesante... —agregó el alemán.

En realidad no le sorprendía tanto.

—Vamos Kumajiro, ¡iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar! —alzaste al oso en tus brazos, por un momento, luego se lo entregaste a tu dueño.  
—Así que te llamas Kumajiro, ¿eh? —le susurró el canadiense a su oso.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó éste.  
—Soy Matthew, tu dueño... —respondió de nuevo un poco frustrado.

A lo mejor ahora ya recordaba su nombre.

Salieron del comedor, fuiste a la habitación al lado de la sala para abrir las puertas y poder llevar todas las cosas al nuevo lugar.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡A movernos! Que tenemos mucho trabajo.  
—¡Sí! —respondieron ellos, cada uno en su idioma.

El austriaco se quedó sentado en el sofá.

Le diste a Alfred la llave del jeep, tú conducirías la camioneta de los militares, era una _Ford Raptor_ negra, bastante grande, por cierto. Entre Alfred y Ludwig, siendo los más fuertes, recargaron de gasolina la camioneta, para que no tengan inconvenientes más adelante. Luego volvieron a guardar el galón y la manguera en la parte trasera del jeep.

Comenzaron a subir en el jeep, todas las ropas, alimentos elementos de higiene; incluyendo tus toallas higiénicas, por suerte ya nadie hizo pregunta alguna sobre el tema. Llenaron todo lo posible la camioneta, apenas dejando espacio para el conductor, que sería Alfred. Con eso, sólo quedaban las armas para llevar.  
Comenzaron a cargar en la carrocería todo lo que podían, hasta que se llenó.

—Antes de irnos, cada uno tome un intercomunicador —sacaste los aparatos de tu bolsillo, dejándolos en la palma de tu mano para que lo agarren.  
—¿Había esto en la mansión? _¡It's great!_ ¡Parecemos los vengadores! ¡HAHAHAHA! —Alfred tan ruidoso como siempre.  
—Esa película es viejísima —reíste.

Todos activaron los intercomunicadores y cada uno lo puso en su respectivo oído.

—Así estaremos en contacto, si llega a pasar algo, no duden en pedir ayuda, es bueno estar prevenidos, hasta que nos hayamos mudado por completo —comentaste seria—. Feli, Roderich, Matt y Ludwig van conmigo en la camioneta, y Lovino, tú te quedas a custodiar lo que falta llevar, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntaste con una sonrisa.  
— _Sì_ —contestó.  
—Bien, suban a la camioneta, que nos vamos —todos subieron al vehículo.

De copiloto iba Ludwig, los demás en el asiento trasero. Comenzaste a mover el vehículo, y Alfred te siguió después.  
En móvil llegaron en dos minutos hasta la entrada de la mansión, Vash se había encargado, no sabes cómo, de automatizar la cerca electrificada, por lo que estaba cerrada cuando llegaron frente a ella.

—Por todos lo cielos Vash, de verdad eres un genio —hablaste a través del intercomunicador.  
—Ah, no fue nada, en el depósito de drones hay suficientes herramientas para reparar todo lo que pueda descomponerse en este lugar, además le di un buen uso a aquellos drones y demás cosas que ya no servían —comentó tranquilo.  
—¡Ksesese! ¡Te dije que este chico es un genio! —exclamó el prusiano.  
—¡Ya déjennos pasar! —se quejó el austriaco.  
—Argh, Roderich, recuerda lo de controlar tu mal humor, ¡sólo aguanta unos minutos! —lo regañaste.  
—¡Ve! —exclamó Feliciano, por querer decir algo a través de la frecuencia.  
—¡HAHAHA! ¡Seguimos esperando! —rió el estadounidense.  
—¡Ya dejen de ser tan ruidosos! —refunfuñó Lovino.  
—¡HAHAHA!  
—Ya quiero ver cómo sera la mansión... —habló el canadiense.  
—¡Ya hagan silencio! —exclamó serio el alemán, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la frecuencia.  
—Wow, ¡eres asombroso, Vash! —exclamaste rompiendo el hielo— Por cierto, estamos frente a la cerca, vinimos con los vehículos, ¿puedes abrirnos? —preguntaste. Al instante se abrió la cerca— ¡Gracias! —dijiste feliz.

Pasaron primero ustedes el portón negro, los recibieron los escáners de los rayos lásers, luego entró Alfred con el jeep, y lo mismo.  
Estacionaron los vehículos lo más cerca que pudieron de la entrada, sin pasar encima de los robots.  
Bajaron todos del vehículo, entrando a la mansión. Con excepción de Ludwig y tú, los demás quedaron muy asombrados al entrar.

Unos minutos después de que ya volvieron a salir del asombro, Roderich, Matthew y Feliciano se quedaron en la primera sala de entretenimiento, mientras que tú, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred y Vash, comenzaron a bajar todas las cosas, y llevarlas a los depósitos donde correspondían.

Tardaron más de una hora acomodando todo en su lugar, estaban muy cansados, pero estaba valiendo la pena, sólo faltaba un viaje más de armamentos para terminar por hoy con la misión.  
Aunque estuvieran semi muertos de cansancio, los hermanos militares, Alfred y tú, subieron de nuevo a los vehículos, para emprender el segundo viaje.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, con Lovino esperando en la entrada. Entre los cinco, tardaron cerca de media hora más en acomodar todo lo que faltaba en ambos vehículos. Subiste a tu habitación a recoger las pocas cosas que allí quedaban, tu escopeta, tus ropas y tu mochila. Después de alzar esas últimas cosas a la camioneta, ya no quedaba nada, la casa estaba completamente vacía.

Estabas por irte cuando recordaste las cervezas en el refrigerador. Sería bueno una botella para relajarte luego de este día tan ajetreado.  
Alfred viajó sólo, ya conocía el camino, mientras que los demás subieron contigo a la Ford.

—¡Ksesese! ¡Cómo extrañaba la cerveza! ¡Voy a tomarme la caja entera cuando lleguemos y terminemos de acomodar las cosas! —exclamó el prusiano, se veía muy feliz.  
—Eres un alcohólico —le respondió el suizo a través de la frecuencia.  
—Kse, Vash, ¡claro que no! ¡Soy un bebedor profesional! ¡Ksesese! —rió de nuevo.  
—Después de todo es alemán —bromeaste.  
—Si siguen hablando de cerveza me voy a sacar el intercomunicador —se quejó el austriaco.  
—¡Recuerda tus modales! —le regañó tranquilamente el rubio de ojos celestes.  
—Ugh, lo siento, ya quiero tomar café —se quejó el castaño.  
—Si tomas café a estas horas no dormirás en toda la noche, ¡HAHAHA! —intervino Alfred.  
—¿Pueden callarse de una vez? —Lovino estaba molesto, algo que ya no te incomodaba, era su forma de ser.  
—Bueno, ya concéntrense —comentaste.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la tienda abandonada, recordando que allí había cerveza y demás licores de sobra.

—Gil, aquí hay suficientes cervezas para todos, trae todo lo que puedas —estacionaste el vehículo frente a la tienda, mirando a sus ojos rubí.  
— _Unmittelbar,_ _Feldherr!_ (¡De inmediato, comandante!) —bromeó bajando del vehículo.

Reíste por su comentario, manejabas ciertas palabras de varios idiomas, así que no te dificultaba demasiado entenderlo.

En un minuto volvió con dos cajas de cervezas bajo cada brazo. Hizo dos viajes más hasta completar seis cajas, con eso pensaba que sería suficiente para esa noche. Cuando subió al vehículo, fueron hasta la mansión. Alfred ya los estaba esperando fuera del jeep.

Comenzaron a bajar todo el armamento que sobraba, ésta vez acomodaron todo en poco más de media hora. Subiste las escaleras para dejar tu mochilas y demás cosas en la habitación matrimonial, ya reclamaste ese cuarto como tuyo.

Te sacaste del cuello la cadenilla, y guardaste las llaves de la antigua casa en uno de los vacíos cajones de la mesita de luz del lado derecho. Te acercaste al enorme mueble que estaba frente a la cama, y en él comenzaste a guardar todas tus armas de manera ordenada, te sacaste el chaleco, los cinturones, y los acomodaste en uno de los cajones.

Volviste a bajar por la aljaba y el arco que se habían quedado en la entrada, donde Lovino los dejó. También subiste aquellas armas a tu habitación, dejaste el arco sobre el mueble y la aljaba a un lado de éste.  
Después de sacarte todas las armas de encima, estabas mucho más liviana.

Lo único que querías ahora era acostarte a dormir. Miraste la luna a través del gran ventanal de la habitación, eran cerca de la una de la mañana. Recién en ese momento observaste detenidamente el lugar, tus ojos se encontraron con un reloj incrustado en la pared, un metro sobre aquel gran mueble, que mostraba la hora: 01:03 AM. Acertaste al calcular la hora, aunque te reclamaste el haber hecho el esfuerzo innecesario teniendo un reloj frente tuyo.

Bajaste de nuevo la escalera cerca de tu habitación, los chicos se reunieron en la sala de entretenimiento cerca del hall, te estaban esperando. Te acercaste hasta ellos para dar las últimas indicaciones del día, o mejor dicho, las primeras.

—De acuerdo, la contraseña de las puertas es ddmm2028, que es la fecha de mi nacimiento, así que recuérdenlo para cuando quieran bajar al sótano a buscar algo, ¿ok? —preguntaste, con un poco de mal humor, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo bastante efecto en tu cuerpo.  
—Entendido —respondieron ellos, cada uno en su idioma.

Se dieron cuenta que estabas muy cansada.

—Bueno, entonces ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran, estamos en un lugar seguro. Escojan la habitación que más les guste, dense un buen baño, si quieren coman algo, duerman, jueguen, tomen, lo que sea, tienen derecho a divertirse —sonreíste—. Eso sí, que por favor alguien se apiade de Roderich y le prepare un buen café, tres litros si es posible, y no lo dejen entrar a la cocina —bromeaste con una sonrisa, a lo que la mayoría rió.

Después de las indicaciones, subiste a tu habitación y la cerraste con llave, para que no haya alguna interrupción a tu descanso. Sin siquiera bañarte, te enterraste entre las sábanas de aquella cama tan cómoda y suave, y en segundos te quedaste profundamente dormida.

—Bien, que cada uno busque la habitación que más le guste —ordenó Ludwig—. Luego de eso, como dijo (tn), ya pueden hacer lo que quieran —suspiró del cansancio.  
—¡Yo voy a tomarme muchas cervezas! ¡Ksesese! —exclamó emocionado el prusiano.  
— _¡All right, let's go!_ —Alfred hizo señas a su hermano para que subieran las escaleras y comenzar a buscar una habitación para cada uno.  
—Yo iré a la cocina a preparar el café para Roderich, antes que esté peor —comentó Vash antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  
—¡Al fin! —exclamó el austriaco, molesto.  
— _Gut_ , vamos a ver nuestros lugares —habló el alemán a su hermano mayor y al castaño de lentes.

Los italianos subieron antes que ellos por las escaleras, y luego cada uno buscó el lugar que le gustaba más.  
Vash, después de preparar el café y dejarlo en un lugar visible para que Roderich se sirva cuando quisiera, subió también a buscar un lugar.  
El pabellón izquierdo era el más "masculino", por el color de las paredes, por lo que todos buscaron una habitación en ese lado. El pabellón derecho era más neutral, simplemente los colores pasteles hacían presencia en algunas que otras habitaciones, pero podían ser usadas por cualquiera.  
El cuarteto recién llegado se daría un buen baño por primera vez, después de semanas de falta de recursos para una ducha decente.  
En los armarios de todos había suficiente ropa de hombre para que pudieran cambiarse.

Luego de media hora, ya estaban todos limpios y bien perfumados.  
Ludwig les pidió a todos cuando volvieron a encontrarse en el hall, que pusieran sus ropas sucias en las lavadoras, que estaban en una pequeña habitación en el patio trasero, pegada a la mansión. Así lo hicieron, y mientras esperaban que salgan del lavarropas para ponerlas en la secadora, cada uno se dispersó por la mansión. Con la tecnología tan avanzada, las secadoras hacían hasta el trabajo de planchado, una vez reconocían el tipo de tela en su interior.

Roderich se puso un traje muy elegante que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones antes de establecerse en la suya, fue a la cocina a traer el café, luego se encerró en la biblioteca a leer mientras disfrutaba de su taza de café, tan ansiado por semanas.

Los demás estaban vestidos con ropas de dormir, mucho más cómodas. Gilbert apenas tenía el short puesto, así se sentía más cómodo.  
Alfred y Matthew se pusieron a jugar un videojuego. En el sofá cerca de ellos los hermanos militares, acompañados de Vash, comenzaron a tomar cervezas. Los italianos fueron a jugar billar.  
Todos estaban tranquilos, calmados, y felices, al fin tenían un buen lugar donde vivir muchos años. Y la mayoría pensaba, que lo mejor era tu compañía.  
Aunque estaban muy cansados, aún tenían energías para hacer las cosas que les gustaban tanto, cosas que no podían hacer hace años. Cosas que ahora, tenían la oportunidad de volver a hacerlas.

Pasado un buen rato, luego de sacar las ropas del lavarropas, ponerlas en la secadora, y sacarlas completamente secas, cada uno guardó sus prendas.

Los italianos decidieron ir a dormir, al igual que Vash y los norteamericanos. Los hermanos militares se quedaron un rato más tomando cervezas, luego también decidieron ir a descansar.  
A la mayoría les venció el sueño, excepto a un austriaco que seguía leyendo en la biblioteca tomando café.

Los recién llegados pensaron que convivir con otras personas era agradable, se dieron cuenta que era lo que estaban necesitando luego de tanto tiempo. Dos de ellos hoy recibieron una gran lección de parte de la chica que estaba a cargo.

Uno se dio cuenta que ser un erizo no le estaba sirviendo mucho, y otro entendió que debía ser un poco más amable con quienes le rodean, claro que sólo pensaba que la falta de café era el culpable.

Los que convivían con la chica más tiempo, también estaban muy contentos, ya tenían un nuevo hogar, uno seguro, uno permanente.  
A pesar de todos los sucesos del día, todos pensaron que éste fue un gran día, y luego del amanecer, les esperaba uno aún mejor, una nueva vida por delante.

 _ **#######################**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, estoy muerta de cansancio así que no tengo mucho que decir xD**_


	16. Extra II

_**Bueno, aquí traigo un poco más de historia, gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews! Les aviso que el primer extra lo tuve que eliminar debido a que infringía las reglas de FF, pero pueden leerlo tranquilamente en wattpad, allí no hay tantas restricciones, (y no me pueden reportar por decir wattpad xD) mi user es el mismo que aquí, "nekoJian", así que si tienen cuenta en WATTPAD, no duden en seguir allí la historia :3  
Les mando un saludo!**_

 _ **###################**_

 _ **-siete años atrás-**_

—Nee, nee, _fratello_ , ¿te gustaría completar este quizz? —Feliciano entró a la habitación de su hermano con unas hojas en la mano.

Lovino estaba acostado en la cama, levantó la vista hacia su hermano, mirándolo con desinterés, cosa común en él. En realidad estaba muy aburrido, así que, como sólo sucede en raras ocasiones, decidió tener en cuenta la propuesta de su hermano menor.

—¿Y eso para qué demonios es? —claro, nunca perderá su carácter.  
—Ve~ ¡Es un quizz sobre los sueños que tenemos para el futuro! ¿No crees que es interesante? —muy alegre, el castaño de ojos miel se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien se levantó de su cómoda posición en la cama.  
—Suena demasiado homosexual, maldición —hizo una mueca de disgusto, aun así, extendió su mano para que su hermano le de la hoja con la pluma—. Tsk, vamos a ver qué es esa idiotez de quizz —su hermano le pasó la hoja con la pluma.  
—De todos modos debes hacerlo, ¡ve~! Debemos entregarlo mañana en el colegio…  
—¿Y recién me avisas? —frunció el ceño, un poco molesto.  
—Ve, aunque te haya avisado antes no lo hubieras hecho hasta hoy.  
— _Bene_ , en eso tienes razón.

Lovino comenzó a leer lo que decía aquella molesta hoja.

 _«Quizz para la preparación del futuro.  
Porque todos los jóvenes deben tener uno, y este quizz te ayudará a encontrarlo.»_

Con sólo leer el título le dieron ganas de vomitar arcoíris. ¿Quién demonios pone una frase tan cursi en un quizz? ¿No podían escribir "Test de orientación vocacional" y ya?

Suspiró profundamente y siguió leyendo aquella cursilería de hoja.

 _«1.- ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar luego de terminar el colegio?  
2.- ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que termines la carrera que has escogido?  
3.- ¿Qué harás cuando termines la carrera elegida?  
4.- ¿Cuáles son los sueños que quieres realizar antes de dejar esta vida?  
5.- Si pudieras pedir un deseo, una cosa que quieras con todo tu corazón, ¿qué sería?»_

Esperó unos segundos en asimilar las preguntas.

—¡¿Y A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGO CON MI VIDA?! ¡ESO ES DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN, MALDICIÓN! —le daba mucha vergüenza tener que escribir en aquella hoja homosexual lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado, pero no podía remediarlo, tenía que escribirlo.

Su hermano se cayó de la cama por el susto que tuvo debido a la reacción del mayor.

—Ve, no te enojes _fratello_ , mira, yo ya lo completé —el menor le pasó la hoja con sus respuestas.  
—Oye y a mí qué me importa lo que hayas escrito, idiota —aun diciendo eso tomó la hoja para leerla.

 _«1.- Mi sueño es estudiar gastronomía, ¡quiero ser el mejor chef de Italia!  
2.- Pues un verdadero profesional en la cocina termina la carrera en seis años, ¡pondré todo mi empeño en terminarla en ese tiempo! ¡Ve!  
3.- Buscar un trabajo como chef hasta que pueda juntar un capital suficiente como para inaugurar mi propio restaurante, ¡ve!_

—Leo un "ve" más y te golpeo, tenlo por seguro —refunfuñó el mayor sin mirar a la cara a su hermano menor.  
—¡VEEE! —se asustó el de ojos miel.

 _4.-_ _¡Veeee! ¡Tengo muchos!_

Dicho y hecho, luego de leer esa línea golpeó a su hermano. ¡¿Qué tan malditamente necesario era poner "ve" en las respuestas?!  
El menor se quejó un poco, más no le dio importancia, seguía atento a la reacción de su hermano ante sus respuestas, mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada de su cabeza.

 _4.- ¡Veeee! ¡Tengo muchos! Me gustaría conocer a una bella ragazza, ¡casarme con ella y tener muchos hijos juntos! ¡Me gustaría formar una hermosa familia con ella! También quiero que mi restaurante sea reconocido a nivel internacional, viajar por varios países para conocer mejor sus culturas, ¡y también llevarme bien con mi fratello! ¡Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo ahora!_

—Maldición, eres un cursi… —Lovino sonrojado desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con la de su hermano. En realidad sus sueños no eran tan distintos.

Feliciano simplemente rio ante aquello y lo tomó como un cumplido.

 _5.- Desearía la paz mundial, pero más que eso, creo que desearía llevarme muy bien con mi fratello, y vivir juntos como una verdadera familia, ¡ve!»_

Lovino tardó un poco en reaccionar ante aquello. Es verdad que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero en el fondo lo quería, aunque tal vez se lo demostraba muy poco. ¡Pero no iba a comenzar a mostrarle afecto ahora! ¡Primero se viene el fin del mundo!

— _Bene_ —le entregó la hoja a su hermano, y lo arrastró hasta fuera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta por su cara—, ahora es mi turno de completar este maldito quizz del demonio, ¡así que déjame solo! Y… —su tono de voz bajó bastante que el menor apenas pudo entender lo que decía— Muy bonitas tus respuestas…  
— _¡Grazie fratello!_ —contestó alegre el menor.

Estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su hermano mayor, así que no se molestaba, pero en el fondo realmente deseaba que pudieran llevarse mejor.

— _Va bene,_ es hora de terminar con esta cursilería de una vez por todas —se sentó en su escritorio con la hoja homosexual frente a él.

Los minutos pasaron, casi llegando a la hora, hasta que terminó de responder el quizz. Las dos últimas preguntas fueron las que más le costaron trabajo responder, pero lo hizo.

 _«1.- Ingeniería Agronómica.  
2.- En 6 o más años, pero no creo que más de 10.  
3.- Buscar un trabajo en la profesión que elegí. Me gustaría contribuir al medioambiente.  
4.- Aportar nuevos métodos de desarrollo de la agronomía a la humanidad, para ayudar a las futuras generaciones. Me gustaría encontrar una ragazza con quien poder formar una numerosa familia, y sería genial viajar un poco por el mundo  
5.- Que la mayor parte de la maldad de este mundo se acabe.»_

 _ **-dos años atrás-**_

Ambos italianos, repentinamente, recordaron aquel quizz, homosexual para uno de ellos; mientras se embarcaban hacia el continente americano.  
Ahora mismo sus sueños estaban completamente frustrados. Tal vez nunca conozcan a una _ragazza_ , tal vez nunca puedan vivir establemente en un solo maldito lugar; tal vez nunca puedan formar una familia feliz, como ellos querían. Esa infección extraña ha cambiado por completo la vida de todos.

 _ **-año actual-**_

En cierta manera, los deseos de ambos se cumplieron. Lovino deseaba que tanta maldad acabara, y así fue, la mayor parte de la humanidad murió, quedaron contadas colonias alrededor del mundo. Y bueno, la maldad siempre sigue presente, pero en mucha menor cantidad que cuando el mundo estaba "bien y progresando".

A lo mejor no pueda cumplir sus otros sueños, pero en estos momentos, sus prioridades ya eran otras.

El menor quería llevarse bien con su hermano mayor, y así es ahora. El apocalipsis cambia a las personas.  
Ahora se llevaban relativamente bien, al menos Lovino ya le demostraba más su afecto, no con palabras, pero sí con acciones.

La vida de ambos cambió por completo, pero de ahora en adelante, estaban decididos a rehacer sus vidas, y quién sabe realmente qué les depara el futuro.


	17. Sidestory III: El señorito

_**-ocho años atrás-**_

Roderich siempre fue un chico tranquilo. Sus talentos en la música deben ser reconocidos por cualquiera que lo escuchara tocar el piano, o el violín. Pero entre los dos instrumentos, el que más le gustaba era el piano.  
Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él. Terminó el colegio con excelentes calificaciones, destacando entre todos los estudiantes de su curso. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos, eso no le importaba, prefería pasar el tiempo en su casa, con el piano, o con sus padres. Así era feliz, le gustaba esa vida.

Al terminar el colegio, decidió obtener una maestría para ser profesor de piano. Después de varios meses de especialización, le dieron la acreditación necesaria para enseñar piano. Consiguió un buen empleo como profesor en una academia de música de excelencia.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Su vida estaba completa.

 _ **-cinco años atrás-**_

Después de tres años enseñando a tocar el piano, se convirtió en un profesor de música bastante destacado de su país.

 _ **##########**_

Hoy tenían planeada realizar una cena familiar en un hermoso y elegante restaurante de la ciudad, llamado Steirereck, para celebrar la exitosa carrera como profesor de Roderich. Él estaba terminando de controlar las partituras con las que enseñaría al día siguiente, sus padres irían por su cuenta, y se encontrarían allí.

Minutos antes de salir camino al restaurante, recibió una llamada.

—¿Señor Roderich Edelstein? —habló un hombre con tono serio desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
—Sí soy yo, ¿quién habla? —preguntó educadamente.  
—Estoy llamando desde el departamento de la policía de tránsito. Hubo un accidente cerca del restaurante Steirereck, entre las pertenencias de los accidentados encontramos sus credenciales, pero necesitamos que venga a realizar el reconocimiento de los cuerpos.  
—¿Dijo... cuerpos?

En ese momento estaba helado ante la repentina noticia. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso sus padres estaban muertos? No, debía ser un mal sueño, ¿no? Sintió que su respiración y sus latidos se detuvieron. No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos...

—Lamento mucho informarle señor, y aún más por este medio, pero, desafortunadamente todas fueron víctimas fatales —la voz del hombre sonaba un poco apagada.  
—Voy para allá, deme la dirección exacta.

Luego de anotar la dirección, colgó el teléfono, llamó un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran hasta el lugar del accidente. No iba a aceptarlo, no podía ser verdad, no, tal vez se equivocaron, pasa seguido, ¿verdad?

Bajó del taxi, y la escena simplemente era horrible. Un camión había arrastrado por delante varios metros a un automóvil, dejándolo hecho trizas.  
Apenas sosteniéndose en pie, lentamente, caminó hasta el llegar junto a los paramédicos, quienes estaban recogiendo los cuerpos.

—Señor Edelstein, ¿es usted? —preguntó un oficial, acercándose a él al notar su presencia.  
—Sí —contestó cortante, apenas podía hablar, aún estaba conmocionado por la noticia.  
—Señor, debo pedirle que se prepare mentalmente, porque los cuerpos, están bastante desfigurados debido al accidente —soltó un gran suspiro antes de continuar—, lamentablemente, es el protocolo.  
—Lo entiendo.

Se acercó a las carpas negras tendidas en el asfalto entre pedazos de automóvil y vidrios rotos, y bastante sangre alrededor. Creía que podría soportarlo, trató de imaginarse la peor de las situaciones en las que podrían estar sus padres, así que, podía con esto.

El paramédico destapó con cuidado el primer cuerpo. Al verlo estaba horrorizado, era su madre, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Tenía el rostro bastante desfigurado, pero pudo reconocerla por lo que quedaban de sus facciones.

Fue espantoso, estaba paralizado y no podía reaccionar.

—Señor, ¿ella es Geraldine Edelstein? —el oficial se dio cuenta del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Asintió con la cabeza, y el paramédico volvió a tapar el cadáver.

—El conductor del camión estaba mensajeando mientras conducía, no se dio cuenta que el semáforo se puso en rojo, y llevó por delante el vehículo de sus padres. Su madre salió despedida del vehículo por la puerta del copiloto debido al impacto, y terminó aquí, a varios metros del vehículo.

Roderich estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asimilar la situación. No demostraba emoción alguna, aunque por dentro se estaba derrumbando lentamente.

—El hombre que conducía quedó atrapado dentro del vehículo, los bomberos nos han ayudado a remover la puerta del conductor para sacarlo del automóvil —el oficial le señaló el cuerpo que estaba al lado del de su madre—. ¿Puede reconocerlo? Si aún no está en condiciones, podemos llamarlo otro día a la morgue.

—Puedo —articuló con dificultad.

Si tenía que verlos, que sea todo de una vez, no quería jamás pisar una morgue. El paramédico destapó el cadáver del hombre, estaba completamente ensangrentado, pero pudo reconocerlo, era su padre.

—¿Es el señor Franz Edelstein? —insistió el oficial.

De nuevo, sólo asintió.

—Sé que es dura la pérdida de sus padres, lo lamento mucho, y, le agradecemos su colaboración —en realidad no sabía qué más decirle al castaño.

Tomó otro taxi y regresó a su casa. No habló con nadie, y los pocos amigos que tenían se enteraron recién al día siguiente en las noticias.

 _-aquí comienza la música-_

Apenas llegó a su casa, se encerró en su estudio, donde estaba su piano, y comenzó a tocarlo. Una melodía triste, melancólica, pero hermosa a la vez.

Los días pasaban, y él, seguía encerrado allí, tocando el piano todo el tiempo. Algunos días apenas salía para comer algo, o para darse un baño.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, y la única forma que conocía de desahogarse, era ejecutando el piano.

Algunos amigos iban a visitarlo, por un tiempo, pero debido a su hostilidad con los demás, terminó por quedarse solo.

—No ha dejado de tocar esa melodía deprimente desde el día en que fallecieron sus padres —comentaba una alumna del profesor, quien a pesar de la insistencia de sus conocidos en dejar al profesor solo con su agonía, seguía visitándolo de tanto en tanto.

Roderich dejó de asistir a la academia sin darle explicaciones a nadie, por lo que perdió su trabajo. A sus padres no les faltaba dinero, así que podía vivir así por un tiempo más.

—Sí, muchos dicen que ya perdió la cordura, anda encerrado hace ya tres meses —contestó la amiga de la alumna.  
—Lo sé, comienzo a preocuparme por su salud mental...

Así es, pasaron ya tres meses, y el austriaco aún no podía superar la muerte trágica de sus padres. Todos los días, al menos cinco veces, tocaba la misma melodía.

«El tiempo olvida» —se repetía mentalmente todos los días.

Dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas, así que, sólo le tocaba esperar hasta poder superar esto.

 _ **################**_

Tres meses más pasaron, y al fin decidió salir de su encierro. De a poco comenzó a retomar su vida, después de todo, tardó medio año en retomarla.  
Empezó volviendo a pedir un trabajo en la academia, quienes de inmediato le devolvieron su antiguo puesto, pues, en realidad no había reemplazo para alguien tan bueno como él.

Con el paso de los meses, su vida volvió a ser la misma que antes del accidente. Pero él, nunca más volvió a ser el mismo. Si antes era bastante reservado, ahora era peor, ya no tenía amigos, y prefería seguir así.

«El tiempo olvida, las personas lo olvidan, pero yo no.» —es lo que pensaba cada día al despertar.

 _ **-dos años atrás-**_

Con el tiempo, había superado por completo lo de sus padres. Ya no le dolía recordarlos, ahora los recordaba con una paz en el corazón.

Después del accidente, realmente no le sorprendió la noticia de la infección que comenzó a brotar en los Estados Unidos. Se mudó tan pronto como pudo a un refugio, donde a pesar de las altas y bajas de seres humanos, estaban relativamente bien. A medida que los meses pasaban, la infección se esparcía de una manera increíble por todos los países. En varios países europeos ya se había declarado la anarquía total, y Roderich sabía perfectamente que no faltaba mucho para que lo mismo suceda con su país. Si quería seguir viviendo, tendría que salir de allí cuanto antes, y aprovechar que en Austria aún estaban funcionales los aeropuertos.

Un camión militar se encargó de transportar a las personas del refugio que querían dejar el país hasta al aeropuerto, desde allí, cada quien se hacía cargo de su propia vida.

Roderich estaba sentado, tranquilamente, esperando el vuelo, mientras veía cómo las personas se exasperaban y alarmaban, queriendo dejar el país lo antes posible. Suspiró profundamente bajando la mirada, tanto desorden le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

— _Hallo Roderich, schon eine weile_ (Hola Roderich, ha pasado bastante tiempo) —escuchó una voz conocida a su lado, volteó a ver de quién se trataba.  
— _Hallo Vash, es stimmt_ (Hola Vash, tienes razón)—contestó educadamente al saber que se trataba del suizo, su amigo de la infancia.

Cuando Roderich era pequeño, fueron a con sus padres de viaje a Berna, allí fue cuando conoció a Vash y a su hermana Lili. Como se quedaron todas las vacaciones de verano, durante tres meses se hicieron grandes amigos.  
Cuando el austriaco volvió a su país, seguían en contacto a través de internet, hasta que con el paso del tiempo la conexión se perdió, hasta hoy.

—Veo que a pesar de todo sigues vivo —sonrió el suizo, sentándose al lado del castaño, esperando el vuelo.  
—Sí, he tenido suerte, quizás —contestó el austriaco con tranquilidad—. Y, ¿está Lili por aquí? Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, ni a ti.  
—Ella... —el semblante del rubio se ensombreció bastante— Ella no lo logró —contestó tratando de no quebrar su compostura.  
—Lo siento Vash, de verdad lamento mucho escuchar eso —el austriaco le dio sus condolencias a su viejo amigo.  
—No te preocupes Roderich, tuvo que pasar y punto —respondió firmemente tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos—. ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó tratando de desviar el tema de su hermana.  
—Murieron hace tres años en un accidente automovilístico —contestó con la mayor normalidad posible en su persona.  
—Lamento eso, Roderich —el suizo colocó su mano en el hombro derecho del austriaco en señal de apoyo.  
—No hay problema Vash, como dijiste, tuvo que pasar y punto —soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.  
—Tienes razón —agregó el rubio—. ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?  
—Al continente americano, donde sea, no importa, si donde hace calor estamos seguros, pues a ese lugar, por ello compré un boleto a Khelidamitsa —firmemente le dio su respuesta al suizo.  
—Sí, al parecer allá vamos todos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Era la primera conversación que tenían después de años de no verse. Pero debido a las circunstancias en las que estaban viviendo, sería bueno retomar la relación que quedó pausada tantos años.

Después de todo, los que están en el aeropuerto tienen un objetivo en común: sobrevivir. Y con todo el caos que hay allá afuera, se sabe bien que solos no se puede llegar a ningún lado. En momentos como éstos, hay que unir fuerzas para salir adelante.

—Si no te opones, de ahora en adelante podemos volver a aliarnos, al fin y al cabo no podemos desenvolvernos solos en tierras extranjeras —el suizo se cruzó de brazos recostándose por completo en el asiento donde estaban esperando, sin mirar a la cara a su amigo.  
—Tienes razón, sería bueno volver a ser amigos —el austriaco estaba contento por la propuesta del rubio.  
—Además que si alguien no te cuida de seguro te mueres en menos de mediodía —agregó serio Vash.  
—No es necesaria tanta franqueza —se ofendió un poco, pero en el fondo sabía bien que el suizo tenía razón.

Vash volteó a ver al castaño, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila. Desde ahora serían amigos, otra vez. El suizo le extendió la mano, y él la aceptó cordialmente, estrechándola, como los buenos compañeros que serían de ahora en adelante.

Como buenos colegas, tratarían de salir adelante, en tierras desconocidas para ellos, en busca de una mejor vida, de un nuevo rumbo, el algún lugar del continente americano.


	18. Sidestory IV: El erizo

_**-un año atrás-**_

Hace unos meses que había comenzado la infección en el mundo entero. Era cuestión de tiempo, en estos momentos estaba llegando a Suiza.

—Vash, ¡necesitamos refuerzos en la frontera! —habló el comandante a través del intercomunicador.

Vash estaba camino a la capital para ayudar a las personas a ubicarse en los refugios. Y más que por cualquiera, iba por su hermana.

—Entendido comandante, enviaré refuerzos, en estos momentos no puedo ir —contestó firmemente el rubio.  
—Entendido Vash, esperaremos los refuerzos.

—A todas las unidades que se encuentren disponibles cerca de la frontera, necesitan refuerzos en este preciso instante, ¡vayan de inmediato! —ordenó a través de la frecuencia.  
—Recibido sargento, las unidades van en camino.

Condujo el vehículo militar con los soldados lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al edificio establecido como refugio.

—Traigan a todas las personas que encuentren por el camino y que no estén infectadas, asegúrense de que ningún infectado se infiltre, ya saben qué hacer con los que aún no se convirtieron en muertos vivientes pero han sido contaminados por uno —ordenó el suizo con toda la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Los soldados bajaron del vehículo, y él fue a la casa donde vivía su hermana menor, Lili.

Al bajar del vehículo, con su rifle tuvo que matar a varios infectados que venían encima de él antes de poder sacar a su hermana de la casa. Lili había hecho lo que le dijo su hermano, había cerrado puertas y ventanas, y derramó mucho alcohol cerca de los orificios de la casa para que los infectados no detectaran su aroma.

—¡Lili! ¡Abre la puerta, ya es seguro! —gritó desde afuera para que la chica lo escuchara.

Estaba en guardia, muy atento, apuntando a cualquier dirección de donde pudiera aparecer algún infectado, parado de espaldas a la puerta, para proteger a su hermana de aquellos monstruos.

—De acuerdo hermano, ¡la abro ahora! —acto seguido escuchó tras él el sonido de la puerta abrirse.  
—¡Sube al vehículo ahora! ¡Rápido! Te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro.

La chica corrió hasta el vehículo y se subió en él de inmediato, cerrando el lado de su puerta. Venían más infectados tras ellos, y en unos minutos Vash acabó con todos los que pudo, cuando estaban fuera de peligro subió al vehículo y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el refugio.

Bajó de la camioneta y fue hasta el lado de Lili para ayudarla a bajar. Tomando fuertemente su mano, entraron al edificio.

—Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien —Lili lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, aliviada porque su hermano había vuelto por ella, tal como lo había prometido.

Vash correspondió el abrazo. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas, y más cuando se trataba de su hermana.

Apenas ayer se enteraron que la infección estaba traspasando las fronteras suizas, y en menos tiempo de lo esperado, se estaba esparciendo.  
Él estaba en el cuartel cuando recibió la noticia, y de inmediato lo enviaron al frente de la unidad en la frontera. Llamó a su hermana lo más rápido que pudo dándole las indicaciones necesarias para que se quedara allí hasta que él pudiera llevarla a un lugar seguro.

— _¿Hola? —respondió el teléfono la muchacha.  
—Lili, soy Vash, escúchame bien y no preguntes absolutamente nada, haz todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? —se escuchaba muy serio y preocupado a través del teléfono.  
—Entendido hermano, ¿qué sucede? —ella no cuestionó nada, sabía que si su hermano le decía algo así, es porque el asunto era serio, además estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en los otros países.  
—Lili, la infección ya ha llegado hasta aquí, así que debes encerrarte en la casa hasta que pueda ir a buscarte, ¿entiendes?  
—Sí entiendo, ¿qué debo hacer?  
—Según las informaciones que tenemos gracias a los habitantes de otros países, cierra todas las puertas y ventanas, y derrama cerca de ellas algo fuerte, que sirva para tapar tu aroma de los infectados, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿Puede ser alcohol? Es lo que hay.  
—Sí, el alcohol está bien, pero derrama bastante cantidad de él.  
—De acuerdo, hermano, te estaré esperando aquí.  
—Iré por ti Lili, te lo juro._

Después de la llamada, en uno de los descansos estando en la frontera, convenció a su superior que lo dejara ir un día a la capital para ayudar en los refugios. Le dio el permiso con la condición de que apenas terminara su trabajo allí volviera. Vash aceptó, sólo iría por su hermana, nada más.

—Me deja mucho más tranquilo saber que estás bien, Lili —la abrazó más fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabeza.  
—Gracias a que entraste a la milicia al terminar el colegio, ahora estás ayudando a muchas personas, ¿quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que algo así pasaría en nuestros días? Estoy feliz de que aún estés vivo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Vash —por el gran respeto que ella le tenía a su hermano, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, pero ésta era una ocasión que lo ameritaba.  
—G-gracias Lili —debía admitirlo, le gustaba ser el orgullo de su hermanita.  
—Debes volver al campo de batalla, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella apartándose un poco de su hermano, mirándolo directo a los ojos, pero con una expresión serena.

Entendía perfectamente cuál era la misión de su hermano. Entendía perfectamente que esa era ahora su prioridad, ya no sólo protegerla a ella, sino también proteger a los miles de ciudadanos que estaban en peligro en estos momentos debido a la infección.

Debía proteger a su país, con ese objetivo es que se unió a la milicia.

—Sí Lili, pero no te preocupes, tú estás segura aquí, y cada vez que pueda, vendré junto a ti, lo prometo —volvió a abrazarla fuerte como despedida.  
—Te estaré esperando hermano —correspondió el abrazo—. Pero, si llega a pasar algo, prométeme que vas a seguir con tu vida, y que vas a luchar hasta el final para seguir viviendo...

En el fondo, ella presentía que su fin podía estar cerca y no tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de su hermano.

—¿Qué dices Lili? No pasará nada, yo me encargaré de eso —no entendía a qué venía eso tan de repente, es como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.  
—Sólo promételo —contestó con su suave y dulce voz.  
—De acuerdo, sólo si llega a pasar algo, te prometo que así será.

Debe ser por lo del apocalipsis que su hermana está un poco paranoica, y no quería discutir con ella por cosas sin sentido, así que simplemente hizo lo que le pidió.

—Ya debo irme Lili, volveré cuando pueda —besó la frente de su hermana y se separó de ella.  
—Buena suerte hermano, que te vaya bien —se despidió con la tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba.  
—Gracias.

Salió del edificio y subió una vez más al vehículo, volviendo a la frontera cuanto antes.

 _ **###########**_

Las semanas pasaron, y las cosas simplemente empeoraban. Desde aquel día sólo pudo ver a su hermana dos veces. Los infectados crecían en número cada día, ya estaban seguros que sería imposible acabar con todos ellos. Los soldados cada vez eran menos en número tanto en la frontera como en los refugios. A este paso se declararía la anarquía en cualquier momento.

Debido al clima frío que caracterizaba a gran parte de Europa, los primeros infectados mutantes aparecieron en este continente. Y también mutaron rápido.

 _ **###########**_

Pasaron unas semanas más, y Vash aún estaba al frente del pequeño ejército que quedaba a estas alturas. Era mediodía, y decidieron refugiarse unos minutos en la base, debían pensar en algo que les ayudara a ellos y al pueblo.

En ese momento recibieron un pedido de auxilio a través de la frecuencia.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO! ¡SON DEMASIADOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —se escuchaban muchos gritos de personas, y gruñidos característicos de los infectados.  
—¡¿Qué está sucediendo, cabo?! ¡Responda! ¡Que alguien responda! —Vash no podía saber bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero presentía que estaban bajo ataque de los infectados, necesitaba saber de dónde provenía el pedido para mandar refuerzos.  
—¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Maldición! ¡Hemos perdido la comunicación! ¡Estamos perdidos! —gritaba un soldado desesperado.  
—¡No! ¡Los estamos escuchando! —gritó el rubio lo más fuerte que pudo a través del comunicador, como si así lo escucharían.  
—Estamos perdidos, *interferencia* no podemos escuchar *interferencia* respuestas, pero si alguien *interferencia* nos está oyendo, estamos bajo ataque *interferencia* de infectados en el refugio de la capital, *interferencia* son demasiados, y no son normales, *interferencia* no hemos visto esta clase *interferencia* de muertos vivientes jamás, creo que los rumores *interferencia* de que mutan es cierto *interferencia* no saldremos *interferencia* vivos de esta... ¡AAAAAAAAH! —la comunicación se perdió por completo en ese momento.

¿Mutantes? ¿Demasiados? ¿En el refugio de la capital? No puede ser, su hermana estaba allí, ¡debía ir cuanto antes!

—Atención a todos los habitantes de Suiza, se declara la anarquía total, el gobierno ha caído.

Alguien informó que ya no había esperanzas de seguir siendo un país soberano. El gobierno cayó, de ahora en adelante cada quien debía velar por su propia vida.

Vash se subió al primer vehículo que encontró, llevando consigo sus mejores armas. Iría a buscar a su hermana, a cualquier costo.

Los demás soldados también escaparon por sus propias vidas, algunos fueron a buscar a sus familiares, otros cruzaron las fronteras para salir de allí. Los aeropuertos ya no funcionaban en Suiza, debían ir a Austria para tomar un vuelo y salir del continente si es que ese era su objetivo. Dicen que los países que tienen mayor esperanza para sobrevivir son los calurosos, entonces debían dejar Europa.

Conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, Vash llegó al refugio de la capital para encontrarse con algo que sólo puede describirse en una palabra: horror.

Había escuchado que los infectados mutaban, pero nunca creyó que realmente fuera verdad, y menos que se convirtieran en las atrocidades que ahora mismo estaba viendo con sus ojos.

Las personas que aún estaban vivas, corrían despavoridas buscando algún maldito lugar donde esconderse de esos monstruos. Sangre, cadáveres mutilados, y más sangre es lo que adornaba la escena.

Bajó del vehículo y comenzó a matar a todos los infectados que encontraba en su camino. Algunos soldados, contados con los dedos, aún estaban luchando por acabar con esas cosas.

Después de una intensa guerra de horas entre los mejores soldados de la milicia suiza, pudieron acabar con la horda de alrededor de 50 infectados. No eran tantos, pero eran mutantes, y eso es lo que hacía difícil acabar con ellos.

 _-aquí comienza la música-_

Entró al edificio devastado por el ataque en busca de su hermana, ella era pequeña, debió esconderse en algún lugar, ¿verdad?

—¡LILI! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz retumbó en todo el edificio vacío— ¡LILIIIII! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —recorrió toda la planta baja lo más rápido que pudo.  
—Vash... ¿eres tú? —apenas escuchó esa voz que provenía de un armario cerca de la entrada.  
—¿Lili? —se giró al escuchar ese murmullo— ¡LILI! ¡Estás viva! —corrió de inmediato hacia aquel armario y abrió la puerta.

Sí, su hermana estaba viva, pero estaba bastante mal herida, tenía cortes profundos en la pierna derecha. Un _hunter_ estaba por acabar con ella cuando llegó su hermano, llamando la atención de los infectados, distracción que un soldado aprovechó para matar al _hunter_ , pero, ya no había caso, estaba infectada, y en poco tiempo tal vez, se convertiría en uno de ellos.

Se escondió como pudo en el armario mientras afuera peleaban contra esos monstruos.

—Vash, me alegra tanto verte... —trató de levantarse pero no pudo.

El rubio de inmediato se agachó a la altura de ella para abrazarla, comenzando a llorar.

—Lili, lo siento, te fallé —pronunció entre sollozos mientras rodeaba más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de su hermana.  
—No Vash, no me fallaste, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste... ugh —se quejó por el dolor que le producía la herida—. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, nadie lo hubiera predicho —abrazó a su hermano con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, derramando varias lágrimas por la despedida que debían hacer.  
—Si hubiera estado contigo, esto no hubiera pasado —comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
—Salvaste más vidas que la mía, no puedes recriminarte nada, Vash... —le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de consolarlo.

Vash se separó un poco de ella.

—Te voy a llevar a un hospital, te curaré esa herida, te pondrás bien —sostenía los hombros de su hermana, quien la miraba con aquel rostro angelical, manchado con suciedad y lágrimas.  
—Ya no tengo salvación Vash, estoy infectada, d-debes matarme —hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no quebrarse frente a su hermano, quien ahora necesitaba consuelo era él; ella, ella ya estaba perdida.  
—No me puedes pedir eso... ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO! ¡NO PUEDO! —nunca en su vida se había quebrado hasta tal punto ante su hermana pequeña.

Al parecer en estos momentos se invirtieron los papeles. Lili acercó sus manos al rostro de su hermano, tomándolo entre ellas, para centrar la mirada del suizo en ella. Le sonrió a su hermano como lo hacía siempre, dulcemente, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, calma. Mirándolo con paz, intentando decirle con aquella expresión que todo estaba bien, que no importa lo que pasó, él debe seguir adelante, y ella debe dejar este mundo.

—Quiero que sepas Vash, que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, y te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero que seas feliz —las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos—. He sido muy feliz a tu lado, desde que papá nos abandonó cuando tenía 6 años, tú asumiste su papel con mamá y conmigo, siempre hiciste lo mejor por nosotras, por vernos felices. Aunque mamá murió de cáncer hace tres años, estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores para mí, me has cuidado con todo tu amor, me has protegido siempre —el rubio la miraba atentamente, conmocionado ante las palabras de su hermana—. Aunque nos quedamos solos hace tres años, yo nunca me he sentido sola, porque tú siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre te ingeniaste para pasar tiempo conmigo a pesar de tu trabajo en la milicia, siempre... siempre has estado para mí cuando te necesité —con más lágrimas en los ojos volvió a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.  
—L-lili... —correspondió de inmediato el abrazo, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Te amo Vash, y quiero que seas feliz, prométeme que vas a salir adelante, que por ti y por mí vas a luchar todos los días de tu vida para seguir viviendo, no importa cuán difícil sea la situación, vas a luchar para seguir viviendo, y algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, vas a rehacer tu vida, y vas a vivir tranquilo, promételo —volvió a separarse de su hermano para besar su frente.

Vash no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que su hermana ya no estaría con él nunca más, que lo iba a dejar, que se quedaría completamente solo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de analizar cada línea de lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Por ella, porque ella se lo pidió, y en su memoria, seguiría viviendo, no importa cuán difícil se ponga la situación, por ella, y sólo por ella, saldría adelante.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla seriamente.

—Te lo juro Lili, voy a vivir por ti —una vez más la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
—Me quedo tranquila al escuchar eso, ya me puedo ir en paz... —correspondió el abrazo con una inmensa paz en su interior.  
—Yo también te amo, mucho, eres todo para mí, espero que al otro lado de esta vida, seas muy feliz... —volvió a romper en llanto, no pudo contenerse.  
—Lo seré Vash, no te preocupes por mí, es hora de que vivas sólo por ti.  
—Nunca te olvidaré...  
—Yo tampoco, puedes estar seguro...

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos más, hasta que Lili comenzó a sentir que el virus estaba por invadirla por completo.

—Vash, ya es hora de que me vaya —se apartó de él, su mirada estaba muy apagada. Faltaba poco para que se convirtiera en uno de ellos.  
—N-no, aún no... —no quería dejarla ir, aún no.

Lili tomó el rifle de Vash, que había quedado en el suelo al lado de ellos, y se lo entregó.

—No permitas que mi cadáver mate a alguien, eso me pondría muy triste...  
—No permitiré eso, lo prometo —con la manga de su uniforme se limpió su rostro, y se alejó de ella, apuntándola con el rifle.

Ella sonrió feliz. —Adiós Vash... —cayó al suelo, a punto de quedarse inconsciente.  
—Adiós Lili... —luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, se desvaneció.

Antes de que su cuerpo reviviera, Vash le disparó directo en la cabeza. Cayendo después de eso, de rodillas al piso.  
Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse, y se quedó allí, llorando toda la noche.  
Estaba devastado por dentro, con Lili murió una parte de él. Se recuperaría sí, pero no volvería a ser el mismo. Aun así, por ella, saldría adelante, lo había jurado.

Las pocas personas que quedaron vivas después de ese ataque, huyeron por su propia cuenta a donde mejor les parecía que podrían sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente, sin haber dormido, se lavó el rostro, tomó su arma, subió al vehículo y se dirigió a la frontera. Iría a Austria, donde aún funcionaban los aeropuertos, hasta el momento, así que debía manejar cuantas horas fueran necesarias para llegar.

Aunque tuvo unos pocos inconvenientes por el camino, en menos de tres días, sin dormir llegó a su destino, el aeropuerto. La mejor opción era el continente americano, por el clima tropical de la zona.

Compró el boleto de avión, y decidió ir a sentarse a esperar su vuelo, en definitiva ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel continente. Al recorrer el lugar con la mirada, se encontró en los asientos a alguien conocido.

Se acercó a saludarlo.

— _Hallo Roderich, schon eine weile_ (Hola Roderich, ha pasado bastante tiempo) —era el austriaco, quien hace muchos años atrás era su amigo.

El castaño levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rubio de ojos verde menta, al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero lo asimiló de inmediato.

— _Hallo Vash, es stimmt_ (Hola Vash, tienes razón) —contestó tan educado como siempre lo ha sido.

Vash se sentó a su lado, y conversaron un rato. En verdad era una gran suerte para el suizo encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia en el aeropuerto. Al menos, ahora no estaría tan solo, tendría alguien a quien cuidar, tendría alguien por quien preocuparse, eso lo distraería de la soledad en que quedó por la pérdida de su hermana. Porque sabía perfectamente, que el castaño apenas podía valerse por sí mismo, y en este caos, no viviría ni diez minutos si alguien no lo protegiese.

De verdad cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, y de ahora en adelante, viviría, por él mismo, y por ella. Junto a su viejo amigo de la infancia, comenzarían una nueva vida en algún lugar del continente americano, para ser específicos, en Khelidamitsa, el país más caluroso de Sudamérica.


	19. Sidestory V: East & West

_**-un año atrás-**_

«Alerta a todas las unidades, la capital está bajo ataque en estos momentos, se requiere asistencia de todos los soldados disponibles, la situación es más grave que en los otros puntos del país, repito, necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato.»

— _Gut_ , ya oyeron, ¡Quiero a todas las unidades disponibles en camino a Berlín en este mismo instante! —el albino ordenó firmemente al escuchar la alerta a través de la frecuencia, dirigiendo su mirada a todos los soldados presentes dentro del cuartel— West —volteó hacia su hermano—, ve con ellos, yo aún debo dirigir a los soldados aquí, luego los alcanzaremos.  
—Ja —contestó seriamente el menor, partiendo de inmediato en uno de los vehículos.

El albino siguió dando órdenes recorriendo todo el cuartel, asegurándose que todos estuvieran cumpliendo sus funciones al pie de la letra.

Alemania fue uno de los países con poca suerte en este desastre, desde un principio las mutaciones fueron invadiendo sus fronteras y se propagaron por todo el país como pólvora. Una de las primeras víctimas de toda esta catástrofe fue el padre de los hermanos. No tuvieron tiempo de llorar su pérdida, estaban muy ocupados cumpliendo con sus labores de comandantes, después de todo, la seguridad de su país, y muchas vidas inocentes, estaban en sus manos. No había tiempo para llorar a los muertos, ellos ya estaban en un mejor lugar lejos de este infierno.

Desde hace medio año, la vida de los hermanos era una locura total. Todos los días eran los primeros en estar de pie, y los últimos en ir a dormir, luego de asegurarse que por hoy, ya todo está bajo control. Apenas descansaban unas horas, y durante esas horas, si surgía algún ataque inesperado, eran los primeros en sentirlo, alertando a todas sus unidades.  
Todos los soldados los admiraban por sus esfuerzos, sacrificios, y fuerzas de voluntad inquebrantables. Incluso cuando el menor parecía desanimarse ante tanta dificultad, el mayor no se notaba de esa forma, siempre se mostraba positivo ante cualquier problema, fuere de la magnitud que fuere, eso no importaba. Era él quien alentaba a su hermano menor a no dejarse vencer.

Muchos se preocupaban por la salud de ambos, había días en que no comían absolutamente nada por estar de un lugar a otro dirigiendo a los demás. Ésa era la prioridad de los comandantes, encargarse de sus soldados, para ellos todo lo demás era irrelevante.

Si el país aguantó tanto tiempo, es por la gran organización del mismo. De inmediato se armaron los refugios, y sin perder tiempo los habitantes fueron reubicados en dichos edificios.

Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para mantener todo en orden y a todos los habitantes vivos, los infectados crecían cada día más en número, y poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, fueron cayendo los refugios, quedando unos pocos dispersados por todo el país. Gilbert lo sabía, Ludwig también, a este paso, se declararía anarquía en cualquier momento.

«Gilbert, necesitamos más refuerzos de inmediato, estamos en problemas, los mutantes son demasiados, son del tipo conocido como _heavys,_ nos encontramos en dificultad para reducir el número de estos infectados. Cambio y fuera.»

El prusiano ya estaba a bordo de una de las camionetas del ejército cuando recibió ese mensaje a través del radio, sin perder más tiempo, partieron hacia la capital, que quedaba a unos minutos del cuartel donde se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar, la escena no lo sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con aquel desastre hace mucho tiempo atrás. Gente horrorizada corriendo por sus vidas, cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, mutantes devorando personas... era algo que veía todos los días.

—Gilbert, ¡vamos al frente ahora! —cuando el menor escuchó la llegada de su hermano, de inmediato volteó hacia él para darle la orden.  
—Ksesese, como digas West —tomó su rifle automático y corrió hasta la posición de su hermano.

Fue una batalla bastante reñida debido al tipo de mutantes con los que se enfrentaban, pero después de unas horas, con bastantes bajas de soldados, lograron exterminar a la horda.

El mayor estaba más pálido de lo normal debido al esfuerzo.

— _Bruder_ , ¿estás bien? —Ludwig se acercó al prusiano posando una mano en su hombro derecho, éste volteó a verlo con su sonrisa característica.  
— _Ja!_ ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Acabamos con todos esos monstruos! ¡Somos asombrosos! ¡KSESESESE! —le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a su hermano menor, debía disimular su malestar, no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora.  
— _Zustimmen_ (de acuerdo), si tú lo dices, te creo —soltó un suspiro de alivio, volviendo la mirada hacia los soldados que quedaban.

Con cada batalla, cada vez eran menos. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de preocupación. En algún momento, los infectados acabarían con todos ellos, y no quedaría nadie de la milicia que pudiera proteger a las personas.

—No te aflijas, _West_ —habló calmado el mayor, al percatarse de la preocupación de su hermano—, es algo inevitable —también suspiró—. Después de todo, esta es la vida que cada uno de nosotros hemos escogido —concluyó su frase firmemente, mirando también hacia los soldados, quienes estaban esperando las órdenes de sus comandantes.

Ludwig de nuevo volteó hacia el albino, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, pero tenía razón. Este es el destino que escogieron, es la misión que decidieron cumplir: proteger a la nación y a sus habitantes.

—Bien caballeros, han hecho un buen trabajo hoy, ¡merecen un descanso y un par de cervezas! ¡Ksesese!

El comandante Gilbert siempre levantaba el ánimo a sus soldados, era su carácter. A veces podía decir muchas estupideces, pero cuando era necesario, tomaba las cosas muy en serio.

—Volvamos al cuartel, por el momento no hay ninguna emergencia —reafirmó el menor de los hermanos.  
— _Ja, Sir!_ —respondieron en coro, muy animados, los soldados.

Volvieron al cuartel. Ese día fue el más tranquilo de todos hasta ahora, ningún otro refugio reportó ninguna llamada de auxilio. Todo estaba bien. Y el aeropuerto seguía funcionando correctamente para todas las personas que decidían abandonar esas tierras en buscar de una vida más segura en otro lugar.

Estaban tomando un pequeño descanso de las arduas actividades dentro del cuartel cuando escucharon un mensaje en la frecuencia.

«Alertamos a todos los ciudadanos de Alemania y Prusia que los aeropuertos ya no son seguros, dos aviones que venían de Brasil han traído infectados entre los pasajeros, durante el vuelo se esparció el virus, aún no tenemos claro cómo llegó el piloto sin haberse enterado, pero en estos momentos el aeropuerto está en caos. Desde este momento todos los vuelos quedan cancelados.»

«Solicitamos todos los refuerzos en el aeropuerto para controlar la infección de inmediato»

La alarma de alerta roja resonó en todo el cuartel. Todos comenzaron a moverse lo más rápido que podían.

—¡Ya oyeron! ¡Al aeropuerto, ahora! ¡Todos! —Ludwig ordenó rudamente, subiéndose luego a uno de los camiones de la milicia.

En unos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, no había civiles sobrevivientes, sólo los soldados que estaban vigilando el aeropuerto. Esta vez, también hubo muchas bajas, pero lograron matar a todos los infectados. Después de horas, volvieron al cuartel, pero no con los ánimos de siempre, todos estaban más preocupados que antes con esa situación.

Ya no había forma de salir del país, los aeropuertos fueron clausurados, eso era una trampa mortal.

Los días pasaron, los infectados aumentaban, mientras que los civiles y militares iban disminuyendo drásticamente. Estaban almorzando en el cuartel cuando volvieron a escuchar una alerta nacional.

«Los gobiernos de Alemania y Prusia han caído, se declara anarquía total»

— _Was? Das kann nicht sein..._ (¿Qué? Eso no puede ser...) —el alemán de inmediato se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la sala de control.  
—¡Lud! —su hermano mayor intentó detenerlo, pero no lo logró, sabía que necesitaba procesar la información.

Ludwig se encerró en su oficina, dentro de la sala de control, sentándose en su escritorio, cubierto de papeles. Estaba desordenado. Andaba muy ocupado afuera que no le quedaba tiempo de ordenar sus cosas, es más, hacía semanas que no entraba a aquella oficina.

¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante? ¡No podían dejar a las personas a su suerte! Más, tampoco podían ya hacer mucho por ellas. Eso no importa, se quedaría allí hasta que la muerte lo decidiera.

Cuando estaba por levantarse para salir de allí, su hermano entró por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

—¿Sucedió algo, Gilbert? —preguntó preocupado, pensando que se trataba de alguna otra emergencia.  
—Nada que no fuera de esperarse, muchos soldados están desertando, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, se están marchando... —observó serio a su hermano menor.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imperdonable! —golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, no podía creer que se rendirían tan rápido.  
—Ludwig, estamos en una situación de anarquía total, ya no podemos hacer nada —aunque a Gilbert tampoco le gustaba mucho la situación, no podían remediarlo; era inevitable.  
—¡¿Y todos los civiles que aún están en peligro?! ¡¿Qué pasará con ellos?! —estaba más alterado que antes, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del albino, una mirada fría y seria, algo completamente atípico en el mayor.  
—Lo que le suceda a los civiles de ahora en adelante ya no es nuestro problema —respondió cortante.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Cómo que ya no es nuestro problema?! ¡Somos militares, _Verdammt!  
_ —¡LO QUE SOMOS YA NO INTERESA! ¡AHORA SOMOS COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA ALLÁ AFUERA! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

El alemán se quedó en shock por un momento debido a la reacción del mayor, jamás solía ponerse así, no con él. El albino suspiró al darse cuenta que pudo hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

—¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando se declara anarquía, verdad? —el albino seguía mirando directo a los ojos celestes del menor.  
—Ja...  
—No tardarán en aparecer por aquí personas furiosas tratando de saquear todo el armamento que sobre, la vida de todos los que estamos aquí está en peligro.  
—Ja... —recién allí entendió que ahora ya no eran los héroes, sino que muchos los verían como enemigos, y no dudarían en sacarlos del camino si se los consideraba una molestia; y ya no había regla o ley que los amparara.  
—Según nuestro contacto en Austria, allí aún están funcionales los aeropuertos, debemos partir para allá cuanto antes.

Ludwig dudó unos momentos en contestar. ¿Realmente se iría sin más, como un cobarde huyendo de la situación? No, no haría eso.

—Gilbert, no me iré de aquí, me quedaré para ayudar a quien sea que lo necesite —sin dejar su seriedad de lado, ya había tomado su decisión.

Gilbert estaba sorprendido, creyó ya haber hecho entender a su hermano que no había caso que siguieran allí.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Lud.  
—Nunca he dicho algo más en serio en toda mi vida. No puedo simplemente abandonar a estas personas a su suerte mientras yo busco un mejor porvenir para mí. No fui entrenado para eso...

El albino perdió la paciencia.

—¡ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA PARA LO QUE FUISTE ENTRENADO! ¡TÚ NO SÓLO ERES UN SOLDADO, LUDWIG, TAMBIÉN ERES MI HERMANO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! —no permitiría más que su hermano menor antepusiera su deber antes que su propia vida, no más, no en esta situación; ya no.  
—Gilbert... —nuevamente estaba perplejo por la reacción de su hermano.  
—Ya perdimos a _unser vater_ , (nuestro padre) ¡no pienso perderte también a ti, demonios! ¡Nos iremos a Austria y es una maldita orden! ¡Recuerda que a pesar de ser también comandante, yo soy superior a ti por la antigüedad! ¡Así que no me desobedezcas soldado! ¡Kse!  
—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, tenemos la misma autoridad...  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡El deber de los hermanos menores es hacer caso a sus hermanos mayores! ¡O sino se considera desacato a la autoridad! ¡Irás a la cárcel!  
—Gilbert... Ya no hay cárceles a estas alturas...  
—¡KSE WEST! ¡Que me hagas caso y punto!

Ludwig suspiró dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Las cosas que su hermano estaba diciendo no tenían sentido alguno, pero sabía que sólo estaba tratando de convencerlo para ir a Austria. Gilbert tenía razón, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, sus deberes como militares ya habían acabado. Era momento de preocuparse por ellos mismos.

—¿A qué hora partimos, Gilbert? —volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor, la cara de éste cambió de preocupación a alivio en un segundo.  
—¡KSESESESE! ¡Ahora mismo, soldado! —abrió la puerta de la oficina dándole paso a su hermano menor.  
—Hey, no soy un soldado, soy comandante.  
—¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya se declaró la anarquía! ¡Por tanto ahora yo soy el asombroso General Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡KSESESESE! ¡Y tú eres mi cabo! ¡Así que debes seguir mis órdenes, cabo! —juntos iban caminando hacia la salida del cuartel.  
—¿Qué no era soldado, me acabas de rebajar?  
—¡KSESESE! _¡Ja!_ Y de ahora en adelante, sólo tienes derecho a decirme: «Asombroso hermano mayor» ¡KSESESE!  
—...

Subieron a uno de los helicópteros que quedaban, necesitaban llegar al aeropuerto de Austria cuanto antes, y por aire era lo más rápido. Prácticamente eran los últimos en abandonar el cuartel. Tomaron suficientes armas para defenderse por el camino, y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto de Austria. Irían a Khelidamitsa, un país ubicado en el medio de Sudamérica, conocido por su clima caluroso. Según las informaciones que había recaudado antes de salir, el calor afecta gravemente a los infectados, por tanto, era el lugar perfecto.

Después de dos días de viaje ininterrumpido, turnándose entre ellos para conducir el helicóptero, llegaron a destino. Entraron al aeropuerto, comprando los pasajes a Khelidamitsa, y decidieron ir a sentarse a esperar la hora de su vuelo. Mientras Gilbert recorría con la vista el lugar, se encontró con unas figuras conocidas. Codeó a su hermano, mostrándole quiénes estaban allí. Fueron junto a los hombres para saludarlos.

—¡Ksesese! ¡ _Hallo_ Vash! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! —el prusiano le extendió la mano al suizo para saludarlo, quien la aceptó amablemente.  
— _Hallo_ Gilbert, _Hallo_ Ludwig, veo que en Alemania tampoco están muy bien las cosas —dirigió su mirada a ambos y también saludó al alemán.  
—Ja, al parecer estamos en las mismas —contestó Ludwig.

Vash, Ludwig y Gilbert se conocían debido a la milicia y a las relaciones entre sus países. Por ello siempre estaban en contacto cuando la milicia funcionaba normalmente, antes de la infección. Cuando ésta comenzó, perdieron el contacto por completo, cada quien estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de sus propios países.

—¡KSESESE! ¡Y veo que el señorito sigue vivo! ¡Eso sí que es sorprendente! —era la forma de demostrar su alegría de ver al austriaco.  
—Eres un tonto Gilbert, no has cambiado nada —contestó el aristócrata.  
—¡Hey!

Y así comenzaron a discutir como siempre lo hacían cuando eran pequeños. Sí, Roderich también fue a vivir un tiempo en Berlín, luego de haber conocido ya a Vash, y fue en Berlín que conoció a los hermanos Beilschmidt. Todo el tiempo que vivió allá se llevó muy bien con el alemán, mientras que su relación con el prusiano, era complicada.

Pasó una hora mientras los cuatro hablaban sobre cosas de la vida. Hasta que anunciaron que era hora de abordar el avión con destino a Khelidamitsa. Resultó que, los cuatro tenían el mismo destino. Es decir, que juntos, comenzarían una nueva aventura.

Abordaron el avión, y emprendieron el viaje, rumbo hacia una nueva región, rumbo hacia una nueva vida.

 _ **###############**_

 _ **después de mucho pensar, al fin tengo un nombre para mi país ficticio :'3 estoy feliz xD Got... ¡CÓMO ME TARDÉ! pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está xD todos los capítulos anteriores ya están editados, en vez de "tp" dice "Khelidamitsa"  
lamento todas las confusiones por ser un fiasco para elegir nombres a tiempo xD  
saludos~!**_


	20. Sidestory VI: El cuarteto

Sidestory VI: El cuarteto

Todas las personas que bajaron del avión al llegar a Khelidamitsa, tomaron su propio rumbo. Lo mismo hicieron Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich y Vash. Al salir del aeropuerto, no tenían absolutamente nada con qué defenderse. Claro que, para los militares, eso no fue ningún problema. Por el camino hacia algún lado, encontraron una camioneta, estaba averiada pero con suficiente combustible. Como Gilbert era muy bueno con las máquinas, al igual que su hermano, juntos pudieron repararla y hacerla funcionar.

Con el paso de los días, recorrieron la carretera varios kilómetros, se refugiaban en las casas abandonadas, encontraron armas para defenderse y así vivían día a día, acabando por el camino con los infectados que encontraban por ahí.

Muchos meses vivieron de esa manera, sólo ellos cuatro. No había colonia en donde pudieran encajar, no sólo por ser extranjeros, sino por el carácter de los mismos, siendo Vash y Gilbert los más difíciles de tratar. Aunque, Roderich no se queda atrás, dejando en el grupo sólo a Ludwig como "normal".  
Además, estaban de acuerdo en que así estaban mejor.

 _ **-unos días atrás-**_

—Creo que por hoy deberíamos quedarnos en una de estas casas —mencionó el suizo mientras manejaba, sin perder de vista su camino.

Estaban pasando por la que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad de aquel caluroso país.

—Vash tiene razón, además, ya está anocheciendo, y también debemos buscar agua y algo que comer, estamos escasos de recursos últimamente —concluyó el alemán, quien iba de copiloto en el vehículo, mirando hacia atrás a los dos restantes del grupo.  
—Lo único que yo quiero es una bendita taza de café —refunfuñó molesto un austriaco.  
—¡KSESESESE! ¡¿Cuántas veces vas a decir lo mismo, señorito?! ¡Si no hay, no hay! Ah, pero necesitas eso para que se te pase el humor del demonio que te traes, ¿no? ¡KSESESE!  
—Si no fueras tan idiota, tal vez me tome la molestia de contestarte —respondió cortante el de lentes.  
—¡¿ _Was_?! Aquí-  
—Si siguen actuando como idiotas, les juro que los boto del vehículo antes que puedan parpadear —el suizo no tenía mucha paciencia para las discusiones estúpidas de los mayores.  
—Mejor nos quedamos aquí—suspiró el rubio de ojos celestes, ignorando a su hermano y al austriaco, señalando una de las casas que estaban en mejores condiciones.

Vash estacionó la camioneta unos metros más adelante, frente a la casa señalada por el alemán. Bajaron del vehículo, Vash y Gilbert con sus rifles automáticos, Ludwig con la metralleta, y Roderich… con su elegancia.

—Será mejor que antes de descansar busquemos víveres. Gilbert y Vash, sepárense y recorran la zona, yo voy con Roderich hacia esta lado —señalando tras suyo—. En media hora nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, tengan cuidado —luego de dar las órdenes, Ludwig volteó para cumplir con su parte del recorrido.

El austriaco lo siguió de cerca sin decir nada.

— _¡Ja, West!_ ¡Descuida! ¡Es imposible que tomen desprevenida a mi asombrosa persona! ¡KSESESE! —respondió alegre el prusiano.

Vash se limitó a cumplir con la orden del menor de los hermanos.

El suizo recorrió unas cuantas casas, encontró un poco de comida enlatada que aún estaban en condiciones de ser ingeridas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito con el agua. Gilbert por su parte, consiguió juntar el agua en unos recipientes, la capacidad que dieron los grifos de aquellas casas en ruinas fue apenas de dos litros, bastante poco para cuatro personas, más, peor es nada.  
Ludwig también consiguió un poco de comida, y medio litro de agua, nada de café, por ningún lado.  
Al terminar la búsqueda pudo escuchar murmullos del austriaco maldiciendo en su idioma, cosa que, obviamente, el rubio entendió perfectamente. En definitiva el castaño necesitaba el café urgentemente.

Luego de media hora exacta, estaban reunidos de nuevo frente a la casa en la que se quedarían.

—Encontramos un poco de comida enlatada, y medio litro de agua —anunció el alemán.  
—Yo también conseguí un poco de comida, pero nada de agua.  
—¡KSESESE! ¡Soy genial! ¡Conseguí dos litros de agua! Aunque nada de comida…  
—Eso es bueno, nos hace falta hidratarnos —agregó Ludwig.

Antes de comer, se repartieron el agua en partes iguales y la bebieron. Por el momento, se quedaron en la entrada de la casa sentados, para alimentarse mientras vigilaban la camioneta y los alrededores, sería una catástrofe que se llevaran el vehículo mientras ellos se descuidan.

Vash abrió las latas con su navaja suiza, y les repartió las latas a cada uno. Ya había anochecido, cada uno comía en silencio, en estos días, no había mucho que decir.

Podría decirse que se estaban comportando como autómatas, sobreviviendo simplemente porque tenían que. No había un verdadero motivo, simplemente, vivir.

El silencio se estaba volviendo sepulcral para el prusiano. Ya no tenían mucho combustible, no se estaban ni hidratando ni alimentando bien, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles, y él sabía que eso preocupaba a los demás. ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarían de esa manera? ¿Encontrarían algún lugar donde poder establecerse? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de esparcir aquellos pensamientos, por lo menos en aquel momento, quería comer tranquilo.  
Tenía que romper el hielo de alguna manera.

—¡Hey! —habló animado llamando la atención de los otros tres— ¿Qué sería de ustedes a estas alturas de no ser por ese virus? —preguntó con el ánimo de siempre.

Todos desviaron la mirada, poniéndose a pensar. Realmente, ¿dónde estarían en estos momentos de no ser por la infección?

—Supongo que seguiría siendo un profesor de música —contestó el austriaco de manera desinteresada.  
—Creo que seguiría en la milicia —esa era la pasión del alemán, servir a su país, no tenía muchos planes para el futuro en realidad, aunque claro, le hubiera gustado conocer una chica y formar una familia junto a ella, cosa que, ya no lo ve posible.  
—Lo único que a mí me importaba era seguir cuidando de Lili, no tenía interés en otra cosa —respondió firmemente el suizo, aunque en el fondo le dolía aquella respuesta. La razón que tenía para vivir ya no estaba, el único motivo por el cual seguía luchando, es por la promesa que le mantuvo a su hermana, y la cual cumpliría hasta donde pudiese, se lo prometió, no la fallaría.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, ya le habían dado sus condolencias a Vash, y sabían que no debían volver a hacerlo, lo que el suizo menos quería es que sintieran lástima por él y lo sabían perfectamente.

—Ah, supongo que yo también seguiría siendo un asombroso comandante, aunque no estaría mal haber conocido más chicas ¡ksesese! —el albino rompió el silencio de una manera suya muy característica.  
—Al parecer, somos de los pocos que no tenían muchas expectativas para sus futuros, ¿no? —agregó serio el austriaco.  
— _Ja_ , eso parece —contestó el suizo.

Luego de terminarse sus comidas, Roderich entró a la casa, se acomodó en el sofá para dormir. Ludwig se sentó frente a él en otro de los sofás, al castaño no se le podía dejar solo, o quién sabe qué le sucedería.  
Gilbert y Vash se quedaron en el vehículo, el rubio en el asiento del conductor, por si debieran poner marcha de inmediato, y el prusiano en la parte trasera de la camioneta, vigilando los alrededores.  
Los tres estaban acostumbrados a dormir en alerta, despertando al menor ruido. Así era desde que todo esto comenzó.

Al día siguiente siguieron con su camino, con la misma rutina. Pasaron por la carretera, hasta que llegaron de nuevo, a lo que alguna vez fue una zona poblada.

—Se nos están acabando las municiones, debemos buscar cualquier cosa que nos sea útil para defendernos —declaró pensativo el alemán mientras bajaban del vehículo para inspeccionar la zona.  
—Es un lugar bastante grande, debemos separarnos —agregó Vash.

Todos voltearon a mirar seriamente a Roderich.

— _¿Was?_ —preguntó extrañado el susodicho.  
—¡De ninguna manera éste puede ir solo a alguna parte! —exclamó el albino, cosa en que, los otros dos le dieron la razón.  
—Es verdad, pero debemos separarnos para ahorrar tiempo, o no terminaremos en este día —Ludwig conocía la falta de orientación del austriaco, pero debía haber otra solución.  
—Que se quede en el vehículo, no nos queda de otra —el de ojos verde menta miró seriamente a los hermanos.

Ellos reflexionaron por un momento la idea del suizo, se miraron por unos instantes sin perder la seriedad. No podían refutar aquello, era la mejor opción de mantener a salvo al castaño, en el peor de los casos perderían la camioneta junto con él.

— _Gut_ , Roderich se queda en el vehículo, nosotros nos esparcimos en busca de armamento o víveres —sentenció el alemán. Los demás asintieron.  
—Oye Rode, a cualquier movimiento extraño que te percates, nos gritas para que volvamos, ¿entendido? —ordenó el albino mirando de manera escéptica al austriaco. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al menos eso pudiera hacer.  
—De acuerdo —contestó sin muchos ánimos el castaño.

Subió al lado del copiloto y se recostó en su asiento, mirando de tanto en tanto a su alrededor. Los demás siguieron por unas horas con su tarea de buscar municiones, más no tuvieron éxito, por lo que volvieron al lugar donde habían dejado la camioneta.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó sin muchas expectativas el alemán.  
— _Nein_ , por aquí no hay nada —se quejó el de ojos rojos.  
—Igual, no hallé nada de utilidad —suspiró Vash.

El primero en notar movimientos extraños a sus alrededores fue el alemán, de inmediato se puso alerta, observando los pastizales a los lados de la carretera. Ya sabía que algo no andaba bien, y esa preocupación se reflejó de inmediato en su rostro.

—¿West? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado el albino al notar el nerviosismo del menor.

El alemán le hizo señas de que no hablara y se fijara en los pastizales, lo mismo iba para el suizo. Con más señas les dijo que estaba seguro de que, no estaban solos.  
Gilbert de inmediato volteó hacia los pastizales, tragando saliva. En seguida notó que se movían algunas cosas.  
Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar como niñita por el susto. Vash también se percató de esas cosas extrañas, chasqueó la lengua apretando su mandíbula.

—Vámonos. De aquí. Ahora —sentenció lo más bajo que pudo el alemán.

El alemán saltó a la carrocería del vehículo al igual que su hermano, de la manera más ágil que pudieron, logrando llamar la atención de los _hunters_ , que comenzaron a atacar.

— _Verdammt, verdammt, ¡Verdammt!_ —maldecía el prusiano mientras disparaba a cuantos infectados podía.  
—¡Sube al vehículo Vash, nosotros te cubrimos! —gritó el de ojos celestes.  
—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —se alarmó el castaño, sin salir del vehículo.

Vash subió a la parte trasera del vehículo desde el lado derecho, y de ahí fue hacia la parte del conductor, encendió el motor y apretó a fondo el acelerador.

—¡¿Que qué sucede?! ¡Una maldita horda de hunters está por devorarnos! ¡Eso sucede! —gritó alterado mientras no perdía la vista del camino.  
—¡Kse! ¡Que alguien me recuerde luego darle una patada al señorito! —siguió maldiciendo el albino mientras disparaba a los infectados que se seguían acercando bastante a pesar de haber arrancado el vehículo.  
—Era de esperarse algo así al dejarlo a cargo de la vigilancia —suspiró Ludwig sin dejar de disparar.  
— _¡Verdammt!_ —se le acabaron las balas a Gilbert, por lo que le lanzó su rifle a uno de los infectados que estaba por alcanzarlos— ¡Tsk! ¡A casos extremos, medidas extremas! ¡Cúbreme, _West!_ —ordenó con determinación mientras se agachaba para tomar el arma de emergencia.  
— _¡Ja!_ —contestó sin dejar de disparar.

El albino tomó la bazooka y la sostuvo firmemente sobre sus hombros, apuntando a la horda, aún estaban muy dispersos, no serviría de nada si les disparaba en ese momento.

—¡KSE, WEST! ¡Mantén tu puntería! —insistió nervioso.  
—Eso intento, no es fácil apuntarle a estos _hunters_ , son muy hábiles —seguía disparando lo mejor que podía a la horda que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al vehículo.  
—¡Pisa más el acelerador! —el prusiano volvió a quejarse, esta vez a Vash, mientras apuntaba la bazooka a los _hunters_.  
—¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, idiota! —contestó alterado el suizo  
—¡¿Podrías disparar de una buena vez?! —exclamó nervioso el castaño.  
—Aún no, deben juntarse más —contestó manteniendo expectante su puntería.  
—¡Pero ya estamos por alcanzar ese pueblo! —se volvió a quejar el austriaco. Si tan solo hubiera prestado verdadera atención, esto no estaría pasando, aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiera sucedido de todas formas. Esto de la supervivencia en definitiva no es lo suyo.  
—¡Ya déjalo que se concentre, no lo alteres más! —lo regañó Vash.  
—¿Ahora? —preguntó Ludwig, quien seguía disparando a los _hunters_ con su metralleta, sin despegar la vista de sus objetivos.  
—Un poco más... —respondió. Unos segundos más pasaron— ¡AHORA! ¡KSESE! —disparó el proyectil que acabó con la horda en una gran explosión.

Ambos hermanos tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros del polvo debido a la explosión, después de unos segundos, al dispersarse un poco más el humo y polvo, pudieron ver el gran cráter que quedó a un lado de la carretera, sin rastros de infectados. Todos volaron en pedazos.

— _¡Verdammte Scheiße!_ ¡KSESESESESE! —rio triunfante el prusiano al ver que su plan tuvo éxito.  
— _Scheiße…_ Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —suspiró aliviado el suizo sin perder de vista su camino.  
—Esperemos que algo bueno podamos encontrar en ese pueblo —suspiró el alemán, volteando hacia el pueblo que divisaban a lo lejos.  
—No estoy preparado para tanta tensión —se quejó el austriaco. Por un momento pudo ver su vida pasar delante de sus ojos.

El suizo ya ni se molestó en contestarle, simplemente se concentró en seguir el camino.

—Demonios, nos estamos quedando sin gasolina, con suerte llegaremos hasta ese lugar —maldijo para sí mismo el rubio de ojos verde menta.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, hasta ahí dio la capacidad de aquel vehículo. Bajaron del vehículo, para comenzar a adentrarse en aquel pueblo que parecía desierto. Se quedaron unos momentos parados en un lugar, hasta asimilar que a pesar de la gran horda que los perseguía, seguían vivos.

—Phew… Eso sí que estuvo cerca —comentó aliviado el albino.  
— _Ja…_ —contestaron los demás.

Por un instante pequeño, odiaron al austriaco. Aunque, se les pasó en seguida, después de todo lo conocían.  
Comenzaron a adentrarse al lugar, lo único que tenían en mente era encontrar municiones, agua y comida, ya verían después cómo harían para seguir con su camino.

Mientras Gilbert hablaba sobre lo grandioso que era y demás estupideces, cinco personas les interrumpieron el paso. Cuatro hombres, y una chica. Una chica… ¡ _GOTT_ , UNA CHICA! ¡Y está muy buena, quiso, es preciosa!  
En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que era la famosa _«all-in-one»_ de Khelidamitsa.

Luego de una larga jornada junto a (tn), el prusiano pensó que hasta ahora, no tenía mucho sentido la vida de ellos, no hacían más que sobrevivir, sin rumbo fijo, pero, en adelante, podría ser muy divertido. Después de todo, ya no estaban solos, tenían más compañía, y lo que era más importante para él, ¡la jefa del pueblo es una chica! ¡No podía ser más _awesome!_

Ludwig estaba tranquilo, podían parar de andar como nómadas, podían al fin, establecerse en un lugar, gracias a una buena chica.

Roderich, aunque no lo demostrase, estaba agradecido, ya podría vivir tranquilo lo que le reste de vida, eso era bueno.

Vash, por su parte, sintió que desde ahora, podría valer la pena cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, después de todo, ya tenía un lugar al que podría llamarle casa. Eso era bueno.

De ahora en adelante, les esperaba una nueva vida.

 ** _##################_**

 _¡Hola! Sé que me he tomado mi tiempo, pero, bueno, andaba ocupada xD_

 _Bueno,_ _sobre el nombre de mi país ficticio xD ha tenido bastante aceptación, y eso se los agradezco de todo corazón, ¡estoy muy feliz de verdad!  
El nombre significa "tierras calurosas" sí, whoah, cuánta originalidad xD pero bueno, he visto peores, así que estoy complacida con ese nombre xD_

 _Aparte de eso, sólo quería decirles que hace poco me creé una cuenta en ask, en twitter y en Facebook, en esas redes sociales pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran, y de acuerdo a mi tiempo, iré contestando, también, publicaré posibles noticias sobre el fic en twitter y Facebook, así que, si quieren seguirme, en mi perfil dejaré mis nicks en esas redes para que puedan encontrarme.  
Esto lo hice por recomendación de unas lectoras, y aparte, pues porque no me gusta opacar la historia con las cosas que tengo que decir xD así que, esto será lo último que diré aquí, a partir de ahora, cuando tenga alguna noticia o lo que sea, lo publicaré en esas redes.  
y ¿qué me pueden preguntar? Pues, lo que sea, cosas como ¿quién te cuesta interpretar más? ¿qué demonios estabas pensando cuando mataste a Lili? Y cosas así, eso queda a cargo de ustedes xDD  
Les agradezco su tiempo y su apoyo, las quiero! bye~ _


	21. Recuerdos

Acostada en tu cama, comenzaste a revolverte un poco en tu lugar debido a los sueños que estabas teniendo.

— _Cariño, aunque me cueste aceptar que lo que realmente quieres es ser militar, si eso te hace feliz, yo estoy feliz contigo, sólo quiero que... Te cuides mucho, ¿sí?_ — _tu madre te dio un abrazo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, hoy te ibas de la casa, y estaba muy emocionada por el rumbo que escogiste para tu vida._

 _Le devolviste firmemente el abrazo, tratando de no llorar. Es verdad, puede ser difícil separarse de ellos, pero, lo que realmente deseabas con toda tu alma era unirte a la milicia, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Tus maletas estaban en la puerta, al igual que tú, dándole a tus seres queridos el último abrazo, recién después de varias semanas de entrenamiento los volverías a ver._

— _Claro que sí mami, me cuidaré, lo prometo, haré que te sientas muy orgullosa de mí, ¡Ya lo verás!_ — _reíste separándote ella, contemplando la gran sonrisa de tu madre.  
_ — _¡(tn)! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú! ¡Cuando sea adulto también me enlistaré en la milicia, y seremos los mejores militares y hermanos! ¡Te quiero mucho!_ — _tu hermano de 10 años se acercó a abrazarte fuertemente, te agachaste a su altura para abrazarlo mejor, mientras acariciabas su cabeza, realmente se veía muy feliz por ti.  
_ — _¡Claro que sí, seremos los mejores hermanos militares del mundo!_ — _le contestaste muy alegre y conmovida por sus palabras._

 _Después de un gran rato estando en esa posición, tu hermano se separó de ti, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se las limpiaste con tus dedos, dedicándole la mejor de tus sonrisas._

— _Hey, no llores, no me voy para siempre_ — _seguiste acariciando sus mejillas, sin dejar de mostrarle calidez en tu rostro.  
_ — _Es que voy a extrañarte mucho..._ — _se restregó sus ojos, volviéndote a abrazar.  
_ — _Cuando vuelva del entrenamiento prometo traerte un regalo, ¿sí?  
_ — _¡Sí!_ — _sonrió alegre al separarse de ti.  
_ — _Pero debes prometerme que te portarás bien, ¡eh!_ — _reíste mirando de reojo a tu madre_ — _Cuida bien de ella, y no le des muchos dolores de cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?_ — _le revolviste los cabellos, volviéndote a levantar para dirigirte a tu padre.  
_ — _¡Lo prometo!_ — _se colocó al lado de tu madre._

 _Tu padre te miraba con mucho orgullo en su expresión, aunque tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, estaba feliz, porque sabía que así eras feliz tú, y eso es lo que importaba._

— _Cuídate mucho (tn), te quiero_ — _te dio un fuerte abrazo, despidiéndose de ti._

 _Tomaste tus cosas, y subiste al taxi, despidiéndote de ellos con la mano mientras el vehículo se alejaba, camino hacia tu nueva vida._

 _ **No tiñas este suelo con el color del pasado. ¿Están los sonidos en sintonía contigo? Porque te ves como un campo de minas...**_

— _Muy bien hecho, soldado (ta), sus habilidades de espía son impresionantes_ — _te felicitó el general luego de infiltrarte exitosamente en una base enemiga, saludándote al estilo militar.  
_ — _Gracias, General_ — _correspondiste el saludo firmemente.  
_ — _Descanse soldado, mañana le espera más trabajo_ — _sonrió satisfecho y se retiró del lugar._

 _ **Sólo un paso a la vez...**_

 _Después de eso, con muchos compañeros de trabajo, lograste exitosas misiones._

— _¡Guerrero, a mi derecha, Castillo, a mi izquierda!_ — _dirigiste a tus compañeros mientras avanzaban por las calles._

 _Unos criminales muy peligrosos estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento a mano armada en las calles, y debido al historial de ellos, llamaron a la milicia. Por supuesto, te mandaron a ti al frente._

— _¡Sí!_ — _respondieron en coro posicionándose ambos._

 _Se escondieron tras los vehículos de la milicia mientras trataban de que no siguieran con el enfrentamiento._

— _¡Somos del cuerpo militar de Khelidamitsa, será mejor que desistan ahora mismo y bajen sus armas!_ — _gritaste a todo pulmón apuntando a los criminales, que al parecer, no tenían intenciones de rendirse.  
_ — _¡En tus sueños, perra!_ — _gritó uno, comenzando a disparar hacia ustedes._

 _Sacaste tu radio para consultar las órdenes a través de él._

— _Comandante, se resisten a rendirse, ¿procedemos al fuego?_ — _preguntaste un poco preocupada.  
_ — _Si siguen atacando, disparen a matar_ — _respondió a través del radio.  
_ — _Entendido comandante, cambio y fuera_ — _volviste a guardar tu transmisor, observando a tus compañeros_ —. _Disparen a matar._

 _Saliste de tu escondite, disparando a todos los que pudiste, matando a seis de ellos, pues, tu puntería podría decirse que es perfecta.  
Unos cuantos siguieron defendiéndose en vano, y otros se entregaron, no querían acabar en el asfalto._

— _Era de esperarse de ti, (ta)_ — _Guerrero te hizo un cumplido una vez que acabaron la misión, estando en la camioneta camino de vuelta a la base.  
_ — _No por nada soy la «all-in-one», ¿no?_ — _reíste._

Cómo extrañabas a tus compañeros. Inconscientemente estabas comenzando a llorar, más aún no podías despertar.

 _ **¿Mirarás hacia mi infierno en el suelo? Y te paseas por aquí para trepar estas viñas...**_

 _Estabas extrañada porque habían convocado a todos los militares de la base a una reunión de emergencia. ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente?_

 _El General de la base, bastante serio, se paró firmemente frente a todos para comenzar a hablar._

— _Hoy recibimos la noticia de que un virus, muy peligroso escapó de las bases del pentágono. Está comenzando a esparcirse por Estados Unidos, y será cuestión de tiempo para que llegue hasta Khelidamitsa_ — _hizo una gran pausa, nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, estaban bastantes sorprendidos con la noticia_ — _Por el momento aún no tenemos mucha información sobre ello, pero, suponemos que a medida que pasen los días, podremos saber más. Por el momento, eso es todo lo que tienen que saber._

 _Sin decir más se retiró de la sala, dejándolos a todos con mucha confusión. ¿Un virus? ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _Con el paso de los meses supiste perfectamente de qué se trataba, y qué hacía aquel maldito virus. No quedaba de otra, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a los infectados._

 _ **Te ves como si te fueras a romper, como el tiempo, tan frágil por dentro...**_

— _¡(ta)! ¡Están mandando urgentemente a los mejores soldados a la frontera! ¡Vamos!_ — _Castillo te apresuró para que te prepararas, él ya fue a subirse en una de las camionetas con destino a la frontera._

 _Castillo, Guerrero, Galeano, Serrano y Lane era el grupo de élite de la milicia, junto contigo. Lane y tú eran las únicas mujeres del grupo. Habían trabajado en muchas misiones juntos, por lo que, con el tiempo, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos._

 _Subiste a la camioneta, ya todos estaban allí, así que arrancaron la marcha, rumbo a la frontera. Todos estaban muy serios, esto no era algo que realmente querían hacer, pero debían de._

— _(ta), nos van a mandar a cada uno de nosotros al frente de distintas unidades_ — _comentó un poco triste Galeano._

 _Un chico alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos café. Era el más animado del grupo, pero ahora, estaba demasiado serio. Guardaste silencio un momento, tenías un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto._

— _¡Es que somos los mejores! ¡Era de esperarse!_ — _contestó animada Lane. Ella, era una chica muy especial, y aunque estuviese tratando de disimular su preocupación, en sus ojos podías notar que, ella tampoco estaba muy animada.  
_ — _Bueno, después de todo, es nuestro deber, ¿no?_ — _Serrano observó a Galeano seriamente._

 _Serrano, el más alto entre todos, cabello negro y ojos pardos, de tez morena, siempre fue el más serio y racional del grupo._

— _Para eso es que estamos aquí, para proteger a los más débiles, para defender a los inocentes, para pelear por nuestra nación_ — _agregó Castillo sin perder de vista el camino, él iba conduciendo.  
_ — _¡Así se habla, Castillo!_ — _agregó Lane._

 _Castillo tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos ámbar, de tez más clara entre todos ustedes. Era el tercero en estatura, después de Galeano, siguiéndole Guerrero, Lane y luego tú. Él suele ser muy bromista, pero cuando es necesario, es serio, y siempre dice justo lo que los demás necesitan oír para animarlos. Su mayor característica es que siempre está sonriente fuera de las misiones._

— _Concuerdo con Castillo, para eso estamos aquí, así que, ¡demos lo mejor de nosotros y pateemos muchos traseros de infectados!_ — _exclamaste animada, levantando tu mano._

 _Todos te imitaron, y juntos chocaron sus manos._

— _Y si vamos a morir, que sea llevándonos varios bastardos infectados con nosotros_ — _agregó Guerrero._

 _Guerrero, el más moreno de todos, cabello negro azabache y ojos café oscuro. Suele ser el más callado, pero siempre aporta cosas interesantes al grupo, y a veces, los hace pisar tierra, como en estos momentos. Sus comentarios suelen servir mucho para que todos se preparen psicológicamente a lo que deben enfrentarse. Dejando de lado su seriedad, es muy amable, sincero y se preocupa bastante por los demás._

— _¡Ha! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si morimos que sea con dignidad!_ — _respondió Lane._

 _Los rostros de todos se ensombrecieron un poco, pero, era eso a lo que se enfrentaban._

— _¡Es un trato!_ — _respondiste en coro junto con Galeano, Castillo y Serrano._

 _El camino siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la frontera, el panorama mostraba que sería una batalla muy difícil, los infectados que querían traspasar las fronteras eran demasiados._

— _Demonios, ¡son demasiados!_ — _exclamó Lane bastante molesta, tomando sus armas.  
_ — _Hasta aquí es el camino juntos_ — _recalcó Serrano, tomando también sus armas.  
_ — _Más les vale que sobrevivan, desgraciados, o sino, ¡nos vemos en la otra vida!_ — _bromeó Castillo.  
_ — _Eso en definitiva es un trato_ — _respondió Galeano con una sonrisa.  
_ — _Nos vemos de nuevo en la base, al final del día_ — _seriamente sentenció Guerrero, era su forma de decir: "será mejor que sobrevivan".  
_ — _Sí, por supuesto que así será_ — _contestaste firmemente._

 _Cada uno se separó, yendo junto a la unidad que tendrían a su cargo._

 _Pelearon. Pelearon todo el día, pelearon como nunca lo hubieran hecho ni en una guerra contra una potencia mundial como Rusia o Alemania.  
Perdiste a muchos de los soldados que estaban a tu cargo, incluso tu vida casi se pierde en varias ocasiones, por proteger a tus subordinados.  
Estabas exhausta, con muchas heridas por todo tu cuerpo, pero no te rendirías, seguirías allí hasta que muriesen todos los infectados que estaban cerca, aunque sabías que al día siguiente, la cantidad sería igual o peor._

 _Con pocas fuerzas ya, volviste con lo que quedó de tu unidad a la base. Sólo allí sabrías si los demás lo lograrían._

 _Al llegar, rápidamente bajaste del vehículo, y lo primero que hiciste fue ir a preguntar por tus compañeros, lo que menos te importaba era tratar tus heridas. Si tú estabas así de herida, no querías imaginarte cómo estarían los demás. Corriste hacia la zona de primeros auxilios, con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos allí, malheridos pero vivos.  
Al entrar, era un caos, había demasiados heridos. Recorriste el lugar con la mirada hasta divisar a Lane. Corriste hasta ella, le estaban vendando las heridas que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna. Al verte sonrió ampliamente por un momento, luego te percataste que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no romper en llanto._

— _Maldición, bien hecho (tn), lo lograste_ — _volvió a sonreír, restregándose un poco el rostro.  
_ — _Me alegro que tú también lo hayas logrado, Elena_ — _sí, así se llamaba aquella chica, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo_ — _¿Y los demás?_ — _preguntaste ansiosa, recorriendo el lugar con tu mirada, sin encontrarlos a simple vista.  
_ — _Sólo vi a Guerrero y Galeano, aún no hay noticias de Castillo y Serrano..._ — _respondió con la voz apagada._

 _Un nudo se te formó en la garganta, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho. Si no te controlabas, estarías rompiendo en llanto. No, aún no. Aún había esperanza._

 _Las horas pasaron, trataron tus heridas, y todos estaban esperando en el comedor, alguna noticia. Guerrero, Lane y Galeano, estaban malheridos, pero bien. Ese día fue difícil, y sabías que se pondría peor._

 _Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se reportaron las unidades de Serrano y Castillo, pero ellos no estaban. Cuando te enteraste, pateaste tu silla, y entre Galeano y Guerrero te sostuvieron para que no lanzaras la mesa por los aires._

— _¡MALDITA SEA!_ — _gritaste a todo pulmón, sin intentar contener tus lágrimas.  
_ — _Así que, esos bastardos al final nos abandonaron..._ — _Elena sonrió de manera nostálgica, golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas, volteando hacia donde nadie la viera llorar silenciosamente._

 _Cuando te tranquilizaste, Guerrero y Galeano te soltaron, y volvieron a sentarse todos alrededor de la mesa. Nada sería lo mismo sin ellos. Nada. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos?! No era justo._

— _Necesito saber qué sucedió_ — _hablaste firmemente observando el suelo, aún te costaba asimilar que ellos ya no estarían.  
_ — _Al parecer, a Castillo lo mordieron, así que, con varias granadas, se metió entre los infectados, llevándose a decenas de ellos con él_ — _respondió Guerrero seriamente, tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz.  
_ — _Hah, no esperaba menos de él_ — _respondió Elena, levantando la vista al cielo_ — _Sea donde sea que estés ahora, idiota, sólo quiero que sepas, que, lo hiciste bien, muy bien..._ — _volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no romper de nuevo en llanto.  
_ — _Serrano murió protegiendo a sus subordinados, eran ellos o él, eligió morir por ellos, casi de la misma forma que Castillo..._ — _continuó Guerrero.  
_ — _Muy en el fondo, eran bastante parecidos..._ — _comentaste desanimada._

 _Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, tal vez ese día no dormirían._

 _ **Diré que debo estar orgulloso, no tengo mi vida de cabeza, dice el hombre con algún plan forjado de oro...**_

 _Después de unos días, ustedes seguían vivos, y aún no podían superar la muerte de Serrano y Castillo, pero por ellos, lucharon con más fiereza que nunca. Por la memoria de ellos, se prometieron matar a todos los malditos infectados del planeta si fuera necesario._

 _Hoy te mandarían a la capital, junto con Guerrero y Galeano. Lane se quedaría aún en la frontera, esa fue la decisión que ella tomó._

 _Ustedes tres estaban por subirse a la camioneta, esperando que Elena fuera junto a ustedes para despedirse. Llegó, y aunque se la veía triste, sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía._

— _Será mejor que no mueran, o les juro que los revivo sólo para patearles el trasero por ello_ — _rio abrazando a Guerrero, y luego a Galeano._

 _Por último, se paró frente tuyo, mirándote de manera confortante por unos momentos._

— _Cuídate, (ta)_ — _te abrazó fuertemente, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, sentías que era la despedida definitiva, y no pudiste evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas.  
_ — _Ven con nosotros, Lane_ — _trataste de insistir, con la voz un poco quebrada.  
_ — _No puedo (ta), aquí también me necesitan... Así que, hagan bien su trabajo en la capital, por los que nos quedamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_ — _se separó de ti, limpiándose los ojos para disimular sus ganas de llorar.  
_ — _Es una promesa_ — _contestaron._

 _Ya se habían reportado casos de infectados en zonas aledañas a las fronteras, por lo que sabían que no tardarían en llegar a la capital. Debían ayudar a los refugiados y prepararse para la guerra contra los muertos vivientes._

 _Subieron a la camioneta, veías cómo se perdía a lo lejos la figura de tu gran amiga Elena Lane. Jamás esperaste que ese día fuera el último que la verías._

 _ **Una vida tan incompleta, como pesas atadas alrededor de mis pies. Ten cuidado de dar sólo un paso a la vez...**_

 _En menos tiempo del esperado, ya se encontraban peleando contra los infectados en la capital. Por un lado estabas tranquila, porque toda tu familia estaba a salvo en el refugio que debías proteger. Pero, a medida que pasaban los días, era cada vez más difícil._

 _Hoy, después de una dura pelea, estabas en la parte de primeros auxilios tratando tus heridas._

— _¿Crees que Elena esté bien?_ — _preguntó Galeano con nostalgia.  
_ — _Esa chica es muy dura de matar, estoy segura que estará bien... Eso espero_ — _suspiraste profundamente con mucha tristeza, ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que la viste.  
_ — _Al menos nosotros, seguimos juntos, eso es bueno_ — _sonrió Guerrero mientras le curaban algunas heridas del rostro.  
_ — _Es verdad_ — _contestaste un poco más aliviada._

 _Al día siguiente, volvieron a la lucha. Cada vez eran más pocos los soldados, y los infectados seguían creciendo en número. Eso no se veía nada bien._

 _La situación era muy difícil, los infectados estaban por invadir el refugio. El panorama no era nada favorable._

— _Maldición, a este ritmo todos seremos devorados_ — _se quejó Guerrero mientras seguía disparando a los infectados._

 _Ya no tenían muchas municiones, las granadas que les quedaban eran muy pocas._

— _Tendremos que usarlas_ — _agregó Galeano sin dejar de disparar.  
_ — _No queda de otra, cúbranme, yo voy por ellas_ — _rápidamente corriste al interior del edificio donde estaban guardadas las granadas de emergencia._

 _En menos de un pestañeo volviste junto a tus compañeros de batalla. Con tus dientes le sacaste el seguro a una granada, lanzándola en medio de la horda de infectados, acabando con una gran parte._

— _No será suficiente, creo que debemos usarlas todas_ — _insistió Guerrero.  
_ — _Estoy de acuerdo_ — _Galeano estaba más alterado de lo normal debido a la situación._

 _Lanzaste cinco granadas más, reduciendo enormemente el número de muertos vivientes. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro granadas más._

— _A estos sí ya los mataremos sólo con balas_ — _animado Galeano se levantó de su posición para apuntar mejor a los infectados._

 _Después de una hora aproximadamente, pudieron tener un descanso. Al día siguiente utilizaron todas las granadas que quedaban, cada vez tenían menos esperanzas de salir vivos de esa situación._

 _ **Te ves como si te fueras a romper, como el tiempo, tan frágil por dentro...**_

 _Se declaró la anarquía total, era cuestión de tiempo. Algunos soldados escogieron seguir sus caminos por su cuenta, otros pocos, tú, Galeano y Guerrero entre ellos, decidieron quedarse a pelear hasta la muerte para proteger el refugio de los infectados._

 _Cada día tenían menos fuerzas, cada día tenían menos esperanzas. El cansancio también estaba afectando el rendimiento de todos, aunque tú hacías el esfuerzo de aún así mantenerte 100% alerta._

 _De nuevo, en el frente de los infectados, ustedes estaban peleando. Galeano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando varios infectados se lanzaron sobre él, mordiéndolo en el brazo._

— _¡GALEANO!_ — _gritaste matando a todos los infectados que tenía encima, corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo._

 _Le sacaste los cadáveres de encima, ayudándolo a levantarse. Tenía una gran mordida en el brazo._

— _Ah, al parecer ha llegado mi hora_ — _te sonrió alegremente.  
_ — _¡Cúbranme!_ — _escuchaste gritar a Guerrero, mientras seguía disparando se acercó a ustedes, necesitaba saber que su amigo estaba bien_ — ¡ _¿Galeano?! ¡¿Estás bien?!_ — _preguntó preocupado, sin dejar de disparar._

 _No hiciste el esfuerzo de atajar el llanto mientras seguías sosteniendo a Galeano en tus brazos. Maldición, ¡¿por qué tenía que ser de esta manera?! Lo ayudaste a recostarse por la pared del edificio, sentándote a su lado sin dejar de llorar._

— _Oye (ta), al parecer te estás volviendo débil, una soldado como tú no debería estar llorando de esa manera, da mala imagen, ¿sabes?_ — _rio por un momento, pero su risa acabó pronto con un quejido de dolor debido a la herida de su brazo._

 _Querías decirle tantas cosas, y no podías, sólo podías llorar._

— _¡¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está sucediendo?!_ — _se exasperó Guerrero, tratando de no perder de vista a los infectados, si él también dejaba de disparar, sería muy difícil contener la horda.  
_ — _Ah, no es nada, sólo me mordieron_ — _contestó Galeano como si nada.  
_ — _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO HABLES COMO SI NO FUERA NADA, IDIOTA!_ — _lo regañó el de menor estatura_ — _Maldita sea, Galeano..._ — _pudiste escuchar unos sollozos de parte de Guerrero.  
_ — _Oye, no llores por mí, que me haces sentir mal_ — _bromeó de nuevo el castaño_ —. _No pasa nada, después de todo ya me merezco un descanso_ — _volvió a reír.  
_ — _Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías?_ — _le replicó el moreno.  
_ — _Jah, eso no es noticia para mí_ — _hizo una breve pausa, suspirando_ —. _Pero, tengo un último deseo..._

 _Lloraste más fuerte al escuchar aquello, todavía no podías creer que perderías a otro amigo más debido a estos malditos infectados._

— _Será mejor que no mueran ¿de acuerdo? Porque si los veo en el más allá, lo primero que haré será golpearlos, si es que eso es posible_ — _volvió a quejarse del dolor de la herida.  
_ — _No puedes hacernos esto_ — _hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para dejar salir esas palabras de tu boca.  
_ — _Oye, ya no hay nada que hacer por mí_ — _te replicó Galeano, dedicándote una cálida sonrisa_ —. _Ahora sólo quedan ustedes, y de verdad, de todo corazón espero que puedan superar este infierno...  
_ — _Maldición Galeano, ¿por qué tienes que comportarte de esa manera en un momento como éste? ¿No podrías seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre? Así yo mismo te dispararía en estos momentos_ — _volvió a reclamarle Guerrero, notaste mucho dolor en sus palabras._

 _Galeano rio con aquella respuesta, sería la última vez que escucharías su risa. No podías dejar de llorar, tu pecho dolía, y mucho, y como si fuera obra del karma, en esos momentos sólo podías comenzar a recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos. Malditos sentimientos. Malditos infectados. Maldito virus._

— _Oigan_ — _volvió a hablar el castaño_ —, _hagan que mi muerte valga la pena, ¿de acuerdo? O como alma en pena los perseguiré_ — _el dolor de su brazo estaba aumentando cada vez más.  
_ — _Te juro que acabaré con todos los infectados de Khelidamitsa o moriré en el intento_ — _te secaste las lágrimas y luego le diste un abrazo a Galeano, cuidando de no tocar su herida, abrazo que correspondió como mejor pudo.  
_ — _Esa es la (tn) que conozco, fue un placer trabajar estos años a tu lado_ — _cuando te separaste de él por esas palabras, te dedicó la más cálida sonrisa que pudieras ver en su rostro, sonrisa que jamás en tu vida olvidarás.  
_ — _G-galeano..._ — _volviste a romper en llanto.  
_ — _Algún día nos veremos de nuevo Galeano, algún día, y donde sea que estés espero que me recibas con un buen par de cervezas_ — _habló Guerrero ya más calmado.  
_ — _Así será amigo, así será_ — _contestó el castaño, y volvió a dirigirte su mirada_ —. _No quiero que veas esto, así que, (ta), ve a seguir peleando, hoy debes mandar al infierno muchos infectados por mí_ — _sacó una pistola del estuche de su pierna derecha._

 _Sabías perfectamente lo que estaba por hacer. Tomaste tu metralleta, te levantaste del suelo, y con un saludo militar, te despediste de él._

— _Galeano, fue un placer trabajar contigo, hasta hoy has hecho un gran trabajo... d-de v-verdad... t-te mereces u-un d-descanso_ — _hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para no volver a llorar.  
_ — _Lo mismo digo, (ta), Guerrero, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes_ — _al ver su expresión tranquila, volteaste colocándote al lado de Guerrero para seguir disparando a los infectados que parecían nunca acabar.  
_ — _Nos volveremos a ver, Galeano, nos volveremos a ver, así que, esto es un hasta pronto_ — _como tú ya estabas cubriendo a Guerrero, éste volteó hacia el castaño, estrechando su mano en forma de despedida.  
_ — _Así será Guerrero, hasta pronto_ — _contestó de manera serena._

 _Cuando Guerrero volvió a su posición de combate, después de unos segundos, escucharon detrás de ustedes un disparo._

 _Con la ira como motor de impulso, dejaste tu arma en el suelo, y con los cuchillos que tenías, uno en cada mano, te lanzaste hacia la horda, matando a todos los infectados que se te acercaran, vengando en cada uno de ellos la muerte de Galeano._

 _Después de varias horas, terminó la misión del día, de proteger el refugio. Caíste al suelo del cansancio en medio de todos los cadáveres. Tratando de no volver a llorar, no, no era eso lo que querría Galeano._

 _Luego de varios minutos, con Guerrero todo el tiempo a tu lado, te levantaste. Volvieron al refugio para tratar las heridas de ambos. El silencio entre ustedes era sepulcral. Ustedes debían curarse a sí mismos las heridas, ya no había nadie en ese lugar que los ayudara, la mayoría tomó la decisión de largarse de allí._

— _Si me infecto, prometo no hacer tanto drama como Galeano y simplemente darme un tiro en la cabeza_ — _rompió el silencio el moreno._

 _Lo miraste completamente confundida y anonadada. ¿Guerrero haciendo una broma? ¿De verdad? No estabas soñando, ¿cierto?_

— _Oye, sólo era una broma, no tienes que verme como si fuera un fantasma_ — _rio bajando la mirada a su propio brazo para ponerle desinfectante._

 _Sabías que era su forma de tratar de amenizar el ambiente, después de todo, no había otra forma._

— _Lo mismo digo si yo me infecto, gritaré: ¡HASTA LA VISTA BABY! Y me iré de este jodido mundo_ — _reíste luego de tu comentario._

 _Guerrero levantó la mirada, también riendo debido a lo que dijiste. ¿En qué momento el día a día se había convertido en un infierno?_

 _Después de curarse sus propias heridas, salieron de allí para ir a dormir._

— _Por hoy iré al piso 30, allí está mi hermano, así que, te quedas a cargo aquí en la planta baja, ¿de acuerdo?_ — _sonrió Guerrero.  
_ — _No hay problema soldado, que descanse_ — _le devolviste la sonrisa._

 _Cada uno fue por su lado, siendo esas las últimas palabras que intercambiarían._

 _ **Para saber, para sentir, para jugarme una vez más, tú denotas lo que sentimos...**_

 _Despertaste alterada debido a los gritos que escuchabas venir de los pisos superiores._

— _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_ — _preguntaste a otro de los soldados que estaba tomando su arma mientras veías salir corriendo despavorida a la gente.  
_ — _Al parecer se infiltraron unos infectados, los pisos del 20 para arriba están ya completamente infectados_ — _respondió alterado._

 _¿Qué? No, no podía ser posible... Guerrero... Tu familia..._

 _Te quedaste allí, completamente estática por el shock, mientras a tus lados, las personas pasaban corriendo, gritando, suplicando por sus vidas. Los soldados mataban a los que podían, o sino simplemente decidían salir de allí._

 _Pasaron unos minutos, lo que para ti fueron años, hasta que te quedaste allí, en tu mismo lugar, sola, acompañada sólo de los infectados que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a ti con las intenciones de devorarte.  
Firmemente agarraste dos rifles semiautomáticos que encontraste y para tu suerte estaban completamente cargados, comenzando a matar a todos los infectados. Por un momento te paralizaste al ver a Guerrero entre ellos. No, ese ya no era Guerrero, era simplemente lo que quedaba de él._

 _Haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por contenerte, lo mataste con un disparo en la cabeza. Así fuiste recorriendo el edificio, hasta acabar con casi todos. Sólo quedaba tu familia. No fuiste capaz de protegerlos, eso era lo único que te reprochabas en todo momento._

 _Los apuntaste, tratando de recordarlos vivos y felices, para luego matar sus cadáveres. Porque esos ya no eran tu familia._

 _Saliste de allí en el primer vehículo que encontraste, no querías seguir ni un solo segundo más allí._

 _ **Te veo jugar este juego...**_

 _Después de varios meses recorriendo sola Khelidamitsa, y con unos intentos fallidos de unirte a una colonia, llegaste a un lugar, una colonia. Al bajar del vehículo te recibieron varios hombres. Al principio parecían amables, pero luego te diste cuenta que ese sólo era un gran grupo de saqueadores.  
Te defendiste muy bien cuando intentaron atacarte y matarte, ellos fueron los que terminaron siendo saqueados._

 _Desde esa vez, decidiste no unirte más a ninguna colonia, aunque eso significara vivir sola el resto de tu vida._

 _ **No lo sabes, te veo jugando este juego...**_

 _«Estamos desarrollando un arma biológica»  
«Será utilizada para la tercera guerra mundial»  
«Si quieres seguir vivo, debes reservar tu lugar en Alaska»  
«Los más poderosos del mundo ya lo han hecho»  
«El virus X es producto de una conspiración entre los líderes de los países más poderosos»_

 _«Si morimos en el intento, que sea llevándonos muchos bastardos con nosotros»  
«Esto es para lo que nos unimos, para servir a nuestro país y proteger la nación»  
«Hazme el favor de no morir»_

 _ **La flama descansa, la sombra desaparece, el nogal inmortal, el murmullo de una voz...**_

Despertaste más agitada que nunca, levantándote de golpe de la cama, tratando con todas tus fuerzas de regularizar tu respiración. Llevaste tus manos a tu cara para cubrirla, sintiéndola mojada, habías estado llorando en sueños.

Sentías un nudo en la garganta mientras respirabas con dificultad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora debías recordar todo eso? En definitiva debe ser por la información que encontraron ayer.

Trataste de levantarte pero tus piernas te fallaron, cayendo al piso. Recordaste que allí nadie podía escucharte, así que gritaste, gritaste con todas tus fuerzas hasta quedar casi afónica por tanto esfuerzo, comenzando a toser.

Después de varios minutos pudiste calmarte. No podías dejar que los demás te vieran así, no por cosas que ya están en el pasado. Entraste al baño a lavarte la cara, decidiste darte una buena ducha de agua fría para calmarte.  
Luego de casi una hora, saliste del baño, secándote el pelo. Dejaste tu ropa sucia en el canasto del baño, y fuiste hasta el armario a sacar otra camisilla y short. Vistiéndote y poniéndote de nuevo, tu chaleco, tus cinturones y todas tus armas. Necesitabas ir a respirar aire fresco, lejos de las personas.

Dejaste la toalla en el baño, al salir de nuevo de allí, te sentaste en la cama, suspirando pesadamente. Levantaste tu rostro para mirar el reloj, marcaban cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. No habías dormido casi nada, y en realidad no tenías ganas de seguir durmiendo aunque estuvieras cansada. Momentos peores pasaste antes, desvelarse un día no es nada.

Tomaste tu arco, saldrías a dar un paseo por ahí para relajarte, realmente lo necesitabas.


	22. Saqueadores

_n/a: la música que le puse a este cap se llama "kiss the rain - yiruma"_

 _##########_

 _ **-continuación-**_

 _ **-mientras tanto, en la habitación de Vash-**_

Vash se revolvía un poco en su lugar, el sueño que estaba teniendo lo inquietaba.

 _Estaba en el parque donde solía pasear con su hermana todos los fines de semana. El parque estaba más iluminado de lo normal, y no había nadie. Se sintió extrañado, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Acaso no estaba en Khelidamitsa? No lo entendía._

 _Siguió avanzando por el parque recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Bajo un gran árbol, robusto y frondoso, estaba sentada Lili, con un precioso vestido blanco, sonriéndole tan tiernamente como siempre lo hacía._

 _No pudo contenerse, al apenas verla comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Al destino le gustaba verlo sufrir? ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto?_

 _Corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, se agachó hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente. No, no era un sueño, podía sentirla, podía sentirla tan viva._

— _Lili..._ — _sollozó mientras se aferraba a ella.  
_ — _Tanto tiempo Vash, ¿cómo has estado?_ — _habló cálidamente correspondiendo el abrazo a su hermano.  
_ — _¿Cómo me preguntas eso? No estoy bien, no sin ti_ — _se separa de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos._

 _Ella seguía sonriendo, tenía una expresión angelical._

— _Ah, yo creo que lo has hecho bien, de corazón te agradezco que hasta hoy hayas cumplido con la promesa que me hiciste_ — _sonrió más ampliamente.  
_ — _No podía fallarte, por eso lo hice..._ — _contestó con la voz un poco apagada.  
_ — _Estoy muy feliz Vash, estoy muy feliz por ti, y veo que estás ya en buenas manos, con personas que te aprecian, eso me hace demasiado feliz_ — _vuelve a abrazarlo firmemente.  
_ — _¿De qué hablas?_ — _preguntó un tanto confundido, sin dejar de abrazarla.  
_ — _Has encontrado un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo, junto a personas a quienes puedes llamar familia... de nuevo tienes un hogar_ — _se separó de él para mirarlo fijamente._

 _Vash recordó la mansión, a los tres hombres que han estado junto a él hasta ahora y a (tn), quien de alguna manera lo ayudó a desahogarse por la muerte de su hermana. Muerte que hasta hoy, creyó no superaría._

— _Ah, te refieres a ellos..._ — _respondió pensativo.  
_ — _Son buenas personas, en ellos pueden confiar cuando lo necesites, ya no tienes por qué ser un erizo_ — _rio por lo último._

 _Vash estaba a punto de reclamarle la broma, pero, escuchar de nuevo su risa lo tranquilizó por completo, simplemente la observó con una serena sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo no la veía así de feliz, era realmente reconfortante._

— _¿Dónde estás ahora, Lili?_ — _preguntó con nostalgia.  
_ — _Estoy en un lugar mejor, y donde estoy, soy muy feliz_ — _contestó sin dejar de sonreír.  
_ — _Es bueno escuchar eso, de verdad me alegro.  
_ — _Y así como yo soy feliz, quiero que tú sigas con la promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta ahora has vivido, pero no siendo feliz. Desde ahora, tienes que cumplir con esa parte de la promesa, y ser feliz, ¿sí?  
_ — _¿Cómo haré eso? No lo comprendo_ — _volvió a mostrar confusión en su rostro, no entendía las palabras de su hermana.  
_ — _Tranquilo Vash, con el tiempo lo entenderás, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia, pero por el momento, disfruta de tu vida, es sólo una_ — _con una mano acarició la mejilla de su hermano mayor.  
_ — _No entiendo a qué te refieres Lili, pero si eso te hace feliz, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo._

 _Lili rio por la respuesta de su hermano, de verdad le alegraba escuchar aquello._

— _Sabiendo que estas en manos de buenas personas, al fin puedo quedarme tranquila_ — _una vez más, mostró su preciosa sonrisa_ —. _Por ahora me despido, pero, nos volveremos a ver_ — _le dio un abrazo de despedida al rubio.  
_ — _No me vuelvas a dejar solo...  
_ — _Ya no estás solo, te quiero Vash.  
_ — _También te quiero Lili._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Mirando alrededor suyo, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. ¿Sólo fue un sueño? Se veía tan real...  
Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así que solo un sueño, ¿eh? —suspiró aliviado— Gracias Lili, gracias por apoyarme desde donde sea que estés...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo, tal vez, volvía a ver a Lili.

 _ **-volviendo a tu habitación-**_

Saliste de tu habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de tu chaleco. Suspiraste profundamente por enésima vez. Caminaste por el pasillo, llegando hasta el pasillo que divide los pabellones, al parecer los demás seguían durmiendo.

Bajaste las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, recorriste toda la planta baja de la mansión para asegurarte que todo estuviera en orden, en efecto, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Por último revisaste la biblioteca, encontrando a Roderich dormido en uno de los sofás. Si sigue durmiendo así amanecerá con dolor de espalda. Te acercaste hasta él en silencio.

—Hey, Roderich, despierta —hablaste fuerte para que te escuchara.

De inmediato abrió los ojos, alterándose un poco. Al analizar dónde se encontraba, se tranquilizó, dejando el libro sobre una de las mesas.

—Ah, al parecer me quedé dormido —contestó acomodándose los lentes.

Si estuvieras bien, tal vez le hubieras dicho: «Nah, qué va, sólo estabas en trance mientras leías el libro» pero, simplemente reafirmaste lo que dijo.

—Sí, y si seguías durmiendo en el sillón hubieras amanecido con el cuerpo adolorido —estabas seria y él se dio cuenta.  
—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó, al parecer preocupado.  
—No es nada, sólo un mal sueño —respondiste tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto.  
—Entiendo —en verdad entendía que no quisieras hablar del tema.  
—Deberías ir a tu habitación para seguir descansado —agregaste con una ínfima sonrisa.  
—No, ya no tengo sueño, creo que seguiré leyendo un poco más, hasta que amanezca.  
—En ese caso, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.

Saliste de la habitación, volteando hacia él, en espera de que te hiciera caso. Al principio parecía un poco confundido, pero luego te siguió.  
Lo llevaste hasta el patio, te acercaste al piano, destapándolo.

—Los chicos dijeron que extrañabas mucho tocarlo, tienes suerte de que haya uno aquí —sonreíste, sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver la consternación en el rostro del austriaco.

Roderich no pudo moverse ni decir nada. En ese momento recordó cuántas cosas había dicho en un piano, cuántas penas desahogaba en las notas musicales. Después de un rato, suspiró profundamente, eso ya era cosa del pasado, recordarlo no remediaría nada.

En silencio se acercó hasta el instrumento, mientras lo observabas, se sentó en el piano, comenzando a tocarlo.

 _(aquí comienza la música)_

La melodía que comenzó a tocar era muy tierna, muy bella. Por un momento cerraste los ojos, disfrutando del sonido del piano. Nadie despertó debido a que el piano estaba afuera.  
Los minutos pasaron, hasta que ya no oíste nada, había terminado la canción.  
Abriste tus ojos, Roderich seguía pensativo en el piano, pero al menos se veía más tranquilo.

A ti te dio más nostalgia aquella melodía, estabas a punto de quebrarte en llanto, no, no lo harías frente a él ni frente a nadie si no es necesario. De inmediato volteaste para que no te viera.

—Ah, voy a dar un paseo, no tengo sueño, así que, por cualquier cosa, mantén activado el intercomunicador, ¿de acuerdo? —dijiste de espaldas comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada trasera de la mansión.  
—De acuerdo —respondió serenamente el austriaco.

Saliste de la mansión por la puerta principal, y para no molestar ni despertar a nadie, con ayuda de los árboles saltaste el portón negro haciendo uso de tus habilidades de espía. Bajaste corriendo por aquella colina, la adrenalina te ayudaba a dejar de pensar en cosas que te entristecen. Cuando alcanzaste la cerca, la saltaste al igual que el portón negro. Al llegar al principio de la colina, comenzaste a caminar por las calles desiertas de aquel pueblo en dirección al norte, mirando hacia el cielo, pero sin prestar realmente atención a nada.

¿Qué habrá sido de Elena? ¿Ella también habrá muerto? Sólo de los demás estabas segura cuáles fueron sus destinos. Volviste a suspirar. Los extrañabas tanto, a ellos y a tu familia. Pero, no podías remediarlo, la vida continúa, y por ellos seguirás viviendo hasta que mueras de manera natural, o de cualquier forma, menos siendo devorada por un infectado, eso sí que no.

Seguiste caminando varios metros, sin darte cuenta ya estabas por llegar a la entrada norte del pueblo. El ruido de un motor te sacó de tus pensamientos. Concentraste tu mirada al frente, dándote cuenta que una pandilla de alrededor de veinte hombres estaban bajando de una camioneta.  
Por el aspecto de ellos, no tenías duda alguna de que eran saqueadores. Interiormente los maldijiste, no estabas de humor para lidiar con ellos, ni con nadie.  
En voz baja, hablaste a través del intercomunicador.

—¿Roderich? —preguntaste con la esperanza de que te escuchara.  
—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.  
—No puedo dar muchos detalles, pero creo que necesitaré refuerzos, en la entrada norte del pueblo —finalizaste la conversación sin esperar respuesta del castaño. Si actuaría esa información era suficiente.

El jefe de la pandilla te había visto hacía varios minutos. Todos los otros hombres estaban armados y listos para disparar.

—Vaya, este lugar no está tan desierto como creíamos —habló con una sonrisa el jefe.  
—Pues no, este pueblo ya está ocupado, y no se permiten saqueadores —contestaste firmemente.  
—Oh, ya veo, ¿y quién es el líder aquí? —cuestionó escéptico.  
—Estás hablando con ella —seguías bastante seria, y comenzaste a enderezar tu arco.  
—¿Tú? —todos los hombres rieron.  
—No estoy de humor para bromas, así que de una vez les advierto, o se van por donde vinieron, o lamentarán haberse encontrado conmigo —no ibas a soportar a nadie que quisiera invadir tu propiedad, mucho menos sabiendo que son unos malditos saqueadores.  
—¿Eso es un desafío? Porque de ser así, lo acepto, estamos buscando un lugar mejor donde quedarnos, y este sitio es perfecto —contestó apuntándote con su rifle.  
—Ustedes lo pidieron —comenzaste a correr hacia una de las casas para refugiarte mientras comenzaban a disparar.

Varias balas te rozaron, cortándote la piel en diferentes partes de tu cuerpo, pero gracias a tu agilidad ninguna te alcanzó. Entraste lo más rápido que pudiste a la primera casa del lado izquierdo.

Pusiste tu arco por tu espalda, moviendo una mesa hacia una de las ventanas para usarla como escudo.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Qué aburrido! —exclamó el jefe mientras seguían disparando hacia tu dirección.

Lo más rápido que pudiste, te acercaste a la ventana, apuntaste y disparaste las flechas normales, dos veces, directo al pecho de dos de los hombres que estaban al lado del jefe, cayendo al suelo. Por un momento se quedaron en shock.

—SI USTEDES JUEGAN SUCIO, YO JUEGO PEOR, ESO SÓLO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA —gritaste fuerte.

El jefe de la pandilla tragó saliva. No iba a dejar que una mujer le sacara el pueblo que él quería para él y para sus hombres.

Al no escuchar respuesta, mataste a tres hombres más con las flechas. Los demás se escondieron detrás de la camioneta, usándola como escudo.

—¡Maldita sea! —escuchaste gritar al jefe.

Por la ventana pudiste ver que se acercaba hacia ti. Te escondiste detrás uno de los sofás de aquella sala esperando su llegada.

—¡Sal de tu maldito escondite! —gritó enojado, tumbando la puerta de una patada para entrar a la casa.

Con todo tu sigilo le apuntaste una flecha a su pierna, disparaste. Un gran grito de dolor salió de la boca de aquel hombre mientras caía al suelo. Aprovechando su conmoción, te levantaste de tu lugar, disparando otra flecha al brazo con el cual sostenía su arma. Volvió a gritar de dolor.

Te acercaste hasta él, apuntándolo con una flecha en la cabeza.

—¿Qué esperas? Mátame de una vez, maldita perra —gruñó mientras con dolor sostenía su brazo.  
—¿Qué no saben decir otra palabra que no sea perra? —con todas tus fuerzas lo pateaste en el estómago, dejándolo moribundo, y tomando también su arma.

Saliste de tu escondiste, de inmediato comenzaron a llover balas hacia ti. Corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle, con las flechas mataste a tres más. Lentamente te acercabas a ellos, matándolos uno a uno, hasta que ninguno quedó en pie. Pusiste tu arco por tu espalda y volviste a donde estaba el jefe, estaba malherido y apenas podía moverse, de su chaleco lo arrastraste hasta su camioneta.

—¿Q-qué demonios tienes en mente? —preguntó confundido.

Lo observaste con una mirada fría por un momento, abriste la puerta de la camioneta, sacando el radio y extendiéndoselo al hombre.

—Si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que hables y digas todo lo que te ordene —dijiste amenazante, con una pistola en mano, apuntándole a la cabeza.  
—No haré eso.

Un disparo a su otra pierna sana. Volvió a gritar del dolor de manera desgarradora.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Estuve en la milicia, sé muchas formas de tortura, no querrás que las ponga en práctica contigo —lo volviste a amenazar.  
—D-de acuerdo, l-lo haré, no me mates por favor —con su brazo sano tomó el radio.  
—Dile a todos los que trabajan contigo, y a todos los de tu calaña, que aquí, en este pueblo, yo, (primer nombre y primer apellido), soy la que manda, y ni se atrevan en querer invadir estas tierras, porque les irá peor que a todos tus hombres, no tendré ni una pizca de compasión por ustedes —con bastante odio en tu voz, le dijiste lo que querías que todos los saqueadores de Khelidamitsa supieran.

El hombre, bastante aterrado, repitió cada una de tus palabras. Y antes de que termine de transmitir, le disparaste en la cabeza, tomando el radio.

Los que estaban escuchando al otro lado del radio se espantaron por aquello. ¿Quién era esa mujer que no tenía miedo a nada?

Tomaste el radio, comenzando a hablar a través de él.

—Buenos días caballeros, les habla (primer nombre y primer apellido), la líder del pueblo que su amigo junto con sus hombres quiso invadir. Por si aún no se enteraron, todos ellos están muertos. Y ese es el destino de cualquier saqueador que ose a pisar siquiera la entrada de este pueblo, que por cierto, de ahora en adelante se llama _«Survivors' Sanctuary»._ Así que ya están advertidos, si quieren conocer la muerte antes de tiempo, aquí los espero, desearán jamás haber nacido —cortaste la comunicación dejando el radio en su lugar.


	23. ¿Quiénes son?

_n/a: la música es "John Dreamer - End of my Journey"_

 _#############_

 _ **-continuación-**_

—Mierda, debo tratar varias heridas —te dijiste a ti misma al ver varios rasguños por tu cuerpo.

Cuando volteaste para comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión, viste a los chicos allí, menos Roderich. Todos estaban parados, mirándote con un poco de espanto. Pero quienes más aterrados se veían eran Matthew y Feli. No esperaban que tuvieras esa faceta. Aunque los militares sabían que tú también eras militar, les costaba un poco creer tu reacción.

Te acercaste a ellos en silencio. Claro, cómo no estarían aterrados luego de eso. Le dijiste al jefe que no lo matarías si hacía lo que te pedías, y aún así, sin compasión, le disparaste en la cabeza. No, después de todo lo que pasaste no tendrías compasión por nadie más que quisiera arruinar la nueva vida que estás construyendo.

 _(aquí comienza la música)_

Al llegar hasta ellos, firmemente te paraste frente a los chicos.

—Déjenme decirles algo —hablaste sin dejar tu expresión seria— Para conocer la victoria, debes conocer la derrota. Para conocer la felicidad, debes saber lo que es la desesperación. Para conocer la luz, debes conocer la oscuridad. Para saber lo que es la fuerza, debes saber lo que es la debilidad. Para apreciar la vida, debes saber lo que es la muerte, debes verla cara a cara. Y para saber lo que es triunfar, debes saber lo que es fracasar. Fracasé en defender a los que por años pelearon hombro a hombro conmigo. Fracasé cuando debí defender a mi familia. Y no lo haré de nuevo. Ustedes al igual que yo pasamos por muchas cosas, sabemos lo que es vivir en el infierno. Caímos muchas veces, más nos volvimos a levantar muchas veces más. A pesar de todas las cosas que nos sucedieron, seguimos peleando, luchando por nuestros ideales. No porque se vino el fin del mundo nos convertimos en unos bastardos. No. Y en este mundo lleno de caos, o mejor dicho, en lo que queda de él, cada quien elige su destino. Si escoges el camino fácil, perjudicando a los demás, debes asumir las consecuencias, el maldito karma sí que existe. Y de una vez les digo, no voy a permitir jamás, nunca más, que alguien, quien sea, destruya el sueño que tengo. No voy a permitir que absolutamente nadie se interponga en mi meta de reconstruir la vida de muchos que, como yo, hasta hoy siguen vagando por las carreteras, sin esperanzas de seguir, abandonados por los que alguna vez fueron humanos. Nadie dijo que eso no tendría su costo, pero yo, estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio, sea cual sea, incluso si el precio es mi vida. Porque, ver que otras personas pueden volver a tener una vida normal, en medio de tanta desolación, es la mayor recompensa que podría desear a cambio de lo que hago. Por ello, si debo asesinar a todos los saqueadores que existan en Khelidamitsa, lo haré, no hay dudas sobre eso —al terminar de hablar pudiste notar que quedaron perplejos por tus palabras. Con eso entendieron perfectamente tus acciones, después de todo, vivimos en una época en la que si no matas, te matan.

No dijeron nada, pero en sus rostros podías notar que estaban aliviados.

A través de las acciones, un hombre se convierte en héroe. A través de la muerte, un héroe se convierte en leyenda. A través del tiempo, una leyenda se convierte en mito. Y aprendiendo sobre el mito, los hombres de las futuras generaciones toman acción, tratando de imitar a aquellos que fueron un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Eso era lo que tú querías. Que cuando la muerte te lleve, aquellos que quedan tras de ti, sepan lo que hiciste, sepan cómo luchaste por reconstruir una parte de la humanidad devastada. Que conocieran tu legado, que imitaran tus acciones. Y, así, contribuyeran a seguir construyendo un mundo mejor.  
Ese sería tu premio por tus acciones actuales.

—Por el momento, creo que pueden volver a la casa, si quieren, yo aún debo recoger las flechas. Ah, y suelten los drones de limpieza, por favor.

Asintieron sin problema, se dieron la vuelta para volver a la mansión, mientras caminaste hasta la camioneta. Tenías que dar aviso en la radiofrecuencia sobre la situación actual del pueblo.  
Subiste al asiento del conductor, cambiaste la frecuencia de la radio a una de las más utilizadas por las personas.

—Aquí (nombre y apellido) reportándose, de seguro muchos ya habrán escuchado la advertencia que di a los saqueadores, y querrán venir aquí a vivir. Para quienes no están acostumbrados a pelear, aún es peligroso, todavía no hemos investigado el pueblo entero, por lo que no sabemos si todavía hay más infectados. Hasta el momento hemos matado muchos mutantes, _runners_ para ser precisa. Por ello, si aún no tienen un lugar donde establecerse, les pido paciencia, cuando limpiemos el pueblo por completo, haré de nuevo el llamado oficial, para todas aquellas personas que quieran venir a vivir aquí. Y si, muchos son rebeldes como nosotros, que no han encontrado su lugar en ninguna colonia, y están dispuestos a luchar contra los infectados, bienvenidos sean. Por el momento, cambio y fuera —volviste a dejar el radio en su lugar.

Mientras hablabas por la frecuencia, los drones ya habían hecho su trabajo. Bajaste del vehículo para recoger todas tus flechas. Al terminar de recogerlas, volviste al vehículo, haciéndolo arrancar. Un móvil más le venía bien a cualquiera.  
Cuando llegaste a la cerca, les pediste que te abrieran, y también el portón negro. Metiste el vehículo dejándolo junto a los otros. Bajaste de la camioneta, entrando a la mansión.

Como ya ninguno dormiría, Ludwig estaba guiando a los italianos, a los norteamericanos y a Roderich por toda la mansión, enseñándoles cada rincón y poniéndolos al tanto de todo. Bajaste tu arco en la mesa de la sala de entretenimiento, te sentaste en el sofá, suspirando una vez más.

—Todos entendemos lo que hiciste, no tienes por qué preocuparte —Vash se sentó a tu lado queriendo parecer indiferente, pero pudiste notar que se estaba preocupando por ti.  
—¡Es verdad! Cualquiera de nosotros —refiriéndose al cuarteto— habría hecho lo mismo —Gilbert apareció detrás de Vash, sentándose también cerca de ti.  
—No es eso, simplemente, recordé cosas, que creí olvidadas —respondiste serenamente.  
—Ya veo, creo que a todos nos pasa —te observó por un momento, suavizando un poco más su expresión.  
—Esas pesadillas son difíciles, ¿no? —agregó serio el prusiano.

Giraste hacia él para mirarlo directo a los ojos, notaste que de verdad estaba tratando de confortarte. Suspiraste aliviada. Sabías que ellos, al igual que tú, habrán pasado por lo mismo en sus respectivos países. No es fácil pelear con alguien, y luego, verlo morir, como si nada de lo que hubiera hecho hasta el momento para sobrevivir valiese la pena. No es justo, para nada justo.

—Sí, lo más irónico es que, lo que alguna vez fueron recuerdos, a estas alturas se convierten en pesadillas —les dedicaste una sonrisa bastante triste.  
—Tú misma nos dijiste, que la vida sigue, y por ellos debemos continuar —con esas palabras el suizo llamó tu atención, volteando hacia él—. Sólo debemos mantener en nuestras memorias las cosas buenas, los buenos recuerdos de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros —suspiró al terminar de hablar.

Es verdad, eso mismo apenas ayer le habías dicho a él. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo contigo? Apenas unos recuerdos, y ya estabas por derrumbarte. Pero no eran recuerdos de cualquiera. El grupo de élite de la milicia, era tu segunda familia. Todos ellos eran como tus hermanos. Saber que ya ninguno estaba contigo, era muy duro.  
Desearías escuchar una vez más alguna broma de Castillo, o alguna frase alentadora de Galeano, y ni qué decir, las estupideces que solía decir Elena. Volviste a suspirar bajando la mirada al suelo.

Por ellos, por todos ellos, cumplirías con la meta que te propusiste, así sea lo último que hagas con tu vida.

—Uno nunca los olvida, simplemente aprende a convivir con la ausencia de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros —agregó con alivio el albino.

Volteaste hacia él, la sonrisa en tu rostro creció un poco más.

—Es verdad —los miraste a ambos por un momento—, gracias por sus palabras, en verdad son de gran ayuda en estos momentos.  
—¡Ah! ¡No agradezcas nada, _schön!_ ¡Que para eso estamos! ¡Ksesese! —su ánimo en los momentos más difíciles, realmente era reconfortante.  
—Lo mismo digo, de ahora en adelante estamos todos juntos en esto —agregó el suizo, recordando el sueño con su hermana.  
—Tienen razón, desde ahora, estamos juntos en esto —por un momento olvidaste aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y nostalgia, suavizando tu expresión.

Después de unos minutos, todos los chicos ya recorrieron por completo la casa, y volvieron junto a ustedes en la sala de estar.

—¡HAHAHA! ¡Esta mansión es enorme! —con muchas energías Alfred se sentó en uno de los sofás.  
—Sí, es difícil creer que un edificio así estuviera abandonado, sin más —Matthew abrazaba fuertemente a Kumajiro, quien descansaba en sus brazos.

Recordaste que no era la única mascota del grupo, volteando de nuevo hacia el prusiano. En su hombro derecho se encontraba Gilbird, bastante tranquilo.

—¡Ve~! ¡Y tiene muchas cosas interesantes!  
—Y camas para dormir decentemente, eso es lo más importante —comentó el austriaco.

Todos suspiraron debido al comentario del austriaco. Aunque en el fondo, ninguno esperaba menos de él.

—¡Ksesesese! ¡Sí que tuvimos suerte!  
—¡HAHAHA! ¡Yeah! ¡Es genial!

Siguieron hablando por casi una hora más, hasta que te diste cuenta que ya amaneció. Era hora de seguir con la misión de recorrer todo el pueblo. Por suerte ya tenían buena comida, de sobra, así que después de desayunar bien, volvieron a salir de la mansión para emprender su camino hacia el sur del pueblo.

Después del desayuno trataste tus heridas, al salir de tu habitación, ya que el botiquín se encontraba en el baño de la misma, los chicos estaban esperando en la entrada de la mansión, cada uno con sus armas correspondientes. Lovino y Alfred te miraron un poco preocupados.

— _Stai bene,_ (tn)? —preguntó el castaño de ojos verdes.  
—Sí, no te preocupes, Lovino, estoy bien —contestaste con una gran sonrisa.

Las palabras del suizo y del prusiano te ayudaron bastante a mejorar tu ánimo.

—¡Hey! ¡Es bueno escuchar eso, _girl!_ —exclamó el estadounidense dedicándote una gran sonrisa.

Salieron de la mansión, Roderich quedó encargado de abrirles tanto el portón negro como la cerca. Una vez llegaron al portón, les abrió, comenzando a caminar colina abajo.

Feli con la ayuda de Matthew se encargarían de preparar la comida, después de todo, las cosechas de hortalizas estaban en perfecto estado. Roderich se quedó también, especialmente porque si sale de seguro se pierde.

—¡Tenemos mucho por delante aún! ¡Ksesese! —animado habló el prusiano mientras bajaban la colina.  
—Sí, esperemos que estos infectados se acaben pronto —agregó Vash.  
—Ah, ¡es divertido ser el héroe y matar a los monstruos! —algo ya típico del rubio.  
—¡No tiene nada de divertido, maldición! —replicó molesto el italiano.

Ludwig y tú simplemente asintieron. Todos en la casa notaron que estabas muy callada. Llegaron al principio de la colina, el austriaco les abrió la cerca, cerrándola nuevamente tras de ustedes. Comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal en dirección al sur, pero se detuvieron debido a unas voces que escucharon tras de ustedes. Con señas diste la orden a todos de esconderse, sin fijarse bien en quiénes eran, se ocultaron en una de las casas para observar mejor a los individuos que estaban en el pueblo.  
No podían ser saqueadores, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a pisar aquel suelo, ¿o sí?

Te acercaste a la ventana para observar mejor a aquellas personas. Como a treinta metros de donde ustedes estaban, divisaste tres figuras, dos parecían ser hombres, una era mujer. Del shock te retiraste de la ventana, tirando al suelo tu arco. ¿Podía ser posible? No, esto no es un sueño, esto es real, no es una mala jugada de tu mente, ¿o sí?

—¿(tn)? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado el alemán, más no recibió respuesta.

Estabas demasiado anonadada por lo que estabas viendo. Los otros volvieron a preguntarte cosas, tú ya no escuchaste nada. Cada uno se concentró en observar aquellas figuras, según sus entendimientos, no comprendían tu reacción. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas?

—¡Ah! ¡No hay nada! ¡Ya nos perdimos la diversión! —rio de manera ruidosa y bastante animada la castaña de ojos miel.  
—¡Yo también pensé que patearíamos muchos traseros de infectados! —respondió con el mismo ánimo un castaño de ojos verdes y tez trigueña, el segundo más pálido del grupo, siendo la mujer la más morena, era unos centímetros más bajo que ella.  
—Podría haber sido peligroso, sólo a ustedes se les ocurre correr hacia un tiroteo, de todos modos me da igual, no encontramos nada y eso es un punto a favor —contestó el segundo en estatura después de la chica, un chico pálido, de cabellos rubio platino y ojos azul oscuro, como el profundo mar.

A medida que se acercaban, podías notar mejor sus facciones y características. Todavía no podías creer lo que tus ojos estaban viendo.

— _Agh,_ no seas tan amargado, ¡vas a envejecer muy pronto! —rio de nuevo la castaña.

El de ojos verdes simplemente rio, mientras que el rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina a la chica. No te importaba absolutamente nadie más que la chica, sólo estabas concentrada en ella, no estabas escuchando nada de lo que los demás te decían.

Sin pensarlo, y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los chicos, saliste de la casa corriendo con todas tus fuerzas hasta llegar frente a aquellas personas. Los chicos estaban en posición de batalla, uno con un rifle y el otro con sus cuchillos. La chica dejó caer su metralleta al piso de la sorpresa. Completamente asombrada, un poco torpe dio unos pasos al frente, para acercarse más a ti. Viste que abrió su boca para hablar, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella.

Por un momento se te detuvo el corazón, en tu pecho no cabía toda la felicidad que estabas sintiendo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por tus mejillas. Tu cerebro aún no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, abriste la boca para hablar, las palabras no querían salir, pero, te esforzaste, hiciste un gran esfuerzo para articular unas palabras.

—Elena... De verdad eres tú... —comenzaste a llorar sin contenerte.

Ninguno de los chicos atacó, se dieron cuenta perfectamente que no eras el enemigo, especialmente porque la castaña estaba en shock. Esa chica era de las que reaccionaba de inmediato cuando se trataba de desconocidos, tenía unos muy buenos reflejos. Verla en aquel estado era nuevo para ambos.  
En menos de un segundo, Elena se lanzó encima de ti para abrazarte fuertemente, comenzando también ella a llorar.

—Maldición, (tn), estás viva —dijo entre sollozos.  
—Nunca supe nada más de ti —contestaste entre el llanto—, creí que estabas muerta —la abrazaste más fuerte sin poder dejar de llorar.  
—Mierda, yo pensé lo mismo, ¡creí que nunca más en mi puta vida te volvería a ver!

Se quedaron en aquella posición, llorando en el hombro de la otra por varios minutos. Los chicos de tu lado, salieron de la casa, acercándose hasta una distancia prudente, observando aquella escena. Aquel rubio de ojos azul oscuro no les inspiraba la menor confianza, se veía muy intimidante, cosa que al prusiano y al italiano les ponía los pelos de punta, sólo que trataban de disimularlo lo mejor que podían.

Después de más de media hora, cuando ya estaban más calmadas, se separaron.

—Oye, ¡ese corte te queda muy bien! —sonrió la mayor.

Elena tenía 24 cuando la viste por última vez, por lo que ahora debe tener 25. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado, de largo hasta los hombros. Tez morena y ojos color miel. Es más alta que tú, y tiene casi la misma complexión física que tú, sólo que ella tiene más pechos y glúteos.

—Gracias, tú sigues igual, ¿no? —reíste mientras te limpiabas los ojos.  
—¡Claro! ¡Después de todo el cabello corto no me sienta muy bien!—volvieron a reír.

En esos momentos tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. A pesar de todo lo que supones que debió haber luchado para llegar hasta donde está hoy, frente a ti, se veía bien, con el rostro resplandeciente como la última vez que la viste. Notaste que, al igual que tú, llevaba vendajes en algunas partes de sus brazos. Ella era de las que siempre estaban alegres a pesar de lo pésima que puede ser una situación. En esos momentos te observaba con mucha tranquilidad y felicidad en su expresión.

Por varios segundos el silencio fue incómodo.

—Y... —miró hacia los muchachos que estaban detrás de ti, suponiendo que estaban contigo— No veo a Guerrero ni a Galeano... —comentó con voz apagada, mirándote con tristeza en los ojos.  
—E-ellos... —te contuviste tratando de no romper de nuevo en llanto, suspiraste profundamente— E-ellos... ellos no—

Elena te volvió a abrazar confortándote. Le dolió saber que ya no estaban, pero ya había llorado noches enteras por ustedes, pensando en que del escuadrón de élite, ella era la única superviviente.

—Tranquila nena, en todo este tiempo, ya me hice a la idea de que todos ustedes estaban muertos. Recuerda que están en un lugar mejor —acariciaba tu cabeza mientras te abrazaba, ella siempre había sido como una madre o una hermana mayor para ustedes—. ¡De seguro deben estar riéndose de nosotras junto a Castillo y Serrano por ser tan lloronas! —volvió a reír, contagiándote la risa.

Rayos, cómo extrañabas sus bromas estúpidas. Seguías sin poder creer que ella sí lo logró.

—Aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de poder bromear con Galeano una vez más —pudiste notar la nostalgia en su voz.  
—Lo sé, ustedes junto a Castillo siempre fueron un caos —comentaste divertida, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Volvieron a separarse, alzó su brazo derecho, cerrando su puño frente a ti. Imitaste la acción con tu izquierda. Ese era el saludo de ustedes desde que se conocieron en la milicia.

—De verdad me alegra volver a verte, (ta) —sonrió ampliamente.  
—Lo mismo digo, Lane, lo mismo digo —le devolviste la sonrisa.

Una vez más se abrazaron de manera fraterna, separándose después de unos segundos. Por completo se te había pasado la tristeza que tenías, ver que ella estaba viva, y lo mejor de todo, ¡estaba contigo! La vida no era tan cruel después de todo.


	24. Elena y los demás

_**-continuación-**_

Después de tanto tiempo, Elena volvió a recuperar la alegría que la caracterizaba. Antes de la infección, todo lo que tenía era la milicia. Al perder eso también, fue difícil para ella soportarlo, fue difícil saber que perdió a todos aquellos a quienes consideraba sus hermanos, sus amigos, su familia.

Sabía que no lo superaría nunca, pero se juró a sí misma, matar a todos los portadores de aquel virus que tantos estragos han causado a tantas personas. Por la memoria de aquellos a quienes quería, los mataría a todos, no dejaría ni uno en pie.

Y ahora, ver a (tn), ver que estaba bien, que no estaba sola, saber que pudo lograrlo, superando todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron, realmente le confortaba mucho, estaba realmente feliz por ella.

Elena dejó de mirarte, fijándose en tus acompañantes.

—¡Hey! ¡Todos están muy guapos! —rio acercándose a ellos.

Gilbert y Alfred sonrieron orgullosos, eso ya lo sabían, no era novedad para ellos. Ludwig apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado, Vash, frunciendo el ceño, volteó hacia otro lado, sin mostrar otra expresión en su rostro. Lovino, por su parte, frunció su ceño, sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

Te pusiste un poco nerviosa. Conocías a Elena, y sabías que, podía llegar a pasarse de la raya.

—Ah —volteaste hacia ellos— ella es-  
—¡Soy Elena Lane! —alzó la voz animada la castaña— Junto con (tn) formábamos parte del cuerpo militar de élite de Khelidamitsa, ¡éramos los mejores! —su sonrisa se amplió más— ¡Es un placer conocerlos, caballeros! —luego de presentarse volvió la mirada hacia ti.  
—¡Ksesese! Es un-  
—¿Y ellos quiénes son, (tn)? ¿Tus guardaespaldas personales? —rio mientras te daba un codazo amigable.

Te avergonzaste bastante porque la castaña ignoró épicamente a Gilbert.

—No, Elena, no son mis guardaespaldas, son... —dudaste unos segundos en responder. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?— mis amigos... —contestaste sin mirar a los chicos a los ojos.

Sí, es verdad, son tus amigos, por más poco que sea el tiempo que se conocen, todos están en aquel lugar con el mismo objetivo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que has hecho muchos amigos! ¡Eso me alegra! Y más que sean-  
—Lane, cuida esa boca —la regañaste sabiendo que diría alguna estupidez.  
—¡Ay! ¡No te enojes, (ta)! —volvió a reír— De acuerdo, ¡primero tú me presentas a tus chicos y luego yo a los míos!  
—No soy nada tuyo, _дурань_ (idiota) —replicó cortante el rubio de ojos azules.

Volteaste hacia él, realmente parecía intimidante, pero a ti no te daba miedo, estabas preparada para enfrentarte a personas con ese aspecto. Lo miraste directamente a los ojos, intentando analizarlo. Él correspondió el desafío de miradas, intentando asustarte, aunque no lo conseguiría.  
Después de unos segundos, pudiste sacar tus propias conclusiones, aquella apariencia intimidante es sólo una fachada, no representa un peligro real.

—¡(tn)! ¡Te estoy hablando! —la morena golpeó levemente tu hombro para que le prestaras atención.  
—¿Eh? Ah, las presentaciones, claro —de nuevo volteaste hacia los chicos, señalando a los hermanos germanos— Ellos son Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt los-  
—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Ellos son los hermanos del orden y la destrucción?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡Yo los admiro! ¡Es una gran emoción conocerlos! —se acercó a ellos y le extendió la mano primero a Ludwig.

Podías notar que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. En el fondo la comprendías perfectamente.

—Un gusto conocerte, Elena —respondió seriamente el menor de los hermanos correspondiendo el saludo.

Luego saludó al albino.

—¡Ksesese! ¡Eres afortunada por tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi grandiosa persona! —también correspondió el saludo, sonriendo ampliamente con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Después de saludarlos Elena los miró tan fijamente de arriba a abajo, que ambos se incomodaron bastante. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que volteó a ti para hablarte.

—Los rumores son ciertos, ¿no? ¡Son mucho más sexys en persona de lo que parecen en las fotos! —el comentario de la castaña logró sonrojar de nuevo a los hermanos.  
—¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Esta chica sí que es directa!  
—Ya para Elena —dijiste tapándote la cara de la vergüenza.  
—¡Y eso no es todo! —volteó hacia el albino, mirando fijamente sus pantalones— También es cierto que el mayor de los hermanos está muy bien dotado, ¡sólo mira ese paquete! —sonriente se acercó a ti apuntando hacia los pantalones del albino.  
—¡Hey! ¡También tengo sentimientos! —reclamó el albino sonrojado hasta las orejas, tapando con las manos su entrepierna.  
—¿Eh? ¿No estás acostumbrado a los halagos? —la castaña rio de manera sonora.  
—Tierra, trágame... —murmuraste para ti misma— ¡¿De qué manera puede considerarse eso un halago?! —cuestionaste nerviosa sin sacar tus manos de la cara.

Ella nunca cambia, era así desde que la conociste.

—¡No es para tanto! —volvió a reír. Le parecía muy divertidas las reacciones de todos.

—¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza cuando era pequeña o qué? —susurró nervioso el italiano.  
— _I don't know,_ ¡pero es divertida! ¡HAHAHA! —respondió siendo nada discreto el estadounidense.  
—Ugh, ¡idiota! —contrarrestó el castaño.  
—Si tengo que soportar a una pervertida más en la mansión, ¡me voy! —habló molesto, en susurros el suizo.  
—No eres el único, a mí también me pone nervioso esa _ragazza_... Da miedo... —el semblante de Lovino se ensombreció un poco.  
— _Anscheinend,_ (por lo visto) me rodearán las personas problemáticas el resto de mi vida —suspiró pesadamente el rubio de ojos celestes.

Gilbert seguía consternado por los comentarios de la morena hacia su persona. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo "halagaran" de esa manera. Era extraño, muy extraño.

—¿Y el resto de la banda? —habló Elena luego de limpiarse las lagrimitas de risa de los ojos.

La observaste seriamente, sin poder disimular el sonrojo en tus mejillas debido a lo avergonzada que estabas, aunque en el fondo, tenías muchas ganas de reír por la reacción de los chicos. No, no era correcto. Suspiraste profundamente antes de hablar.

—Vash Zwingli, vino con Ludwig y Gilbert, es de Suiza —contestaste señalando amablemente al chico de boina blanca.  
—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Un gusto, Vash! —se acercó a él para saludarlo, saludo que fue correspondido no muy amablemente de parte del chico— Ah~ Eres del tipo reservado, ¿verdad? —sonrió la morena al notar la incomodidad del rubio. Él simplemente desvió la mirada sin contestar nada.  
—A su lado, Alfred F. Jones, de Estados Unidos —mencionaste mientras Elena se acercaba al chico de lentes para saludarlo.  
—¡Un gusto Alfred! —sonriente le pasó la mano.  
— _¡It's a pleasure, girl!_ —contestó muy animado.  
—¡Jaja! ¡Este chico me agrada! ¡Además también es muy guapo! —volvió a reír, Alfred se sonrojó levemente.  
—Y por último, Lovino Vargas, es italiano —suspiraste al terminar la frase.

Elena solía tener cada ocurrencia, y cuando la contradecían se ponía bastante testaruda.

—¡Hola Lovino! ¡Eres el más tierno de todos! —se acercó a abrazarlo a pesar de la resistencia que puso el castaño.  
—S-suéltame, maldición —respondió bastante sonrojado tratando de apartarla, ella en verdad lo incomodaba, y mucho.  
—Aw~ todo un tsundere, ¡pero qué bonito~! —canturreó la castaña sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
—Que me dejes, _¡dannazione!_ —eran inútiles sus intentos por sacársela de encima.  
—Tu acento es muy bonito~  
— _E tu sei stupida_ (y tú eres una estúpida) —refunfuñó el italiano.  
—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es nada amable! ¿Sabes?  
—Elena, ya déjalo, ¡por Júpiter! —la regañaste tratando de que dejara de molestar al castaño.  
—De acuerdo, ¡ya lo dejo! —soltó al chico y volvió junto a ti, pasando un brazo sobre tus hombros, te llevó junto a los chicos que la acompañaban— Bien, ¡es mi turno! —se acercó al castaño de ojos verdes, quien estaba muy sonriente— Él es Daniel Héderváry, ¡es húngaro! —la sonrisa de Elena creció— ¡Es un chico muy agradable!

Te acercaste y le pasaste la mano al muchacho. —Mucho gusto, Daniel, soy (tn)(ta) —saludaste con una sonrisa.

Él tomó ambas manos tuyas, sosteniéndolas firmemente, sin dejar de sonreír de manera muy agradable.

— _¡Öröm!_ (¡Es un placer!) Elena solía hablarnos de ti de vez en cuando, comparto su alegría de saber que estás bien, ¡me alegra conocerte! —su sonrisa creció, denotando felicidad. Es un chico muy risueño.  
—Ah, ¿de verdad? —volteaste hacia Elena, quien no dejaba de sonreír.  
—¡Claro! —respondió ella.

Tu sonrisa creció, te volviste a ruborizar levemente. En todo este tiempo, ella estuvo pensando en ustedes, aunque se hizo a la idea de que ya estaban muertos. Eso es muy lindo de su parte.

Volviste tu mirada hacia el chico que sostenía tus manos para observarlo mejor. Tenía el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros, recogido en una cola detrás de su oreja derecha, cayendo hacia el frente. La goma con la que tenía atada su cabello tenía una flor rosa de plástico. A pesar de aquello, le quedaba muy bien, no podías negarlo. Su uniforme estilo militar era verde musgo y botas negras.

Tu mirada se posó en el chico de piel pálida. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel beige, con bordes negros de lana en el cuello y en las mangas. Abajo tenía pantalón y botas negras.

— _Rendben,_ (bueno,) él fue mi compañero de habitación por unos años —habló el castaño observando al rubio—, se llama Nikolai Arlovskaya, viene de Bielorrusia, ambos tenemos 27 años, y —se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras correctas—, aunque parezca muy intimidante, es buena persona —rio un poco incómodo.  
—Ah —Elena suspira de manera melodramática—, ¡es muy desagradable y grosero! ¡Sólo míralo, tiene cara de psicópata!

Nikolai la miró de manera fulminante sin decir una sola palabra.

—¡Pero en el fondo es muy buena persona! —rio Elena luego de la reacción del bielorruso.

Éste frunció el ceño desviando la mirada, pudiste notar sus mejillas levemente pintadas de un rosa.

—Si sigues hablando voy a meterte estos cuchillos en el trasero —contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, causando gran incomodidad en la mayoría de los presentes.

La risa de Elena aumentó de decibeles. Supusiste que lo conocía hace un tiempo, por eso no le inmutaba ni un poco lo que decía.  
Soltaste delicadamente las manos del húngaro, extendiéndole una mano al rubio.

—Mucho gusto, Nikolai, al igual que Elena y Daniel, eres bienvenido a este lugar —con una expresión un poco seria lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos esperando su reacción.  
—¿Acaso el pueblo tiene tu nombre? —contestó con mucho sarcasmo, sin hacer caso a tu mano extendida.

Suspirando, bajaste tu mano, sin romper el contacto visual.

—No tiene mi nombre, pero yo lo manejo. Como podrás ver, estamos formando una nueva colonia en este lugar, y yo estoy a cargo —hablaste firmemente, sonriendo de manera leve—. Y si eres amigo de Elena, eres mi amigo, y eres bienvenido.  
— _добра_ (Bien) —respondió aparentando que no le daba importancia al asunto.

Elena se acercó a abrazarte muy emocionada.

—¡No esperaba menos de ti, (tn)! ¡Sabía que lograrías muchas cosas por tu cuenta!  
—Gracias... —esbozaste de nuevo una sonrisa.  
—Así que todos ellos están bajo tu mando, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es tan genial!  
—Prefiero llamarlo trabajo en equipo —reíste debido al comentario de la castaña.  
—O sea que, ¿ya están establecidos aquí? —curiosa dejó de abrazarte para conversar mejor.  
—Sí, tenemos un lugar bastante seguro para quedarnos.  
—¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó contenta.  
—Y por supuesto, son bienvenidos —le volviste a sonreír a cada uno de los chicos, incluyendo a Nikolai, que por alguna razón, sólo miraba el suelo, cubriendo todo lo que podía su rostro con el cuello de su abrigo de piel.

Los demás chicos, especialmente Gilbert y Lovino, no estaban muy cómodos con la presencia de Nikolai, y tampoco con la de Elena, debido a sus personalidades, pero no podían refutar la decisión que ya tomaste, después de todo, no necesitabas autorización de nadie para algo así. Confiaban en tu decisión. Especialmente los militares, te entendían a la perfección, pues, reencontrarse con un compañero de batalla no es algo que sucede todos los días.

—¡Esa es una maravillosa propuesta! —contestó alegre el húngaro— ¡Yo la acepto con gusto! Hemos estado recorriendo estas tierras por mucho tiempo, sin tener un lugar fijo donde quedarnos —su expresión mostraba un poco de frustración.  
—Ya sabes cómo son las colonias con los extranjeros —la expresión de Elena se volvió seria.  
—Y los saqueadores son peores —completó el rubio, volviendo a tener inexpresividad en sus facciones.  
—Lo sé —suspiraste bajando un poco la mirada.  
—Así fue que los encontré, cuando estaban rodeados por una pandilla de saqueadores —la morena miró al cielo recordando aquel día.  
—Ya no teníamos municiones, y ellos eran más de 10 —el castaño de ojos verdes también bajó la mirada—. Sólo nos quedaban como armas los cuchillos de Nikolai...  
—Habría acabado con ellos de todos modos —espetó el rubio.  
—Sí, pero Elena llegó en el momento justo para facilitarnos ese trabajo —sonrió de nuevo el húngaro—. Desde ese día nos movemos juntos.  
—De ese día hace ya más de tres meses, ¿verdad? —observó sonriente a los chicos.  
— _Igen_ (sí) —respondió el castaño.

—Creo que no es tan malo que se queden, después de todo —murmuró Lovino, sintiéndose un poco culpable.  
— _¡Right!_ ¡Cuantas más personas, mejor! ¡Más vidas que proteger! ¡HAHAHA! —a Alfred no le molestaba para nada los nuevos integrantes.  
—Todos tienen una historia —comentó pensativo el alemán.  
— _Es stimmt_ —respondió más relajado su hermano mayor, esbozando la sonrisa que lo caracteriza.  
— _Ja,_ no somos nadie para juzgar a los demás por las apariencias —el suizo reafirmó el agarre de su rifle suspirando.

Todos llegaron allí de alguna u otra forma, y todos pasaron por muchas situaciones difíciles, estaba claro que, los nuevos también.

—Bien, es hora de seguir con nuestro trabajo, ¿vienen con nosotros? —preguntaste sonriente.  
—¡Por supuesto! —contestó la morena sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Tú sólo dinos qué quieres que hagamos! —recogió su metralleta del suelo.

Daniel volvió a tomar el rifle que tenía colgado por su hombro en sus manos. Nikolai seguía sosteniendo los cuchillos en sus manos.

—Pues, estamos limpiando este pueblo de infectados, aún nos falta mucho por recorrer, hasta ahora sólo hemos encontrado mutantes —tu expresión volvió a enseriarse.  
—Con razón aún no estaba habitado este lugar —la castaña observó por unos instantes sus alrededores—, ¿y qué parte les falta? Porque llegamos desde el sureste y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada, a pesar de los disparos que escuchamos.  
—Esa área ya está limpia, nos falta la parte sur del pueblo —señalaste hacia detrás de ti.  
—¡Pues bien! ¿Qué esperamos? —Daniel, bastante animado, comenzó a caminar hacia los demás chicos.

Nikolai lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra. Volteaste hacia tu grupo, recordando que no tenías tu arco, Ludwig lo estaba sosteniendo en sus manos aparte de su arma. Fuiste hasta él y tomaste tu arco.

—Gracias —sonreíste, tomando la delantera hacia el sur.  
— _Bitte_ (de nada) —respondió sin dejar su seriedad.

Pasaron unos minutos y volvieron a pasar la entrada a la mansión. A partir de allí era terreno desconocido, así que debían tener cuidado.

—A partir de aquí nos dividiremos para ganar tiempo, cuanto más terreno cubramos en menor tiempo, mejor, si tiene algún problema, avisen su posición a través de los intercomunicadores, así iremos a ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —los observaste a todos atentamente.  
— _Bene._  
— _¡All Right!_  
— _¡Ja!  
_ —Lovino irás con Gilbert, los demás pueden recorrer solos, para mayor seguridad. Elena, Daniel y Nikolai vendrán conmigo, debido a que no tienen intercomunicadores por si ocurre algo —comenzaste a caminar hacia el lado derecho de aquel gran pueblo con los chicos siguiéndote, los demás también se esparcieron por el lugar.

Pasaron unas cuantas cuadras, sin señales de algún infectado.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, las armas son mejores que los cuchillos —pusiste tu arco por tu espalda y le extendiste tus dos pistolas al bielorruso.

Por un momento te observó incrédulo. Él podría dispararte con esas armas ¿y tú se las estabas entregando? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?  
Haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, tomó las armas, sin dejar de verse serio.

— _Дзякуй_ (gracias) —murmuró de manera apenas audible, sin mirarte a la cara.

Volviste a tomar tu arco en tus manos, continuando con la investigación, yendo tú al frente. Claro que Elena tenía razón, no era tan mala persona aunque pareciera lo contrario.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que escucharon unos gruñidos no muy lejos de ustedes.

—Ah, con que tendremos diversión —Elena sonrió ampliamente poniéndose más alerta.  
—¿Cuál es el estado de ustedes? —preguntaste a través del intercomunicador a los demás.  
— _¡Nothing!_ ¡Me estoy aburriendo! —contestó Alfred con un tono infantil.  
—¡Ksesese! ¡Todo limpio hasta ahora!  
—Lo mismo —respondió Vash con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
—Todo limpio —suspiró el alemán.  
—Me alegro por ustedes, al parecer hacia el este, unas cuantas cuadras, tenemos algo, aún no los hemos visto, pero supongo que también son _runners_ —los gruñidos se estaban acercando cada vez más.  
—¡El _hero_ va en camino!  
—También vamos para allá, ¡maldición!  
— _Ja...  
_ —Aún no vengan todos, mientras no pidamos ayuda sigan recorriendo sus respectivas áreas —ordenaste firmemente, a lo cual asintieron.  
— _Zustimmen_ (de acuerdo), estaremos atentos —contestó el alemán.

Avanzaron un poco más, hasta que se hicieron visibles los infectados, venían directo hacia ustedes. Eran muy grandes comparados con los demás.

—Agh, demonios, son _heavys_ —maldijo Elena frunciendo el ceño.  
—Son muchos, alrededor de 30 —agregó preocupado el húngaro.  
—Maldición —presionaste el intercomunicador para hablar—. Son _heavys,_ una horda de alrededor de 30, necesitaremos refuerzos —apretaste la mandíbula, preparando una flecha explosiva en tu arco.  
—¡Kse! ¡Vamos para allá!  
—¡THE HERO IS ON HIS WAY!  
—¡Cállate, maldición!  
—En camino.  
—Igual —la voz de Vash fue la última que escuchaste.

Se prepararon para atacar, cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Recuerden, directo a la cabeza, sus cráneos son más reforzados que el de los demás infectados, así que un solo disparo no funcionará para romperlo, cuiden sus punterías —advertiste a los chicos, disparando una flecha explosiva directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos, haciéndolo caer.  
— _Egyetértek!_ (¡de acuerdo!) —respondió Daniel comenzando a disparar.  
—Más de dos disparos a la cabeza, ¡entendido! —también comenzó a disparar.

Comenzaron a retroceder debido a que se acercaban más rápido de lo que los exterminaban. Debido a la fuerza de los _heavys,_ era difícil matarlos en seguida.

Todos tenían una excelente puntería, por ello estaba funcionando el trabajo en equipo. Tú sólo tenías diez flechas explosivas, y estabas por usarlas todas.  
Unos minutos más, y se acabaron. Probaste una electrizante, era efectiva, así que comenzaste a disparar con esas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Parece que no morirán nunca! —Elena estaba perdiendo su temperamento mientras seguían retrocediendo y disparando.  
—Cálmate Elena, no pierdas los estribos —hablaste lo más calmada que pudiste, a pesar de que a ti también te estaba poniendo nerviosa la situación, sin perder de vista tus objetivos.  
—Eso intento, (ta), eso intento —respondió un poco más calmada.

En poco tiempo, los chicos ya estaban cerca. La distancia entre ustedes y los infectados se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Uno de ellos se acercó a mayor velocidad que los demás, dispuesto a golpear a Nikolai. No pensaste, simplemente actuaste de acuerdo a tus instintos de soldado.

Corriste hacia él. El bielorruso se percató del ataque, pero antes de poder reaccionar, lo empujaste al suelo, recibiendo el golpe del infectado.

El rubio quedó bastante anonadado por unos segundos. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te pusiste en el camino del infectado? ¿Por qué lo protegiste? Ni siquiera lo conoces. No te dio motivos para que lo hicieras, por el contrario, te dio motivos para que lo detestaras. Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgabas tu propia vida por la de él?

—¡(TN)! —escuchaste el grito desesperado de Elena.

Volvió en sí al escuchar aquel grito. De inmediato se levantó, saltando gracias a su agilidad, le enterró a aquel infectado sus dos cuchillos en la cabeza, consiguiendo que cayera. Él cayó al suelo elegantemente, tal como lo haría un gato, recogiendo rápidamente las pistolas para seguir disparando a la horda. Si actuaste de esa manera para protegerlo, no perdería su tiempo en estupideces, sólo en actuar, y acabar con aquellos monstruos.

El golpe fue directo en el estómago, te viste a ti misma volar por los aires debido a la fuerza del golpe. En pocos segundos impactaste sobre el techo de una de las casas, golpeándote bastante, con rasguños por todos lados.

—¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡ACABEN CON LA HORDA! —gritaste desde el techo de la casa.

Los demás chicos quedaron estupefactos por segundos debido a lo que presenciaron sus ojos, pero al escuchar tu grito, volvieron a atacar, tratando de reducir lo más pronto posible a los _heavys._

Estabas completamente adolorida, respirando con dificultad, tenías cortadas un poco profundas en varias partes de los brazos y piernas. Trataste de reincorporarte, has pasado por peores situaciones, eso no era casi nada.  
Te moviste un poco haciendo que el techo bajo tuyo cediera, cayendo dentro de la casa. Para tu mala suerte, caíste sobre una mesa de vidrio, destrozándola con el impacto y logrando que se te incrusten varios pedazos en tus muslos y parte de tus brazos.  
Un quejido de dolor salió de tus labios, todas tus heridas estaban ardiendo, pero podías soportarlo. Rápidamente te levantaste, no perdiste tu arco a pesar de toda la odisea. Tumbaste la puerta de la entrada de la casa con una patada, aún habían unos cuantos infectados de pie intentando devorarlos.

Todos se detuvieron un momento al verte en aquel estado, menos Ludwig y Vash, quienes estaban tratando de concentrarse en los objetivos.

—¡Las lamentaciones para después, aún nos queda trabajo! —exclamaste con fuerza mientras disparabas las flechas electrizantes directo a la cabeza de los infectados, produciéndoles un colapso cerebral, y la muerte instantánea.

Gracias al trabajo en equipo, en poco tiempo más acabaron con todos los heavys. De inmediato Elena corrió hacia ti, bastante preocupada.

—¡¿(tn)?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —te observaba de arriba a abajo analizando todas tus heridas.  
—Estoy bien Elena, no es para tanto —respondiste con una sonrisa nerviosa. Te dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún podías mantenerte en pie y valerte por ti sola.  
—¡¿Que no es para tanto?! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo! —se estaba alterando cada vez más, lo podías notar en su mirada.  
—Lane, no hagas tanto drama. ¿Ya olvidaste el lema de nuestra unidad? —la miraste seria a los ojos.

Ella suspiró, aliviando bastante sus facciones. —Por supuesto que no... «Un soldado sigue siendo soldado hasta el día de su muerte» —repitió rememorando los entrenamientos.  
—Así es —agregaste esbozando una sonrisa— Creo que, por hoy suspenderemos la búsqueda —volteaste a ver a los chicos.  
—¿De verdad estás bien, _girl_? —Alfred se acercó con la mirada preocupada.  
—Oye, no me hagas repetirlo —lo regañaste de manera infantil.  
—Cuando lleguemos a la mansión será mejor que trates esas heridas —mencionó preocupado el italiano.

Volviste a suspirar. No es la primera vez que te sucede algo así, sabías perfectamente cómo desenvolverte en esos casos.

—Lo haré —lo miraste a los ojos con una sonrisa serena, logrando calmarlo bastante.  
—¡Ksesese! ¡Eres asombrosa, _shön!_ ¡No cualquiera se gana mis respetos! —volvió a reír animado el prusiano.  
—Sí, sí, ya vámonos a la mansión —comenzaste a caminar en dirección al oeste para volver a la colina.  
—No tienes remedio, (ta), siempre fuiste de gran ímpetu —rio Elena mirándote enternecida.  
—Al llegar a la mansión soltaré los drones de limpieza —comentó Vash mientras caminaba hacia la mansión.  
—Esa es una gran idea —contestaste con los mismos ánimos de siempre.  
—Si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros —agregó el alemán observándote con el semblante en calma.  
—Lo sé, y gracias —lo miraste un momento, retomando luego la vista hacia tu camino.

—Es una gran chica, ¿no crees? Ahora entiendo perfectamente porqué es la líder —sonriente el húngaro dirigió su mirada al rubio de tez pálida.  
—Es una idiota —contestó con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Daniel lo observó unos segundos, conocía hace mucho tiempo al bielorruso, y comprendía su comportamiento, por lo que, al escuchar aquello, simplemente rio.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Nik —comenzó a caminar siguiendo a los demás—. Vamos, ¡conoceremos nuestro nuevo hogar! ¿No estás feliz? —al observar a su amigo, no recibió respuesta, Nikolai simplemente desvió la mirada mientras caminaba— ¡Por mi parte estoy muy emocionado! —volvió a reír el húngaro.  
—Ya cállate —espetó el de ojos azul cobalto.  
—Bien, bien, ya no digo nada —continuó caminando, el recorrido siguió en silencio.

El camino siguió en silencio por momentos, en otros hacían bromas, o hablaban de cualquier cosa. Era bueno saber que comprendían cuando no querías mucha atención innecesaria sobre ti.

—Oye, Daniel, ¿por qué usas el cabello como una chica? —el prusiano no soportó su carácter y tuvo que hacer la pregunta para luego soltar varias carcajadas sonoras.  
—Eso no te incumbe —contestó con un tic en el ojo debido a la broma del mayor—, además, resalta mi hombría —respondió orgulloso de su peinado y su cabello.

Aquella respuesta sólo provocó que Gilbert comenzara a llorar de risa.

— _Bruder,_ compórtate —le rogó su hermano menor mientras seguían caminando.  
—Su hombría... ¡KSESESESESE! —siguió burlándose del húngaro haciendo caso omiso a su hermano.  
—Este idiota... —refunfuñó el suizo ya con ganas de golpearlo.

Tú no interviniste porque toda la escena te parecía muy divertida, además, suponías que si Gilbert no los aceptara ya como parte de la colonia no estaría actuando de esa manera.

—¡De seguro Elena tuvo que cuidar de ti todo el tiempo! Es que, disculpa, _mann_ (hombre), ¡pero no pareces tener mucha fuerza!

El húngaro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y golpearlo con la culata de su rifle, pero no quería que pensaran mal de él. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del bielorruso, para él era divertido saber que en algún momento Daniel le patearía el trasero al prusiano.

—Oh, créeme que yo no tuve que cuidar de él, ¡para nada! ¡Ese chico es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece! ¡Fuerza pura! —contestó Elena defendiendo muy animada al castaño— Deberías tener cuidado, yo que tú no lo haría enojar —una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el susto en el rostro del albino.  
—¡KSESESESE! ¡Es sólo una broma! —alegó nervioso tratando de restarle completa importancia al asunto, ganándose carcajadas de parte de Elena— ¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —frunció el ceño levemente.  
—¡Le tienes miedo a Daniel! ¡Tú, el gran comandante alemán, le tiene miedo a un civil común y corriente! —la castaña se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.  
—¡Claro que no! ¡Mi asombrosa persona no le teme a nadie! —rio nervioso tratando de disimularlo.  
—¡Cuidado! ¡Va a golpearte! —gritó la morena tratando de parecer seria.

El albino de inmediato se escondió detrás de su hermano, usándolo como escudo. Ludwig suspiró avergonzado, Vash ladeó la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras que Alfred, Lovino y Daniel hacían sus mejores esfuerzos para no estallar en risas. Elena no, Elena estaba matándose de la risa a sus anchas.

—¡No es gracioso! —reclamó el prusiano tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Y así, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la mansión, Roderich les abrió la cerca, ahora se encontraban frente al gran portón negro.

—¡WOW! ¡ES ENORME! —Elena comenzó a saltar de alegría al ver el gran edificio.  
—¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta! —el húngaro sonrió cálidamente mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista que tenía en frente.  
—Roderich, ya estamos en el portón —comunicó Ludwig a través del intercomunicador.  
—De acuerdo —contestó y en un momento, se abrió el portón.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Elena y Daniel, estaban muy emocionados por recorrer el nuevo lugar.

—¡El _hero_ les hará el tour por la mansión! ¡HAHAHA! —exclamó el estadounidense emocionado, adelantándose a sus "turistas". Ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que salieron de la mansión, por lo que ya era cerca del mediodía. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Roderich y a Matthew, quienes se horrorizaron de tu aspecto. Estabas por llegar a la casa.

—No es para tanto, ¡estoy bien! —exclamaste con una sonrisa.

Kumajiro se acercó corriendo a ti, pasándote una pata.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó el oso polar alzando la vista hacia ti.  
—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡UN OSO QUE HABLA! —gritó Elena con todas sus fuerzas, como la mujer que era, siendo muy femenina, cosa que en ella era extremadamente raro.  
—Sí, estoy bien Kumajiro, gracias por preocuparte —contestaste sonriente, tratando de no tocarlo para que su hermoso pelaje blanco no se ensucie.  
—¡Ksesesese! ¡Ni a mí no me sorprendió tanto saber que el oso habla! Un momento, ¡¿habla?! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?! —se preguntó exaltado el prusiano observando nervioso al pequeño e inocente oso polar.  
— _Bruder,_ ya te lo había dicho —suspiró nuevamente el menor bastante avergonzado.  
—Yo lo recuerdo —agregó Vash suspirando molesto.  
—Hasta yo lo recuerdo —intervino el austriaco observando a Gilbert con vergüenza ajena.  
—Vaya, esa sí es una novedad para mí —comentó nervioso el húngaro.

El bielorruso ni se inmutó siquiera.

—¡Al menos yo no soy un inútil! ¡KSESESESE! —se burló del castaño de lentes.  
—Pero sí eres un grandísimo tonto —se cruzó de brazos suspirando.  
—Totalmente de acuerdo —completó Vash.  
—¡Hey! —reclamó el prusiano.  
—Ya cállense, ¡maldita sea! —refunfuñó molesto el italiano, siendo el primero en entrar a la casa.

Rayos, cuanta más gente se une, más ruidosos son. Pero esa era bueno.  
Caminaste hasta la entrada, Roderich y Matthew se hicieron a un lado para dejarte pasar. Kumajiro pronto volvió a los brazos de su dueño.

—¿Dónde está Feli? —preguntaste amablemente a los que estaban en la casa.  
—Está en la cocina —contestó suavemente el canadiense.  
—¡Rayos! ¡Es la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida! —Elena se lanzó sobre el canadiense para apapacharlo hasta sofocarlo— ¡Es tan tierno~!

Te diste un facepalm.

—Ella es Elena Lane, fuimos compañeras en la milicia desde que ingresé, hemos peleado juntas incontables veces, hoy nos volvimos a encontrar luego de un año sin saber nada una de la otra —comentaste nostálgica al austriaco.  
—E-es un gusto, señorita Elena —Matthew estaba bastante incómodo debido a las acciones de la morena.  
—¡Ow~! ¡El gusto es mío! —al fin se separó del pobre chico, dejándolo respirar libremente— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —la castaña estaba realmente enternecida con el rubio de ojos violeta.  
—M-Matthew Williams —contestó tímidamente.  
—¡Y es mi hermano! ¡HAHA~! —de quién sabe dónde apareció Alfred al lado del canadiense, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de éste.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él es tu hermano?! —cuestionó estupefacta la de ojos miel— ¡Imposible! ¡No se parecen en nada! ¡Además él es demasiado tierno y violable para ser tu hermano! —para ella no tenía ningún sentido.

Todos en la entrada quedaron en blanco debido al comentario de la morena. Por alguna extraña razón, Matthew comenzaba a temer por su integridad física.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué insinúas?! —cuestionó infantil el estadounidense.  
—¡Que tu eres demasiado idiota y él demasiado adorable!  
— _¡¿WHAT?!  
_ —Sí somos hermanos, sólo que, crecimos en diferentes países, A-Alfred es mi hermano mayor... —rio nervioso el menor de los norteamericanos.  
—¡Oh! ¡Con razón no te pareces en nada a tu hermano! ¡Me alegro! —contestó Elena muy contenta.  
—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que se parezca a mí?! _¡I'm a hero!_ ¡HAHAHA! —Alfred no parecía molestarse por absolutamente nada de lo que dijera Elena.  
—Justamente eso, sería difícil soportar a dos personas como ustedes, creo que ya con Gilbert y tú es suficiente —Elena suspiró profundamente.

Tal vez los conocía poco tiempo, pero al igual que su amiga, era muy buena analizando a las personas, era su trabajo, así que no le costó mucho deducir cómo eran los chicos.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy asombroso! ¡KSESESESE! —contestó el albino.  
—Tu ego es el que es asombrosamente grande —replicó la morena.  
— _Was?!_ ¡No es cierto!  
—Sí, ¡lo que digas! ¡Y yo soy Marilyn Monroe!  
—¡HAHAHAHA!  
—Mejor me voy a soltar los drones de limpieza, es mucho más productivo —el suizo ya harto de los demás se perdió de vista caminando hacia el sótano.

Suspiraste profundamente. Tenías que tratar tus heridas y no tenías mucho tiempo para eso, aunque te parecía realmente divertido.

—(tn), creo que ya deberías ir a tratar tus heridas —comentó el húngaro acercándose a ti, con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.  
—¡Ah! —volteaste hacia Roderich, quien observaba la discusión entre Gilbert, Alfred y Elena bastante incrédulo— Roderich, él es Daniel Héderváry, vino junto a Elena, y junto a aquel chico —discretamente hiciste que volteara hacia Nikolai, quien se encontraba bastante alejado del grupo—, se llama Nikolai, y, es un tanto difícil de tratar, pero no es mala persona —sonreíste al terminar de presentarlos.  
—Es un placer, Daniel, yo soy Roderich Edelstein —le extendió la mano amablemente, la cual el húngaro aceptó.  
—¡Un placer, Roderich! —sonrió ampliamente.

De alguna manera Matthew fue capaz de escapar de la discusión entre esos tres y volvió junto a ustedes. Ludwig seguía observando apenado aquella escena. Lovino ya se había ido junto a su hermano a la cocina.

—Bien, aprovechando que aquí está Matthew, también te lo presento —sonriente observaste al canadiense y luego al húngaro. Éste le extendió la mano a Matthew.  
—Daniel Héderváry, ¡mucho gusto! —el de ojos violeta aceptó tímidamente la mano del húngaro.  
—Matthew Williams, mucho gusto.  
—Bien, hechas todas las presentaciones, me retiro, tengo algunas heridas que tratar. Ludwig —te dirigiste al nombrado.  
—Ja? —volteó hacia ti dejando de prestar atención a aquellos tres.  
—Te quedas a cargo, enséñales a Elena y los demás todo lo que necesitan saber, ¿de acuerdo? —volviste a esbozar una sonrisa.  
— _Ja_ , no te preocupes por eso.

Subiste las escaleras, luego de abrir la puerta de tu habitación, entraste a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de ti, camino al baño. Dejaste todas tus armas sobre el mueble y te encerraste en el baño. Allí tenías todos los elementos necesarios para tratar tus heridas.  
Antes de eso, decidiste darte un buen baño, higienizando de paso tus heridas.  
Al salir de la ducha, comenzaste a tratar tus heridas, quitando todos los restos de vidrios que quedaron incrustados, vendando todas las partes que fueran necesarias. Solamente tu rostro y tu torso no fueron tan afectados por los rasguños, tus brazos y piernas casi estaban cubiertos totalmente por el vendaje. 

Ludwig llamó la atención de Gilbert Elena y Alfred, porque estaban siendo muy ruidosos. Les dio todas las instrucciones necesarias a los nuevos integrantes, luego de eso, recorrieron la mansión entera, mostrándoles todos los lugares de la misma.  
Al final del recorrido los llevó hacia los pabellones de las habitaciones para que escogieran una para cada uno.  
Los tres se dieron un buen baño después de mucho tiempo, se cambiaron sus ropas, dejando sus ropas sucias en las lavadoras, tal como Ludwig se los había indicado.

Elena se colocó una polera blanca con unos jeans negros y sus botas militares. Total por hoy tendrían el día libre.  
Daniel se vistió de manera similar a Elena.  
Nikolai se puso una polera negra mangas largas y también unos jeans negros, y sus botas negras. Aunque con ese aspecto daba más miedo, ese color le sentaba muy bien.  
En poco tiempo sus ropas ya estaban completamente limpias y secas, por la que las guardaron, aunque el bielorruso optó por ponerse de nuevo su abrigo.

Los chicos se esparcieron por toda la mansión recreándose con lo que más les gustaba. Sólo un rubio estaba sigilosamente intentando infiltrarse a una habitación ajena.  
Ya faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo.

Después de casi una hora, saliste del baño, con todas tus heridas tratadas. Te vestiste, colocándote una de las tantas camisillas y shorts que tenías. Limpiaste todas tus armas y cinturones, dejándolos en su lugar.  
Te sentaste un rato en la cama para descansar, tanto ajetreo había consumido bastante tus energías. En eso escuchas que la puerta se abre, el bielorruso entró a tu habitación sin pedirle permiso a nadie.

—Si vienes a ver qué tal me encuentro, ya dije que estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —levantaste tu mirada para encontrarte con la suya.

En silencio te observó unos segundos con inexpresividad y mucha frialdad.

—Eres una idiota, una gran idiota —fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y abandonar la habitación.

Suspiraste profundamente. Realmente sería difícil de tratar. Saliste de tu habitación, llevando tus ropas sucias a la lavadora. Y luego volviste junto a los chicos a la sala de entretenimientos. En eso llega Feli junto a ustedes.

—¡Ve~! ¡Es bueno ver que estás bien, _bella!_ —se acercó a abrazarte delicadamente, acción que correspondiste.  
—Ya lo he dicho muchas veces —reíste.

Mientras estabas en tu habitación Feliciano ya se había presentado a los nuevos integrantes, hablando amenamente con Elena y Daniel. Nikolai lo aterraba hasta los huesos, no podía negarlo.

—¡Ahora que estamos todos, pasen al comedor, _per favore!_ ¡Ve~! ¡He cocinado una deliciosa pasta~! —cuando llegaron al comedor la mesa ya estaba completamente servida. Gracias a que el castaño de ojos miel preparó un poco más de lo necesario, pudo alcanzarles a todos.

La mesa era un gran barullo mientras degustaban la deliciosa comida. Excepto por Ludwig, Vash, Matthew y Nikolai, quienes comían en silencio. Entre todos ellos los más ruidosos eran Alfred, Gilbert y Elena.

Al terminar de almorzar, recogiste tus ropas de la lavadora, llevándolas a tu habitación para guardarlas. Una vez más, todos los chicos se esparcieron por la casa, tenían la tarde libre y debían disfrutarla.  
Tú fuiste al patio trasero, sentándote en uno de los sillones de afuera para admirar el gran paisaje desde allí. Aquello te relajaba, y mucho. No estuviste sola mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede, Nikolai? Te sentí apenas llegaste —comentaste sin siquiera voltear. No por nada eras la mejor espía de la milicia.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco debido a eso, pero no hizo caso, simplemente se quedó parado donde estaba.

—Si estás buscando aliviar tu conciencia de alguna manera, no tienes que hacerlo. No hice eso porque fueras Nikolai, lo hice porque eres un civil, como cualquier otro, y para proteger a los civiles es que fui entrenada. Ese es un deber que para mí no acabó con la caída del gobierno y la anarquía total, es un deber que lo cumpliré hasta mi muerte —hablaste tranquilamente sin dejar de admirar el paisaje.

Escuchaste un leve suspiro sarcástico de parte del bielorruso.

— _Дзякуй..._ (gracias...) —murmuró apenas, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.  
— _Не было нічога_ (No fue nada) —contestaste tranquila. Cuando habías dicho que más o menos manejabas muchos idiomas, no era broma.

Nikolai volteó hacia ti sorprendido, cosa de la que no te percataste por estar de espaldas. Volvió a suspirar, retomando su camino hacia su habitación, donde se encerró el resto del día. Prefería estar solo que convivir con los demás, eran muy ruidosos.

Te quedaste allí un rato más, luego te levantaste para volver a tu habitación. Les avisaste a los demás que necesitabas descansar, así que te dejaron hacerlo. Entraste a tu habitación y llaveaste la puerta. Apenas te recostaste en la cómoda cama, te quedaste dormida. Después de todo, estabas muy cansada.

Cada día que pasaba, era una verdadera aventura con todos ellos.


End file.
